Luceo non uro
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Lily & James haben die Schule beendet und beginnen ein neues Leben. Doch Voldemort gewinnt immer mehr Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt. FF hält sich weitestgehend an die Fakten der Bücher. Nicht nur lesen, auch reviewn!
1. Verlorene Tochter

Kapitel 1 – Verlorene Tochter

Juni 1978

Autos kamen ihnen entgegen. Die Scheinwerfer hinterließen eine Lichterspur, die durch Tränen in ihren Augen unendlich wirkte.

„Lilian?", fragte ihre Mutter und riss sie dadurch aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja?"

„Vermisst du James? Du scheinst so betrübt."

Lily nahm den Kopf von der kühlen Fensterscheibe und blickte Julie, die sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, an. Sie lächelte.

„Ich habe in Hogwarts sieben Jahre verbracht, Mom. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Zeit so schnell vorbei geht", sie seufzte. „Und ja, James vermisse ich auch. Aber er wird morgen Vormittag vorbei schauen."

„Nicht mal einen Tag halten sie ohne einander aus", feixte Mr. Evans und erntete einen Klaps von seiner Frau.

Mrs. Evans lachte. "Ed, denk mal daran als wir jung waren!"

Er blickte kurz zu ihr rüber. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen", sagte er liebevoll und ihre Mutter murmelte etwas von „Alter Charmeur!"

Lily schmunzelte. Würde sie auch noch so mit James reden, wenn sie älter wären und Kinder hatten?

Sie passierten die Stadtgrenze zu Cranford und kurz darauf bogen sie in die Einfahrt ihres Hauses. Eine kleine Lampe leuchtete im Fenster.

Wieder seufzend stieg Lily aus. Warum war sie so betrübt? Es war nicht wegen Hogwarts. Auch war James nicht der Grund für ihre Melancholie. Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen, gestand sich Lily ein. Der wahre Grund hatte damit zutun, was ihre Eltern sagen würden, dass sie Auror werden wollte. Das sie jetzt verlobt war und demnächst heiraten würde. Sie konnte sich die Reaktion ihrer Mutter schon vorstellen. Mit Tränen in den Augen würde sie am Küchentisch sitzen, sich an einem Taschentuch und ihrem Mann festhalten. Der Satz „Bitte ergreife keinen so gefährlichen Beruf!", würde mit vielen Schluchzern in der Luft schweben. Und wie würden Ed und Julie das mit der Verlobung auffassen? Unbewusst griff Lily zu der Stelle, wo der Ring unschuldig baumelte.

Ein Schnaufen holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Mr. Evans mühte sich gerade damit ab ihren schweren Koffer zum Haus zu befördern.

„Warte, Dad", hielt sie ihn auf, blickte sich um und murmelte etwas. Der Koffer wurde leichter und ihr Vater schob ihn einfach nur vor sich her. Julie Evans sah sich besorgt um und schloss dann eilig die Tür.

Nichts hatte sich verändert, stellte Lily fest und ließ ihren Koffer nach oben schweben.

*~*~*

James streckte sich gemütlich und gähnte herzhaft, während sich der Mini durch die dicht befahrenen Straßen Londons drängelte. Eine leise Musik lullte ihn in einen Dämmerzustand, den er bis zum Abendessen bewahren wollte.

„Und?", fragte Ophelia plötzlich in einem schrillen gut gelaunten Ton, der James zusammen zucken ließ. „Was ist eure erste Schandtat in den Ferien?"

„Ich werde ausschlafen", dröhnte es vom Rücksitz.

„Ich werde morgen Früh Lily und ihre Eltern besuchen."

„Ihr wollt es ihnen endlich sagen", kombinierte Mrs Potter und ihr Sohn nickte.

„Das wird bestimmt ein Spaß", warf Sirius ein, der es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es schwer wird", versicherte James. „Julie und Ed mögen mich."

„Du nennst sie schon beim Vornamen?" fragte Ophelia verwundert. „Ihr habt euch doch erst ein Mal gesehen."

„Mr. und Mrs Evans war mir einfach zu lang", gab er zu.

„Aha", nickte seine Mutter und konzentrierte sich aufs fahren.

„Ich mache mir eher Gedanken darum, was ihre Eltern zu ihrer Berufswahl sagen", grübelte er. „Lily hat mir erzählt, dass sie schon bei Fluchbrecher fast an die Decke gegangen sind."

Padfoot machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch. „Fluchbrecher, pha."

„Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, sie kennen sich damit nicht aus", erinnerte Mrs Potter. „Ich würde mir auch Gedanken machen, wenn James einen Muggelberuf ergreifen würde."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht", grinste er und lehnte sich zurück, in der Hoffnung wieder von der Musik in Trance versetzt zu werden.

„Ihr werdet demnächst Nachricht erhalten", informierte Ophelia ihn. „Ihr werdet trotzdem zu Tests eingeladen", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Mom, uns muss nicht alles auf einem Silbertablett serviert werden", ermahnte James. „Ein kleines Duell hier und da wird nicht schlecht sein."

Seine Mutter lächelte stolz vor sich hin. Mit etwas Eigenlob stellte sie fest, dass sie ihren Sohn gut erzogen hatte. Zumindest zum Großteil.

Als der Mini auf das Grundstück fuhr ging die Türe auf. Licht erhellte den dunklen Rasen und Mr. Potter trat hinaus. Freudig begrüßte er die Ankömmlinge.

„James, komm her und lass dich von deinem Vater begrüßen!", brummte Thaddäus und nahm seinen Sohn in einen Luft raubende Umarmung.

„Dad, meine Rippen", keuchte er und sein Vater ließ von ihm ab. Dann wandte er sich Sirius zu und die gleiche Prozedur folgte, nur Padfoot drückte zurück, bis Thaddäus hustete. „Sirius, ich bin keine 20 mehr!"

„Aber immer noch so tun", stichelte seine Frau und dirigierte das Gepäck den Gartenweg hinauf.

„Warum habt ihr Lily nicht mitgebracht?", fragte Mr. Potter etwas enttäuscht als er seinen Umhang zurechtrückte. „Ich hätte meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter gerne persönlich beglückwünscht."

„Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen hier sein, Dad. Du wirst genug Gelegenheiten haben", klärte James auf. Die Miene von Thaddäus hellte sich etwas auf.

„Nun kommt, das Essen steht auf dem Tisch", drängte er sie.

Eine Uhr schlug gerade 11, als sich Padfoot und Prongs im Salon in zwei gemütliche Sessel fallen ließen. Jeder hatte ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und sie schwelgten in Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage.

„Ob McGonagall schon aus Kummer über meinen Abgang in ihre Tartan Taschentücher weint", grübelte Sirius selbst überschätzend.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht sicher", grinste sein Freund. „Als ich noch mal einen Blick aus der Kutsche geworfen habe, konnte ich sehen wie sie ein Banner über dem Eingang zur Großen Halle gehisst hat. Auf dem Stand

_Das Lehrerkollegium feiert den Abgang von Sirius Black!_

_Butterbier, Holunderwein und Eichen Met für ALLE."_

„Danke!"

„Bitte!"

Beide nahmen einen Schluck des bernsteinfarbenen Getränks, das ihre Kehlen hinunter brannte.

„Ich werde demnächst ausziehen", sagte Sirius plötzlich.

James war nicht überrascht.

„Ich dachte es mir schon. Mom wird deswegen deprimiert sein."

„Außerdem werde ich zur _Abteilung_ gehen." setzte Padfoot nach.

James spuckte fast seinen Feuerwhiskey aus.

„Du willst was?!", hallte es von den Wänden wider.

„Ich gehe zur _Abteilung Intelligenz und Abwehr_."

„Wann hast du dich dazu entschlossen?", fragte Prongs entsetzt.

„Schon vor einiger Zeit. Genau genommen, als du vergiftet wurdest."

Sein Freund machte große Augen.

„Aber... aber wie, warum, wo?", stotterte James weiter. "Warum hast du mir das nicht eher gesagt?"

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass es auch wirklich klappt", sagte Sirius ernsthaft. „Ich wusste nicht ob sie mich akzeptieren würden."

„Und sie haben?"

„Offensichtlich ja. Ich habe vor einigen Tagen eine Eule bekommen."

„Aber du bist ein Black!", platzte Prongs heraus. „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass ein Black bei der _Abteilung_ war."

„Thaddäus hat sich für mich verbürgt", antwortete Padfoot und lächelte.

James wusste einfach nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.

„Außer Lily, deinen Eltern und du darf es niemand wissen." Der zukünftige Agent machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Alle müssen denken, ich hätte genug Gold und würde sinnlos die Zeit verschwenden."

„Aber was ist mit Moony und Wormtail?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand sonst. Wenn du es jemandem verrätst, ist dir doch klar, dass ich dich zum Schweigen bringen muss. Meine Tarnung muss gewahrt bleiben." Schatten des flackernden Feuers verliehen seinem Gesicht ein durchdringendes Aussehen. Seine Augen starrten hart und unnachgiebig.

Doch sein Gegenüber blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht. Ich weiß, dass du eher sterben würdest, als mich zu verraten."

Prongs schaute ihn erleichtert an. „Für einen Moment warst du wirklich unheimlich."

„Na dann passe ich doch hervorragend in den Berufszweig."

*~*~*

Lily rekelte sich im Bett und warf ihre Bettdecke von sich. Der gestrige Abend war eher ruhig verlaufen, dachte sie. Ihre Eltern hatten die Sprache nicht auf ihre Berufswahl gebracht und dafür war ihre Tochter dankbar gewesen.

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging die Treppen hinunter in die Küche. Ihre Eltern begrüßten sie fröhlich.

„Wann wird James vorbei kommen?", wollte ihre Mutter begierig wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Über das Flohnetzwerk wird er nicht kommen, denn unser Kamin ist nicht angemeldet", grübelte ihre Tochter und setzte sich.

Mr. und Mrs Evans blickten sich konfus an. „Das was?", vergewisserte sich ihr Vater.

„Das Flohnetzwerk! Davon habe ich euch doch schon erzählt", erinnerte Lily. „Ein Kamin wird an ein großes System von Kaminen angeschlossen und dann kann man mit Flohpulver von Kamin zu Kamin reisen."

„Flohpulver? Juckt das?", fragte Ed misstrauisch.

Lily lachte. „Nein, Dad. Es ist nur warm und kribbelig und dann saust du durch die Kamine."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?", Julie traute dieser Art Fortbewegung anscheinend nicht.

„Nein, es ist ganz sicher. Du musst nur den Namen des Ortes deutlich aussprechen, sonst kann es passieren, dass du ein paar Kamine zu weit reist."

Ihre Eltern zogen die Brauen hoch.

„Es ist wirklich ganz sicher!", seufzte ihre Tochter vielsagend.

Mrs Evans wollte von neuem etwas einwenden, doch ihr „Aber" verwandelte sich in einen kurzen Schrei, als eine Eule durch das Fenster schwebte und sich auf dem Tisch nieder ließ.

„Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen", zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Das ist Dawn", bemerkte Lily und öffnete die kleine Pergamentrolle.

_Bin gleich da._

_Nicht erschrecken._

_James_

Las sie vor.

„Vor was erschrecken?", wollte Ed wissen.

Doch kann gab es einen Knall und James stand in der Küche.

Mrs Evans ließ vor Schreck ihre Kaffeetasse fallen und sie zerschellte auf dem Fußboden. Alle zuckten zusammen.

„Davor nicht erschrecken", sagte Lily überflüssig.

James grinste in die Runde. „Guten Morgen", wünschte er und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Reparo", und die Tasse setzte sich wieder zusammen. „Evanesco", und der verschüttete Kaffee war verschwunden.

Prongs gab Julie die Tasse.

„Danke, James."

„Bitte, Mrs Evans."

"Möchtest du mit uns frühstücken?"

„Ja, gerne. Ich hoffe ich komme nicht zu früh."

Es war mittlerweile 10 Uhr an einem Samstag.

„Aber nicht doch, James. Setz dich!", brummte Mr. Evans herzlich.

Er setzte sich neben Lily und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss.

„Gut geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich und klemmte eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Für einen kurzen Moment musterte er sie, wie sie in ihrem Pyjama und im Schneidersitz auf dem Stuhl saß.

Mr. und Mrs Evans beobachteten die beiden und sahen sich dann vielsagend an.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück saßen sie noch immer gemütlich am Tisch.

„Wie sieht es bei euch beiden nun aus?", kam Ed auf den Punkt, den er eigentlich schon gestern Abend ansprechen wollte. Doch seine Frau hatte ihn zurück gehalten.

„Wie meinst du das, Dad?", wollte seine Tochter wissen.

„Beruflich", antwortete er schlicht.

Ihre Eltern konnten es nicht sehen, aber unter dem Tisch hatte James Lilys Hand genommen und drückte sie. Sein Beistand war ihr gewiss.

„Ich möchte Auror werden", verkündete sie ruhig. Jedoch raste ihr Herz. Sie würde diesen Beruf auf jeden Fall ergreifen. Komme was wolle, aber mit der Unterstützung ihrer Eltern würde es einfacher werden.

„Was ist das?", ertönte es aus dem Mund ihrer Eltern.

„Das ist ein Zauberer, der Schwarze Magier fängt", erklärt sie so simpel wie möglich.

„Wie fangen?", begann nun das Kreuzverhör.

„Ich würde sie praktisch verhaften", sagte Lily nervös.

„Wie ein Polizist?", fragte ihre Mutter, in deren Stimme ein ängstlicher Ton schwang.

„Ja, das ist fast wie die Arbeit eines Polizisten, aber eben nicht mit Schusswaffen, sondern mit Zauberstäben."

„Das kann doch sehr gefährlich sein", warf Ed ein. „Besonders, weil dieser komische Kerl die Zauberwelt unsicher macht, von dem du erzählt hast. Wie nennt er sich? Graf Kollivord?"

James musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Graf Kollivord!

„Es ist die Aufgabe eines Auroren gerade diesen Kerl zu fangen, sowie seine Anhänger", erklärte Lily ruhig.

Jetzt war das schlimmste gesagt. Jetzt würde ihre Mutter in Tränen ausbrechen, weil Lily erzählt hatte, wie Voldemort die Zauberer tyrannisierte und das er ohne Probleme über Leichen ging.

Julies Augen wurden glasig.

„Mom, bitte", bat ihre Tochter. „Stell dir das nicht so gefährlich vor. Es gibt noch viele Auroren, außerdem haben die Auroren die Unterstützung der _Abteilung zur Katastrophenbekämpfung_ und die sind eine Hundertschaft!"

James blickte kurz fragend zu ihr. Von einer Hundertschaft konnte man bei der Katastrophenbekämpfung, oder auch KET genannt, nicht sprechen. Es waren zwar genug, aber 100 Zauberer bestimmt nicht.

„James geht zu dieser Truppe und außerdem sind unsere Unterlagen schon im Ministerium. James' Mutter hat sie hin geschickt", überfiel sie ihre Eltern weiter.

Ed und Julie blickten sie mit fassungslosen Gesichtern an. Sie wurden praktisch vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt!

„Wie kommt deine Mutter dazu?", wandte sich Mr. Evans an James.

„Sie arbeitet im Ministerium. Sie ist eine Ausbilderin für Auroren und sieht in Lily großes potential für diesen Beruf", erzählte Prongs.

„Aber warum das?", Mrs Evans wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.

Nun mussten sie erzählen, dass sie Courtland geschnappt hatten. Jetzt hatte James sie in die Bredouille gebracht und sie ergaben sich in ihr Schicksal.

Abwechselnd berichteten die beiden von dem Tag vor Weihnachten. Lily konnte sehen wie sich die Gesichter ihrer Eltern verfinsterten. Als sie geendet hatten trat eine peinliche Stille ein.

Prongs drückte die Hand seiner Verlobten nur noch fester. Das war nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Eigentlich hatten sie es sich schon schlimm ausgemalt. Aber so finster?

Ed blickte die beiden unverwandt an. Das Paar ihm gegenüber hatte den Eindruck als würde jeden Moment Geschrei ertönen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Du willst schon seit Jahren Auror werden, stimmt es?"

Seine Tochter nickte. „Ja, Dad."

„Warum hast du die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wusste, dass ihr es mir verbieten würdet", entgegnete Lily.

„Und das zu Recht!"

„Aber ich bin volljährig."

„Ja, das bist du."

„Also unterstützt ihr mich?"

„Lily, du bist unsere Tochter", ignorierte Mr. Evans ihre Frage. „Wir möchten nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Aber Dad, wenn es keine Hexen und Zauberer wie mich und James geben würde, hätte Lord Voldemort schon längst die Macht an sich gerissen. Und das würde nicht nur die Zaubererwelt betreffen. Er hasst nicht magische Menschen. Er würde sie töten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Jemand muss es tun."

„Aber warum ausgerechnet du?", schluchzte Julie plötzlich.

„Mom, beruhige dich bitte. Nur weil ich Auror werden möchte, bin ich nicht automatisch dem Tod geweiht!"

Wieder entstand eine Stille und gab Zeit die gehörten Worte zu verarbeiten.

Das Ehepaar sah sich an. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung. Sie hatten schon eine Tochter verloren. Noch eine wäre nicht auszuhalten.

„Wir werden dich unterstützen. Zwar widerwillig, aber wir werden es!", sprach Mr. Evans nach einiger Zeit.

Lily fiel eine ganze Felswand vom Herzen. Sie sprang auf und umarmte ihre Eltern stürmisch.

„Danke", flüsterte sie ihrem Vater ins Ohr.

„Ihr werdet also zusammen arbeiten", stellte er für sich selber fest.

„Ja, das werden wir", nickte James.

„Und deine Mutter bildet Lily dann aus, habe ich das richtig verstanden?", erkundigte sich Ed weiter.

„Nicht nur meine Mutter, auch andere Hexen und Zauberer."

Edward Evans saß in seiner Küche und nickte zu sich selber. Von anderen Eltern wurden die Kinder Polizisten und Auror war fast nichts anderes. Wo lag also das Problem.

„Wir sollten es ihnen heute auch noch sagen", flüsterte James Lily zu. Sie blickte ihn gequält an, aber nickte kaum merklich.

„Mr. Evans, Mrs Evans.", erhob Prongs das Wort.

Beide blickten ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Jetzt würde eine neue Hiobsbotschaft kommen.

James räusperte sich. „Ich wollte Sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Wieder entstand für ein paar Sekunden eine erdrückende Stille.

Dieser Morgen würde jedem von ihnen für lange Zeit im Gedächtnis bleiben.

Und dann fasste sich Julie.

„Lily, James. Das ist ja wunderbar!", die beim Namen genannten sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf, als Mrs Evans auf sie zu kam und beide zur gleichen Zeit drückte.

Eine Freudenträne kullerte die Wange ihrer Mutter hinunter.

Mr. Evans war nun auch auf den Beinen, er freute sich. Aber etwas trübte seinen Blick. Innerhalb von nur wenigen Monaten hatte er schon die zweite Tochter an einen fremden Mann verloren.

Lily nahm den Ring von ihrer Kette. James nahm ihn ihr ab und streifte ihn ein zweites Mal über den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand.

Ed nahm seine Tochter in die Arme.

„Ich fühle mich heute sehr überrumpelt", gab er zu.

„Entschuldige Dad, aber alles ging so schnell."

„Ich denke, jetzt sollten wir zum ‚Du' wechseln." schlug Mrs Evans vor. „Da ihr heiraten wollt."

Auch wenn der Morgen nicht gut angefangen hatte. Der Nachmittag wurde umso schöner. Zusammen saßen sie in dem kleinen Garten, der an das Haus grenzte und James wurde in die Familienverhältnisse eingeführt. Dieses Mal war es an Lily sich zu schämen, denn Ed und Julie erzählten freigiebig alle Kindersünden, die ihre Tochter sich geleistet hatte. Um die Kinderfotos in der Badewanne kam Lily ebenfalls nicht herum. James warf ihr immer belustigte Blicke zu und lachte ausgiebig, während Lily sich mir Nero beschäftigte und ihm gelegentlich die Zunge raus streckte.


	2. Vom Apparieren und von Portschlüsseln

Kapitel 2 – Vom Apparieren und von Portschlüsseln

Juni 1978

Gegen Abend, als die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war verabschiedete sich James von den Evans. Jedoch nicht ohne eine lange Umarmung mit Lily, die sie in dem kleinen heimelichen Flur teilten.

„Kommst du Morgen zu uns?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Nachdem Dad, Sirius und mir bald die Rippen gebrochen hat wollte er sofort wissen wo du bist und wann du vorbei schaust. Man könnte fast denken er mag dich", stichelte er.

Seine Freundin lächelte und versetzte ihm einen kleinen Knuff.

„Ich habe auch Eltern. Die kann ich nicht vernachlässigen. Besonders jetzt nicht, nachdem ich sie durch ihre persönliche Hölle geschickt habe!"

Prongs zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Jetzt übertreibst du aber."

„Vielleicht", grinste sie breit.

„Nimmst du morgen das Flohnetzwerk?", erkundigte er sich.

„James, dass ist ein Muggel- Haus. Wir sind nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen."

„Dann solltest du es anmelden."

„Meine Eltern werden einen Schock bekommen, wenn plötzlich jemand aus dem Kamin fällt! Mom wird mit den Stricknadeln attackieren und Dad hat den Schlüssel zum Waffenschrank immer bei sich!"

„Deine Eltern sind aufgeschlossene Muggel. Dein Vater wird begeistert sein und niemanden mit einem Gehtolver erschießen", frohlockte James.

Lily kicherte. „Revolver, James. Ich befürchte, wenn Dad raus bekommt wie einfach es ist, wird er sich nicht mehr anders fortbewegen wollen."

„Aber sieh es doch mal von der Seite, wenn wir zusammen leben und deine Eltern zu Besuch kommen wollen ist es der einfachste Weg", machte er klar.

„Mh, du hast Recht."

„Sag ich doch! Du solltest gleich morgen früh ins Ministerium apparieren."

Lily seufzte resignierend und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „OK, meine Eltern werden an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen."

„Außerdem möchten sich unsere Eltern bestimmt kennen lernen und unsere Mütter werden sich gemeinsam über die Hochzeit den Kopf zerbrechen wollen", James streichelte ihren Rücken. „Du tust mir jetzt schon leid", bedauerte er seine Freundin.

„Warum das denn?"

„Meine Mutter ist die ungekrönte Königin der Feste. Da wird selbst aus dem schlichten Nachmittagstee eine Gartenparty, die denen der Queen alle Ehre macht", er blickte sie vielsagend an.

„Na da passen unsere Mütter ja gut zusammen. Ich ahne, dass sich meine richtig austoben will, weil Petunia heimlich ohne uns geheiratet hat."

„Und deswegen braucht ihr einen Kamin am Flohnetzwerk. Das macht es für unsere Mütter einfacher."

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du das alles sehr witzig findest", bemerkte Lily misstrauisch.

„Ja, das tue ich", lächelte er und drückte sie näher an sich, ohne einen weiteren Satz von ihr zuzulassen.

Die kleine Wandleuchte flackerte. Eine Uhr tickte rhythmisch. Mrs Evans klapperte etwas mit dem Geschirr. Man hörte Mr. Evans tiefe Stimme leise vor sich hin brummen und dann ein Maunzen von Nero, der wohl auf sein Brummen antwortete.

„Bleib heute Nacht bei mir", bat Lily.

„Haben deine Eltern nichts dagegen?"

Sie blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„James, wir sind volljährig und wir sind verlobt. Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Eltern denken, wir sitzen nur brav nebeneinander und trinken Tee."

Er lächelte unbeholfen. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Aber ich muss ja nichts heraus fordern."

Lily nahm seine Hand und zog ihn einfach mit sich die Treppe hinauf.

*~*~*

Lily lag noch immer zwischen den Kissen und streckte sich wie eine Katze. Dann rollte sie herum um drückte ihr Gesicht in die Matratze. Haarsträhnen verdeckten ihr Gesicht und hingen über den Bettrand. Ihre Haut schimmerte seidig in der Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster schien. James saß am Bettrand und betrachtete sie sehnsüchtig.

„Was wirst du heute machen?", ertönte ihre gedämpfte Stimme.

„Mit Sirius eine Wohnung suchen."

Lily warf den Kopf hoch. „Eine Wohnung?"

„Ja, jetzt da er aus Hogwarts raus ist will er eine eigene Wohnung. Einer seiner Onkel hat ihm ein hübsches Sümmchen hinterlassen und da ist das kein Problem." Geschickt zog er seine Socken an.

„Ophelia wird traurig sein, oder?"

„Ich denke schon. Padfoot wollte es ihr gerade sagen, als ich zu dir wollte."

„Und da hast du dich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht?"

Ihr Freund grinste und knöpfte sein Hemd zu.

„Klar, Sirius soll auch was davon haben", und er beugte sich zu Lily hinunter. James platzierte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, ihre Nasenspitze und dann auf ihren Mund.

„Bis heute Abend."

Sie lächelte. „Ich werde durch den Kamin kommen."

„Nein! Das ist nicht dein ernst. Du wirst durch den Kamin kommen?", fragte er übertrieben.

„Ja, ich werde durch den Kamin kommen, kaum zu glauben, oder?", antwortete sie übereifrig.

„Durch eueren neu erworbenen ‚Flohnetzwerkkamin'?", fragte er erneut.

„Ja, ist das nicht unglaublich?", konterte sie.

Bevor James jedoch noch eine weitere ironische Antwort geben konnte, versiegelte sie seine Lippen mit ihren.

*~*~*

Etwas später schlenderte Lily in die Küche und verkündete ihren Eltern, dass sie den Kamin im Wohnzimmer beim Flohnetzwerk anmelden würde. Mrs Evans fand diese Nachricht erst etwas beunruhigend, aber nachdem ihre Tochter ihr alle Vorzüge erklärt hatte schien sie eher begeistert.

Nun stand sie im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums. Geschäftiges Treiben herrschte auf den Gängen, so das dass Plätschern des Brunnens mit der Hexe, dem Zauberer, Zentauren, Kobold und Hauself unterging. Ministeriumsangestellte besprachen wichtige Themen im vorbeigehen und Memos und Eulen sausten über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Lily trat mit einigen anderen Hexen und Zauberern in einen Fahrstuhl. Die Gitter schlossen sich krachend und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Eine kühle Frauenstimme ertönte.

„Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch- Liga, dem Offiziellen Koboldstein- Klub und dem Büro für Lächerliche Patente."

Ein Zauberer mit einem Kasten, der bedrohlich rumpelte, stieg aus. Einige Memos schossen ihm nach und streiften sein Haar.

Die Gitter schlossen sich wieder und es ging weiter.

„Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, mit der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, dem Besenregulationskontrollamt, dem Portschlüsselbüro und dem Apparier-Test-Zentrum."

Das war Lilys Etage und mit einer jungen Hexe drängte sie sich aus dem Aufzug. Vor einem Jahr war sie schon einmal hier gewesen, als sie ihren Appariertest hatte. Damals war sie total aufgeregt gewesen, weil ihr Vater sie gebeten hatte sich nicht unbedingt über halb England zu verstreuen und Muggel wegen vermeintlichen Leichenteilen in Panik zu versetzen.

Zielsicher schritt sie auf eine Türe zu, an der das Schild

‚FLOHNETZWERKAUFSICHT'

hing.

„Na dann", sprach sie zu sich und trat ein.

Der Unterschied konnte nicht größer sein, als sie vom hellen Flur herein kam. Das Büro war dämmrig und eine unsichtbare Quelle spendete gedämpftes Licht. Gleich vor Lily baute sich ein mächtiger Tresen auf, hinter dem die junge Hexe aus dem Aufzug platz genommen hatte. Hinter ihr standen mehrere Schreibtische, an denen sich Hexen und Zauberer durch Pergamentstapel kämpften die gefährliche Höhen erreichten und bedrohliche wackelten. Auf einer großen Tafel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war eine überdimensionale Karte angebracht, die Großbritannien darstellte. Viele Punkte blinkten, die mit Linien verbunden waren, die sich zu immer dickeren Bündeln vereinten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die Hexe freundlich.

„Ähm, ja. Ich würde gerne den Kamin meiner Eltern an das Flohnetzwerk anschießen lassen."

„Aha. Na gut.", darauf hin zog die junge Frau ein Pergament und eine Pinke Schreibfeder hervor.

„Name?"

„Evans."

„Wohnort?"

„Cranford."

„Straßenname?

„Rose Hip Street."

Lily blickte auf ein Schild.

„Madame Edgecombe" stand darauf.

Mrs Edgecombe kritzelte die Daten auf das Papier. Dann drehte sie sich um und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Karte. Wie durch Zauberhand erschienen die Umrisse von Cranford. Vier Punkte leuchteten auf. Von jedem ging eine Linie ab, die sich dann zu einer vereinten.

„Warum wollen sie den Kamin jetzt erst anmelden? Wie haben sie es ohne einen je ausgehalten? Richtige Zauberer brauchen einen Flohnetzwerkanschluss", lächelte Mrs Edgecombe

„Ich war bis jetzt in Hogwarts, wir brauchten keinen", erwiderte Lily kühl.

„Sind ihre Eltern Muggel?", erkundigte sich ihr Gegenüber erstaunt.

„Ja, ist das ein Problem?", fragte Lily nun etwas ärgerlich. Diese Hexe vermittelte Lily das Gefühl, als wäre es eine Benachteiligung Muggel Eltern zu haben und sie beschloss diese Frau nicht zu mögen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur etwas ungewöhnlich", entschuldigte sich die junge Hexe.

„Aber warum ist das ungewöhnlich?"

„Nun ja, es erfordert etwas mehr als nur den üblichen Anschluss. Er muss mit einer Sperre versehen werden, dass nur Zauberer, Hexen und ihre Eltern durch das Flohnetzwerk reisen können."

„Aber warum muss er für andere Menschen gesperrt werden?"

„Sie wissen sicherlich um die Bestimmung zur Geheimhaltung der Magischen Welt", fragte Mrs Edgecombe, als sollte man dieses Gesetz immer im Hinterkopf haben.

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete Lily nun ungehalten.

„Nun gut", lächelte die Ministeriumsangestellte plötzlich. „Heute Abend wird der Anschluss fertig sein. Sie bekommen vorher eine Eule."

„Danke", zwang sich Lily.

„Keine Ursache", lächelte Mrs Edgecombe noch immer.

_Unsympathische Frau_, schnaufte Lily, als sie zum Aufzug ging und drückte den Knopf fester als nötig der darauf hin fauchte.

Die Gitter öffneten sich und sie schlüpfte hinein.

„Lily?", fragte jemand erstaunt hinter ihr.

Sie wirbelte herum und blickte in Thaddäus Potters Augen.

„Mr. Potter, äh, ich meine Thaddäus", stammelte Lily überrascht und ihr Ärger verflog.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihr zukünftiger Schwiegervater freundlich.

„Danke, sehr gut. Und dir?"

„Oh, du kennst mich ja", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Lily lächelte ihn an.

Neben Thaddäus stand ein Zauberer, der den Eindruck machte als gehöre er zu Mr. Potter. Der Unbekannte hatte graues Haar. Sein Gesicht war wettergegerbt und etwas vernarbt. Er betrachtete Lily misstrauisch.

„Alastor, dass ist meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter!", stellte Thaddäus Lily unweigerlich dem ganzen Fahrstuhl vor. Obwohl es nur für den unfreundlich, grummelig aussehenden Zauberer gedacht war.

„Freut mich", lächelte Lily erneut und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Lily Evans.", stellte sie sich vor.

Der Zauberer sah sie etwas überrascht an. Thaddäus rempelte ihn an. „Ich versichere dir, mit ihr ist alles in Ordnung!", bezeugte Mr. Potter.

Erst darauf hin nahm er Lilys Hand. „Alastor Moody.", sagte er etwas schroff und drückte ihre Hand. Wie schon sein Gesicht, so waren auch seine Hände rau und vernarbt.

Die kühle Frauenstimme ertönte wieder und sagte, dass sie im Atrium angekommen wären. Alle Zauberer, Hexen und Memos strömten aus dem Aufzug.

„James meinte, du wirst heute Abend zum Essen kommen" erinnerte sich Thaddäus und strahlte.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe gerade unseren Kamin angemeldet, damit ich nicht irgendwo in Bergenfield apparieren muss."

„Sehr gut", nickte Mr. Potter zustimmend. „Wir erwarten dich gegen 18 Uhr."

„Ich werde da sein."

Lily verabschiedete sich ausgiebig von den beiden Zauberern und apparierte nach Hause. Als sie ihren ganzen Körper wieder spürte, nahm sie noch die letzten Atemzüge eines Schreies wahr und das Klirren von einem Teller.

„Liebling, hast du mich erschreckt. Daran werde ich mich wohl auch nie gewöhnen", atmete Julie schwer und nahm ihre Hand von ihrer Brust.

„Entschuldige Mom, demnächst werde ich besser im Flur apparieren."

„Macht nichts. Aber könntest du das Geschirr wieder ganz machen?", fragte Mrs Evans.

„Ja, klar", und Lily zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Kommst du mit mir zum Einkaufen? Wir müssen uns doch schon einmal informieren, was es in den Brautgeschäften so gibt", sagte ihre Mutter plötzlich und zwinkerte freundlich.

Ihre Tochter grinste. „Du kannst es kaum erwarten, stimmt's?"

„Kannst du es mir verübeln?"

„Nein."

„Na dann komm!", und ihre Mutter schleifte sie aus der Küche.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Geschäfte der Einkaufspassage. Die Innenstadt von Cranford war um die Mittagszeit sehr belebt und Horden von Menschen drängelten sich durch die Straßen.

In einem Geschäft für Hochzeitskleider hatten Lily und Julie halt gemacht.

„Manche Hochzeitskleider sehen wie Gardienen aus", flüsterte Lily ihrer Mutter verstohlen zu und versuchte so leise wie möglich zum nächsten Kleiderständer zu gehen um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Verkäuferin zu erregen. „Außerdem stehen mir die Farben gar nicht. Was will ich mit einem champagnerfarbenen Kleid, oder einem cremefarbenen. Da sehe ich aus wie ein Törtchen mit einer Dessertkirsche oben drauf."

Julie Evans fing an zu lachen. „Du bist unmöglich."

„Mom, mir steht dunkelblau und schwarz. Aber nicht das da.", sie zeigte auf die Törtchenkleider.

Mrs Evans schaute sie skandalös an. „Du kannst kein dunkelblaues, oder schwarzes Hochzeitskleid haben!"

„Das weiß ich auch."

Ihre Mutter seufzte resignierend. „Wir haben ja noch Zeit. Wir finden schon noch was."

Sie verließen das Geschäft, sehr zum Missfallen der Verkäuferin und bummelten die Schaufenster entlang. Sie machten sich gerade über ein Paar Schuhe lustig, als es einen großen Knall gab. Schreie erfüllten die Luft.

Julie und Lily wirbelten herum.

„Was war das?", fragte Mrs Evans ängstlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mom."

Lily fixierte das Ende der Einkaufspassage an. Menschen rannten die Straße entlang. Sie schienen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen vor... mehreren schwarzen Punkten, die sich rasch auf sie zu bewegten. Lichtstrahlen gingen von diesen Punkten aus und dann wurde ihr klar, was vor sich ging.

„Du musst hier weg!", sagte Lily, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathon hinter sich und zerrte ihre Mutter am Arm. „Komm schon!"

Mrs Evans blickte sie verwundert an.

„Mom, komm schon!", drängte ihre Tochter und zog sie mit sich.

Beide rannten so gut es ging die Passage entlang. Flüche schossen über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Lily blickte sich schnell um. Die schwarzen Umhänge kamen immer näher. Es schien, als gäbe es kein Entrinnen.

„Mom, hier rein!", und sie zog Julie in einen Laden. Das Spielzeuggeschäft war verlassen. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einem zweiten Ausgang im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Lily und fuhr sich entnervt mit den Händen durch ihr Haar.

Mrs Evans sah sie perplex an. „Lily, was geht hier vor?", fragte sie.

„Das ist ein Angriff von Todessern, Mom. Ich muss dich hier weg bringen und das Ministerium alarmieren!", brauste ihre Tochter ungestüm auf.

„Aber...", setzte ihre Mutter an.

„Mom, ich schicke dich jetzt mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause", erklärte Lily in aller Eile und nahm willkürlich einen Plüschhund aus einem Regal. „Der bringt dich direkt heim!"

„Aber...", versuchte Julie erneut, doch sie war zu fasziniert davon, als Lily „Portus" sagte und der Plüschhund kurz aufleuchtete.

„Nimm ihn!", und Mrs Evans bekam das Stofftier in die Hand gedrückt. „Ich komm sofort nach, Mom. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich zähle jetzt von drei abwärts und dann spürst du ein Ziehen unter deinem Bauchnabel", warnte Lily vor. „Sei vorsichtig, wenn du landest. Drei, zwei, eins."

Julie Evans fühlte einen mächtigen Ruck hinter ihrem Bauchnabel, sie spürte den Boden nicht mehr unter ihren Füßen und ihre Hand klebte an dem Stofftier fest. Ein Wirbel von Farben umgab sie. Noch eine Millisekunde zuvor hatte sie in das angespannte Gesicht ihrer Tochter gesehen und nun umgaben sie Farben, die sie zuletzt in ihrer Jugend gesehen hatte, nachdem sie an einem Joint gezogen hatte. Doch plötzlich traf sie wieder auf die Wirklichkeit und auf den harten Fußboden in ihrem Wohnzimmer, in Cranford, in der Rose Hip Street.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf. Angst fuhr ihr in die Glieder. „Lily!", flüsterte sie und drückte den Plüschhund an sich.

Lily atmete auf. Ihre Mutter war in Sicherheit. Aber was war mit anderen Muggeln? Flink rannte sie zum Ausgang des Geschäftes und verbarg sich hinter einem nahen Pfeiler. Die Todesser waren schon bis in die Mitte der Einkaufsstraße vorgedrungen. Vorsichtig spähte sie um eine Ecke.

In ihrer Nähe schrie ein Mann vor Schmerzen und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. _So hört sich der Cruciatus wirklich an,_ dachte sie und machte sich bereit.

„Petrificus Totalus", flüsterte sie und der Fluch traf einen Todesser genau auf die Brust. „Stupor!", wisperte sie erneut und der Lichtblitz schoss einem anderen zwischen die Schulterblätter. Der Muggel, den er gerade mit einem Impedimenta Fluch belegt hatte versuchte so schnell wie möglich davon zu kommen. „Finite", dachte Lily um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und der Fluch wurde aufgehoben. Der Muggel machte zuerst ein erstauntes Gesicht, doch dann rannte er so schnell er konnte.

„Da hinten ist jemand!", rief eine tiefe Stimme, die sie von irgendwo her kannte und Sekunden später schlug ein Fluch über ihr ein.

_Verdammt, ich muss hier weg_, und Lily disapparierte bevor sie jemand daran hindern konnte.

Das große Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums lag vor ihr. So schnell sie konnte lief sie durch die Menge und stieß Hexen und Zauberer beiseite. Einige riefen ihr empört nach. Anscheinend wusste noch niemand von dem Angriff. Sie rannte an dem Sicherheitszauberer von heute Morgen vorbei. Dieser blickte sie fassungslos an, doch als er sich endlich erhoben hatte war Lily schon in einem Aufzug verschwunden.

„Komm schon", sagte sie ungeduldig und drückte den Knopf für die zweite Etage. Nicht einmal, nicht zweimal, sondern gleich fünfmal und es ertönte lautes zischen und fauchen. Dem Knopf gefiel diese Behandlung anscheinend gar nicht.

Umstehende Ministeriumsangestellte und Besucher betrachteten sie argwöhnisch.

„Los, mach doch endlich", trippelte sie von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Sechster Stock...", ertönte die kühle Frauenstimme.

_Oh jetzt mach doch endlich_, fluchte Lily innerlich. _Wegen diesem blöden Fahrstuhl müssen vielleicht Muggel sterben._

Mittlerweile waren sie im Dritten Stock angekommen.

Ein Zauberer marschierte gemächlich aus dem Aufzug.

„Machen Sie doch schneller", herrschte Lily den Mann an. „Ich muss unbedingt in die Aurorenzentrale! Es geht um Leben und Tod!"

Der Zauberer blickte sie verstört an, beeilte sich dann aber, nachdem er ihren grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Die Gitter krachten wieder zu. Nur noch wenige Sekunden trennten sie davon Thaddäus zu alarmieren.

„Zweiter Stock- Abteilung für Magische Strafverfo...", hörte Lily nur noch die kühle Frauenstimme und sie raste aus dem Fahrstuhl und auf eine Tür zu, über der ein Schild hing.

„Aurorenzentrale"

Nun stand sie inmitten eines Raumes, der in viele Bürozellen unterteilt war. Stimmengewirr waren von allen Seiten zuhören. Fotos, von gesuchten Zauberern und Hexen blinkten ihr von den Wänden entgegen. Doch Lily ignorierte alle diese Sachen und lief auf den erst besten Auror zu.

„Wo finde ich Thaddäus Potter?", bestürmte sie den Zauberer mit dem kleinen Pferdeschwanz.

Dieser war so überrascht, dass er gleich antwortete. „Da hinten", und er deutete auf den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Er sah nur noch Lilys wehendes Haar.

„Mr. Potter!", rief Lily von weitem. Das zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Auroren auf sich.

Thaddäus blickte erstaunt von einem Gespräch mit einem Mann auf, der fast das Aussehen eines Löwen hatte.

„Lily? Was..?"

„In Cranford, in der Einkaufspassage sind Todesser. Ich konnte meine Mutter gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen!"

„Wie lange ist das her?"

„Vielleicht fünf Minuten..."

Mit einem Mal setzte sich alles in Bewegung. Sämtliche Auroren sprangen auf Mr. Potters Befehl von ihren Plätzen und hasteten davon.

„Hat dich jemand gesehen?", wollte der Mann mit der Löwenmähne wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich konnte noch zwei Muggel befreien und dann bin ich hier her appariert."

„Das hast du gut gemacht", tätschelte ihr Thaddäus die Schulter. „Du apparierst jetzt zu deiner Mutter. Sie wird sich bestimmt Sorgen machen. Rufus, lass uns gehen!"

Darauf hin disapparierte Mr. Potter und sein Kollege. Lily stand in einem leeren Büro und starrte auf den Punkt, wo zuvor noch ihr zukünftiger Schwiegervater gestanden hatte.

„Man kann hier her apparieren?", rief sie mit hysterischer Stimme in die Stille.

*~*~*

Als Lily im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern apparierte erkannte sie sofort ihre Mutter zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa. Diese blickte auf und atmete erleichtert auf. Ihre Tochter setzte sich neben sie.

„Liebling, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", Julie drückte Lily fest an sich.

„Mom, geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sie sich unter Luftmangel.

„Ja...", Mrs Evans hatte eine weinerliche Stimme.

„Mom, alles ist gut", tröstete die jüngere Frau. „Wer apparieren kann entkommt immer", lächelte sie aufmunternd.

„Es war gut, dass du da warst", atmete Julie tief. „Ich hätte nicht entkommen können, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst."

„Mom, deswegen will ich Auror werden", sagte Lily schlicht. „Damit ich Menschen helfen kann zu entkommen", sie blickt ihrem Gegenüber fest in die Augen.

Ihre Mutter nickte.

„Ja, du solltest Auror werden, Liebling!", und sie strich ein Haar aus ihrem Gesicht.

Bei diesen Worten fiel Lily ein Stein vom Herzen. Ihre Eltern hatten zwar widerwillig zugesagt, sie zu unterstützen, aber jetzt, da ihre Mutter vollends hinter ihr stand fühlte sie sich sehr erleichtert.

Gemeinsam saßen sie auf der Couch. Der Plüschhund lag auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.

„Wenn dein Vater das erfährt...Wann glaubst du können wir das Auto wieder holen? Meinst du es ist sicher vor denen?", wollte Julie wissen.

„Das Auto sollten wir morgen erst holen. Die Innenstadt wird nur so von Auroren und der Eingreiftruppe wimmeln."

Lily blickte auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. Es war später Nachmittag. Der Flohnetzwerkanschluss müsste bald bereit sein. Außerdem musste sie sich fertig machen.

„Mom, ich nehme jetzt ein Bad. Wenn eine Eule kommt, dann nimm ihr den Brief ab. Das ist die Benachrichtigung, dass wir ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sind."

Mrs Evans nickte und Lily begab sich in ihr wohl verdientes Bad.

Der Wasserdampf schwebte durch den Raum und beschlug Spiegel und Fließen. Schaum bedeckte die Wasseroberfläche. Auch wenn es mitten im Sommer war, ein heißes Bad konnte durch nichts ersetzt werden.

Es klopfte.

„Lily? Kann ich rein kommen?", rief ihre Mutter.

„Ja."

Julie steckte den Kopf in die Tür. „Zwei Briefe sind gekommen. Der eine ist von der Flohnetzwerkdingsda und der andere von einem Thaddäus."

„Was schreibt er?", wollte Lily begierig wissen.

„Danke!", antwortete Mrs Evans.

„Mehr nicht?"

„Nein, nur „Danke!"

Etwas später betrachtete sich Lily im Spiegel. Sie trug einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock und ein ärmelloses mindgrünes Oberteil. Akzeptabel, grübelte sie und bedauerte, dass ihr Spiegelbild kein Kommentar abgeben konnte. Sie nahm ein kleines Säckchen mit Flohpulver von ihrem Schreibtisch und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Mom", verabschiedete sie sich.

„Pass auf dich auf und grüß die Potters von uns."

„Ja, das werde ich machen", versprach sie.

Nachdem Lily den Kamin vergrößert hatte trat sie in die Feuerstelle, in der bereits grüne Flammen züngelten. „Bergenfield, Potter Anwesen!", sagte sie gelassen und warf mehr Flohpulver auf den Boden. Es zischte und qualmte und dann sauste sie durch das Flohnetzwerk.

Lily taumelte aus dem Kamin in der Küche als eine Hand sie auf fing und ihr Halt gab.

„An das Flohnetzwerk gewöhnst du dich nie, oder?", fragte jemand und sie blickte in Sirius Gesicht. „Prongs, sie ist hier!", rief er lauthals.

Schritte ertönten und James eilte auf sie zu, entriss sie Padfoot und drückte sie mit aller Kraft an sich.


	3. Alles aus dem Gleichgewicht

Kapitel 3- Alles aus dem Gleichgewicht

Juni 1978

James drückte sie an sich, als hätte er sie schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen.

„Was für eine stürmische Begrüßung", freute sich Lily.

„Geht es dir gut? Mom sagte, du wärst im Ministerium aufgetaucht und hättest einen Todesserangriff gemeldet."

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe sogar zwei Männer gerettet!", strahlte sie.

„Du hast GEKÄMPFT?", Prongs hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg und betrachtete sie aufgebracht.

Lily missdeutete seine Reaktion und dachte er wäre erstaunt und stolz.

„Ich habe die Muggel nur befreit", erwiderte sie abwertend. „Vorher habe ich meine Mutter noch in Sicherheit gebracht. Meine Eltern stehen jetzt vollkommen hinter mir. Ist das nicht toll?"

James blickte sie einfach nur an.

„Was ist?"

„Du hast alleine gegen mehrere Todesser gekämpft?", schnaubte er.

„Nicht gegen mehrere. Ich habe nur zwei ausgeschaltet!" Lily bekam langsam das Gefühl, das Erstaunen und Stolz nicht die Gefühlsreaktion war, die sie gespürt hatte.

„Du hättest gesehen werden können!", fauchte er.

„Ich war gut versteckt!"

„Es waren mehrere, sie hätten dich umzingeln können."

„Dann hätte ich disapparieren können!"

„Du kannst aber nicht immer disapparieren!", konterte James.

„Ich verstehe nicht wo dein Problem liegt. Ich stehe doch lebendig vor dir. Ich hatte mich gut versteckt und wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätten die Todesser vielleicht einen Mann getötet!"

„Besser ihn, als dich!"

„Wie kannst du das nur sagen?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du so was noch einmal machst!"

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Glaubst du, ich komme durch Zufall noch mal zu einem Todesserangriff?", fragte Lily spöttisch.

„Nein, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du noch einmal gegen Todesser kämpfst." James verschränkte die Arme.

Sie blinzelte ihn verstört an und blickte dann zu Sirius, der sich im Hintergrund hielt. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und machte ein Gesicht zwischen Ahnungslosigkeit und Verwunderung.

Lily schluckte. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du Auror wirst."

Sie fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen gestoßen und würde dieses langsam in der Wunde drehen.

„Was?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du Auror wirst. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Das... das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!", beschwerte sie sich. „Gerade jetzt, wo meine Eltern 100%ig hinter mir stehen."

„Doch, das kann ich verlangen!", brauste er auf.

„Nein das kannst du nicht! Dein zukünftiger Job wird genauso gefährlich sein wie meiner", rief sie aufgebracht. „Ich könnte das Gleiche von dir verlangen!"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Freundin einen so gefährlichen Beruf ergreift. Ich will mir nicht ständig Sorgen machen", brach es aus James heraus.

„Aber ich soll mir um dich Sorgen machen, wenn du einen Einsatz hast, während ich daheim hocke und unsere hundert Kinder BEHÜTE!", erhob sich Lilys Stimme über seine.

„Das wäre besser, als wenn du dich TÖTEN LÄSST!"

„MEINST DU, ICH WÜRDE MICH MIT ABSICHT IN GEFAHR BEGEBEN?"

„JA!"

Lily sah ihn geschockt an.

„DU BIST SELBSTSÜCHTIG!", schleuderte sie ihm an den Kopf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„DAS BIN ICH NICHT!"

„DANN BIST DU NEIDISCH, WEIL ICH AUROR WERDEN DARF!"

„NIMM DAS ZURÜCK!"

„DAS NEHME ICH ERST ZURÜCK, WENN DU DICH FÜR DEINE SELBSTSÜCHTIGE UND IGNORANTE ART BEI MIR ENTSCHULDIGST!"

„FRAUEN GEHÖREN NICHT IN EINEN GEFÄHRLICHEN BERUF! HEILER WÄRE VIEL BESSER FÜR DICH!"

„OH, DU WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN... DAS MUSS ICH MIR VON DIR NICHT GEFALLEN LASSEN. ICH WERDE AUROR UND WENN DU DICH AUF DEN KOPF STELLST!!!"

Ihre Gesichter waren rot vom schreien. Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich wie Liebende umarmt und jetzt standen sie sich wutentbrannt gegenüber. Das Geschrei hatte auch Ophelia und Thaddäus angelockt. Beide standen fassungslos neben Sirius.

„Was zum Phönix ist hier los?" flüsterte Mrs Potter ihrem Mann zu während sich ihr Sohn lautstark mit seiner Freundin stritt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", wisperte er zurück und lauschte dem Gebrüll.

„AUF DEN KOPF STELLEN WERDE ICH MICH NICHT. WER MACHT SCHON SO EINEN SCHWACHSINN, UM JEMANDEN ZU ÜBERZEUGEN!"

„DAS WAR EIN MUGGELSPRUCH!"

„WIRF MIR NICHT STÄNDIG MUGGELSPRÜCHE AN DEN KOPF!", brüllte James mit voller Wut.

„Was soll das hier werden?", unterbrach Mr. Potter mit einem Grollen in der Stimme.

Lily und James wandten sich erschrocken zu ihrem Publikum. Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie Zuschauer hatten.

„Er will nicht, dass ich Auror werde!", rief Lily, noch immer zornig, aber etwas leiser.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie verletzt wird", verteidigte sich James.

„Aber du sollst weiterhin zur KET?" harkte Thaddäus nach.

„Ja!", antwortete sein Sohn, als wäre es offensichtlich.

„Also darfst du dich in Gefahr begeben, aber sie nicht?" sagte Ophelia mit einem bissigen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja!"

„Warum?", wollte sein Vater nun wissen.

„Weil sie..., weil sie Lily ist."

„Argh, das reicht!", fauchte die Betreffende. „Thaddäus, Ophelia, Sirius. Es tut mir leid, aber das ist genug! Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen."

Darauf hin nahm sie eine Hand voll Flohpulver, stieg in die Feuerstelle und sagte deutlich „Cranford, Evans, Rose Hip Street!"

Eine besonders große grünliche Stichflamme erschien, die jedem Anwesenden fast die Augen verblitzte und sie war weg.

James fühlte drei Augenpaare auf sich und jedes einzelne bohrte sich tief in ihn.

„Was?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„James, erst bringt ihr Lily nicht vom Hogwarts Express mit, dann treffe ich sie nur kurz im Ministerium, dann kommt sie endlich heute Abend zum Essen und dann hast du nichts Besseres zutun, als sie anzubrüllen und sie zu verjagen.", hisste Thaddäus.

„James, du weißt ganz genau, dass du diese ganzen Gründe nur erfunden hast", tadelte Ophelia. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, mein Sohn. Ich hätte gedacht, dass wir dich zu jemandem erzogen haben, der seine Freundin unterstütz und nicht denkt, dass sie an den Herd gehört."

„Prongs, dass ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich für dich schäme!", teilte Sirius ihm seelenruhig mit. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass du im Unrecht bist!"

Plötzlich sackten James' Schultern nach unten.

„Ich weiß", seufzte er.

„Warum machst du dann nur so einen Schwachsinn?", fiel Mrs Potter aus allen Wolken.

„Was ist, wenn sie verletzt wird? Oder wenn sie getötet wird?", wollte ihr Sohn wissen.

„Was ist, wenn du verletzt oder getötet wirst. Was würde Lily davon halten", fragte Mr. Potter gegen.

Seine Eltern blickten ihn wissend an und verschwanden dann aus der Küche, um ihrem Sohn Zeit zum nachdenken zugeben.

Nur Sirius blieb bei ihm.

„Du weißt, dass du es diesmal wirklich versaut hast. Oder?"

„Mache ich das nicht immer?"

„Nein, diesmal meine ich es wirklich ernst. Du bist diesmal wirklich zu weit gegangen. Du hast es dir nicht nur mit Lily versaut, mit mir auch."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich werde mit Alex meine neue Wohnung suchen. Du solltest dir besser überlegen, wie du das mit Lily wieder hin biegst und ich will dich nicht eher wieder sehen, bis du dich bei ihr entschuldigt hast!", daraufhin machte Sirius kehrt und ließ James alleine in der Küche zurück.

*~*~*

Lily taumelte aus dem Kamin.

„Liebling, warum bist du schon zurück?", war Mrs Evans überrascht und sprang vom Sofa auf.

„Mom, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden", sagte ihre Tochter mit fester Stimme.

„Bist du sauer?"

„Ja", grummelte sie weiter.

„Ähm, da ist noch ein Brief für dich gekommen", informierte Julie vorsichtig. „Er ist oben in deinem Zimmer."

„Danke, Mom. Ich geh ins Bett."

„Aber willst du nichts essen?"

„Nein danke, ich bin satt. Ich bin so wütend, da kann ich nichts Essen! Oh, ich könnte PLATZEN", erhob sie wieder ihre Stimme

„Liebling, lass deine Wut nicht an mir aus", sagte ihre Mutter bestimmend.

Lily ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Entschuldige, Mom. Aber ich bin so sauer, ich würde am liebsten was kaputt machen."

„Wenn du es hinterher wieder ganz machst", lächelte Julie nachsichtig.

Lilian lächelte halbherzig.

„Vielleicht, Mom. Gute Nacht!" Und sie ging aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Julie hörte sie noch die Stufen hinauf stampfen und ihre Zimmertür knallen. Dann war für einen Moment ruhe, doch plötzlich dröhnte ein wütender Schrei nach unten gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag und ein paar Sekunden später ein weiterer.

„Jetzt wird es dir besser gehen, Liebling", seufzte sie und nahm wieder ihr Strickzeug auf.

*~*~*

Lily stapfte wutentbrannt die Stufen hinauf. Wäre nicht alles mit Teppich ausgelegt gewesen, hätte wahrscheinlich das Haus gebebt und um ihrem Ärger noch weiter Luft zu machen knallte sie ihre Zimmertüre mit aller Macht.

Der Umschlag, von dem ihre Mutter berichtet hatte leuchtete ihr schon von ihrem Schreibtisch entgegen. Er sah ziemlich offiziell aus und sie öffnete ihn ohne Umschweife.

Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,

wir haben Informationen erhalten, wonach Sie heute Nachmittag gegen 15:23 Uhr einen nicht autorisierten Portschlüssel, in einer belebten Einkaufspassage in Cranford, geschaffen haben. Sie führten diesen Zauber in Gegenwart eines Muggels durch, wie uns später zugetragen wurde, Ihre Mutter. Die Schwere Ihres Vergehens wird jedoch dadurch gemildert, da Sie dies aus einer gefährlichen Situation heraus taten, um das Leben des Muggels (Ihrer Mutter) zu retten.

Das Portschlüsselbüro wird Ihnen deswegen nur eine Verwarnung aussprechen keine weiteren nicht autorisierten Portschlüssel zu kreieren.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Andrew Lawrens

Portschlüsselbüro

„AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!", schrie Lily ihre Wut heraus und trat gegen einen Schrank. „Dieser Idiot, was bildet der sich eigentlich ein!", fluchte sie weiter. „Wie kann er es sich nur wagen! ARGH!", wieder bekam der Schrank einen Tritt.

Auf einmal machte es ‚Knall' und Sirius stand in ihrem Zimmer.

„Wenn du so weiter machst ist der Schrank kaputt."

Lily schaute ihn an. „Dann soll er eben kaputt gehen. Später kann ich ihn wieder reparieren. Aber jetzt muss er dafür herhalten, sonst drehe ich James noch den Hals um!"

„Ich denke, dass weiß er."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", fauchte Lily.

Padfoot lachte. „Oh, er weiß ganz genau, dass er im Unrecht ist."

„Warum macht er so was nur", fragte sie plötzlich ganz ruhig und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken.

„Du hättest ihn erleben müssen, als Ophelia sagte, dass du einen Todesserangriff gemeldet hast", erzählte Sirius. „Er war total in Sorge und ist bald durchgedreht."

„Aber es ist doch nichts passiert!"

„Sag ihm das und nicht mir", grinste er.

„Das habe ich versucht, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte."

„Bei euerem Geschrei ist es mir auch fast entgangen."

„Ach Sirius, ich bin eigentlich nicht für Streit. Aber was James da vom Zaun gebrochen hat...", sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, das war seine Art dir zu sagen, dass er dich liebt und nicht will das dir was passiert."

„Hätte er das nicht auch einfacher machen können?"

„Weißt du, Männer wissen manchmal einfach nicht wie sie etwas sagen sollen", antwortete Sirius weise.

„Aber sonst kann er es doch auch!?", sagte Lily verwundert.

„Dann war er bestimmt auch ziemlich sauer, weil kein Auror weit und breit war und du dich alleine verteidigen musstest."

Lily blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Glaubst du das selber, was du mir hier gerade sagst?"

Sirius setzte sich zu ihr. „Keine Ahnung. Ich fand seine Reaktion ungerechtfertigt und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn erst wieder sehen will, wenn ihr euch vertragen habt und ich hoffe, dass das bald passiert. Ich wohne schließlich noch in einem Haus mit ihm."

„Du willst ihn wirklich nicht mehr sehen?", musste Lily unweigerlich lachen.

„Ach, das kann nicht lange dauern.", versicherte Sirius. „Er wird sich bestimmt so schnell wie möglich entschuldigen."

„Meinst du?"

„Klar!", war Padfoot zuversichtlich. „So, und nun muss ich zu Alex. Wir wollen heute Abend essen gehen."

Lily lächelte ihn an. „Mach wenigstens du alles richtig und enttäusche meine Alex nicht. Sonst setzt es was!", drohte sie.

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben."

„Nicht Mühe geben! Tun!"

„OK, werde ich!"

„Gut!" Lily umarmte ihn zum Abschied und mit einem Knall war er verschwunden.

_Na da bin ich mal gespannt, wann Mr. Potter es für nötig hält hier aufzutauchen_, dachte sie und zog sich langsam um. _Ich sollte einen Anti- Apparierzauber auf mein Zimmer legen,_ überlegte sie weiter. _Da könnte ja jeder apparieren_.

Halb ein Shirt über dem Kopf, lief sie zu ihrem Bücherregal und zog einen dicken Band hervor. Wie so viele ihrer Bücher war es alt und roch nach Staub und Jahrhunderten von Wissen.

„Apparieren leicht gemacht,... nein, apparieren fehlgeschlagen,... nein, apparieren verhindern! Das ist es."

Lily las sich den Abschnitt kurz durch, nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach die lateinischen Worte. Es geschah nichts offensichtliches, aber sie fühlte sich plötzlich irgendwie geschützt. Also musste es funktioniert haben. Unter weiterem fluchen und drohen, an den nicht anwesenden James, legte sie sich in ihr Bett. Ein Hauch von ihm war noch auf den Laken und sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite um ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Es war noch immer hell draußen. Vögel sangen ein Abendlied und geleiteten sie langsam in tiefen Schlaf hinüber.

*~*~*

James lief in der Küche auf und ab. Was sollte er tun? Einfach auftauchen und sagen „Tada, hier bin ich! Es tut mir leid!" Er wusste es nicht. Konnte Lily nicht verstehen, dass er sich Sorgen machte? Doch, das konnte sie. Aber er hatte es ihr auf die falsche Weise gesagt. James hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie alleine gegen zwei Todesser gekämpft hatte. Sonst wäre er vorher schon ausgeflippt. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lily alleine gewesen war malte er sich plötzlich die schrecklichsten Dinge aus, aber er hatte auch vergessen das Auroren nie alleine waren.

„Verdammt!", sagte er laut.

„Du bist ja immer noch hier", wunderte sich Thaddäus, der gerade in die Küche kam. „Warum gehst du nicht endlich und entschuldigst dich?!"

„Ich wollte ja gerade gehen!", und Prongs wandte sich zur Tür.

„James", hielt ihn sein Vater auf. „Lily ist nicht irgend ein Mädchen. Das solltest du dir immer vor Augen führen."

„Ich weiß, Dad."

„Heute schien es nicht so.", antwortete Mr. Potter bissig.

„Dad, bitte. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe."

„Was stehst du dann noch hier. Los geh und bitte meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter um Verzeihung!"

Sein Sohn sah ihn ehrfürchtig an. „Ich geh ja schon."

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er die Grundstücksgrenze erreicht und disapparierte eilig. Er wusste genau wo er hin wollte.

Als James wieder die Augen öffnete blickte er sich um. Er hatte erwartet in dem vertrauten Zimmer zustehen und direkt in Lilys Augen zu schauen, aber das hier?!

Sein Blick schweifte über Schornsteine, Antennen und Häuserdächer. Denn er selbst stand auf einem Dach, sehr nahe dem Rand. Der Abgrund klaffte genau unter ihm und sein Gleichgewicht genau in diesem Moment auf Urlaub. James ruderte gewaltig mit den Armen als wolle er fliegen. Aber leider war er kein Vogel und disapparieren, während man sich bewegte, war sehr gefährlich und dann passierte das unausweichliche.

Prongs kippte nach hinten weg und fiel und fiel und fiel genau in die gehegten und gepflegten Rosenbüsche im Vorgarten. Was er später noch genau wusste war, dass er überall Schmerzen hatte und er glaubte sich jeden einzelnen Knochen gebrochen zuhaben.

Lily wachte auf als sie einem Schlag hörte _Was war das,_ lauschte sie angestrengt. Doch kein weiterer Laut war zu hören. _Bestimmt nur geträumt_, säuselte sie und legte den Kopf wieder zurück in die Kissen.

Kurz über James wurde ein Fenster geöffnet und eine Frau und ein Mann sahen auf ihn herab.

„James", fragte Mr. Evans ungläubig.

„Hallo", sagte dieser mühsam.

„Was machst du in unseren Rosenbüschen?", wunderte sich Julie.

„Ich bin vom Dach gefallen. Würden Sie mir bitte helfen?", verfiel James in die Gewohnheit Lilys Eltern mit Sie anzusprechen.

„Wenn du ‚Du' sagst, dann helfen wir dir", grinste Ed.

„Alles, aber würdet ihr mir bitte helfen?"

Kurz darauf stand Ed neben ihm und half ihm aus den Rosenbüschen.

„Meine schönen Rosen", jammerte Lilys Mutter über die platt gedrückten Pflanzen.

„Jul, es ist wichtiger, dass er sich nichts getan hat. Wie bist du überhaupt in die Rosen gefallen?"

„Ich wollte in Lilys Zimmer apparieren und sie muss wohl einen Schutzzauber ausgesprochen haben. Ich bin auf dem Dach gelandet und dann runter gefallen."

Mr. Evans blickte anerkennend zum Dach hoch.

„Glück gehabt!", und er gab ihm einen väterlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

James verzog das Gesicht.

„Scheint, als hätte er doch nicht so viel Glück gehabt!", sagte Mrs Evans prompt.

Nachdem Ed James ins Haus geholfen hatte saßen sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer und Julie begutachtete einige Schrammen an seinen Armen.

„Warum bist du nicht durch den Kamin gekommen?", wollte Mr. Evans wissen. „Wie jeder andere Mensch auch?"

„Ich wollte sie überraschen und mich auch entschuldigen", sagte James kleinlaut.

„Warum entschuldigen?", Lilys Vater schenkte ihm plötzlich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Es war etwas unangenehm, dem Vater seiner Freundin Rede und Antwort zustehen, warum sich beide gestritten hatten. Zumal es allein seine Schuld gewesen war.

„Na ja", druckste er. „Ich,...ich wollte nicht, dass sie Auror wird", gab James letztendlich zu.

„Mh", machten beide Eltern nur und schwiegen eine Zeit, was Prongs bald den letzten Nerv raubte.

Doch als Julie wieder zusprechen begann fühlte er sich auch nicht besser. „Lil war ziemlich sauer. Ich glaube, sie hat sogar gegen irgendetwas geschlagen, wenn ich das richtig gehört habe", erzählte sie grüblerisch.

„James, ich möchte jetzt nicht genau wissen, was ihr euch alles gesagt habt ", richtete Ed wieder das Wort an ihn. „Und was meine Tochter dazu bewogen hat gegen etwas zu schlagen, aber ich möchte, dass ihr euch so bald wie möglich aussprecht."

„Das hatte ich vor, aber sie hat einen Schutzzauber auf ihr Zimmer gelegt."

„Dann solltest du sie erst mal zur Ruhe kommen lassen." Schlug Mrs Evans vor, „Morgen sieht alles anders aus."

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt Recht. Denn wenn ich mich nicht bald entschuldige machen mir meine Eltern die Hölle heiß." James stand auf. „Bitte sagt Lily das ich da war."

„Das machen wir", versprachen beide.

Diesmal nahm Prongs das Flohnetzwerk. Und wie es der Zufall wollte traf er auf seine Mutter im Salon.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie geschockt. „Hat Lily dich verprügelt?!", kicherte sie dann.

„Mom!"

„Entschuldige, aber das konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen."

„Ich bin vom Dach gefallen!" erklärte er.

„Merlin, ist dir was passiert?", wollte sie besorgt wissen.

„Ja! Sieht man das nicht?"

„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob du dir ernsthaft wehgetan hast", sie ging auf ihn zu und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Nein, nur Kratzer von den Rosenbüschen."

Auf einmal fing Ophelia an mit Lachen. „Du bist vom Dach in die Rosenbüsche gefallen?!"

„Ja, was ist so witzig daran!?"

„Entschuldige, Jamie", versuchte Mrs Potter sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie hatte jedoch große Mühe ihre Gesichtszüge so ausdruckslos wie möglich zu lassen, während sie seine Schrammen und Kratzer heilte.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Morgen kam Lily die Treppen hinunter. Niemand war daheim. Weder ihre Mutter, noch ihr Vater. Alles war ruhig und friedlich.

Gemächlich bereitete sie sich ihr Frühstück und drehte das Radio voll auf. _Das habe ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht,_ grübelte sie und sang laut mit.

Durch den Lärm konnte sie nur schwer das Klopfen und Klingeln an der Haustür hören. Immer noch mit lauter Musik im Hintergrund öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt denn wer sollte um diese Uhrzeit zu Besuch kommen den sie kannte. Doch da stand James auf der Schwelle. Ihre Gesichtszüge vereisten augenblicklich.

„Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte er vorsichtig, als er ihren Blick sah.

Lily öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und bedeutete ihm in den Flur zu treten.

„Warum hast du geklingelt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass du nicht schon einen Schutzzauber auf das ganze Haus gelegt hast."

„Woher weißt du von dem Anti- Apparierzauber?"

„Weil ich gestern Abend in deinem Zimmer apparieren wollte. Aber stattdessen stand ich auf euerem Dach."

Lily sah ihn weiterhin reserviert und kühl an.

„Lily, schau mich bitte nicht so an!", bat James. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern von dir verlangt habe, du sollst kein Auror werden. Aber als du gesagt hast, dass du gekämpft hast, da... ich weiß auch nicht. Es war kein Auror weit und breit und du warst ganz alleine. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht..."

„Das hättest du mir auch anders sagen können", seufzte sie.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir auch so leid, ich würde mich sogar für dich auf den Kopf stellen."

Sie musste unweigerlich lächeln.

„Verzeihst du mir?", fragte er sie mit einem Hundeblick. „Ich werde nie wieder so selbstsüchtig sein und ich glaube, du wirst ein richtig guter Auror werden!"

„Du machst es mir nicht leicht, weißt du", atmete sie schwer.

„Ich weiß, aber bitte, bitte verzeih mir, oder meine Eltern werden mich enterben! Und Sirius will mich sonst nie wieder sehen und dann werde ich vereinsamen und als Eremit enden!"

„Du übertreibst."

„Ich weiß, aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist dich zurück zubekommen..."

„Meinst du, das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit?", ihre Stimme schien jetzt sanft.

„Nein, aber ich will nur, dass du nicht mehr böse auf mich bist. Bitte Lilian..."

Das Radio spielte noch immer im Hintergrund aber die Musik konnte ihren Namen nicht vertreiben. Er hing flehend in der Luft und wollte nicht weichen. James sah traurig aus und als hätte er wenig geschlafen. Ein Klicken ertönte und die Türe schwang auf. Julie und Ed standen im Türrahmen. Beide bepackt mit Pflanzenkübeln.

„Oh, James. Wie schön das du wieder da bist. Wie geht es dir heute?", wollte Mrs Evans überrascht wissen. „Alles verheilt?"

Ihre Tochter sah sie irritiert an. „Was soll verheilt sein?"

„Hat er es nicht gesagt?" Mr. Evans stellte den Rosenbusch ab.

„Nein", sagte Lily verwirrt und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Er ist gestern Abend vom Dach gefallen und hat die Rosen zerdrückt" antwortete ihre Mutter bevor James auch nur im Ansatz reagieren konnte.

„Oh mein Gott!" Lily nahm erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. Geschockte grüne Augen sahen in Haselnussbraune. „Warum hast du das nicht gesagt?", ertönte ihre gedämpfte Stimme.

„Ach, er ist hart im nehmen!" versicherte Ed und gab Prongs einen Klaps. Dieser verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht.

Ihre Eltern lächelten beiden noch einmal zu, bevor sie wieder nach draußen verschwanden.

„Willst du dich nicht setzten?", bot seine Freundin ihm an und zog ihn mit sich die Treppen hinauf.

„Hätten wir uns nicht auch unten setzten können?"

„Nein, du hast dir gestern ziemlich wehgetan. Ich will sehen wie schlimm es ist!"

„Meine Mutter hat schon alle Kratzer geheilt und...", er verstummte, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

Lily half ihm sein Shirt auszuziehen und betrachtete besorgt seinen Oberkörper.

Vorsichtig strich sie über eine grünlich schimmernde Stelle auf seinem Rücken.

„Zum Glück hast du dir nichts gebrochen."

„Ja, die Rosenbüsche haben mich abgefangen."

„Es tut mir auch leid", sprach sie plötzlich und legte von hinten die Arme um ihn.

„Also verzeihst du mir?", vergewisserte sich James hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, aber mach so etwas nicht noch einmal!"

„Was denn? Mit dir streiten, oder vom Dach fallen?"

„Beides James... beides", seufzte Lily.


	4. Die neun magischen Fragen

Kapitel 4- Die neun magischen Fragen

Juni 1978

Sirius betrachtete Alex. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt. Einzelne blonde Haarsträhnen fielen in ihr Gesicht, während sich kleine Sommersprossen auf ihrer Haut abzeichneten. Ihre sinnlichen roten Lippen luden zum berühren ein und die vollen dunklen Augenwimpern gaben ihr ein unschuldiges Aussehen.

Schmunzelnd dachte er an den voran gegangenen Abend. Stundenlang waren sie in einem Muggelrestaurant gewesen und hatten den Kellner an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht. Denn sie wählten Gerichte und eine Speisenreihenfolge, die jedem guten Ober das Wasser in die Augen trieb. Dann waren sie durch die Straßen von London gestreift und hatten nach leerstehenden Häusern gesucht, oder zumindest nach Wohnungen.

Alex hatte ihm freudestrahlend erzählt, dass sie am ersten September als Kräuterhexe im St. Mungos anfangen würde. Padfoot schmerzte es etwas, sie belügen zu müssen, und ihr zu sagen, dass er sich noch nicht entschieden hätte. Es war zu ihrem Besten, sagte er sich immer wieder und überwand sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.

Auf der Türschwelle gestand er ihr, er würde sie lieben. Sirius hatte es geplant und er wollte, dass sie es wusste, er schuldete es ihr. Alex war so verblüfft von seinem Geständnis, dass sie nur ein „Na wie schön", heraus gebracht hatte.

Padfoot blickte sie enttäuscht an. So hatte er sich ihre Reaktion nicht vorgestellt. Wohl eher ein erröten ihrer Wangen mit einem liebevollen Blick. So wie sie ihn kurz darauf ansah. Dann sprudelten die Worte, die er so sehnlich hören wollte aus ihr. Der darauf folgende Kuss war irgendwie anders gewesen. Etwas ganz besonderes. Erleichterung und Freude waren darin zu erkennen. Einfach tiefe Zuneigung.

Sirius hatte schon vorher Freundinnen gehabt, aber wirklich Ernst war es ihm nie gewesen. Wenn man einigen Muggel- und Hexenzeitschriften glauben sollte, dann war eine unglückliche Kindheit immer der Grund dafür, dass man später ein gestörtes Verhalten hatte. Padfoot wunderte sich manchmal über sich selber, dass er nicht zu einem emotionalen Wrack geworden war, oder gar verrückt. Erst jetzt, mit Alex, fühlte er sich irgendwie komplett. Befreit von der Vergangenheit und bereit ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Er seufzte.

Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich er über den Bogen ihre Hüfte. Winzige Härchen stellten sich auf und Alex gab ein Geräusch des Missfallens von sich. Padfoot lachte leise.

„Das war gemein von dir", sagte sie schläfrig und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen.

„Wirklich?", fragte er schelmisch und spazierte mit seinen Fingern über ihren Rücken.

„Ja!", protestierte sie und ihre himmelblauen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hi", grinste er.

„Hallo", grinste Alex zurück und streckte die Hand aus um ihn zu berühren. Ihre Finger lagen kühl auf seiner Wange und die Haut darunter prickelte angenehm.

Spielerisch zeichnete er ihre Konturen nach.

„Bleibst du zum Frühstück?" wollte sie hoffnungsvoll wissen.

„Wenn Scott und Fortunata nicht der Schlag trifft."

„Sie wissen, dass du nicht wie andere Blacks bist." Alex streichelte seine Wange hinunter, über seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein und seinen Oberkörper. „Außerdem vertrauen sie ihrer Tochter.

Sirius schmunzelte und beugte sich zu ihr. „Wenn deine Eltern wüssten...", hauchte er ihr spielerisch ins Ohr und zog sie näher an sich.

Als sie etwas später in das Esszimmer kamen, sahen Alex' Eltern erstaunt auf. Natürlich wussten sie, dass Alex Sirius Black zum Freund hatte aber das er bei ihnen übernachtet hatte war neu!

„Guten Morgen", wünschte er ohne Umschweife und setzte sich neben Alex, die ihm sofort eine Schüssel mit Rührei zuschob.

„Guten Morgen", antworteten Scott und Fortunata erstaunt und eine gespannte Stille trat ein.

„Kommst du nachher mit mir zu Ophelia und Thaddäus? Ich muss wissen, ob sich Lily und James wieder vertragen haben", begann Padfoot zögerlich.

„Natürlich, ich will auch wissen wie es ausgegangen ist. James und Lily sollten sich nicht streiten. Das passt einfach nicht zu ihnen. Außerdem will ich doch Lilys Trauzeugin sein."

„Hey, das trifft sich ja prima! Ich bin James' Trauzeuge!", platzte ihr Freund heraus.

Alex' Eltern blickten beide fragend an. „Wer heiratet?", wollten sie wissen.

„James Potter und Lily Evans.", verkündete ihre Tochter fröhlich.

„Thaddäus' und Ophelias Sohn", vergewisserte sich Scott ungläubig.

„Ja, Dad. So viele James Potter kennen wir nicht."

„Und Lily Evans", grübelte ihr Vater weiter. „Ist sie das Mädchen, das Thaddäus uns auf dem Silvesterball vorgestellt hat?"

„Genau, Dad! Du kennst sie. Ich habe sie dir schon vorher mal vorgestellt. Aber du kannst dir Gesichter ja nicht merken."

„Natürlich, Scott.", schaltete sich nun auch ihre Mutter ein. „Sie ist mit Alex nach Hogwarts gegangen."

„Genau", beteiligte sich Sirius. „Und die beiden werden heiraten. Wenn man bedenkt, wie sie sich noch vor einem Jahr angegiftet haben", lachte er eines seiner ansteckenden Lachen.

„Und ihr beide seid die Trauzeugen", stellte Mr. Shea überflüssig fest.

„Jaah, Dad. Die Vorbereitungen sollten so langsam beginnen. Schließlich wollen sie im August heiraten. Deswegen muss ich auch noch mal mit Lily sprechen."

„Mh...", machte Scott, als Zustimmung. „Dann lasst euch nicht aufhalten."

*~*~*

Lily und James betrachteten Nero, wie er mit einem kleinen Pergamentknäuel spielte. Der kleine Kater hopste durch das ganze Zimmer und verharkte sich ständig im Teppich.

„Wir sollten langsam zu meinen Eltern floohn", schlug James vor. „Mein Vater ist bestimmt schon ganz ungeduldig und ich fürchte, wenn ich ohne dich auftauche, gibt es ein Massaker."

„Du übertreibst wieder", schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, Muffin", neckte James sie.

„Meinst du, wir sollten meine Eltern mitnehmen?", grübelte sie und schoss das Knäuel für Nero der hinterher jagte.

„Wenn sie wollen. Irgendwann müssen sich unsere Eltern ja mal treffen."

Lily stand entschlossen vom Bett auf und öffnete ihrem kleinen Kater die Tür der begeistert davon fegte.

James lachte schallend als er nur ein hopsendes Geräusch hörte, wie Nero die Treppe hinunter stürmte.

„Was ist so witzig?", wunderte sich seine Freundin.

„Er hüpft bestimmt wie ein Schaf."

Lily bedachte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick und folgte ihrem Stubentiger, der in die Küche trabte und hinaus in den Garten.

„Mom, wollt ihr mit uns kommen?", fragte sie ihre Mutter. „Wir floohn gleich zu James."

Mr. Evans wässerte gerade die neuen Rosensträucher im Garten und blinzelte durch die offene Terrassentür.

„Jul, was meinst du?"

„Irgendwann müssen wir James' Eltern mal treffen", sagte sie an ihren Mann gewandt.

Ed stellte sofort die Gießkanne hin und kam herein. „Los, wir müssen uns umziehen. So können wir da doch nicht hin gehen!", wies er auf seine Hosen hin, die er nur noch im Garten anzog und stürmte davon.

Seine Tochter blickte ihm erstaunt nach.

„Was ist in Dad gefahren?"

„Er will schon die ganze Zeit den Kamin ausprobieren", erklärte Julie und folgte ihm.

Kurz darauf standen alle vier im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin. Die grünlichen Flammen züngelten bereits in der Feuerstelle.

„Mom, du verbrennst dich nicht!", las Lily die Gedanken ihrer Mutter. „Es kann euch nichts passieren. Ihr müsst aber deutlich sagen, wo ihr hin wollt!", ermahnte sie weiter und bedeutete ihrer Mutter sich etwas Flohpulver zunehmen.

„Ich mach den Anfang!", verkündete Mr. Evans. „Wo soll es genau hin gehen?"

„Bergenfield, Potter Anwesen.", informierte James ihn. „Aber lassen sie mich vor, wenn jemand aus dem Kamin fällt den sie nicht kennen...", er brach ab, als er Lilys Gesicht sah. „Also, ich fange an."

James trat in die Flammen. „Bergenfield, Potter Anwesen." _Wusch_, und weg war er.

„Sieht einfach aus", bemerkte Ed, nahm sich etwas Flohpulver und stieg in die Feuerstelle. Er sprach die gleichen Worte und dann war auch er verschwunden.

Mrs Evans blickte ihre Tochter mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, Mom. Glaub mir!", sprach Lily ihr Mut zu.

Mit schweren Schritten trat sie in den Kamin. Wie schon James und Ed sagte sie ihr Ziel und warf das restliche Flohpulver ins Feuer. _Wusch_, und dann war auch sie verschwunden.

Das war eine Geburt, seufzte Lily und tat es ihr gleich.

Sie war nur noch einen Ausgang entfernt, als sie von jemandem angerempelt wurde, der hinter ihr durch das Netzwerk sauste. Das kann doch nicht möglich sein, grummelte Lily und verschaffte sich etwas mehr Platz. Kurz nacheinander fielen sie und ihr Reisepartner aus dem Kamin.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch, als ihr eine Hand angeboten wurde und blickte ihren Fahrgast an.

„Alex?"

„Lily?"

„Du rast ja richtig durch das Netzwerk!"

„Du schleichst ja regelrecht, dass man dir den Umhang ansengen könnte!"

Beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Chm, chm", räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen.

Dort standen aufgereiht, die gesamte Familie Potter, nebst Lilys Eltern und Sirius.

„Hallo Lily!", grüßten James' Eltern und kamen auf sie zu.

„Hallo, Ophelia. Hallo Thaddäus." Und Lily ergab sich in eine innige Umarmung.

„Ich bin ja so froh, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt", seufzte Mrs Potter. „Auch wenn die Rosen deiner Eltern dran glauben mussten", lachte sie.

„Was?", rutschte es Sirius und Alex heraus.

„Mom, wenn du das erzählst!", drohte James.

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an", wehrte seine Mutter ab. „Das kann jedem Mal passieren."

„Was hat er denn wieder gemacht?", wollte Padfoot wissen.

„James ist in unsere Rosen gefallen", erklärte Mrs Evans.

Sirius sah Prongs fragend an.

„OK, ich wollte in Lilys Zimmer apparieren, sie hatte einen Anti- Apparierzauber auf ihr Zimmer gelegt, ich bin auf dem Dach gelandet und dann runter gefallen.", erzählte James schnell, so als wollte er diese Peinlichkeit schleunigst hinter sich bringen.

Padfoot und Alex hatten große Schwierigkeiten ein mitleidiges Gesicht zu machen und nicht in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen.

„Hauptsache ihr habt Spaß", kommentierte James bissig und nahm Lily in die Arme.

„Ach, schmoll nicht. Hauptsache ihr habt euch wieder vertragen!", sagte Ophelia und wandte sich Julie und Ed zu.

„Es freut mich sehr, dass wir uns endlich kennen lernen!", strahlte sie und reichte beiden die Hand.

„Es freut uns auch!", antwortete Mr. Evans wahrheitsgemäß und drückte ihre Hand herzlich. Auch Thaddäus fiel in die freundliche Begrüßung mit ein und dann dauerte es nicht lange und alle saßen am großen Esszimmertisch.

Beide Mütter hatten ihre Kinder zwischen sich genommen und bedrängten beide mit Fragen zur Hochzeit.

„Wann soll die Hochzeit sein?"

„Wo soll die Trauung stattfinden?"

„Wer soll euch trauen?"

„Wo soll die Feier sein?"

„Was werdet ihr anziehen?"

„Wer sind die Trauzeugen?"

„Was soll es zu essen geben?"

„Welche Musik soll gespielt werde?"

„Was für Blumen wollt ihr haben?"

Lily und James sahen sich mit großen Augen an, während sich Alex und Sirius wieder das Lachen verkneifen mussten. So kompliziert hatte es sich das junge Paar nicht vorgestellt.

„Macht mal einen Moment pause!", unterbrach Prongs die beiden Frauen in ihrem Wortschwall. „Wir wollten im August heiraten oder Muffin?" wandte er sich an seine Freundin.

„Ja, wir dachten so um den Zehnten herum", pflichtete Lily ihm bei.

Mrs Potter zauberte ein Pergament herbei, sowie eine Feder und ein Tintenfass und begann alle Fragen aufzuschreiben.

„Und weiter?", bohrte Julie.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo die Trauung sein soll", zuckte James die Schultern.

„Oh, ich wüsste da schon einen Ort", sagte Mrs Evans feurig. „Gretna Green! Ein wunderschöner Ort, gleich hinter der Grenze zu Schottland gelegen und mit diesen Portdingsda sehr einfach zu erreichen", strahlte sie.

Das zukünftige Ehepaar sah sich an. „Wir werden es uns mal ansehen", sagte Lily bedächtig.

„Ich denke die Feier sollten wir dann hier machen", gab Ophelia zu bedenken. „Es werden so viele Zauberer kommen, da wäre ein Muggelort ungünstig."

„Mom, bitte nur der kleine Kreis", stöhnte ihr Sohn.

„James, du bist unser einziges Kind! Da muss die gesamte Verwandtschaft kommen!"

Prongs zog ein Gesicht.

„Die Probleme haben wir nicht", freute sich Lily. „Bei mir sind es nur Mom und Dad. Und vielleicht auch Petunia?", setzte sie zweifelnd nach.

Ihre Mutter blickte sie ausdruckslos an. Beide wussten wie die Antwort heißen würde, doch niemand traute sich dem Gedachten, Worte zu verleihen.

„Wie auch immer, wer soll euch trauen?", wollte Mrs Evans mit verhaltener Stimme wissen.

Lily und James antworteten ohne zögern „Dumbledore!"

„Oh, wie schön!", war Mrs Potter entzückt. „Ihr solltet gleich morgen zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen!", und sie notierte seinen Namen hinter Frage Nummer vier.

„Wer sollen die Trauzeugen sein?", verfolgte Julie die Liste.

„Das sind wir!", meldete sich Sirius und zeigte auch auf Alex.

„Prima, wieder eine Frage geklärt!", freute sich Ophelia.

„Was werdet ihr anziehen?", ging es weiter.

Lily zuckte die Schultern. „Wir waren gestern in einem Geschäft, aber die Kleider konnte man vergessen!"

„Dann solltet ihr morgen auch gleich zu Madame Malkins gehen!", verlangte Mrs Potter. „Sie hat bestimmt genau das Richtige und wenn es nicht da ist, dann schneidert sie es", lachte sie.

„Und welche Musik wollt ihr zur Hochzeit haben", fragte Julie.

James und Lily zuckten die Schultern.

Die beiden Mütter sahen sich unzufrieden an.

„Was soll es zu essen geben?"

„Können sich das nicht unsere Hauselfen ausdenken?", wollte Prongs vorsichtig wissen. „Die werden sich freuen, wenn wir ihnen die Wahl überlassen."

Ophelia überlegte kurz und nickte dann zustimmend. „Ich werde mit Gallany und Scurry reden."

Lily blickte James fragend an.

„Das sind zwei unserer Hauselfen."

„Gut, und wo das jetzt geklärt ist", sprach Mrs Evans weiter. „Was wollt ihr für Blumen?"

„Etwas helles?", sagte Lily achselzuckend.

Ihre Mutter blickte sie mit einem „Toll- das- hat- uns- jetzt- weiter- gebracht" Blick an.

„Mom, ich weiß es nicht! Sucht ihr etwas aus", forderte ihre Tochter.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an.

„OK, kein Problem und um die Musik kümmern wir uns auch gleich."

Lily und James atmeten tief durch.

„Habt ihr euch das alles auch gut überlegt?", feixte Sirius. „Da bekommt man ja schon Angst, alleine vom zuhören!"

Alex knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Hört nicht auf ihn! Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen zusammen zu Madame Malkins gehen?", wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin. „Da können wir dann alles bereden", zwinkerte sie verschwörerisch.

„Dann können wir morgen doch zusammen auf Wohnungssuche gehen?", schlug Padfoot vor.

„Aber gerne doch!", antwortete Prongs höflich.

„Aber erst, wenn wir von Dumbledore wieder kommen!", erinnerte Lily.

„Ja, Muffin. Alles was du möchtest.", sagte James zuckersüß.

Seine Freundin verdrehte die Augen; grinste aber.

Ed und Thaddäus hatten sich während der ganzen Zeit über andere Dinge unterhalten. Wissbegierig fragten sie sich gegenseitig über ihre Berufe aus und Mr. Potter war sehr fasziniert davon, dass Mr. Evans tief unten in einem Bergwerk arbeitete. Lilys Vater hingegen fand es sehr interessant und aufschlussreich, was ein Auror so alles tat. Er konnte es seiner Tochter nicht wirklich verübeln, dass sie nicht alles erzählt hatte. Jetzt konnte er nichts mehr ändern.

*~*~*

Lily und James standen am Eingang zu den Hogwarts Länderein. Alles lag ruhig vor ihnen. Das war sehr ungewohnt, weil sie die Schule nur von Schülern bevölkert kannten.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir nicht das letzt Mal hier waren!", stichelte Prongs und nahm ihre Hand.

Noch am gestrigen Tag hatten sie Dumbledore eine Eule geschickt das sie dringend mit ihm sprechen müssten. Was der Anlass war, hatten sie ihm nicht gesagt.

Das Schloss war gespenstisch. Kein Lachen oder Reden drang an ihr Ohr. Nur ihre eigenen Schritte hallten von den Wänden. Sie kamen erst vor dem Steinadler zum stehen.

„Meinst du, er hat noch das alte Passwort?", überlegte Lily.

„Müsste man ausprobieren. Super- knusper- culster- Flakes", sagte James und dann kam Bewegung in den Adler und die Wendeltreppe schraubte sich empor.

„Herein!", rief es von innen, bevor einer von ihnen auch nur den Versuch unternahm anzuklopfen.

„Wie macht er das nur immer?", waren beide verblüfft.

Die Portraits der vorangegangenen Schulleiter betrachteten sie gespannt. Besuch während der Ferien war selten und so erhofften sich die Gemälde eine kleine Sensation, die sie im Schloss umher erzählen konnten.

Der Schulleiter bedeutete ihnen Platz zunehmen.

„Bitte setzt euch", sagte er vertraulich. „Mit was kann euch ein einfacher Schulleiter dienen?", er zwinkerte belustigt bei diesen Worten.

Seine ehemaligen Schüler grinsten.

„Wir wollten sie um etwas bitten", begann Lily.

Der Professor betrachtete sie ruhig und aufmerksam.

„Wie sie wissen, sind wir verlobt und möchten demnächst heiraten", sprach James weiter. „Und wir wollten Sie bitten, uns die Ehre zugeben, uns zu trauen."

Jetzt waren die Worte raus und das Paar wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Es würde mich freuen, euch zu trauen!", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und seine blauen Augen funkelten hinter seiner halbmondförmigen Brille.

*~*~*

Lily und Alex zogen von dannen, während James und Sirius in die andere Richtung liefen. Padfoot hatte bereits ein paar Adressen, denen er einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Alles lag in London.

„Die Größe der Wohnung sollte nicht das Problem sein", sagte er bestimmend. „Da kann man immer noch was ändern!", und er klopfte auf seine rechte Pobacke, wo sein Zauberstab in einer Hosentasche platziert war.

„Mein Dad würde jetzt sagen, dass das keine sichere Zauberstab Verwahrung ist. Er würde mich jetzt fragen ‚Und was ist, wenn er los geht? Da haben schon manch andere eine Pobacke verloren und wir haben sie nur mühsam wieder anbringen können!'!"

Beide lachten ausgiebig und begaben sich zur ersten Adresse die auf Sirius Pergament stand.

Die erste Wohnung war ein kompletter Reinfall. Sie befand sich in einem schäbigen alten Haus, wo es schon im Treppenaufgang nach Kohl und Katze roch, die Heizungsrohre gefährlich glucksten und der Putz von den Wänden bröckelte. Außerdem war sich Padfoot nicht sicher, ob sich unter den dunklen Treppen auch keine Irrwichte verbargen. Die kleinen Zimmer enttäuschten noch mehr, als schon der Hausflur und so verabschiedeten sich Sirius und James schleunigst.

Auch die anderen Apartments enttäuschten kläglich, mal war es eine zwielichtige Nachbarschaft, der unverschämte hohe Mietpreis oder die viel befahrene, dreispurige Hauptstraße, an der sich im 10 Minutentakt noch eine Straßenbahn entlang schlängelte.

Doch einen Lichtblick gab es. Eine unscheinbare knallrote Tür entpuppte sich als das perfekte Haus. Es war gerade frisch renoviert und hatte zur Krönung des Ganzen eine kleine Dachterrasse. Der Vermieter führte sie stolz durch die hell gestrichenen Räume und erklärte, dass er eigentlich zwei Wohnungen zu vermieten hatte. Nicht nur das Obergeschoss, das für Sirius perfekt schien, sondern auch die erste Etage, die etwas größer war und eine kleine Familie beherbergen konnte.

„Ihr wollt doch bestimmt nicht bei deinen Eltern wohnen, oder?", fragte Sirius an James gewandt und betrachtete den Kamin.

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", pflichtete Prongs seinem Freund bei und so schien es abgemacht. Nach der Hochzeit sollten sie zu Sirius nach London ziehen.

Wie verabredet, trafen sich die beiden mit ihren Freundinnen im Tropfenden Kessel und berichteten ihnen von ihrer anfänglichen Odyssee. Lily hatte, zu James großer Erleichterung, keine Einwände mit Sirius in ein Haus zuziehen, schließlich würden sie nicht in einer Wohnung leben. Denn sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen mit einem Chaoten, wie Sirius, zusammen zu leben. Nur mit Schaudern dachte sie an den Schlafsaal der vier Freunde, der speziell um Padfoot's Himmelbett, außerordentlich unordentlich war.

James erkundigte sich, wie es bei Madame Malkins gelaufen war, jedoch bekam er nur die Antwort, dass er sich überraschen lassen solle und das es Unglück bringen würde, wenn der Bräutigam wüsste, was seine Braut für ein Kleid trüge.

Prongs kam jedoch nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie sich Lily und Alex einen verschmitzten und zugleich überlegenen Blick zuwarfen.

Jetzt hieß es warten und sich in Geduld üben, was ihm relativ schwer fiel, weil er genau wusste, dass seine Freundin nicht nur bei der Schneiderin gewesen war, sondern auch etwas zu seinem Geburtstag plante.


	5. London, Moskau, Samarkand

Kapitel 5- London, Moskau, Samarkand

Juli 1978

Die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit waren seit 3 Wochen in vollem Gange. Nichts sollte dem Unglück und dem Zufall überlassen werden. Lily und James hatten sich Gretna Green angesehen und fanden das kleine schottische Örtchen ideal für ihre Hochzeit. Die Trauung sollte in einer alten Kirch am Waldrand stattfinden. Das kleine Gotteshaus mit dem weißen rissigen Putz und den mit Moos überzogenen Holzschindeln war einfach traumhaft und es war abgelegen genug, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Denn es sollten fast alle Hexen und Zauberer kommen, die schon dem Silvesterball beigewohnt hatten.

Sirius und James stürmten ein paar Tage später Madame Malkins Laden und grübelten über ihre Anzugsordnung. Smoking oder Festumhang! Das war hier die Frage. Die Schneiderin beriet die beiden jungen Herren nach allen Regeln der Kunst und wich den hinterlistigen Fragen aus, die ihr von Prongs und Padfoot, über das Hochzeitskleid, gestellt wurden. Zum Schluss hatte sich Sirius ganz traditionell für einen eleganten meerblauen Festumhang mit einer passenden Fliege entschieden, die ihn an irgendetwas erinnerte. James hingegen wählte einen schwarzen Smoking, der leicht schimmerte, wenn Licht darauf fiel. Madame Malkins empfahl ihm dazu, eine smaragdgrüne Fliege und versicherte überschwänglich, dass er damit am besten aussehen würde.

Die zahlreichen Einladungen wurden Mitte des Monats verschickt und ein paar Tage später türmten sich die ersten Geschenke im Salon der Potters.

„Das wird eine Hochzeit, von der die Leute noch lange sprechen werden", freute sich Ophelia und baute einen weiteren Geschenketurm.

Jeden Tag kamen nun Eulen mit kunstvoll eingepackten Päckchen und Zusagen zur Hochzeit. Mit unter gab es ein großes Gedrängel am Fenster weil jede Eule als erstes ihr Paket abliefern wollte.

Man hatte darauf hingewiesen, keine Eulen zum Haus der Evans zu senden da eine plötzlich ansteigende Zahl von Eulen, mit Paketen, jeden Muggel misstrauisch machen würde. Jedoch konnten es sich ein paar Zauberer nicht nehmen lassen, im Schutz der Dunkelheit Glückwunschkarten zu senden und Lily und ihren Eltern somit den Schlaf zu rauben.

Doch die Trauung war nicht das einzige Ereignis, das bevor stand. Nein, auch James Geburtstag näherte sich.

James hatte seinen Eltern erklärt, dass sie ihm nichts zum Geburtstag schenken sollten denn wenn sie Lily und ihm etwas zur Hochzeit schenkten würde ihn das mehr freuen. Das wollten sich Ophelia und Thaddäus natürlich nicht zweimal sagen lassen, denn Ed und Julie hatten dem jungen Paar bereits ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk überreicht. Zwei Flugtickets für ihre Hochzeitsreise in die Ewige Stadt Rom. James dachte mit Horror daran, sich in ein Flugzeug zu setzen und sich auf Gedeih und Verderb einem Menschen auszuliefern, der ihn dann zum Ziel brachte. Natürlich verlor er darüber kein Wort. Was würden die Anderen von ihm denken. Lily würde womöglich lachen! Nein, das ging nicht.

27. Juli 1978

James lag noch in seinem Bett, als ihn etwas am Ohr kitzelte.

„Aufstehen, Schlafmütze!", hauchte jemand. „Es ist schon fast Mittag!"

„Ich will nicht!", stöhnte er und drehte sich um.

Bis tief in die Nacht hinein hatte er Padfoot geholfen, die Wohnung zu beziehen. Erst kurz vor vier Uhr war James nach Hause gekommen, denn Sirius hatte nach all der Plackerei einen alten Feuerwhiskey geöffnet und mit ihm auf seinen Geburtstag und natürlich auf das neue Heim angestoßen.

„Komm schon, Hase!", wurde er gerüttelt.

„Ich kann nicht, der Troll hat mich erwischt", und James vergrub sich unter seiner Bettdecke.

„Mh, Schade. Dann muss ich diese Karten für ein internationales Quidditchspiel Schottland gegen die Sowjetunion eben wieder verkaufen und dann kannst du dir leider nicht Vladimir Krum ansehen. Ich habe gehört, er ist ein fantastischer Jäger. Schade, sehr schade", flötete Lily und stand vom Bett auf.

Prongs rollte sich blitzschnell über die Matratze und hielt seine Freundin am Shirt fest. „Was sagst du?!"

„Schade, sehr schade, habe ich gesagt", lächelte sie.

„Nein, davor!"

„Oh! Ich sagte, ich muss die Karten für das Quidditchspiel wieder verkaufen."

„Nein, das musst du nicht!", platzte James heraus und zog Lily mit ungeahnter Energie zu sich aufs Bett.

„Oh doch, das muss ich. Wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst, können wir den Portschlüssel nach Moskau nicht nehmen. Das wäre viel zu ungesund für dich", stritt Lily ab.

„Nein, mir geht es schon wieder gut. Ich war nur noch etwas schlaftrunken", sagte James mit übertrieben aufgerissenen Augen.

Seine Freundin lachte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" flüsterte sie dann und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Warum beginnt nicht jeder Geburtstag so?", streckte er sich und strahlte sie an. „Ist es wirklich schon Mittag?"

„Nein", grinste sie verschmitzt. „Ich wollte testen, ob du dabei schon aufspringst, aber nein. Ich musste zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen."

„Na dann können wir doch noch liegen bleiben!", gähnte James herzhaft und vergrub sein Gesicht in Lilys Haaren.

„Aber nicht mehr lange, weil deine Mutter gerade ein wunderbares Frühstück macht", seufzte sie genussvoll, als James ihren Hals küsste.

Abrupt hielt er inne und sprang aus dem Bett. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", rief er und stürmte ins Bad.

Lily sah ihm belustigt nach. „Na jetzt weiß ich, wie ich dich später mal aus dem Bett kriege."

„Das funktioniert nicht immer", antwortete er, als er, seine Jeans zu knöpfend, wieder ins Zimmer kam. „Nur manchmal", und er half ihr vom Bett hoch.

In der Küche begrüßte ihn seine Mutter stürmisch und Thaddäus drückte ihn herzlich.

„Euer Portschlüssel geht in 2 Stunden", sagte Ophelia und stellte French Toast vor James, der fast wie ausgehungert zuschlug.

„Ih wuschte et?", fragte er mit vollem Mund.

Sein Vater beäugt ihn tadelnd. „Natürlich wussten wir es! Es ist nicht leicht einen Portschlüssel in die Sowjetunion zu bekommen!"

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, was Lily alles auf sich genommen hat um die Karten zu bekommen", sprach Mrs Potter stolz.

„Es war doch hoffentlich nichts illegales?", wollte Prongs wissen.

„Oh, klar doch. Ich hab unzählige Zauber und Hexen bestochen!", erzählte sie freigiebig.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir, Liebling."

Ophelia strahlte plötzlich. „Oh, wenn es doch nur schon so weit wäre."

„Die Hochzeit?", fragte James. „Willst du mich loswerden, Mom?"

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich schon vor die Tür setzen, als ich erfahren habe, dass ihr verlobt seid", sagte Mr. Potter ernst. „Aber Ophelia war dagegen."

Sein Sohn blickte ihn entrüstet an.

„Er hat nur Spaß gemacht", lachte seine Mutter schnell und knuffte ihren Mann.

Geduldig warteten sie mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern in der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten. Über ganz Britannien waren Portschlüssel verteilt, um die Delegationen nach Moskau zu bringen. Als dann endlich auch der Letzte mit Fahnen und Bannern eingetroffen war, griffen alle nach der leeren Wodkaflasche und dann gab es den vertrauten Ruck hinter dem Bauchnabel.

James landete fest auf seinen Füßen und griff gleich nach Lily um sich abzustützen.

„An Portschlüssel und das Flohnetzwerk werde ich mich nie gewöhnen", stöhnte sie und richtete sich vollkommen auf. „Da appariere ich lieber."

„Das wäre etwas anstrengend gewesen, auf die Entfernung", sagte James und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie waren in einem Park, nicht weit der Lomonosow Universität gelandet und schlenderten nun hinter ihrer Gruppe einher.

„Ist schon komisch hier zusein", bemerkte Lily und beobachtete andere Hexen und Zauberer, die aus dem Dickicht zu ihnen stießen.

„Warum?", fragte ihr Freund etwas abwesend, weil er sich ein Plakat besah, das Vladimir Krum zeigte, der alle nur erdenklichen Kunststücke vollbrachte und zwischendurch aufgeregt winkte.

„Auf normalem Weg wären wir nie hier her gekommen", sah sie ihn erstaunt an.

Prongs blickte sie gepuzzelt an, denn er hatte an Lilys Stimme erkannt, dass es wohl nicht alltäglich war an einem 27.07.1978 in Moskau aus einem Park mit komisch gekleideten Menschen zu kommen.

„Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas über Muggelpolitik beibringen!", antwortete sie und erklärte warum es nicht normal war, dass Engländer einfach so durch Moskau spazieren konnten und er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Muggel sind schon komisch", sagte James letztendlich, als Lily geendet hatte.

„Na ja, Zauberer sind auch nicht unbedingt besser!", antwortete sie vielsagend und bewegte stumm ihre Lippen, was wohl „Voldemort.", heißen sollte.

Etwas später saßen sie mit tausend anderen Hexen und Zauberern im verhexten Zentralstadion. James bemerkte, dass sie in einer ganz speziellen Loge saßen. Er glaubte, ein paar Sitzreihen vor ihm Ludo Bagman zuerkennen, den Treiber der Wimbourner Wespen und etwas hinter ihm erblickte er den sowjetischen Zaubereiminister Gregorije Tretjakow.

„Was musstest du für die Karten machen?", fragte James.

„Zauberer bestochen, hab ich doch gesagt", lachte sie, doch als er eine Schnute zog sagte sie nur „Vitamin B."

„Hä?"

„Beziehungen!"

„Also mein Dad."

„Genau!", grinste sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Wusstest du, dass das schottische Team jetzt den Nimbus hat? Universal Brooms hat das Geschäft aufgegeben. Dabei war der Shooting Star so gut", seufzte Prongs.

Seine Freundin blickte ihn unwissend an und kräuselte die Stirn. „Aha", heuchelte sie Verständnis. „Das ist natürlich schlecht. Gibt es keine gute Alternative?"

James konnte darauf jedoch nichts weiter erwidern, denn eine laute Stimme schallte durch das Stadion und verkündete die Namen des Sowjetischen Teams, das darauf hin auf das Spielfeld schoss und unter Jubelrufen eine Ehrenrunde drehte.

Danach kam das schottische Team aufs Feld und Lily und James jubelten mit allen anderen in der Loge.

Von nun an war der Blick ihres Freundes auf das rasante Spiel gerichtet. Lily hätte wahrscheinlich auch die Loge verlassen können, James hätte es nicht bemerkt.

Die Atmosphäre in dem gigantischen Stadion war atemberaubend. Tausende jubelten, brüllten, klatschten, stöhnten laut auf, wenn einem Spieler nicht das überragende Manöver geglückt war, welches er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Die Stimmung der Masse erzeugte eine Gänsehaut auf Lilys Armen.

Vladimir Krum war wirklich ein grandioser Spieler, das konnte selbst Lily feststellen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann mit den starken Augenbrauen bewegte sich auf seinem Besen, als wäre er angewachsen oder mit ihm schon auf die Welt gekommen.

„Und wieder zieht Krum mit Rublijow davon!", ertönte die Stimme des Kommentators. „Schottland liegt jetzt mit 50 Punkten hinten."

„Was machen die denn nur?", rief James aufgebracht und wurde Augenzeuge eines verpatzten Spielzuges, den wohl jeder Schüler in Hogwarts hätte spielen können.

„McBeth erobert den Quaffel zurück. Andersen an seiner Seite. Sie schlängeln und ducken sich unter den Gegnern hindurch und sie kommen in die Nähe der Ringe und McBeth gibt an Grimald ab, wo kommt der denn plötzlich her?", rief der Kommentator aufgeregt. „Und Grimald schießt und.....JAAAA! Bolschaja verfehlt den Quaffel!"

Lily und James sprangen mit allen auf und jubelten lauthals.

Das schien die Wende gewesen zu sein, Schottland holte immer mehr auf.

„Ha, das ist einfach fantastisch", freute sich Prongs wie ein kleiner Junge.

Lily beobachtete ihn belustigt.

Immer wieder sprang er auf, kommentierte, zerpflückte die einzelnen Spielzüge für sie und analysierte mit einem Blick die Taktik der Mannschaften.

„Gleich zieht er hoch! Diesen Spielzug habe ich als Jäger auch immer gemacht." Oder „Antonow wird ihn mit einem Klatscher stoppen!"

Nach eineinhalb Stunden endete dieses fulminante Spiel damit, dass beide Sucher einem wahnsinnig schnellen Schnatz, über den Köpfen der Zuschauer, nach jagten und ihn erst zu fassen bekamen, weil sie von zwei Seiten angriffen. Leider ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass Wysoko und Grant zusammen stießen. Es herrschte eine große Verwirrung, weil beide in einem Knäuel zu Boden fielen. Erst als die Medi – Zauberer beide entwirrt hatten, wurde klar, dass Grant den Schnatz hielt und Schottland die Sowjetunion nur knapp mit 470 zu 460 Punkten geschlagen hatte.

„Wow! Das war klasse!", jubelte James noch immer und nahm seine Freundin in eine feste Umarmung. „Das muss ich unbedingt meinem Dad und Sirius erzählen! Danke für die Karten, Muffin."

„Kein Problem, Liebling", lächelte sie.

Als sie ein paar Stunden später wieder britischen Boden unter den Füßen hatten versprühte James noch immer die Euphorie eines Sieges.

Ophelia, Thaddäus, Julie, Ed, Sirius und Alex warteten bereits mit dem Abendessen auf die beiden und Prongs erzählte haarklein den Verlauf des Spieles.

„Ich frage mich, wie er erst nach seinem Junggesellenabschied drauf ist", grinste Padfoot Lily an, während sein Freund gerade von dem Zusammenstoß der Sucher erzählte.

„Was habt ihr denn geplant?"

Ihr Gegenüber grinste erneut. „Das, was man zu so einem Anlass eben macht."

„Pub?"

„Genau. Muggel- Pub- Tour.", lachte er.

Lily sah in alarmiert an.

„Keine Panik, junge Hexe.", beruhigte Sirius. „Wir machen das zwei Tage vor eurer Hochzeit, damit er sich dann erholen kann."

„Beim Merlin!" war das Einzige was sie darauf noch sagte und lauschte dann wieder James' Erzählung.

*~*~*

Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit trafen sich James, Sirius, Remus und Peter im Tropfenden Kessel um den Junggesellenabend zu beginnen. Zu ihrer totalen Verblüffung trafen sie dort auf Brian Graham und Robert McKinnon.

„Ihr solltet mit uns kommen", lud Prongs sie ein.

„Ja, lasst seine vorletzte Nacht in Freiheit eine schöne werden", lachte Sirius.

„Du kannst nicht sagen, dass Lily ihn dann später einsperrt!", verteidigte Remus die nicht Anwesende.

„Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht, Remus!"

„Meinst du?", antwortete Moony misstrauisch.

„Ja! Und nun lasst uns gehen! Liter von Ale warten auf uns."

„Das kann was werden", stöhnte Remus. „Ich musste Lily versprechen, ein Auge auf James zu haben", flüsterte er Brian zu, der daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ob dir das heute gelingen wird?", grinste er und folgte Peter nach draußen in den lauen Sommerabend.

Moony seufzte und eilte den anderen nach. Nur Merlin wusste, was ihnen an diesem Abend widerfahren würde.

Vom Tropfenden Kessel aus zogen sie in die Innenstadt von London und in eine Straße die man Guinness Meile nannte. Dort reihte sich Pub an Pub. Kurz um, es war ideal für eine Tour.

Und so begannen sie im „Glover" wo ihnen eine junge Bedienung schöne Augen machte und speziell Remus anflirtete. Sie hieß Anna und steckte ihm einen Zettel mit Zahlen zu. Wie Robert ihm sagte, der Muggel Studien gehabt hatte, war das ihre Telefonnummer.

„Wow, Moony. Du Wolf!", lachte Sirius schon angeheitert. „Du solltest sie später anrufen!"

„Werde ich tun", grinste Remus und verstaute die Nummer sicher in seiner Hosentasche.

„Scheint, als ist er über Lorrain hinweg", nuschelte James Robert zu und beide leerten ihr Ale in einem Zug.

Vom „Glover" wechselten sie ins „Leprechan" wo sie eine große Auswahl irischer Whiskeys hatten und eine Live Band irische Volkslieder spielte. In diesem schmutzigen und verqualmten Pub ging es zu wie auf einem Volksfest. In einer Ecke fand ein Dart Turnier zwischen zwei alten Männern statt, wo jeder Wurf eine Vorbereitungszeit von mindestens fünf Minuten beanspruchte und jeder Treffer mit einem „Ay" gefeiert wurde.

Auf jeder freien Stelle wurde getanzt und selbst Peter wurde von einer kleinen jungen Frau zum tanzen aufgefordert was ihm eine Röte ins Gesicht trieb die einen Weasley hätte blass aussehen lassen.

Nach dem „Leprechan" zogen sie ins „Scottish Glenn". Dort herrschte ebenfalls Volksfeststimmung, doch diesmal waren es schottische Dudelsäcke. Wie sich heraus stellte, konnte Robert McKinnon hervorragend dazu tanzen. Was ein echter McKinnon war?! Brian Graham vertiefte sich, mit einem wettergegerbten Mann mit Pfeife, in ein Gespräch über Highland Games. Kurz um, man fühlte sich fast wie in den Drei Besen. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass Madame Rosmerta ausgeschenkt hätte und Hagrid zur Tür herein kam.

Es gefiel ihnen sogar so gut, dass sie bis zur Polizeistunde dort versumpften und mit einigen anderen aus dem Pub gekehrt werden mussten.

Doch die Nacht war noch jung, und so landeten sie in einer noch schmutzigeren, noch verrauchteren und noch fragwürdigeren Kneipe, als schon das „Scottish Glenn". Im „Samarkand" hatte man das Gefühl unter seines gleichen zu sein auch wenn der Pfeifenrauch recht merkwürdig roch und die Gäste die sechs Zauberer aus großen Pupillen anzustarren schienen. Aber das störte sie nicht sonderlich, denn die Musik war gut und das Mead schmeckte hervorragend.

„So lasse ich es mir gefallen", sagte James mit schwerer Zunge und stützte sich mehr an der Theke ab.

Alles sechse standen mit dem Rücken an den Tresen gelehnt, einem Bierglas in der Hand und besahen sich die Nebelschwaden, die durch die Kneipe schwebten und einen merken ließen wie knapp der Sauerstoff in Wirklichkeit war.

Doch mit einem Male ertönte lautes Rufen.

„Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind! Keiner verlässt das Gebäude!"

„Was ist das?", wollte Brian mit schweren Augenlidern wissen.

Ein junger Mann stürmte an ihnen vorbei. Auf dem Fuße folgten zwei, schwarz maskierte Männer und stürzten sich auf den Flüchtenden. Krachend landeten die drei vor Remus' Füßen. Eine kleine Rangelei entstand, aber der Flüchtling verlor kläglich.

Die sechs Zauberer sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Was'n hier los?", hickste Sirius und nahm einen erneuten Schluck Ale "Sin' das Todesser?", nuschelte er weiter.

„Die sagen dir nicht, dass du stehn' bleiben sollst, Padfoot! Außerdem hangeln die sich nicht durch Fenster und rammen die Türen ein."

„Weiß man's.", zuckte er die Schultern und alle beobachteten, wie sich die Männer in schwarz wieder aufgerappelt hatten und dem Geflüchteten die Hände fesselten.

Mittlerweile wimmelte der Schankraum von mehr und mehr maskierte Männern. Alles geschah binnen Sekunden. Vereinzelt konnte man auch blaue Uniformen sehen und als das dämmrige Licht einem grellen, Augenschmerzenden wich ging ein Raunen durch die Menge.

„Ruhe!", brüllte ein bulliger, rotgesichtiger Mann am Eingang über die Menge hinweg. „Das ist eine Razzia! Nehmen sie ihre Ausweise heraus um sich auszuweisen! Leisten sie keinen Widerstand!"

„Ausweise?", krächzte Peter.

„Das sind Papiere, wo dein Name drauf steht und wo du wohnst", sagte Robert noch halbwegs nüchtern.

„Tja, damit können wir heut leider nich dienen", rief Brian laut und sofort wurden die maskierten Männer auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Weisen Sie sich aus", forderte ein Polizist auf.

„Ich sachte doch", nuschelte Brian weiter. „Damit könn wi'nisch dienen."

„Umdrehen!", wurden die Sechs aufgefordert.

„Wenn Ihnen das was nützt", lachte Sirius und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Theke.

Jedoch verging ihnen das Lachen schnell, denn kurz darauf wurden sie durchsucht und bei allen wurde der Zauberstab gefunden.

„Was wollen Sie denn mit dem Stück Holz?", verlangte der bullige Mann, der nun zu ihnen hinüber gekommen war.

Keiner von ihnen antwortete.

„Gut, mal anders. Was soll das sein?"

„Ein Zauberstab", sagte Peter wahrheitsgetreu.

Die Polizisten sahen sich kurz an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ein Zauberstab!", keuchte der dicke. „Das hab ich noch nie gehört. Kommt ihr aus dem Land Oz und helft Dorothy zurück nach Kansas zukommen?", und die umstehenden Gesetzeshüter grölten.

Die sechs Zauberer sahen sich mit finsterer Miene an. Sie waren zwar alle mehr oder weniger betrunken, aber das ging gegen ihre Ehre.

„Wenn ich Sie wäre, Muggel, wäre ich ruhiger", drohte Padfoot.

Die Polizisten wurden hellhörig.

„Was ist, wollen Sie uns verzaubern?", fragten sie bissig.

„Möglich wäre es", antwortete der sonst so ruhige Remus.

Die Beamten beruhigten sich wieder. „Eine Nacht in der Ausnüchterungszelle wird genau das richtige für Euch sein." Und sie machten Anstallten, Peter Handschellen umzulegen. Doch Wormtail wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Tresen lag. Angespannt hielt er ihn vor sich.

Der Polizist stutzte kurz und lachte von neuem. „Mach keine Dummheiten, Kleiner. Sonst muss ich Dir weh tun", sagte er belustigt.

„Das Wort mit ‚K' hätte ich jetzt nicht gesagt", informierte James, denn er wusste, dass Peter bei diesem Wort immer austickte und kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, da schoss auch schon ein Schocker aus Wormtails Zauberstab.

Die Anderen griffen daraufhin blitzschnell zu ihren Zauberstäben und der Kampf brach los. Egal ob Polizist oder Gast, alle griffen in das Geschehen ein und so entstand eine Schlägerei zwischen Muggeln, während die Zauberer mit Flüchen um sich zielten.

„Stupor Maximus", rief James und schaltete gleich 5 Männer auf einmal aus.

Rote und orange Lichtblitze zuckten durch das nicht mehr so neblige Pub.

„Au! Das war ich, Sirius!", beschwerte sich Robert, weil Padfoot aus Versehen eine Flasche nach ihm warf.

„Tschuldigung, Rob!", rief er zurück und verpasste einem Polizisten eine rechte Grade.

„Warum schlägst du ihn?", fragte McKinnon überrascht.

„Ich wollte mich schon immer mal wie ein Muggel schlagen!", sagte Padfoot begeistert und zertrümmerte einen Barhocker.

„Soviel Spaß hatte ich das letzte Mal, als wir Snape die schimpfende Geburtstagskarte geschickt haben!", lachte James und veränderte kurz darauf mehrere Gedächtnisse.

10 Minuten später regte sich niemand mehr in dem Pub, alle lagen schlafend oder von Padfoot ausgeknockt auf dem Boden.

„Das nenne ich einen gelungenen Abend!", sagte Sirius zufrieden und sah auf seine Uhr. „Es ist aber erst kurz nach zwei. Wir sollten noch zu mir gehen", schlug er vor. „Ich habe noch einen alten Feuerwhiskey, der unbedingt geleert werden möchte", und er disapparierte.


	6. Dem Himmel so nah

Kapitel 6- Dem Himmel so nah

August 1978

Lily und Julie Evans warteten schon ungeduldig in der Winkelgasse vor Madame Malkins Laden. Zusammen mit Ophelia wollten sie die Arbeit der Schneiderin begutachten und Lily in ihrem Hochzeitskleid bestaunen. Mrs Evans reckte und streckte sich, um Ophelias braune Locken in der Menschenmenge zu erkennen. Sie wippte nervös auf ihren Fußballen hin und her bis sie jemanden auf sie zueilen sah.

„Ah, da kommt sie!", und deutete in die Richtung des Gringotts- Bankgebäudes.

„Lily, Julie! Wie schön euch zu sehen!", strahlte Mrs Potter und drückte beide herzlich, als sie sich an einem mürrischen Goblin vorbei gedrängelt hatte. „Thaddäus konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht finden", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Tut mir leid wenn ich zu spät bin. Bist du schon aufgeregt?", fragte sie ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter.

Lily lächelte bedeutungsvoll.

„Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung!", beruhigte sie ihre Mutter. „Das haben wir alle durch!", und beide Mütter lachten, als sie in die Schneiderei gingen und die Türglocke schellte. Madame Malkins empfing sie mit Tee und Gebäck. Gleich darauf präsentierte sie das Kleid, welches über eine Modellpuppe gestreift war.

„Merlin und Agrippa!", entfuhr es Ophelia. „James werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen!"

„Lily, das hast du mit Alex einfach wunderbar ausgesucht!", lobte Julie und die beiden Mütter umrundeten das Kleid, wie zwei Löwen ihre Beute. Es bestand jeden prüfenden Blick und so blieb den beiden Frauen nur eines übrig.

„Das haben Sie wunderbar gemacht!", wurde nun Madame Malkins gelobt. Die Schneiderin lächelte zufrieden und zwinkerte fröhlich.

„Ich dachte mir, dieser Schnitt unterstreicht Ihre schlanke Figur, denn Sie ist ja auch recht hoch gewachsen, für eine junge Frau!", gestikulierte die Schneiderin über Lily, die ihnen das Hochzeitskleid nun angezogen vorführte.

„Einfach himmlisch!", seufzten beide Mütter und nippten weiter an ihrem Tee.

*~*~*

Als James erwachte, lag er zu seiner großen Überraschung in seinem Bett. Sein Kopf schmerzte, sowie seine rechte Hand. Er hatte große Probleme die Ursache dieses Schmerzes zu fokussieren, doch nach mehreren Sekunden hartnäckigen Starrens erblickte er die Platzwunde, die seinen Handrücken verzierte.

_Merlin, was habe ich denn gemacht_, grübelte er und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren, aber nach ein paar Minuten erinnerte er sich an das Samarkand und an die Polizisten, die Peter als „Kleiner" bezeichnet hatten.

_Oh je_, stöhnte er und dachte mit Grauen daran, was das Ministerium zu all dem sagen würde. Schließlich hatten sie das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt gebrochen. Aber hatten sie das wirklich? Nach ihrer Schlägerei hatten sie vorbildlich die Gedächtnisse aller Muggel modifiziert. Also konnte es nicht so schlimm sein.

Im Schneckentempo schleppte er sich ins Bad und nahm eine ausgiebige Dusche.

Wie es wohl Padfoot geht, überlegte er, als ein kalter Wasserstrahl über seinen Körper strömte und ihm einen halben Herzinfarkt verpasste. Eilig drehte er den warmen Wasserhahn auf bis er sich fast verbrühte und wurde dann ruhiger, als sich heiß und kalt vermischten.

Mit nassen Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstanden ging er in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ihm Thaddäus, der ein Gesicht zog wie sieben Tage Blizzard.

„Auch schon wach?", sagte er, in seiner Stimme lag Ärger.

„Ist was, Dad?", fragte Prongs sofort.

„Oh, nichts sonderlich Schwerwiegendes. Nur das heute Morgen eine Eule kam, die an Mr. Potter gerichtet war. Ich dachte sie sei für mich, denn diejenigen die dir schreiben adressieren immer an „James". Aber als ich las, dass dieser Mr. Potter gestern Nacht in der Gegenwart von Muggeln gezaubert und somit das Abkommen gebrochen hat, wusste ich gleich, ich kann das nicht gewesen sein. Denn ich lag friedlich schlafend und unschuldig neben deiner Mutter!", rief Mr. Potter ungehalten.

„Dad, bitte!", bat sein Sohn und hielt sich den Kopf. „Wir haben anschließend das Gedächtnis jedes Einzelnen verändert. Keiner wird sich mehr daran erinnern!"

„Das ist auch dein Glück! Deswegen hast du nur eine Verwarnung bekommen!"

James atmete tief durch.

„Junge, wenn du nicht volljährig wärst und morgen heiraten würdest, dann würde ich dir jetzt den Hintern versohlen und Hausarrest verpassen!" blickte ihn Thaddäus strafend an.

„Dad, das war mein Junggesellenabschied!", beschwerte sich sein Sprössling. „Was hast du damals gemacht? Karten mit Leopold Hawkins gespielt?"

Das Gesicht seines Vaters veränderte sich plötzlich. Er schien beschämt und um diesen Eindruck zu untermauern bildeten sich kleine rote Punkte auf den Wangen des Auroren. „Das sage ich dir lieber nicht", sagte er kleinlaut und rauschte davon.

„Was hast du gemacht?!", rief James ihm nach, doch Mr. Potter ging nur noch schneller und winkte ab.

Da muss ich unbedingt Mom fragen, grinste er und ging in die Küche um etwas zu essen.

*~*~*

Lily schob den Einkaufswagen neben ihrer Mutter durch die Regalreihen.

„Wir müssen mein Kostüm noch von der Reinigung holen", erinnerte Mrs Evans und warf eine Packung Kekse in den Korb. „Außerdem müssen wir deinen Blumenstrauß noch abholen und..."

„Ja, Mom.", sagte ihre Tochter etwas abwesend, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem schrillbunten Titelblatt der SUN.

Völlig vernebelt – SEK im Drogenrausch

In den frühen Morgenstunden wurde, nicht unweit der Guinness Meile, eine lang geplante Razzia durchgeführt. Die betreffende Kneipe, die ein bekannter Drogenumschlagsplatz ist, stand seit langem im Visier der Ermittler. Die Beamten des SEK umstellten das Gebäude und drangen in das Objekt ein. Die Geschäftsräume wurden durchsucht und mehrere Personen festgenommen. Jedoch ereignete sich etwas höchst Sonderbares. Bisher kann sich noch niemand erklären, wie sich alle Beamten und Gäste plötzlich auf dem Fußboden des Samarkand wieder fanden. Ein Festgenommener behauptet, dass sechs junge Männer für diesen Angriff verantwortlich seien. Der Augenzeuge schwor den Beamten, dass die Unbekannten mit Zauberstäben gezaubert hätten und so die Gedächtnisse der Ordnungshüter ‚modifiziert' hätten.

„Das ist eine völlig absurde Geschichte!" dementierte der Einsatzleiter der Spezialeinheit. „Das Gebäude war umstellt, niemand hätte entkommen können, ohne dass wir es bemerkt hätten!"

Die Polizei hat jedoch eine Untersuchung eingeleitet, um zu klären, wie es zu diesem Zwischenfall kommen konnte.

„Mom, schau mal!", wies Lily ihre Mutter auf die Zeitung hin.

Julie überflog die Titelseite. „Wer soll das gewesen sein? Glaubst du, das war James?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ihm und Sirius würde ich das durchaus zutrauen", nickte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Liebling, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass James so leichtsinnig sein sollte", schüttelte Julie den Kopf und schob den Wagen zur Kasse.

Lily betrachtete noch eine Weile die Titelseite. Konnte es sein? So dumm würden James und Sirius nicht sein, selbst wenn sie von dem Ale aus dem Eberkopf getrunken hätten. Außerdem hatte sie Remus gebeten ein Auge auf alle zu haben. Nein, das waren sie nicht, schüttelte sie letztendlich den Kopf und folgte ihrer Mutter.

Etwas später drängelten sie sich durch Cranford um zur Reinigung zu kommen. Lily bestaunte das elegante fliederfarbene Kleid, als ihre Mutter aus dem Laden kam. Mrs Evans hatte sich extra noch einen passenden Hut im Stil der 30er Jahre gekauft.

„Mom, du wirst fantastisch aussehen. Dad wird dich bestimmt noch einmal heiraten wollen."

Julie lachte. „Nein, lieber nicht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, deinen Vater noch ein Mal so betrunken zu sehen."

„Hat sich Petunia eigentlich schon gemeldet?", fragte Lily kurze Zeit später und legte das Kostüm ihrer Mutter sorgsam auf den Rücksitz des Autos.

Mrs Evans blickte sie traurig an. „Nein, Liebling, das hat sie nicht. Vielleicht hat sie sich gedacht sie bräuchte keine Zusage schicken, weil sie deine Schwester ist..."

Lily seufzte vielsagend, stieg aber kommentarlos ein.

Der Vormittag verging wie im Fluge mit allen Vorbereitungen die noch getroffen werden mussten denn gegen Nachmittag hatten sich Alex, Lorrain und Ellen angesagt, um mit Lily eine kleine Jungesellinnenparty zu feiern. Lily hatte sie gebeten kein großes Tamtam darum zu machen, denn wie sie ihnen im Vorfeld gesagt hatte würden sie es auf der Feier nach der Hochzeit richtig krachen lassen. Und so bestaunten ihre Freundinnen das Hochzeitskleid und Alex schien mit der Beratung, die sie Lily gegeben hatte, sehr zufrieden.

„Oh, ich wünschte ich hätte dieses Kleid", seufzte sie und wand ihren sehnsüchtigen Blick wieder den anderen zu.

„Das Kleid allein bringt dir aber nichts!", stichelte Lorrain. „Da brauchst du noch einen Mann dazu."

„Den habe ich bereits!", antwortete Alex schnippisch.

„Aber ob der dich vor den Altar schleppen wird?", piesackte Ellen.

„LILY! Die sind gemein zu mir!"

„Lasst ja meine Brautjungfer zufrieden! Sie muss uns schließlich die Ringe reichen!", verteidigte Lily Alex.

„Aha, und Sirius hat dann also eure Zauberstäbe!", sagte Ellen interessiert. „Wie sehen denn eure Ringe aus?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Das dürfte ich euch eigentlich nicht verraten", spielte Lily geziert und drehte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger.

„Ach komm schon!", drängte Lorrain und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Los, sprich! Oder ich muss dich zwingen!"

Lily hob abwehrend die Hände. „OK, ich ergebe mich", lächelte sie. „Sie sind aus Walisischem Gold und in die Mitte des Rings ist ein Einhornhaar eingelassen. Es umspannt den ganzen Reif und man kann es mit bloßem Auge sehen."

„Walisisches Gold!", seufzte Lorrain.

„Ein Einhornhaar!", hauchte Alex.

„Das ist einfach perfekt!", war Ellen verzückt.

„Ja, ich weiß", grinste Lily. „Aber nun muss ich überlegen, was ich schon alles habe, damit meine Hochzeit unter einem guten Stern steht."

„Was meinst du?", wollte Lorrain wissen.

„Bei Muggeln ist es Tradition, dass man etwas Neues, Altes, Geborgtes und Blaues hat, wenn man zum Altar geht!" erklärte ihre Freundin. „Ich habe etwas neues, das Hochzeitskleid und etwas altes, nämlich meine Kette. Jetzt brauch ich nur noch was Geborgtes und was Blaues."

„Ich habe ein blaues Taschentuch!", sagte Lorrain und kramte es aus ihrem Umhang.

„Ich kann dir mein Armband borgen", schlug Ellen vor.

Lily strahlte überglücklich. „Prima! Dann können wir jetzt zum gemütlichen Teil übergehen?"

„Und was ist der gemütliche Teil?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Ich habe Champagner in rauen Mengen für uns.", grinste die Abschied nehmende Junggesellin und stürmte in die Küche. Kurz darauf kam sie mit der ersten Flasche und 4 Gläsern zurück. Als der Korken aus der Flasche sprang, kleine Perlen in dem goldgelben Getränk schäumten und die Gläser klangen überkam Lily ein sonderbares Gefühl.

„Auf dich und James!", sagten Alex, Ellen und Lorrain.

„Danke!", schniefte Lily und sie stießen an.

James lag in seinem Bett und blickte auf den leeren Platz neben sich. Ein Halbmond leuchtete auf die verwaiste Betthälfte. Morgen um diese Zeit würde er nicht mehr alleine sein. Nie wieder. Dann würde er ganz legal neben seiner Frau liegen. Seiner Lily Evans. Halt, seiner Lily Potter. _Ob ich sie glücklich machen werde_, grübelte er und sah Lilys Abbild vor sich. Das feine Gesicht mit der rosigen Haut, den hohen Wangenknochen und den freundlichen grünen, mandelförmigen Augen. Das dunkelrote Haar fiel ihr seidig auf die Schultern. Sie hatte ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Aber nicht viele. Vielleicht fünf oder sechs? Bald würde er sie jeden Tag zählen können.

Sirius hatte am Nachmittag vorbei geschaut und gleich eine Rüge von Mrs Potter kassiert wie er nur in Gegenwart von Muggeln zaubern konnte. Trotz allem verarztete Ophelia ihn, denn bei seiner Schlägerei hatte er ein paar unschöne Andenken erhalten.

„So kannst du doch nicht morgen in der Kirche stehen!", tadelte sie ihn erneut und ließ einen blauen Fleck verschwinden.

James versuchte nach Leibeskräften heraus zu finden, was sein Vater bei seinem Junggesellenabschied verbrochen hatte, doch er musste schnell feststellen, dass Thaddäus seine Frau schon vorgewarnt hatte und sie eine verschworene Gemeinschaft bildeten.

„Das sage ich dir nach deiner Hochzeit", lachte Ophelia und beträufelte Sirius' Hand mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit.

Also musste James auch auf diese Antwort warten und frustriert spielte er mit Padfoot eine Partie Zauberschach, bis Mrs Potter kam und noch einmal den morgigen Tag besprach.

Lily blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Ihr Hochzeitskleid nebst Schleier schwebte frei auf einer Stelle. Das blaue Taschentuch lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch und das Armband baumelte bereits an ihrem Handgelenk. Nero schlief nicht unweit ihres Kopfkissens. Er begann mit schnurren, als sie ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte. „Willst du nicht mal raus gehen und Mäuse fangen?", fragte sie ihren kleinen Tiger. Doch dieser rollte sich nur auf den Rücken und wollte am Bauch gestreichelt werden. Leise stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster, eine leichte Brise wehte herein und fuhr spielerisch durch ihr Haar. Der Halbmond schien herab und tauchte alles in ein mattes Licht. Seufzend beobachtete sie die stille Straße, wo sie als kleines Mädchen mit ihrem Roller entlang gefahren war. Wo sie sich das erste Mal die Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und wo sie mit Kreide auf den Asphalt gekritzelt hatte, nur um die grimmige Nachbarin auf die Palme zu bringen. Lily setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und zog die Knie an. Morgen werde ich Mrs Potter sein, stellte sie fest und eine Art Traurigkeit übermannte sie, wie schon am Nachmittag. Ihre Kindheit war nun vollkommen beendet. Ab morgen, einfach so. Durch ein simples „Ja, ich will!" Aber dann dachte sie an James und sie wusste, dass er alles wieder aufwiegen würde was sie jetzt verlor.

*~*~*

10 August 1978

Ophelia schlich in James Zimmer und zog behutsam die Vorhänge zurück. Die Sonne strahlte genau auf das Bett ihres Sohnes, der sich Nase rümpfend und Augen abschirmend umdrehte um nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Komm schon, Zeit deine atemberaubende Braut zu sehen", flüsterte seine Mutter und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

Zögerlich öffnete er ein Auge. Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und streichelte über seinen Kopf. „Du möchtest doch deine eigene Hochzeit nicht verpassen", sagte sie und kniff ihn spielerisch in beide Wangen.

„Oh, Mom. Lass das!", protestierte er, rollte aus dem Bett und folgte Ophelia in die Küche um zu frühstücken. Sirius saß bereits am Tisch.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte James überrascht.

„Heute ist doch deine Hochzeit, oder?", erkundigte sich Sirius und spähte auf einen nahen Kalender.

„Ja, aber warum bist du schon hier?", versuchte es Prongs erneut.

„Ich wollte ordentlich frühstücken, das ist alles", lachte Padfoot und erntete ein durch die Haare wuscheln von Mrs Potter.

James hingegen aß nur wenig.

„Bist du nervös?", fragte sein Vater und verkniff sich ein grinsen.

„Ja", schluckte er hörbar.

Thaddäus lachte plötzlich schallend. „Ich glaube es ja nicht. Ich darf noch den Tag miterleben, wo mein Sohn nervös ist!", aber dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Glaub mir, wenn sie erst einmal neben dir steht und du ihre Hand hältst, ist die Nervosität weg!", Mr. Potter ergriff die Hand seiner Frau und beide lächelten sich vielsagend an.

„In zwei Stunden kommen die Gäste", schaute Ophelia auf ihre Uhr. „Thaddäus wird den ersten Portschlüssel nehmen um Gäste, die apparieren zu empfangen. Ihr kommt dann mit den anderen nach", wies Mrs Potter ihre Männer an. „Die Hauselfen haben bis zu unserer Rückkehr alles fertig gemacht und ich werde gleich zu Lily floohn, um ihr noch ein bisschen zu helfen. Wir kommen dann mit dem letzten Portschlüssel nach Gretna Green.", endete sie und atmete tief durch.

„Mom, wie sieht Lilys Kleid denn nun aus?", startete James einen erneuten Versuch.

„Die paar Stunden wirst du noch überleben", sagte sie lächelnd und stand auf. „Ich gehe mich jetzt umziehen. Wir sehen uns dann!", und sie verteilte reihum einen Abschiedskuss.

James stand vor seinem Spiegel und rückte die smaragdgrüne Fliege zurecht, nachdem er vergebens versucht hatte seine Haare zu bändigen.

„Du siehst richtig brav aus", bemerkte Sirius von der Tür. Er trug seinen meerblauen Festumhang, eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und die passende Fliege.

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du!", feixte Prongs. „Du siehst aus wie ein Erstklässler."

„Hey, nichts gegen meinen Designerumhang von Madame Malkins!", zupfte er lässig an seinem Kragen.

James lachte spöttisch.

„Kann's los gehn? Stürzen wir uns in die Verwandtschaft."

„Immer doch!", antwortete sein bester Freund und sie gingen nach unten in den Salon.

Das Haus war mittlerweile bevölkert mit eleganten Festumhängen und Kleidern. Viele Hexen trugen ausgefallene Hüte und hatten Farben gewählt, die das menschliche Auge extrem belasten konnten, wenn man zu lange darauf sah. Es bewahrheitete sich wieder die alte Zaubererweißheit, wenn viele verschiedene Hexen und Zauberer aufeinander treffen, müssen sie mit allem, was sie haben, angeben.

„James, da bist du ja!", riefen zwei ältere Damen, die sich als seine Großmütter heraus stellten. Begonia Potter und Felicitas Birmington schlossen ihren Enkel in die Arme.

„Wo ist Granpa & Granpa?", fragte er grinsend.

„Die beiden haben schon einen Teil der Gäste mit den Portschlüsseln nach Gretna Green gebracht", erklärte Felicitas, Ophelias Mutter. „Begonia und ich bringen auch gleich einen Schwung über die schottische Grenze", lachte sie verschwörerisch, als würde man illegal nach Schottland einreisen.

„Gut", nickte James. „Sirius und ich bringen dann den Rest. Wir sehen uns dort!", und er drückte ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Seine Großmütter blickten ihm nach.

„Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er mal sagte Mädchen seien blöd und küssen erst recht", lächelte Begonia schwermütig.

Ophelia stieg aus dem Kamin der Evans, klopfte sich etwas Asche von ihrem dunkelroten Kostüm und richtete das Band um ihren breitkrempigen Hut.

„Ophelia!", freute sich Mrs Evans. „Lily ist fast fertig. Alex hilft ihr gerade mit dem Schleier."

„Ah, wunderbar", strahlte Mrs Potter. „Ist sie sehr aufgeregt?"

„Sie hat noch bis in die Nacht hinein am Fenster gestanden und auf die leere Straße gestarrt. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen", erzählte Julie und lächelte wissend.

„Oh, James ging es nicht anders", lachte ihr Gegenüber. „Ich habe gehört, wie er durchs Haus geschlichen ist. Er ist bestimmt zehn Mal die Treppe hoch und runter gegangen."

Alex steckte den Schleier in Lilys Haaren fest.

„Oh, du siehst einfach traumhaft aus", seufzte sie.

„Wirklich?", fragte Lily zaghaft und beäugte sich kritisch im Spiegel.

„Ja!", nickte ihre Freundin und reichte ihr das blaue Taschentuch.

„Wo soll ich das nur hin stecken?"

„Da du nicht viele Taschen hast. Um ehrlich zu sein, eigentlich gar keine wirst du es in den Ausschnitt stecken müssen." lächelte Alex nun.

„Was tut man nicht alles", empörte sich Lily gespielt und ließ den blauen Stoff verschwinden.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein sanftes Klopfen und Julie und Ophelia betraten den Raum. Die beiden Mütter wussten vor Verzückung gar nicht was sie sagen sollten.

Julie nahm die Hand zum Mund und schniefte.

„Mom, bitte", sagte Lily und nahm ihre Mutter in die Arme.

„Seid ihr so weit?", fragte Ophelia freundlich.

„Ja", ertönte es aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

Lily schlüpfte noch schnell in ihre Schuhe und nahm ihren Brautstrauß aus weißen Rosen und Orchideen. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und versammelten sich um den Portschlüssel. Es war ein Fotoapparat und alle blickten Ophelia fragend an, als sie ihn berührten.

„Man sollte das Nützliche mit dem angenehmen verbinden", lächelte Mrs Potter. „Und ich zähle abwärts. Drei... Zwei... Eins!"

Lily spürte den Ruck hinter ihrem Bauchnabel. Ein Wirbel aus Farben umgab sie. Alex hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Julie hingegen sog diese ungewöhnliche Umgebung in sich auf und plötzlich war alles so schnell zu Ende, wie es angefangen hatte.

Sie standen vor der kleinen Kapelle am Waldrand. Es war Vormittag und die Sonne trocknete die letzten Tautropfen, die der Morgennebel hinterlassen hatte. Es roch nach frischem Gras, Tannennadeln und Blumen.

„Diesmal bin ich nicht hin gefallen!", stellte Lily zufrieden fest und richtete ihren Schleier.

Gemeinsam schritten sie zur Kapelle. Edward wartete bereits auf sie vor dem Eingang. In seinem grauen Anzug mit dem eisblauen Hemd sah er sehr gut aus.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus, Liebling!", begrüßte er seine Tochter.

„Danke Dad! Du aber auch.", lächelte sie nervös.

Alex zupfte weiter an ihrem Kleid herum.

„Hat sich Petunia gemeldet?", flüsterte Mr. Evans seiner Frau zu, während seine jüngere Tochter abgelenkt war.

„Nein", wisperte Julie zurück und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Er hingegen schaute grimmig drein, bis Ophelia ihn ansprach.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, fast."

„Jetzt könnt ihr es auch nicht mehr ändern", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ja, leider", schnaufte Mr. Evans erneut.

„Bitte lasst euch deswegen den Tag nicht verderben", bat Mrs Potter. „Lily sollte nicht daran erinnert werden, schließlich ist heute ein Freudentag", sprach sie aufbauend.

„Sie hat Recht, Ed", stimmte seine Frau zu. „Wir sollten uns fertig machen. Wir gehen schon rein", und sie küsste ihren Mann.

Nun standen nur noch Lily, ihr Vater und Alex vor der Kirche.

„Drinnen wartet Sirius", sagte Ed zu Alex. „Ihr müsst vor uns in die Höhle des Löwen gehen", zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln und er schaffte es, dass es seine Augen berührte.

Lily konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, dass die Kapelle nur zehn Sitzbänke hatte, doch eine Trennwand, die mit Blumen und Tüchern geschmückt war verhinderte den Blick ins Innere des Gotteshauses. Sirius lehnte lässig an der Trennwand. Zwei Samtkissen schwebten neben ihm. Eines war dunkelblau und trug die Ringe. Das zweite war dunkelrot und James' Zauberstab lag darauf.

Padfoot blickte auf, als er Schritte hörte und stellte sich sofort gerade hin. Sein Mund stand offen, als sie näher kamen.

„Hallo Sirius.", grüßte Lily zögerlich.

„Merlin und Agrippa! Lily, du siehst fantastisch aus!", platzte er heraus.

„Oh, danke", antwortete sie fast schüchtern und hakte sich bei ihrem Vater ein.

Alex stand geduldig daneben und warte bis Sirius sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Liebling, du siehst auch fantastisch aus!", und er betrachtete ihr elegantes figurbetontes Kleid, das hervorragend zu seinem Festumhang passte. Denn es war in demselben Blau.

„Danke", lächelte sie nun und sie küssten sich.

„So, dann wollen wir mal, oder?", erinnerte Mr. Evans.

„Oh, ja. Deinen Zauberstab, Lily.", bat Padfoot.

„Den habe ich!", sagte Alex triumphierend und legte ihn zu James' auf den dunkelroten Samt.

„Na dann wollen wir mal", Sirius atmete noch einmal tief durch und schnipste mit dem Finger. Augenblicklich erklang Musik. Es war eine ruhige, liebliche Melodie und sie versetzte den Zuhörer sofort in eine romantische Stimmung.

Alex und Sirius stellten sich zu beiden Seiten der Trennwand auf. Vor jedem schwebte ein Kissen und dann schritten sie los.

Lily blickte ihren Vater an. „Dad, ich bin so nervös. Ich könnte mich übergeben."

„Es wird alles gut gehen", beschwichtigte er sie und tätschelte ihren Arm.

„Aber was ist, wenn ich mit den Schuhen im Kleid hängen bleibe und ich dann hin falle?"

„Ich hab dich doch, es kann nichts passieren."

„Wirklich?!"

„Ja, Lily. Alles wird gut. Glaub mir", klang er überzeugt.

„Na gut. Dann los."

James stand vorne am Altar und Dumbledore lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. Plötzlich ertönte diese wunderschöne Melodie und Alex und Sirius kamen den Kirchgang hinunter. Vor ihnen schwebten die Zauberstäbe und Prongs seufzte erleichtert auf, als er Lilys erkannte. Sie hatte es sich also doch nicht anders überlegt, wie er für einen kurzen Moment gefürchtet hatte. Sie wollte ihn heiraten und gleich würde sie vor ihm stehen.

Alex lächelte James kurz zu und stellte sich auf die andere Seite. Padfoot trat hinter ihn und wartete, wie über hundert andere Gäste, auf die Braut.

Sein Blick lag gebannt auf dem Eingang. In seinem Bauch kibbelte es vor Nervosität. Und dann... trat Edward auf der einen Seite hervor und Lily auf der anderen. Alle Gäste wandten sich um.

Lily schaute nicht auf die Gesichter, sie war viel zu verblüfft, was aus der kleinen Kapelle mit den wenigen Sitzbänken geworden war. Eine hohe Kuppel wölbte sich über ihnen. Vor ihnen lag ein 50 Meter langer Weg durch das Kirchenschiff. Gigantische Bleiglasfenster zogen sich an den hohen Wänden empor. Jedoch zeigten sie keine Bilder aus der Bibel, sondern Ereignisse aus der Zaubererwelt. In den Kreuzgängen schwebten lange Tuchbahnen. Kleine Feen streuten glitzernden Staub vor ihnen. Überall standen Blumen und Kerzen. Es war einfach... ein Traum.

James hatte keine Augen für die Kathedrale. Nur für seine Braut.

Lily trug ein schulterfreies, bis zur Hüfte eng anliegendes Kleid das nach unten hin fließend in eine Schleppe überging. Der Stoff war silbrig grün durchwirkt und ihr Dekolletee war mit Perlen abgesetzt. Lilys Haare waren kunstvoll hoch gesteckt, doch zwei kleine Strähnen schlängelten sich an ihren Schläfen entlang und grüne Bänder waren um ihr Haar geschlungen. Lilys Schleier war ebenfalls silbrig grün und begann an einem dieser Bänder. Er reichte bis einen halben Meter über den Erdboden. Langsam kam sie, am Arm ihres Vaters auf ihn zu.

James konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Da kam seine zukünftige Frau. Es waren nur noch wenige Meter und dann stand Lily neben ihm. Was sein Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment aussagte, hätte niemand auf der Welt erklären können.

Lily blickte James liebevoll an. Er sah so wunderbar in seinem Smoking mit der grünen Fliege aus. Seine Haare standen ihm wild auf dem Kopf und in seinem Gesicht haftete ein Lächeln, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Wir lieben dich, Lily", sagte ihr Vater sanft, küsste sie auf die Wange und legte ihre Hand auf James'.

Die Berührung ihrer Hände schlug bei beiden wie ein Blitz ein. Sie wussten genau, was der andere gerade fühlte.

Dumbledore trat vor sie und sie wendeten ihren Blick nach vorne. Ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter trug heute einen lilafarbenen Umhang. Darauf funkelten Sterne und Monde. Genau wie seine Augen. Sie strahlten noch viel intensiver und freundlicher, als sonst.

„Ich heiße Sie heute alle herzlich willkommen!", begann er und seine Stimme hallte von den hohen Wänden.

„Noch bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte sich keiner von uns gewagt, an diesen glücklichen Tag zu denken. Wieder einmal sollten wir alle belehrt werden, wie aus einem einfachen Fluch Zuneigung entstehen kann. Und aus Zuneigung Freundschaft, und daraus Liebe.", Dumbledore schmunzelte, wie so viele andere Gäste. Denn die Geschichte, dass Lily James einmal mit einem Fluch belegt hatte war allgemein bekannt.

„Ich gebe zu, als ich James vor fast einem Jahr zum Schulsprecher ernannte hatte ich nicht im Sinn ihn seiner zukünftigen Braut zuzuführen. Wohl eher wollte ich die Harmonie im Hause Gryffindor wieder herstellen." ein leises Lachen von mehreren Hexen und Zauberern schwebte durch die Kathedrale.

„Doch es erfüllt mich mit Freude und Stolz, dass aus einer gewagten Entscheidung so etwas Reines und vollkommenes entstehen konnte, wie die Liebe zwischen James und Lily. Liebe Brauteltern, Hexen und Zauberer. Wir sind heute zusammen gekommen, um der Verbindung zwischen James Thaddäus Potter und Lily Aimée Evans beizuwohnen."

James schaute Lily perplex an. Er wusste gar nicht, dass ihr zweiter Name Aimée war.

„Ich möchte James nun bitten, seinen Schwur zusagen", sprach Dumbledore hoheitsvoll.

James blickte Lily tief in die Augen.

„Ich stehe vor dir und mein Kopf ist leer, weil du mich um den Verstand bringst. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich sehe zu dir und hoffe nur, dass du meinen Blick erwiderst. Und wenn du mich ansiehst und mich berührst, dann weiß ich, dass es kein Traum mehr ist und meine Träume zur Wirklichkeit geworden sind. Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt, wenn ich dir sagen kann, wie sehr ich dich liebe.", seine Stimme hatte etwas gezittert, als er die letzten Worte sagte.

Ein erneutes Seufzen ging durch die Menge.

Lily merkte, wie es ihr bei seinen Worten in den Augen brannte. Doch sie zwang die Tränen vorerst zum Rückzug.

„Lily", erteilte Dumbledore ihr das Wort.

„Wenn ich morgens aufwache bist du mein erster Gedanke. Wenn ich in deine Augen sehen kann, dann möchte ich die Zeit anhalten. Den Moment für immer fest halten und in einer Schmucksschatulle aufbewahren. Diese Augenblicke sind die kostbarsten in meiner Erinnerung und ich möchte sie nie wieder hergeben. Verbunden mit all dem bist du, James. Du schenkst mir diese Momente und dafür liebe ich dich", auch sie hatte Mühe, die letzten Worte zu sagen.

James drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand.

Links von ihnen ertönte ein leises schniefen. Anscheinend kamen Julies und Ophelias Taschentücher schon zum Einsatz.

Dumbledore lächelte beide an.

„Ich möchte euch nun bitten, eure Zauberstäbe zu kreuzen."

Sirius trat vor und reichte ihnen die Zauberstäbe.

„Magische Bande um euch gewunden,

im Körper und Geist auf ewig verbunden,

bewahrt euch die Liebe eine lange Zeit,

nur der Tod bringt Trauer, Schmerzen und Leid.", sagte Dumbledore.

Und dann geschah es. Lily und James spürten es in dem Moment, als der Spruch verhallt war. Wärme umgab sie, etwas Unsichtbares schlang sich um ihre Körper. Aus James Zauberstab drang ein rotes Licht und es wand sich um beide. Lilys Zauberstab schoss ein goldenes Licht hervor und es wirbelte um sie herum. Von oben bis unten waren sie von rot goldenen Lichterbahnen umgeben. Sie drehten sich immer schneller um Lily und James. Sie verschmolzen immer mehr ineinander, alles schien zu glühen und dann, ganz plötzlich, gab es einen Knall. Die Lichterbahnen explodierten und tauchten die ganze Kathedrale in ein seltsames Licht. Für ein paar Sekunden waren alle Gäste von der Schönheit der Farbe fasziniert, doch dann eilte das Licht zurück zu Lily und James und umgab sie mit einem leuchtenden Band. Ihre Körper glühten auf und die Energie durchströmte ihre Venen. Bis in die Fingerspitzen fühlten sie die Kraft des anderen.

Dann verblasste das Licht, doch die Verbundenheit, dieses unsichtbare Band, blieb zwischen ihnen bestehen.

Albus Dumbledore schaute beide erstaunt an. Selbst er hatte das gerade geschehene nicht erwartet und er räusperte sich.

„Eure magischen Bande sind geschlossen und werden euch auf ewig aneinander binden. So sei es."

Alex reichte das Kissen mit den Ringen.

James nahm Lilys Ring und steckte ihn an ihre rechte Hand. „So sei es.", sagte er mühevoll.

Lily nahm James' Ring und streifte ihn über seinen Ringfinger. „So sei es.", ihre Stimme zitterte.

Dumbledore schaute beide sanft an. Seine blauen Augen zwinkerten hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern.

„Ihr dürft euch nun Küssen", lächelte er.

Lily und James sahen einander an. Lily kämpfte mit ihren Freudentränen. James streichelte über ihre Wange. Langsam kamen sie sich näher. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterten beide und dann spürten sie die Berührung ihrer Lippen. Erst ganz sanft, doch dann schlangen beide die Arme umeinander und ihr Kuss erlöste ihre Sehnsucht.

Jubelrufe ertönten. Die kleinen Feen verstreuten wieder ihren glitzernden Staub. Funken aller Farben sprühten aus Zauberstäben und Beifall hallte in Echos nach.

James und Lily lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung, doch ihre Hände blieben weiterhin ineinander verschlungen.

Als sich alle Gäste wieder beruhigt hatten sprach Dumbledore erneut. „Und nun sollten wir uns zum Haus der Potters begeben wo ein herrliches Fest auf uns wartet."

Wieder wurde geklatscht.

Lily und James gingen den langen Weg zum Ausgang. Ihre Eltern winkten. Ihre Väter hatten ihre Mütter im Arm. Mit Taschentüchern tupften sie sich die Tränen weg. Blumen wurden auf sie geworfen und ein Blitzlichtgewitter hagelte auf sie ein.

Die Sonne schien vom Zenit herab als sie aus der kühlen Kirche traten.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte James lächelnd.

Seine junge Frau blickte ihn an und eine Träne floss ihre Wange hinunter. „Du hast mir so gefehlt."

James nahm sie in eine feste Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. „Du mir auch, Liebling, du mir auch", und Lily hatte das Gefühl einen kleinen Tropfen auf ihrer Schulter zu spüren.

Kurz darauf kamen Sirius und Alex aus der Kapelle. Sie umarmten das junge Brautpaar und nahmen den ersten Portschlüssel zurück, zum Haus der Potters.


	7. Abschied

Kapitel 7- Abschied

August 1978

Petunia stieg langsam aus dem Auto und strich den Rock ihres Kleides glatt. Vernon war an der Arbeit und so wusste er nicht, dass sie in die Rose Hip Street gefahren war. Beide Wagen ihrer Eltern standen in der Einfahrt.

_Ob sie noch da sind_, überlegte sie.

Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Was war, wenn sie schon fort waren?

Vorsichtig steckte sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Leise betrat sie den, mit vielen Bildern behangenen, Flur.

„Hallo?", rief sie und wartete gespannt. Doch niemand antwortete. Petunia ging die Treppen hinauf, ihre Schritte wurden von dem reinlichen Teppich gedämpft. Langsam lief sie den Flur entlang bis sie vor einer Tür stand. Lilys Schwester öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Blick überflog den Schrank, die Kommode, den Schreibtisch und das Bett. Sie bemerkte ein Pergament auf dem Schreibtisch und trat näher. Eine Skizze von einem Kleid war darauf zu sehen, in schnellen Strichen mit Tinte gezeichnet.

Das ist also ihr Hochzeitskleid, dachte sie und strich mit ihren langen Fingern darüber. Bedächtig sah sie sich weiter um und ihr Blick fiel auf ein Buch neben dem Bett. Petunia hob den ledernen Einband auf und öffnete es. Kleine Personen in Bilderrahmen blinzelten sie an und winkten. Ein kurzes Lächeln streifte ihr Gesicht.

Plötzlich strich etwas um ihre Beine und sie schrie auf. Nero war bei ihrem Schrei zusammen gezuckt und unter das Bett geflüchtet. Petunia sah sich um und schaute auch unter das Bett, große grüne Augen funkelten sie an.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte sie sanft und legte sich auf den Boden. Sie streckte die Hand aus, Nero krabbelte näher und ließ sich von ihr streicheln. Gemächlich blätterte sie durch das Fotoalbum, begleitet vom Schnurren des Katers. Meistens waren es Bilder mit Lily und ihren Freundinnen in Hogwarts. Doch auf einem Bild war Lily alleine. Die Foto- Lily lächelte und winkte ihr. Sie betrachtete es liebevoll und kurz entschlossen löste Petunia es von der Seite. Sie klappte das Fotoalbum zu und legte es zurück. „Viel Glück", sagte sie und verließ den Raum. Dann ging sie so leise wie möglich die, vom Teppich verkleideten Stufen hinunter und aus dem Haus. Schwermütig stieg sie in ihr Auto und fuhr davon.

Lily und James standen am Eingang zum Ballsaal der wieder magisch erschienen war. Mehrere runde Tische standen auf dem blanken Marmorboden und eine Fläche wurde zum tanzen frei gehalten. Eine Menschentraube hatte sich vor ihnen gebildet und jeder gratulierte ihnen persönlich. Da war Lorrain mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder, Ellen mit Zeus und ihren Verwandten, Alice und Frank Longbottom und Molly und Arthur Weasley mit ihren Söhnen Bill, Charlie, Percy und den vier Monate alten Zwillingen Fred und George. Um nur einige zu nennen.

Lily hatte das Gefühl ihre Hand sei nicht mehr da und wäre an einen Ort geflüchtet, wo Händeschütteln verboten war. Als alle Gäste abgefertigt waren und sich zufrieden an einen der runden Tische gesetzt hatten, gingen auch Lily und James zu ihrem Tisch, wo sie selber mit ihren Eltern, Großeltern, Trauzeugen und Professor Dumbledore saßen. Alle warteten gespannt darauf, dass einer der Trauzeugen noch einmal das Wort an sie richtete und so erhob sich Sirius und blickte gewinnend um sich.

„Liebes Brautpaar" begann er und machte eine ausladende Geste in Lily und James' Richtung. „Liebe Brauteltern, liebe Verwandte, Bekannte und Freunde", holte Sirius Luft. „Es ist Alex und mir eine große Ehre heute hier sein zu dürfen, und ich glaube, ich spreche im Namen aller hier versammelten, wenn wir gestehen eigentlich nur wegen des Essens und des Festes gekommen zu sein.", er schmunzelte, wie so viele andere. Das junge Brautpaar blickte ihn gespielt empört an.

„Um meine eigentlich Absicht, mir jetzt gleich den Bauch voll zuschlagen, zu verschleiern, möchte ich etwas sagen. Wie Professor Dumbledore schon in der Kathedrale sagte, hätte wohl niemand an diesen Tag gedacht, denn wenn ich an die vielen Male denke, wo James einen Korb von seiner Angebeteten bekam, puh...", Sirius wedelte in einer O lala- Manier mit der Hand. „Ich erinnere mich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie Lily James mit einem Hörnerfluch belegt hat und er darauf hin in den Krankenflügel musste. Madame Pomfrey musste ihm die Hörner erst absägen, müssen sie wissen. Die einen trifft die Liebe wie ein Blitz, andere wie ein Fluch. Man muss Lily großes Durchhaltevermögen zugestehen, denn James nervte sie seit diesem Tag nach einem Date."

Lily lächelte James sanft zu und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Hand.

Padfoot sprach weiter. „Doch endlich, endlich in unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts geschah es. Gemeinsam mussten sie vor dem Hausmeister flüchten und versteckten sich in einer Abstellkammer, und so nahm alles seinen Lauf. Wozu Abstellkammern in einer Schule doch gut sind?", fragte er lächelnd. „Mr. Filch sollte in diesem Zusammenhang auch wohlwollend erwähnt werden. Wir schulden ihm viel, wir schulden ihm dieses herrliche Fest und ein wunderbares Brautpaar!", er erhob sein Glas und alle taten es ihm gleich. „Ich trinke auf Lily und James, auf das sie glücklich werden und ihr Glück mit uns teilen!"

„So sei es!", ertönten Hunderte Stimmen und nahmen einen Schluck Kribbelsekt.

Sirius nahm wieder Platz, Lily und James erhoben sich.

„Wir möchten allen danken, die heute diesen Tag mit uns feiern", sagte James. „Unser größter Dank gilt unseren Familien und Freunden. Wie werden immer für euch da sein, wie ihr es für uns wart. Geniest das Fest und wagt es euch ja nicht nüchtern heim zugehen", grinste er.

„Auf euch!", sagten Lily und James und erhoben ihre Gläser.

„So sei es!", murmelten wieder Hunderte von Stimmen. Dann wurde Applaus laut. Das Brautpaar setzte sich wieder und augenblicklich füllte sich jeder Tisch mit einer Auswahl der exotischsten Vorspeisen, Hauptgerichte, Desserts und Getränken. Es war fast wie in der Großen Halle, nur noch besser.

„Wow", entfuhr es Alex und Sirius.

Ophelia lächelte. „Oh, Gallany, Scurry und die Anderen haben sich solche Mühe gegeben! Sie sind wirklich unbezahlbar!"

Nach dem ausgiebigen Essen verschwanden die Tische und in einer Ecke des Saales erschien eine Bar mit einigen Sitzgelegenheiten. Musik begann zu spielen und James und Lily tanzten, unter Beobachtung aller Gäste, ihren ersten Tanz als Ehepaar.

„Ich hoffe nur, ich trete dir nicht auf die Füße", flüsterte James in das Ohr seiner jungen Frau.

„Ich hoffe nur, ich trete nicht auf mein Kleid, bleibe hängen und reiße dich mit um", antwortete Lily und sie lächelten sich an.

Mittlerweile tanzten auch andere Paare und es schwebten Lorrain und Robert an ihnen vorbei.

„Sieh an", grinste James. „Da nutzt er doch gleich die Gelegenheit..."

„Wer, Robert? Warum?", wollte sie verwundert wissen.

„Oh, Remus bekam eine Feletonnummer zugesteckt."

„Telefonnummer, Liebling."

„Ja, genau. Er bekam die Telefonnummer von einer hübschen Bedienung und er hat wild mit ihr geflirtet. Da meinte ich zu Robert, dass es scheint, als wäre Moony über Lorrain hinweg."

„Ich wäre mir bei Remus nicht so sicher, Liebling", bemerkte Lily und schaute sich nach Lorrain und Robert um. „Die beiden haben nie wieder über ihre Beziehung zueinander gesprochen."

„Hatten sie überhaupt eine Beziehung?", vergewisserte sich ihr junger Mann. „Ich habe nie mit bekommen, dass..."

„Nicht so eine Beziehung, James", unterbrach sie ihn. „Bei Remus und Lorrain ist es zwischen Freundschaft und Zuneigung stehen geblieben."

„Da bin ich ja ganz froh, dass es bei uns weiter ging und nicht stagniert hat", lachte er.

„Ja, sie tun mir irgendwie leid. Ich glaube, beide verpassen die Chance ihres Lebens", sagte Lily betrübt.

„Das ist Lorrains und Remus' Sache. Da können und sollten wir nichts tun", riet Prongs.

„Ja, du hast Recht", und sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

„Na na, lasst euch dazu bitte noch etwas Zeit", lachte Sirius und schwebte mit Alex an ihnen vorbei.

Währenddessen unterhielten sich zwei Männer am Rande der Tanzfläche über die beiden Trauzeugen.

„Wie ist Sirius Black eigentlich so?", fragte Scott Shea in einem Plauderton.

„Er ist ein netter Junge", antwortete Thaddäus, der sich nicht täuschen ließ.

„Nun ja, für einen Jungen ist er schon zu groß", lächelte Alex' Vater.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber warum fragst du, Scott?"

Mr. Shea druckste etwas. „Mh, Alex erzählte uns vor einiger Zeit, dass sie mit ihm ausgeht. Dagegen haben wir auch nichts, doch vor ein paar Wochen durften wir ihn an unserem Frühstückstisch begrüßen", sah er Mr. Potter vielsagend an.

„Aha, und wo liegt das Problem? Hat er sich schlecht benommen?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist nur, na ja. Er ist ein Black", redete Mr. Shea mit Händen und Füßen, als erkläre der Nachname Black einfach alles.

Thaddäus blickte ihn forschend an. „Scott, du weißt doch, dass Sirius schon seit zwei Jahren bei uns wohnt, oder?"

„Ja."

„Gut, dann dürften sich deine Befürchtungen doch eigentlich in Rauch auflösen."

„Würdest du dich für ihn verbürgen?", wollte Mr. Shea ernst wissen.

„Ja, das würde ich", antwortete Thaddäus ohne zu zögern. „Er ist für mich wie ein zweiter Sohn und ich gebe nichts darauf, dass sein Nachname Black ist." Er nippte an seinem Glas. „In der Mysteriumsabteilung muss man zwar misstrauisch sein, aber doch nicht so.", grinste er. „Ich würde meine Hand für Sirius ins Maul eines Manticore legen wenn ich müsste."

„Ist ja gut, Thad!", lächelte Scott. „Du hast mich überzeugt. Aber Alex ist nun mal unser einziges Kind und Fortunata und ich möchten sie in Sicherheit wissen."

„Ich versteh dich, aber ich versichere dir, Alex ist bei Sirius in den besten Händen!"

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

„Oh, sicherlich. Schau dir die beiden doch nur mal an!", und er blickte auf das Paar.

„Was wollen wir eigentlich nach dem Fest machen?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig.

„Ich weiß nicht. Jeder sollte nach Hause gehen und sich ausruhen", grinste Alex und drehte sich. „Das wird noch ein anstrengender Tag!

Padfoot machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du gibst mir heute Nacht die Ehre, dich in meine Wohnung entführen zu lassen und auf meiner Dachterrasse auf den Sonnenaufgang zu warten", lächelte er mit dem charmantesten Lächeln, zu dem er fähig war.

„So?", fragte Alex unschuldig. „Das muss ich mir erst noch überlegen", und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Es wäre natürlich alles ganz uneigennützig", versicherte er ihr und zog sie etwas näher an sich. „Ich wollte dich um deine Hilfe bitten, wenn wir James und Lilys Sachen in das Haus bringen, das Ophelia und Thaddäus ihnen schenken wollen."

Seine Freundin grinste. „Du hättest mich doch auch hier um meine Hilfe bitten können."

„Ja, ich weiß", lachte er. „Aber es hätte ja sein können, dass ich dich überreden muss."

„Es sei dir versichert, dass du mich nicht überreden brauchst", sagte Alex ernst. „Ich helfe dir, auch ohne dass du deine Überredungskünste einsetzen musst."

Sirius blickte sie wieder enttäuscht an. „Schade, ich hatte mich schon so drauf gefreut."

„Mh, was machen wir denn da?", grübelte sie gespielt. „Vielleicht finden wir im Laufe des Abends noch etwas anderes wovon du mich überzeugen musst."

Padfoot strahlte. „Oh, sicher mein Armalettusmorgentau."

Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch Sirius erstickte ihren aufkeimenden Protest über diesen Kosenamen mit einem Kuss.

Remus beobachtete Lorrain aus den Augenwinkeln, während er sich mit Ophelia unterhielt.

„Du siehst gut aus, Remus", sagte sie freundlich und meinte es auch so. Sie hatte ihn schon in schlechterer Verfassung gesehen.

„Oh, danke Mrs Potter. Ich gebe das Kompliment gerne zurück", lächelte er.

„Und was wirst du jetzt machen?", wollte sie wissen. „Du hast deine UTZ sehr gut abgeschlossen. Ich bin sicher, dass Ministerium würde sich um dich reißen."

Remus' Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rot-Ton an.

„Danke, aber ich gehe nach Eton."

„An die Universität?", war Ophelia überrascht.

„Ja, ich möchte später mal Professor werden", erklärte Remus.

„Und was willst du studieren? Für was willst du deine Professur machen?"

„Verteidigung oder Zauberkunst", erzählte er Stolz. „Welches mir mehr liegt."

„Remus, das ist ja wunderbar. Ich kenne die Professoren, die diese Fächer lehren. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir Zauberer Universitäten wie Sterne am Himmel", lachte sie heiter.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich hätte auch nach Dublin gehen können, aber das war mir dann doch etwas zu weit weg. Außerdem hat Eton den besseren Ruf und die längere Lehrerfahrung, schließlich wurde Eton kurz nach Hogwarts gegründet", sagte Moony überzeugt.

„Ja, du hast Recht", pflichtete Ophelia ihm bei. „Ich frage mich, ob dieser griesgrämige Professor Brown noch immer Verwandlung unterrichtet", und sie lachte, wie es James immer tat. So fröhlich und ansteckend. „Er war der ungemütlichste und mürrischste Zauberer, den ich je getroffen habe. Mal abgesehen von Alastor Moody.", flüsterte sie den letzten Satz.

Moony grinst. „Zum Glück habe ich mich nicht für Verwandlung eingetragen."

„Wenn man bei Brown mal die Vorlesung verpasst hat gab es gleich Strafarbeiten, weil er sagte, wir Zauberer und Hexen müssten unser bestes tun alles magische Wissen in uns aufzunehmen, damit es nie verloren geht." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich gebe ihm heute in diesem Punkt Recht, aber die Strafarbeiten waren wirklich hart. Die extra Aufgaben, die wir schreiben mussten...", Mrs Potter schaute Remus mit schmerzlichen Gesichtszügen an. „Außerdem ist Verteidigung und Zauberkunst viel interessanter, Remus. Verteidigung habe ich auch lieber gemacht. Ich frage mich bis heute, wie ich nur in Verwandlung promovieren konnte", sie lachte wieder.

„Vielleicht hat ihr Professor damals mehr Einfluss auf sie gehabt als sie wahrgenommen haben", schlug Moony vor.

Ophelia sah ihn verdutzt an. „Da wirst du Recht haben. Du bist ein aufmerksamer Schüler, Remus. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück in Eton und wenn du mal Probleme hast, dann zier dich nicht und schick mir eine Eule." Sie tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Danke, Mrs Potter."

"Keine Ursache, James' Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde."

Remus war nach diesem Gespräch besser gelaunt als zuvor. Auch wenn Lorrain noch immer mit Robert McKinnon flirtete. Es war seine eigene Schuld, dachte er, dass er nicht da stand, wo gerade Robert war. Nämlich ganz nah neben Lorrain.

Das Fest nahm seinen Lauf. Holunderwein, Kribbelsekt und Feuerwhisky flossen in Strömen und die Gesellschaft wurde immer zwangloser und lustiger.

Wie Ophelia es prophezeit hatte, es wurde ein Fest an das sich noch alle Beteiligten lange erinnern sollten. Viele Fotos wurden gemacht. Später fand Lily, ein Bild mit James und Sirius zusammen am besten. Sie strahlten alle drei und Lily wurde von beiden im Arm gehalten.

Gegen Abend wurde das junge Paar verabschiedet, denn 3 Stunden später ging ihr Flug in die Flitterwochen. Ihre Koffer waren bereits im Auto und so dankten sie noch einmal allen Gästen. Ophelia und Julie waren noch einmal zu Tränen gerührt.

„Passt gut auf euch auf", schniefte ihre Mutter.

„Ja Mom", sagte Lily sanft und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mr. Evans sah sehr betrübt aus. „Machs gut, Lily- Liebling."

„Dad, ich komme doch wieder!", und sie umarmte ihn, soweit es seine breiten Schultern zuließen.

„Mom, was hat Dad denn eigentlich an seinem Junggesellenabschied gemacht?", erinnerte James Ophelia.

Sie kicherte und ihre Tränen verschwanden. „Er wurde mit Leopold Hawkins verhaftet, weil er, in betrunkenem Zustand, in einer Muggelbar behauptete, er sei ein Zauberer. Du kommst also vollkommen nach deinem Vater! Nur er hat sich nicht wehren können, denn er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei. Begonia und Henry mussten ihn mitten in der Nacht vom Polizeirevier abholen."

„Und mir Standpauken halten!", beschwerte sich James und drehte sich zu Thaddäus.

„Ich bin dein Vater, ich darf das!", antwortete dieser und lächelte. „Passt gut auf euch auf und grüßt Rom von mir."

„Machen wir, Dad!" Und James wurde in eine väterliche Umarmung genommen.

Als alle verabschiedet waren, warf Lily ihren Strauß. Ausgerechnet Lorrain fing ihn. Alex fand das sehr ungerecht, schließlich hatte Lorrain keinen Freund. Aber nachdem sie sah, welche Glückwunschrufe und Jubel auf Lorrain nieder gingen überlegte sie es sich gleich anders und war recht froh, dass sie ihre „Zweisamkeit" mit Sirius genießen konnte.

Kurz darauf bog der Mini um die Kurve, und verschwand aus dem Blick der Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Das Fest war auf keinen Fall zu Ende. Zaubererhochzeiten gingen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, auch wenn das Brautpaar nicht mehr anwesend war und so kehrten die Gäste der Straße den Rücken und strömten zurück in den Ballsaal.

„Oh, ich dachte schon, sie lassen uns niemals gehen", stöhnten beide zur selben Zeit und lachten, als sie sich in Stereo sprechen hörten.

„Wir werden ab jetzt zwei Wochen nur für uns haben!", sagte James und streichelte ihre Hand.

„Oh, das hoffe ich doch", und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen dauerte nicht lange und etwas später saßen sie in einem Flugzeug. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe ohne große Schwierigkeiten durch die Kontrollen bekommen, ihnen wurden keine Fragen gestellt, warum sie denn ein Stück Holz mit sich rum schleppten. Anscheinend sahen die Beamten des Flughafens weitaus skurrilere Dinge.

James sah angsterfüllt aus dem Fenster. Das Flugzeug machte komische Geräusche.

„Das war nur die Ladeluke, die zuging", beruhigte Lily ihn, „Du brauchst keine Angst haben."

Er blickte sie skandalös an. „Ich habe keine Angst! Es ist nur ungewohnt", sagte er bestimmend. „Sonst fliege ich immer selber!", flüsterte er, als eine Stewardess mit ihrem Zahnpastalächeln an ihnen vorüber schwebte. „Es ist ungewohnt jemanden für sich fliegen zulassen. Wenn was passiert kann ich noch nicht mal zaubern."

Lily grinste diebisch. „Aber in der Bar hat dich das Zaubern vor Muggeln auch nicht gestört."

„Da waren wir betrunken und, warte mal! Woher weißt du das? Hat Dad was gesagt? Oder Mom?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Das hat mir eine Muggelzeitung verraten, denn ihr habt vergessen jemanden das Gedächtnis zu modifizieren", informierte sie ihn.

Horror erfüllte James' Augen. „Was?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sie tätschelte seinen Arm. „Niemand glaubt ihm, ihr wart nämlich in einer Opiumhöhle und die Polizei wird sicher denken, der Augenzeuge stand noch unter Drogeneinfluss als er die Aussage machte. Also bist du mal wieder aus dem Schneider!" Lily lehnte sich zurück und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung setzte und über das Vorfeld auf die Startposition zurollte.

„Aber was ist, wenn jemand vom Ministerium die Zeitung liest."

„Das dürfte unwahrscheinlich sein, mein Hase. Ich habe Thaddäus gefragt ob im Ministerium auch Muggelzeitungen gelesen werden und er hat verneint. Also wird es schon niemand erfahren."

James lehnte sich etwas leichter zurück. Warum hätte er nicht auf die Ignoranz der Zauberer gegenüber Muggelsachen vertrauen können? War ja klar, dass das Ministerium sich nicht um solche Dinge kümmerte.

Das Flugzeug war mittlerweile auf der Startposition angelangt. Die letzte zahnpastalächelnde Stewardess eilte durch den Gang zu ihrem Sitzplatz. Dann war für einen kurzen Moment Ruhe. Ohne Vorwarnung heulten die Triebwerke auf und es ging los. Alle Passagiere wurden in ihre Sitze gedrückt, als die Maschine über das Rollfeld raste. James dachte schon, sie würden wohl eher nach Rom fahren, als fliegen, als das Flugzeug abhob und er dieses tolle Kribbeln im Bauch fühlte, wie er es sonst hatte, wenn er sich mit seinem Besen abstieß. Fasziniert sah er aus dem Fenster, wie die Lichter unter ihnen immer kleiner wurden und sie dann in der Ferne verschwanden.

Lilys Kopf war an seine Schulter gelehnt und James inspizierte wie raffiniert die grünen Bänder in ihr Haar geflochten waren. Sie trugen beide Muggelkleidung, doch ihre Frisur hatte sie nicht verändert. Prongs stellte wieder einmal fest, was für eine hübsche Frau er doch hatte. Die Stunden vergingen. Gelegentlich redeten sie miteinander, aber meistens genossen sie die Stille dieses Fluges. Sie würden nachts in Rom ankommen und vom Flughafen abgeholt werden. Alles war von dem Reisebüro genauestens geplant worden und als sie in Rom aus dem Flugzeug stiegen, begrüßte sie der Leonardo da Vinci Flughafen mit einer erdrückenden Nachthitze.

„Ich schwitze jetzt schon!", sagte James und holte tief Luft.

„Da sind wir nicht die Einzigen", bemerkte Lily und zeigte verstohlen auf einen dickeren Mann, der sich eilig an ihnen vorbei drängelte. Seine Halbglatze glänzte im künstlichen Licht des Flughafens und schimmerte wie ein Heiligenschein.

Als sie endlich aus dem Flughafen traten kam ein Mann auf sie zu. In einem Italienisch- Englisch fragte er sie, ob sie Lily und James Potter wären. James antwortete daraufhin in perfektem italienisch, dass sie Lily und James Potter wären und es ganz nett wäre sofort ins Hotel zufahren.

Lily fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Bin ich nun ein Zauberer, oder nicht?", wisperte er ihr zu und half dem Fahrer beide Koffer ins Auto zu wuchten.

Die Fahrt durch Rom erwies sich als halsbrecherisch und ruckartig. Selbst mitten in der Nacht waren noch waghalsige Vespafahrer auf den Straßen, die sich gerne ein Wettrennen mit den kleinen verbeulten Fiats lieferten. Lily war froh, als sie aus dem Auto steigen konnte und ihr Bett schon deutlich vor sich sah. Doch leider wurde ihre Vorfreude gebremst, als ihnen der Nachtportier mitteilte, dass man sie in ein anderes Hotel umgebucht hätte, da bei ihnen keine Zimmer mehr frei seien. Lily wollte gerade anfangen ein Fass auf zumachen, als der Portier schnell sagte, dass es nur 2 Straßen weiter sei. Also nahmen der Portier und der Fahrer des Autos ihre Koffer und brachten sie zwei Straßen weiter. Der Schein der Straßenlaterne verschleierte das Aussehen der Fassade gewaltig, doch noch immer sah das Gebäude von Außen baufällig und verwittert aus. Der Portier öffnete eine große, mit Eisen beschlagene Tür und bat sie ins Innere. James und Lily wurden einmal mehr belehrt, dass man nicht nach dem Aussehen gehen sollte. Ein wunderschöner Innenhof eröffnete sich vor ihnen mit gusseisernen Gartenmöbeln. Palmen in großen Pflanzenkübeln standen in den Ecken. Blumen in allen Farben waren im Hof verteilt und von irgendwoher zirpten Zikaden.

Der Hotelangestellte bedeutete ihnen zu folgen und sie gingen durch die Flure einer prächtig verzierten Stadtvilla. Stuck prangte an den Decken. Alte Gemälde verzierten die Wände und Kommoden aus dunkel glänzendem Holz säumten den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Eine der großen Türen wurde geöffnet und Lily und James traten ein. Der Flur ließ nur erahnen wie ihr Zimmer gestaltet war. Ein großes Himmelbett stand im Raum, rechts und links standen kleine antike Nachttischchen. Gegenüber dem Bett war ein Schminktisch mit einer samtbezogenen Sitzbank. An der Wand, rechts neben der Tür, thronte ein gewaltiger Schrank und links von ihnen ging es in ein mit weißem Marmor gefliestes und mit Mosaiken verziertes Bad. Die großen Fenster waren geöffnet und die schweren Samtvorhänge zur Seite gezogen. Ein kleiner Balkon mit Blumkästen, aus denen Geranien hingen, wurde sichtbar.

James und Lily wussten einfach nicht was sie sagen sollten.

„Ist Ihnen das Zimmer angenehm?", fragte der Portier vorsichtig, da er wohl ihre Sprachlosigkeit falsch gedeutet hatte.

„Äh, ja klar!", stammelte das junge Paar.

„Oh, wunderbar", freute sich der Mann. „Das Frühstück geht von halb acht bis halb elf. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Wünsche haben, dann lassen Sie es uns wissen."

„Ja, danke", sagte James.

Der Portier und der Fahrer wünschen eine angenehme Nacht und schlossen die Tür von außen.

„Ich glaube, wir hatten Glück im Unglück!" sagte Lily und inspizierte den Präsentkorb den sie erst jetzt entdeckt hatte.

„Das glaube ich auch", und er legte seine Arme um sie. Lily lehnte sich an ihn und genoss seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Es fühlte sich sehr angenehm an und sie protestierte, als er aufhörte.

„Ich dachte du bist zu müde", grinste er schelmisch.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich hatte Gelegenheit im Flugzeug zu schlafen während du dich ängstlich an den Sitz geklammert hast!" feixte sie.

„Das wirst du mir büßen!", sagte James streng; Hob sie spielerisch hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Lily zog ihn über sich und sie küssten sich lang. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen flog auf den Fußboden. „Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet, dass du nur noch mir gehörst", flüsterte er und löste mit geschicktem Zupfen das grüne Band aus ihrem Haar. Augenblicklich fielen Lilys Haare über ihre Schultern. „Ich hatte viel Zeit im Flugzeug auszutüfteln wie ich das machen kann!" gab Prongs zu als er ihr überraschtes Gesicht sah.

„Ich hoffe du hast im Flugzeug noch mehr ausgetüftelt als nur das!" sagte sie zweideutig.

„Oh sicher doch", und er küsste über ihren Bauch.

Niemand, außer Lily und James, sah, als das Zimmer weit nach Mitternacht, magisch, von goldenen und roten Farben erhellt wurde. Das Band war nun vollkommen geschlossen, zwischen Geist und Körper der beiden.


	8. Überraschung

Kapitel 8- Überraschung

August 1978

Am nächsten Morgen schälten sich Lily und James nur langsam aus dem Bett. Immer wieder überredeten sie sich gegenseitig doch noch liegen zubleiben. Die Sonne brannte schon vom Himmel und die Wärme kroch in ihr Zimmer. James stellte fest, dass sie den Blick auf einen Dachgarten hatten, der wie eine kleine Oase über den Dächern von Rom wuchs. Er zog die schweren Samtvorhänge zu und der Raum lag in gedämpftem Licht.

Lily räkelte sich noch im Bett und beobachtete wie James im Bad verschwand. Kurz darauf stecke er den Kopf um die Ecke. „Ich geh jetzt duschen", sagte er grinsend und seine Augenbrauen wackelten einladend auf und ab.

Nach ihrer eineinhalbstündigen Dusche gingen sie zum Frühstück nach unten. Der Frühstücksraum befand sich in einem umgestalteten alten Weinkeller, welcher die Hitze des Tages nach draußen verbannte. Es saßen noch andere Gäste im Raum und grüßten sie mit einem fröhlichen „Buon giorno!"

Sie ließen sich lange Zeit, denn James konnte einfach nicht genug von dem süßen Gebäck bekommen und Lily liebte das frische und saftige Obst. Als sie vollkommen satt waren gingen sie zum Portier und brachten die Formalitäten hinter sich, welche es in einem Hotel nun mal gab. Etwas später traten sie aus der Kühle der alten Stadtvilla und auf die heißen Straßen Roms. Geschäftiges treiben herrschte auf dem alten Pflaster der Via della Lungaretta. Wieder brausten die lebensmüden Vespafahrer an ihnen vorbei, und noch mehr verbeulte Fiats und Lancias rasten ihnen hinterher. Bewaffnet mit einem Rucksack, der einen Stadtplan, eine Kamera und eine Flasche Wasser enthielt machten sie sich auf den Weg, die Ruinen des Forum Romanum zu erkunden. Sie überquerten die Ponte Palatino und kreuzten den Piazza Bocca della Vertià. Immer wieder blieben sie stehen und bestaunten die alten Gebäude, oder beobachteten die Römer in ihrem alltäglichen Leben. Es war einfach ein Traum so unbehelligt durch die Strassen zugehen und nicht hinter jeder Ecke einen Todesserangriff zu erwarten. Unbemerkt schlossen sie sich einer Reisegruppe Amerikaner an und folgten ihnen durch die Ruinen. Kleine Stadtparks luden in der Hitze zu einer Rast ein und sobald Lily und James eine Bank im Schatten einer Zypresse ergattert hatten umkreisten sie Rudel von streunenden Katzen, die sich oft und ausgiebig kratzten. Gelegentlich flüchteten sie sich in die dunkle Kühle kleiner Kirchen und beobachteten Nonnen und Mönche, die ihre Gebete verrichteten. Zum Glück trugen Lily und James keine kurzen Hosen, sonst wären sie bestimmt aus den Gotteshäusern geworfen worden. Ihr Mittagessen verlegten sie auf den späten Nachmittag und kehrten dazu in eines der unzähligen kleinen Familienrestaurants ein, wo die Großmutter gerade eine Auflaufform mit Tiramisu in die gekühlte Auslage stellte. Die alte Frau bedeutete ihnen mit Händen und Füßen, dass es hervorragend schmecken würde und nötigte beide augenblicklich zu einer Kostprobe.

Als sie am Abend wieder zum Hotel schlenderten und auf der Ponte Palatino standen fiel ihr Blick auf die Tiber Insel. Dort herrschte geschäftiges Treiben und Jazzmusik ertönte in den Abendhimmel. Kurz entschlossen eilten sie zu einer kleinen Brücke, die auf die Insel führte und mischten sich unter die Zuhörer. Nach Mitternacht krönte ein Feuerwerk das Fest des Römischen Sommers „Estate Romana" und Lily und James sahen zum Himmelszelt und genossen den atemberaubenden Funkenregen über der Stadt.

Der erste Tag als Ehepaar war wunderbar und es war zu hoffen, dass es immer so weiter ging.

*~*~*

Während es sich Lily und James im sonnigen Rom gut gingen ließen planten die Potters und Evans mit Sirius und Alex Hilfe den heimlichen Umzug in das Haus, das Ophelia und Thaddäus gekauft hatten.

„Lily und James werden aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn der Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung nicht mehr passt", grinste Ed und schloss einen Karton.

„Wo steht das Haus eigentlich?", fragte Alex neugierig, die es noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Es ist in Godric's Hollow", ertönte Ophelias Stimme aus dem Flur. „Es gehörte vorher einem Arbeitskollegen von mir. Aber der ist jetzt in Rente gegangen und nach Liverpool gezogen."

„Von einem Dorf in eine Stadt ziehen?", runzelte Julie die Stirn. „Ich würde das eher umgedreht machen."

„Das ist die Logik von Zauberern", stellte Sirius fest. „Mit dem Alter wird es mühsam überall hin zu apparieren und vom Flohnetzwerk will ich gar nicht reden. Viel zu heubrig und wenn man nicht aufpasst bekommt man blaue Flecken."

„Genau!", lachte Thaddäus. „Deswegen bist du gleich nach Notting Hill gezogen um alles in London bequem mit der U-Bahn zu erreichen."

„Richtig, ich plane schon vor. Wer will im Alter noch mal umziehen?" sagte Padfoot altklug und stellte den letzten Karton auf den Haufen. „Was geschieht jetzt damit?"

„Wir schicken ihn direkt zum Haus und dort stellen wir alles wieder auf." erklärte Mrs Potter, die einen Spiegel in das Zimmer trug, diesen in eine Decke wickelte und auf die Kartons legte. „Julie und ich haben noch ein paar tolle Möbel in Greenwich gefunden, die haben wir schon nach Godric's Hollow bringen lassen."

„Solche Eltern hätte ich auch gerne", grummelte Sirius und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Du hast uns doch", sagte Ophelia; kam auf ihn zu und knuddelte ihn ausgiebig.

Alex wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Für seine Eltern kann man nichts", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Sirius' Gesicht hellte sich bei diesen Worten wieder etwas auf und er erntete einen Kuss von seiner Freundin.

„So, nun aber aufgepasst", ermahnte Mr. Potter und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Die aufgestapelten Kisten schrumpften auf die Hälfte ihrer normalen Größe, dann machte es „Plop" und sie waren weg.

„Das fasziniert mich jedes Mal", gab Ed zu und nickte anerkennend.

Die Eltern nahmen dann das Flohnetzwerk zum Haus während Alex und Sirius apparierten. Als beide ihren Körper wieder spürten standen sie in einem Vorgarten, der mit einer, aus wahllosen Steinen errichteten, hüfthohen Mauer umgeben war. Über dem Bogen des Gartentors rankte eine Kletterrose und ein kleiner Weg führte durch das verzauberte grüne Gras. Vor den Fensterläden blühten üppige lilafarbene Hortensienbüsche. Das Haus war aus denselben Steinen gebaut wie die Mauer, nur waren diese nicht wahllos ausgesucht. Moos zog sich hauchdünn über die grauen Quader. Die Fensterläden waren in einem dunklen grün gestrichen und auf dem Dach, zwischen zwei Schornsteinen, hatte ein Vogel ein Nest gebaut.

In einem Umkreis von 500 Metern befand sich kein weiteres Haus. Nur Wiesen, Felder und Bäume.

„Alle Achtung", pfiff Sirius anerkennend. „Gar nicht übel."

„Das Haus ist voll süß", seufzte Alex. „Ich will auch so eins."

Padfoot lachte, „Später mal", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. Zusammen gingen sie den Gartenweg zum Haus empor. Ophelia öffnete ihnen die Türe und strahlte.

„Und, wie findet ihr es?"

„Es ist traumhaft.", seufzte Alex erneut.

„Oh, das finden Julie und ich auch. Thaddäus sagt zwar, es wäre etwas einsam hier, aber das finde ich nicht. Etwas die Straße hinunter lebt Bathilda Bagshot. Die wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen James und Lily willkommen zu heißen", und sie ging in den Flur.

Beide folgten ihr und standen in einer kleinen Eingangshalle. Direkt vor ihnen führte eine Treppe in den zweiten Stock. Links eröffnete sich das Wohnzimmer, rechts erstreckte sich ein Esszimmer mit der Küche. Alex und Sirius schlenderten durch die unteren Räume und stellten fest, dass man einmal rund gehen konnte, denn die Küche hatte einen Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer. Als sie aus dem Fenster der Küche blickten schauten sie in einen kleinen Garten, den man durch eine Tür erreichen konnte, wenn man in den kleinen Vorraum neben der Küche ging.

Im oberen Stockwerk befand sich ein großes Bad und drei weitere Räume die nach belieben gestaltet werden konnten.

„Lily und James brauchen doch nur ein Schlafzimmer!", flüsterte Alex Sirius zu.

„Die Eltern spekulieren bestimmt schon auf Enkelkinder", wisperte er zurück und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Kurz darauf machten sie sich an die Arbeit und strichen Wände, packten Kartons aus und rückten Möbel an die richtigen Plätze. Der Flur bekam einen freundlichen gelben Farbton verpasst, das Ess- und Wohnzimmer wurde pfirsichfarben und das Schlafzimmer zierte ein warmer Rot- Goldton.

„Ist das nicht die Farbe von Lily und James' Hochzeit?", fragte Alex verblüfft.

„Ja.", erwiderte Thaddäus. „Das sind ihre ganz persönlichen Farben und es ist doch Brauch, wenigstens etwas danach zu gestalten."

„Oh, stimmt", grübelte Alex. „Ich glaube, meine Eltern haben die Küche danach gestaltet", grinste sie. „Mintgrün mit Weiß."

„Siehst du", nickte Mr. Potter. „Bei Ophelia und mir ist es auch das Schlafzimmer", flüsterte er, als seine Frau den Flur entlang ging. „Es ist Rot und Bronze."

Durch viel Zauberei schafften sie es, dass Haus an zwei Tagen vollkommen einzurichten. Alex bemerkte das Sirius' Stimmung am zweiten Tag noch schlechter war als am ersten. Man merkte es Padfoot nicht offen an, aber seine Freundin spürte es genau und am Abend stellte sie ihn zur Rede.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie sanft und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Nichts", sagte er seufzend und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Lehne sinken.

„Doch, ich fühle dass du deprimiert bist."

„Ich bin nicht deprimiert. Alex, das ist ein Fremdwort für mich!", er versuchte zu lachen.

Sie hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. „Du bist es!", bestimmte Alex. „Es ist wegen James und Lilys Eltern, hab ich Recht?"

„Mh."

„Ach Sirius. Du weißt doch, dass sie dich wie einen Sohn lieben, oder? Ophelia hat mir gesagt, dass es so ist."

„Das weiß ich, aber es ist nicht das Gleiche."

„Seine Eltern kann man sich nicht aussuchen", sie streichelte seinen Nacken.

„Ich weiß, das ist es ja gerade. Wenn ich mir meine Eltern hätte aussuchen können wäre mir viel vom Imperius und Cruciatus Fluch erspart geblieben!" sprudelte es aus Padfoot heraus.

Alex richtete sich blitzschnell auf und schaute ihn erschrocken an. „WAS?"

Es sah so aus, als hätte Sirius nicht die Absicht gehabt ihr diese Offenbarung zu machen, denn er blickte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ging es deinem Bruder genauso?", wollte seine Freundin vorsichtig wissen.

„Nein, der war folgsam wie ein Hauself", brachte Padfoot zähneknirschend hervor.

Eine kurze Pause entstand und Alex sprach von neuem. „Das liegt in der Vergangenheit", sagte sie aufbauend. „Deine Zukunft liegt vor dir und du kannst es später einmal bei deinen Kindern besser machen", sie sprach schnell weiter, als er eine Augenbraue hoch zog. „Du kannst allen beweisen, dass der Name Black nicht gleich dunkler Magier und bösartig bedeutet." Alex lächelte.

„Du hast Recht", er zog sie zu sich und legte die Arme um sie. „Bei meinen Kindern werde ich es ganz anders machen", und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem blonden Haarschopf.

*~*~*

Die Tage vergingen und Lily und James genossen ihre Flitterwochen in vollen Zügen. Vor 10 Uhr waren sie nie aus dem Bett. Sie ließen sich für alles soviel Zeit wie möglich und erkundeten Rom, oder lagen faul auf der Wiese in einem Park. Abends besuchten sie meistens Veranstaltungen des Estate Romana, des Römischen Sommers. Wie sie heraus fanden war dieses Fest jährlich und Tausende von Menschen kamen nach Rom, um sich die Aufführungen und Konzerte anzusehen.

Eines Abends machten sie einen Spaziergang über den Monte Gianicolo, einer der sieben berühmten Hügel. Sie hatten eine wunderbare Aussicht über die Stadt, und wie die Sonne hinter dem Petersdom verschwand. An einen altrömischen Torbogen gelehnt, betrachteten beide den Untergang der Sonne. James hatte die Arme um Lily geschlungen und schaute sich neugierig um. Sein Blick blieb auf dem Bogen hängen. „Oh, oh", entfuhr es ihm.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily schläfrig.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Spiegel des Ianus?"

„Ja, wie könnte ich den vergessen."

„Ok, wir sitzen nämlich gerade an einem Torbogen, mit den zwei Gesichtern des Ianus drauf."

Blitzschnell waren beide auf den Beinen. Aus der Ferne sah es so aus, als hätten sie sich in ein Bienennest gesetzt und deren Bewohner würden nun ihren Platzanspruch geltend machen. Aus sicherer Entfernung betrachteten sie das Bauwerk.

„Siehst du was Ungewöhnliches?", fragte James.

„Nein, mit dem Torbogen scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein."

„Oh, haben Sie etwa auch von der Legende gehört?", ertönte eine rauchige Stimme hinter ihnen.

Lily griff sich vor Schreck ans Herz und James zuckte zusammen. Mit einem rasenden Puls drehten sie sich um. Vor ihnen stand eine kleine alte Frau mit einer überdimensionalen Handtasche. Sie hatte ein rundes, faltiges Gesicht mit einer altmodischen Brille auf der Nase. Ihre grauen Haare waren in einem Haarnetz gefangen und sie stützte sich in ihrem geblümten Kleid auf einen Gehstock.

„Wie bitte?", schluckte James und war erstaunt, das sie englisch sprach.

„Ich fragte, ob Sie auch von der Legende gehört haben, dass man durch den Torbogen in eine...", aber weiter kam sie nicht. Plötzlich stürmte ein junger Mann an ihr vorbei und entriss ihr, ihre überdimensionale Handtasche.

„Meine Tasche!", rief die alte Frau und James zögerte keine Sekunde und stürmte hinterher. Aber es war abzusehen, dass Prongs den Dieb trotz allem nicht einholen würde. Lily überlegte schnell. Mit dem Zauberstab geht es nicht, das ist zu auffällig.

Kurz entschlossen zeigte sie verstohlen mit dem Finger auf den Flüchtenden, konzentrierte sich, schickte ein Stoßgebet an Merlin in den Himmel, dass es funktionieren möge und flüsterte „Incido!" Plötzlich verlor der Dieb das Gleichgewicht, strauchelte und fiel in den Staub. Dann war James zur Stelle und nahm die Tasche an sich. Der junge Mann rappelte sich wieder hoch und floh so schnell er konnte. Prongs wollte ihm noch nachsetzen, aber die Alte rief ihm zu, er solle den Dieb laufen lassen.

Lily und sie kamen auf James zu und er gab seine Errungenschaft zurück.

„Ich danke Ihnen beiden", und die alte Dame drückte ihre Tasche an sich.

„Oh, ich habe doch nichts gemacht", stritt Lily ab. „Es ist alleine James zu verdanken."

„Das sah mir aber sehr nach zauberstabloser Magie aus, Kindchen", krächzte die kleine Frau.

„Wie bitte? Was meinen Sie?", in James' Magengrube machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit.

„Wie ich es gesagt habe, mein Junge und den Zauberstab unter Ihrem Shirt kann ein geübtes Auge leicht erkennen."

Lily und James klappte das Kinn herunter. Die alte Lady kramte in ihrer riesigen Handtasche und zog ihrerseits einen Zauberstab hervor.

„Mir wäre es egal gewesen, wenn mein Zauberstab nicht in der Handtasche gewesen wäre", lächelte sie und vergrub ihn wieder unter all den Sachen, die sie bei sich trug. „Elisabetha Tavani", stellte sie sich vor.

„James und Lily Ev.., äh Potter.", stammelte Lily und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Freut mich." Sie schüttelte beiden die Hand. „Also haben sie von dieser Legende gehört?", setzte Mrs Tavani von neuem an.

„Ja, das haben wir", bestätigte Prongs und sie vertieften sich mit der alten Frau in ein Gespräch über die Legenden von Rom.

Als sie endlich wieder im Hotel ankamen wollte James unbedingt etwas wissen.

„Hast du wirklich zauberstablose Magie angewandt?"

„Ja, ich übe schon seit meinem Geburtstag. Ich habe doch ein Buch darüber geschenkt bekommen."

Prongs nahm ihre Antwort nickend zur Kenntnis. „Du bist schon richtig gut, oder?"

„Nein, Ophelia meinte ich stecke noch in den Kinderschuhen", Lily lächelte.

„Du hast also verborgene Talente", schmunzelte er.

„Du doch auch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schnell rennen kannst", und sie ließ ihre Hände unter sein Shirt gleiten.

Trotz der Wärme bekam er eine Gänsehaut. „Oh, ich kann noch ganz andere Dinge." Ein feuriger Blick traf Lily und er küsste sie verlangend.

*~*~*

Es kam ihnen vor, als seien die Flitterwochen viel zu schnell vergangen. Sie hatten sich so an das leichte Leben in der italienischen Hauptstadt gewöhnt, dass sie nur widerwillig in das Flugzeug stiegen und Richtung Norden flogen. Wehmütig schauten sie aus dem Fenster auf Rom hinab mit seinen Kathedralen, Ruinen und verstopften Straßen.

„Wir waren nicht das letzte Mal hier", versprach James, drückte ihre Hand und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Doch dieser Flug war nicht so ruhig wie der Erste. Sie hatten das Vergnügen von schreienden Kleinkindern und James musste sehr mit sich kämpfen keinen Schweigezauber auszusprechen. Lily fand das eher lustig und erklärte ihm die Vorzüge von Ohropax.

Als das Flugzeug endlich gelandet war und sie ihr Gepäck entgegengenommen hatten gingen sie zum Auto, das noch immer im Parkhaus stand. Mit freudiger Erwartung machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung in Notting Hill. Der Mini drängelte sich durch die Straßen Londons und hielt letztendlich vor dem Haus mit der knallroten Tür.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", sagte Lily und schritt mit James die Stufen hinauf.

„Soll ich dich dann über die Schwelle tragen?", grinste er.

„Wenn du möchtest."

„Aber immer doch!", und er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Oder zumindest versuchte er es.

„Der Schlüssel passt nicht", stellte James überrascht fest.

„Wir sind doch hier richtig, oder?", fragte Lily nach und hielt nach einer anderen knallroten Haustür Ausschau. Aber sie konnten sich nicht geirrt haben, schließlich hatten sie vor ihrer Hochzeit die Wohnung selber eingerichtet.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher", beharrte James. „Wir sind doch hier in der Molehill Street 25?"

Gemeinsam traten sie ein Stück zurück und betrachteten die Hausnummern. Links von ihnen war die 23 und rechts die 27.

„Wir sind richtig. Ob Sirius da ist?", und Lily klingelte. Doch nichts tat sich. Sie klingelten von neuem. Niemand schien da zu sein.

„Irgendwas ist hier im Busch", flüsterte Prongs. „Wir sollten zu meinen Eltern floohn. Der Tropfende Kessel ist nicht weit von hier."

Verstört stiegen sie wieder ein und fuhren zu dem Pub. Tom, der Wirt begrüßte beide überschwänglich und wollte sie zu einem Butterbier nötigen, doch sie bedankten sich und stiegen eilig in den Kamin. Es musste etwas passiert sein.

Lily und James landeten auf dem Fußboden im Salon. Niemand schien da zu sein.

„Hallo?", riefen sie gemeinsam, doch niemand antwortete. Sie gingen weiter durch die Räume und im Esszimmer wurden sie fündig, fast jedenfalls. Ein Zettel lag auf dem Tisch und daneben ein Schlüssel.

Hallo ihr beiden.

Wir hätten zu gerne eure Gesichter gesehen, als der Schlüssel nicht gepasst hat. Wir hoffen nur, James wollte dich, Lily, nicht über die Schwelle tragen und gleichzeitig die Tür öffnen. Dieser Schlüssel hier wird aber passen.

Alles Liebe,

Eure Eltern, Sirius & Alex

P.S. Nehmt den Schlüssel bitte gemeinsam.

Lily und James sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an und griffen nach dem Schlüssel. Augenblicklich wirbelte alles um sie herum. Sie spürten ein Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel. Ihre Hände klebten an dem Portschlüssel fest und die Reise ging los.

James überkam Panik, nicht das es eine Falle war und Todesser ihre Familien gefangen hatten. Das hatte es alles schon gegeben und als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatten schien seine Sorge nicht gemindert. Beide richteten sich vollkommen auf und blickten auf ein kleines Haus inmitten einer grünenden und blühenden Landschaft.

„Was soll das? Sie werden ..."

„... uns doch nicht ein Haus geschenkt haben?", beendete Lily James Satz.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er fassungslos.

Zögerlich gingen sie unter dem Bogen mit der Kletterrose hindurch und schritten den Gartenweg hinauf. Die Steine knirschten unter ihren Schuhen und Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen. James steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, er passte und die Tür schwang von alleine auf. Beide blickten sich misstrauisch an und zogen gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe. Vorsichtig schlichen sie in die kleine Eingangshalle. Alles war ruhig, doch plötzlich riefen mehrere Stimmen „ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Alles ereignete sich binnen Sekunden. Lily und James waren so erschrocken, dass sie „Stupor!" riefen und zwei rote Blitze auf die beiden Männer schossen, die ihnen am nächsten standen. Zu spät erkannten sie, wenn sie da gerade geschockt hatten.

Ophelia, Julie, Sirius und Alex zwinkerten ihnen sprachlos entgegen. Thaddäus und Ed lagen kerzengerade auf dem Parkettfußboden.

„Heilige Agrippa!", stöhnte Prongs. Lily hielt erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott, Dad", wisperte sie.

Sirius fand seine Sprache wieder. „Ich glaube, sie hatten wirklich keine Ahnung."

Mrs Potter entzauberte ihren Mann und Mr. Evans, während das junge Paar noch immer mit Herzrasen in der Eingangshalle stand und sich Vorwürfe machte.

„Wir dachten, es wäre eine Falle", stöhnte James und versuchte ruhiger zu atmen.

„Nein, wir wollten euch nur euer Geschenk zeigen", rieb sich Mr. Potter den Kopf. „Also, mein Sohn, Lily. Das ist unser Geschenk an euch!", Thaddäus machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

Lily und James wussten erst gar nicht was sie sagen sollten, doch dann kamen sie wieder zu sich und schlossen ihre Familien in die Arme. Diese Überraschung war gelungen.


	9. Ein jeder für sich

Kapitel 9- Ein jeder für sich

August/September 1978

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung bittet Sie, sich am 1. September 1978 um 9:00 Uhr im Büro der Katastropheneingreiftruppe einzufinden.

i.A. Bartemius Crouch

A. Clark

James besah sich den anderen Brief.

Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,

die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung bittet Sie, sich am 1. September 1978 um 9:00 Uhr im Büro der Aurorenzentrale zu melden. Dort werden sie vom Leiter, Mr. Potter empfangen und eingewiesen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Bartemius Crouch

„Ist das zu fassen? Die haben Miss Evans geschrieben!", schäumte James ungehalten, der die Pergamentrollen in den Händen hielt. „Außerdem ist dein Brief viel freundlicher geschrieben!"

Lily legte ein paar Bilder zur Seite und kam aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche. Dort stand Prongs am Fenster und starrte auf die Briefe. Neugierig versuchte sie ihm über die Schulter zu sehen, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Na zeig schon!", tippte sie ihn an den Arm und er reichte ihr beide Schreiben.

James betrachtete sie interessiert, während sie las und genoss den Anblick, wie die Sonne kleine glitzernde Punkte auf ihr Haar zauberte.

„Wenigstens empfängt mich dein Dad", grinste sie.

„Klar, du siehst ihn auch nur so wenig. Haben gestern erst zusammen Mittag gegessen. Wie die Zeit vergeht."

„Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür, dass er mich mehr liebt als dich", piesackte sie James.

„Das wirst du bereuen!", brummte er und kam langsam auf sie zu. Lily zog es vor die Flucht zu ergreifen und rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. James schlich, in die andere Richtung, durch das Esszimmer und wie er erwartet hatte, stand sie im Flur und spähte ins Wohnzimmer. Prongs tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sie wirbelte herum.

„Das ist der Nachteil, wenn alle Räume miteinander verbunden sind", lächelte er überlegen und trat ganz nah an sie heran.

„Hab ich dich!", sagte er triumphierend und seine Augen funkelten, als er sie spielerisch hoch hob und schulterte.

„Was hast du vor?", lachte sie.

„Das wirst du schon sehen", grummelte er gespielt und ging die Treppen hinauf.

*~*~*

Sehr geehrter Mr. Black,

wir möchten Sie am 1. September 1978 in die Abteilung Intelligenz und Abwehr bitten. Finden Sie sich pünktlich um 8:00 Uhr in der Uppering Street 10 ein.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Benjy Fenwick

Sirius betrachtete überglücklich das Pergament. Es hatte also geklappt. Endlich würde er beweisen können, dass er nicht so ein Black war für den ihn alle hielten.

Gemächlich lief er durch sein Wohnzimmer und versteckte den Brief in einer Schublade. Nicht auszudenken, was Alex sagen würde, wenn sie gleich vorbei kam und den Brief sah. Er hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, als es auch schon eine grünliche Stichflamme gab und Alex etwas ungelenk aus dem Kamin trat, denn ein großes Paket klemmte unter ihrem Arm.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn außer Atem und klopfte etwas Asche von ihrer Kleidung.

„Hallo, Liebling. Was hast du da?", fragte Sirius neugierig. „Was für mich?"

„Wo denkst du hin? Dein Geburtstag ist erst im November. Nein, das ist für mich."

„Na dann lass mal sehen!", forderte er sie auf.

Alex öffnete die Schnüre und zog einen Umhang heraus. Er war Marineblau und innen knallgelb. Eifrig zog sie ihn über. Auf der linken Seite, über dem Punkt wo das Herz war prangte ein blau- gelbes Zeichen. Es war ein Zauberstab, gekreuzt mit einer Pflanze. Bei genauerem hinsehen, erkannte Sirius, dass es Eisenhut war.

Alex drehte sich einmal kurz so dass der Stoff flog und blickt ihren Freund erwartungsvoll an. „Wie findest du meinen Umhang für die Arbeit?"

„Wenn ich jetzt ein Mädchen wäre würde ich dir sagen, dass ich dich für deine Taille am liebsten töten würde!" grinste er.

„Und als mein Freund?"

„Da würde ich dich nicht auf die Straße lassen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht, Alex. Es steht dir sehr gut. Meine Kräuterhexe", und er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Hast du dich jetzt schon entschieden?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, als sie den Umhang wieder zusammenlegte.

„Ich glaube, ich werde erst mal Ferien machen. Mein Onkel hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich es mir leisten kann", sagte er und bemühte sich, nicht die kleinste Veränderung in seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

Alex lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich bin mal gespannt wie lange du es durch hältst, nichts zutun."

„Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben, es so lange wie möglich auszuhalten", er nahm sie in den Arm und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Sie sollte nicht sehen, dass ihm plötzlich eine Röte in die Wangen stieg, die bei ihm absolut auffällig war. Denn wann wurde ein Sirius Black schon einmal rot. _Warum kann ich sie nicht belügen wie andere auch,_ fragte er sich. _Es ist doch nur eine Notlüge,_ schollt er sein Gewissen. Doch das hörte nicht auf ihn, es machte, was es für richtig hielt.

*~*~*

Remus stand mit seinem Koffer vor einem grauen, zweistöckigen Backsteinhaus. In dem, von Unkraut überwucherten, Vorgarten zirpte und brummte es von Heupferden und fetten Hummeln. Hier würde er die nächsten zwei Jahre über die Woche leben. Er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen, jedes Wochenende heim zukommen, oder wenn Vollmond war. Er schritt den kurzen Weg und klopfte an die grüne Tür. Augenblicke später öffnete eine Dame in einem gesetzteren Alter.

„Ah, Remus Lupin! Nicht wahr?", sagte sie erfreut und drückte ihn mütterlich.

„Ja, das bin ich Mrs Gregor.", lächelte er freundlich.

„Ach, sag nicht Mrs Gregor, das klingt so alt. Wie wäre es mit Tante Winnie. So nennt mich jeder der Studenten, die bei mir wohnen", und sie führte ihn in den Flur mit den knarrenden Holzdielen und der rot- weißen Samttapete. Alte, vergilbte Fotografien hingen an den Wänden. Gehäkelte Deckchen lagen auf einer Kommode, die mit einem Trockengesteck verziert war. Schon vor Ewigkeiten waren kleine Blütenblätter abgefallen, denn Staub hatte sich auf ihnen gesammelt.

„Ihr könnt euch wieder bewegen", sagte Mrs Gregor und die Fotografien atmeten hörbar auf.

„Merlin sei Dank ein Zauberer", stöhnte ein kleiner Mann in einem Frack und löste sich aus einer unbequemen Haltung. „Immer diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen", beschwerte er sich weiter.

„Du wirst noch zwei Mitbewohner haben", klärte Winnie ihn auf und schlurfte Richtung Treppe. „Der junge Snape ist gestern schon eingetroffen, und Kay Livingston kommt heute Abend", sprudelte es aus der Dame mit dem grauen Haar.

Remus schaute sie erstaunt an. „Snape? Severus Snape?!"

"Ja, mein Lieber. Kennst du ihn?"

„Ja", bestätigte er mit einem säuerlichen Beigeschmack. „Und wie ich den kenne", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinauf, während ihm Mrs Gregor die Geflogenheiten des Hauses erklärte und ihm im Eiltempo sämtlichen Klatsch der Nachbarschaft erzählte. Sie eilten über den oberen Flur.

„Da ist Severus' Zimmer", wies sie auf eine graue Tür, gleich neben dem Treppenaufgang. „Das ist Kays Zimmer, gleich neben dem Bad." zeigte sie auf eine weiße Tür. „Kay wird den kürzesten Weg zum Bad brauchen." lachte Winnie und bevor Remus auch nur nachdenken konnte, warum ausgerechnet Kay nahe am Bad sein musste, redete Mrs Gregor auch schon weiter. „Und hier ist deines", sie öffnete eine braune Tür am Ende des Flures.

Das Zimmer war hell und freundlich. Es war nicht der pure Luxus, aber es hatte einen unbeschreiblichen Charme, sodass Remus sich sofort wie daheim fühlte.

„Du kannst ruhig etwas verändern", gestattete Mrs Gregor. „Jetzt pack erst mal aus. Essen gibt es dann um sechs. Severus und Kay werden uns Gesellschaft leisten", sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an und ging dann hinaus.

„Danke", rief Remus ihr noch nach. Dann öffnete er das Fenster, das zur Straße zeigte und schaute hinaus. Ein Pferd mit Reiter trabte über den Asphalt, während Schwalben über die Häuserdächer hinweg jagten. Moony spähte die Straße hinauf und sah den Turm eines alten Herrenhauses. Für Muggel lebte dort ein griesgrämiger Mann, der jedem seine Flinte unter die Nase hielt, der es wagte sein Grundstück zu betreten. Aber für Zauberer befand sich dort die einzige Zauberuniversität Großbritanniens. Wehmütig ließ er einen Blick in die Ferne schweifen, Richtung Norden. Da wo Hogwarts lag. Er verharrte so für ein paar Sekunden, doch dann drehte er sich wieder seinem Koffer zu und begann auszupacken. Sorgsam stellte er drei Bilderrahmen auf seinen Schreibtisch. In dem einen Rahmen saß eine Frau in mittlerem Alter und lächelte ihn mit ihren feinen Gesichtszügen liebevoll an. Auf dem zweiten Bild winkten und lachten Sirius, Peter, Alex, James, Lily und Ellen. Doch auf dem dritten Bild waren nur zwei Personen. Sie saßen sich unter einem Baum gegenüber. Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren lächelte den Jungen an und erzählte irgendetwas, was den Jungen zum lachen brachte. Lily hatte das Bild von ihm und Lorrain aufgenommen, bevor sie ihren Streit gehabt hatten. In besseren Tagen, wie er dachte.

Plötzlich ertönte die Klingel und Mrs Gregor wies ihre Fotografien im Flur an still zu sein. Remus hörte wie sie die Türe öffnete und eine leise Stimme mit einem amerikanischen Akzent erklang.

_Der hat ja eine Stimme wie ein Mädchen,_ grübelte Remus und legte einen Umhang auf sein Bett.

Dann sagte Winnie erneut „Ihr könnt euch wieder bewegen." Anscheinend war diese Begrüßung über die Jahre schon zu einem Ritual geworden und es begann eine aufgeregte Unterhaltung und der Ankömmling wurde ebenfalls in alle Geflogenheiten eingeweiht. Als die beiden die Treppen erklommen hatten konnte Remus die fremde Stimme ganz deutlich hören. Kay war ein Mädchen und Amerikanerin.

*~*~*

Lorrain und Robert saßen gemeinsam im Garten hinter dem Haus. Seit Lily und James' Hochzeit hatten sie fast jede Minute miteinander verbracht, denn es hatte einfach gefunkt. Zusammen ließen sie sich die Sonne auf die Haut scheinen.

„Wann fängst du in Scamanders Forschungsgruppe an?", fragte Robert und streckte sich genüsslich.

„In dem Brief steht, dass ich erst in die Abteilung Tierwesen im Ministerium muss. Einführungskurs.", erklärte sie ihm. „Der geht aber nur eine Woche, denn ich hatte ein Ohnegleichen in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Du bist so schlau", warf er ein und lächelte.

„Ja, ich weiß", grinste sie. „Wenn ich den auch erfolgreich bestehe kann ich gleich in die Forschungsgruppe. Ich habe gehört, dass eine neue Ausgabe von Fantastische Tierwesen in Planung ist", sprudelte es aus Lorrain heraus.

„Und wenn du den Kurs nicht ganz so erfolgreich bestehst, was musst du dann machen? Was ich eigentlich nicht glaube.", grübelte Robert laut.

„Dann muss ich einschätzen welches zukünftige Haustier mal Amok laufen könnte, oder nicht", sagte sie lustlos.

„Oh, es ist bestimmt spannend bei einem Knuddelmuff zu bestimmen, ob es den Besitzer mal mit seinem bauschigen Fell ersticken könnte.

„Ach du wieder! Nein, es geht um Tiere der Klassifizierung III und IV! Wie Demiguise oder Runespoor, oder..."

„Ok, ich glaube es dir auch so. Du kommst bestimmt in die Forschungsgruppe, auch wenn ich dich dann in den Dschungel ziehen lassen muss."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", blinzelte Lorrain zu ihm hinüber. „Ich glaube, für dich wird es in der Abteilung Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen noch viel abwechslungsreicher werden."

Nun richtete sich auch Robert auf.

„Ich finde Muggel sehr interessant. Ich freu mich schon richtig drauf", und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

*~*~*

Peter saß vor dem griesgrämigen Kobold. Er beäugt ihn eingehend. Seine langen Finger waren bedächtig aneinander gelehnt. Wormtail merkte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Es war bekannt, dass kein Zauberer jemals bei Gringotts angefangen hatte. Das war allgemein bekannt. Doch es war eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten gewesen, dass einer der führenden Leiter einen Assistenten suchte, der Zauberer war. Peters Vater hatte ihn dazu gedrängt sich zu bewerben, denn er war der Meinung, wenn sein Sohn nur hart genug arbeitete würde er später der erste Zauberer sein, der einen Job bei Gringotts bekam, ohne Fluchbrecher zu sein. Wormtail wusste nicht, wo sein Vater diese Illusionen her hatte, aber er versuchte es. Nur um sich dann nicht vorwerfen zu lassen, er wäre ein Versager. Er würde sich schon etwas ausdenken, um seinen Eltern beizubringen, dass sie ihn nicht wollten, weil sie einen größeren Zauberer suchten, einen der mächtiger war. Und dann würde sich sein Vater wieder aufregen, wie man eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien diskriminieren konnte.

Grisnok kratzte sich mit seinem langen Zeigefinger an der großen Nase.

„Warum glauben Sie, dass Sie für eine Anstellung als mein Assistent geeignet wären?", fragte der Kobold gerade heraus.

„Weil... weil ich ihre Anweisungen immer befolgen würde", stotterte Peter und schluckte schwer. „Meine Verschwiegenheit wäre Ihnen gewiss. Ich würde alles tun, was sie mir auftragen."

Der Kobold kniff die Augen zusammen. Es hatte den Anschein, als überlegte er gewissenhaft. Nach einer langen Pause, in der Peter nahe einem Nervenzusammenbruch war sprach Grisnok wieder.

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen vollste Verschwiegenheit. Ich erwarte, dass Sie immer pünktlich sind und sich Ihre Interessen nicht von den meinen unterscheiden."

„Ja, wie Sie wünschen", antwortete Wormtail und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Ich erwarte Sie am Montag um 8 Uhr in meinem Büro. Sie können jetzt gehen."

„Danke Sir!", verabschiedete sich Peter und rauschte nach einer tiefen Verbeugung aus dem Büro.

Überglücklich trat er aus der Bank. Er war nicht froh, dass er den Job bekommen hatte, sondern weil er nach Hause gehen konnte. _Wie soll ich das nur durch halten_, fragte er sich. Jetzt war keiner mehr für ihn da, der sich vor ihn stellen konnte. Nun war er auf sich allein gestellt. Peter hatte ein ungutes Gefühl für den Kobold zu arbeiten, aber er konnte ja kündigen, wenn es zu ungemütlich wurde, dachte er sich und ging die Winkelgasse zum Tropfenden Kessel hinauf.

*~*~*

Am Morgen des 1. September floohten Lily und James zum Ministerium. Das Atrium war voll gepackt mit Hexen und Zauberern. Stimmengewirr übertönte selbst das fröhliche Plätschern des Brunnens und es war ein Gewusel, wie in einem Ameisenhaufen. Doch zwischen all den Leuten entdeckten sie Ellen, Lorrain und Robert, die sie herzlich begrüßten.

„Ich kann gar nicht sagen, was das für eine tolle Hochzeit war", schwärmte Ellen noch einmal. „Jaah, wunderschön, und nachdem ihr weg wart ging die Feier erst richtig los", piesackte Lorrain.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?", grinste Lily.

„Nein meinen Humor muss ich mir bei all den Biestern bewahren, die ich bald zähmen muss."

„Da kann nicht viel bei raus kommen", schoss Lily nun zurück.

Robert sah auf seine Uhr. „Wird Zeit das wir in unseren Abteilungen auftauchen", und sie sicherten sich einen Fahrstuhl. Die goldenen Gitter schlossen krachend und es ging abwärts.

Die kühle Frauenstimme kündigte den Siebten Stock an.

„Wo musst du raus Ellen?", erkundigte sich James. „Hat es geklappt mit der Abteilung internationale Zusammenarbeit?"

„Ja, das hat es. Ich bin in die Abteilung Zauberervereinigung britische Sektion gekommen. Ich freue mich schon auf die vielen ausländischen Zauberer..."

„Fünfter Stock- Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit... ", sagte sie Stimme.

„Das ist meine Etage", lachte Ellen nervös. „Wir sehen uns, und viel Glück!" und sie verschwand.

Das Gitter schloss sich wieder und es ging weiter. Es schwebten noch keine Memos über ihnen, denn es wurde noch nicht gearbeitet."

„Vierter Stock- Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe"

„Jetzt bin ich dran", wand sich Lorrain zu Robert und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wir sehen uns zum Mittag." und sie schritt erhoben Hauptes in den Flur.

Lily und James blickten Robert erstaunt an.

„Seit wann?", fragten beide.

„Seit eurer Hochzeit", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Das ist 21 Tage her!", brauste Prongs auf. „Da hättet ihr doch was sagen können."

„Dritter Stock... ", ertönte die kühle Frauenstimme.

„Hier muss ich raus", schien es Robert eilig zuhaben. „Wir sehen uns.", und er ging hinaus. Im Flur blieb er kurz stehen. „Es weiß bisher noch niemand."

Dann schlossen sich die Gitter wieder.

„Das ist ja ein Ding!", Lily war total baff. „Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, da ist was im Busch."

„Robert fackelt halt nicht lange."

„Zweiter Stock- Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung."

Und auch sie stiegen aus. Vor der Aurorenzentrale, die gegenüber der KET- zentrale lag machten sie Halt.

„Hab viel Spaß, Schatz", verabschiedete sie ihn und zupfte den Kragen seines Umhangs zu recht. „Dir auch", James küsste sie. „Bis zum Mittag." sagte Lily und gab ihm auch noch einen letzten Kuss. Beide atmeten noch einmal tief durch und gingen durch die jeweilige Tür.


	10. Einmal wird der Tag kommen

Kapitel 10- Einmal wird der Tag kommen

Oktober 1978

Die nächsten Wochen waren sehr anstrengend. Lily hatte gedacht, dass die UTZ Kurse in Hogwarts schon schwierig waren, doch da hatte sie noch nicht an die Ausbildung als Auror gedacht. Die Ausbilder verlangten ihr alles ab. Doch nicht nur ihr. Auch James hatte alle Hände voll zutun und dem jungen Paar kam es vor, als würden ihre Ausbilder besonders darauf achten, wie sie sich anstellten und wie sie sich einsetzten. Der Name Potter hatte alle hellhörig gemacht und wenn es um Mrs oder Mr. Potter ging wurde immer mit einem Schmunzeln gefragt „Senior oder Junior?"

James hatte neben Verteidigung mit dem Zauberstab auch noch Verteidigung wie Muggel. Nur im Notfall sollte man kämpfen können wie ein Muggel, denn es würde einem vielleicht das Leben retten, so erzählte es ihnen ihr Ausbilder. Doch James konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie der kleine rundliche Mann einen Muggel oder Zauberer überwältigen konnte.

Sein Ausbilder sah seinen zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck und so wurde Mr. Potter „Junior" eine Kostprobe gegeben, bei der er sich nach 2 Minuten auf dem Rücken befand.

„Man sollte nie von der Körpergröße auf das Können schließen", riet ihm Timothy Gable und half ihm lächelnd auf.

Lily wurde schon von vornherein darauf vorbereitet mit einem erfahreneren, aber jungen Kollegen zusammen zu arbeiten. Es traf sie wie ein Blitz, als sie Frank Longbottom zugeteilt wurde.

„So sieht man sich wiede.", lachte dieser verschmitzt und stellte Lily gleichzeitig seiner Frau Alice vor. Sie saß nur zwei Schreibtische weiter und schien eine freundliche Hexe zu sein.

Sirius wurde intensiv auf tarnen vorbereitet. Ihm wurde beigebracht zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und er bekam Flüche zu Gesicht, die wohl nur Lily, James und er lernten. Weiterhin wurde er in die bisherigen Ergebnisse der _Abteilung_ eingeweiht, die sein zukünftiges Aufgabengebiet umfassten. Spionage über die Zauber- und Tierwesen, die Voldemort um sich sammelte. Es ängstigte Sirius etwas, zu wissen, auf welche simplen Wege man einen Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben oder das Innerste nach außen kehren konnte. Doch es machte ihn stolz, in dieses Wissen eingeweiht zu sein.

Alex liebte es durch die Gänge von St. Mungos zu wandeln und zu sehen, dass die Medizin, die sie bereitet hatte, wirkte. Doch sie wäre nicht Alexandra Shea, wenn nicht am ersten Tag etwas schief gelaufen wäre. Sie hatte eine junge Alraune umgetopft und kein Warnschild an die Gewächshaustür gehangen. Ihre Ausbilderin wollte nach ihr sehen und wurde von dem Schrei der Alraune außer Gefecht gesetzt. Alex hatte Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, weil die Pflanze nicht mehr ganz so jung war und die Gefahr bestand, ihre Ausbilderin getötet zu haben. Sie hatte Glück, dass die schreiende Pflanze schon halb mit Erde bedeckt war und der Ruf gedämpft durch die Erde war. Als Alex an diesem Abend bei Sirius vorbei schaute brauchte er Stunden sie wieder zu beruhigen, da sie sich große Vorwürfe machte.

„Du wirst ja richtig verantwortungsbewusst", neckte er sie und tätschelte ihr den Rücken. Worauf hin sie ihm einen Schlag gegen seine Schulter versetzte. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, denn an dieser Stelle befand sich ein blauer Fleck, den er sich im Training zugezogen hatte.

Remus' Überlebenswillen war nach dem ersten Abendessen bei Mrs Gregor hinter dem Ofen hervor gekommen und hatte sich auf dem Dach des Hauses postiert. Die schulterlangen, rot-braunen Haare, die braunen Augen- mit einem Stich grün, die kleinen Sommersprossen und die sanften Lippen von Kay hatten ihn dazu gebracht. Wenn Moony nun schon mit Snape in einem Haus zusammen wohnen musste, wo keine 6 Stockwerke zwischen ihnen waren, wollte er sich nichts gefallen lassen. Und so machte er Snape von Anfang an klar, dass dieser sich mit Kommentaren zurück halten sollte. Wie Remus am ersten Tag an der Uni feststellte hatte er Severus nicht nur bei Mrs Gregor vor der Nase, sondern auch im Kurs Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste.

_Warum überrascht mich das eigentlich nicht_, grübelte Moony und schenkte seinem Professor wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Peter fühlte sich in seinem neuen Job sehr unwohl. Er musste Grisnok alle Sachen hinterher tragen und Besorgungen für die Familie seines Arbeitgebers erledigen. Das war ja noch nicht einmal das schlimmste, aber Wormtail gefiel es nicht, wie ihn die restlichen Kobolde beäugten, wenn er durch die Bank lief. Er spürte ihre Blicke in seinem Nacken und es machte ihn unendlich nervös. Nur wenn er in die Winkelgasse gehen musste fühlte er sich wohl. Doch auch das änderte sich, als er das erste Mal alleine in die Nockturngasse geschickt wurde. Die Gestalten dort waren noch furchteinflößender, als die Kobolde. Peter hatte den Eindruck, als ob Grisnok keine legalen Geschäfte tätigte. Jeden Tag fühlte sich Wormtail elender und minderwertiger, doch er erzählte niemandem etwas davon. Keiner sollte denken, dass er schwach war.

Ellen hatte viel Spaß im Büro der internationalen Zauberervereinigung. Tagtäglich hatte sie mit interessanten ausländischen Zauberern, Hexen und anderen Zaubererwesen zutun. Sie war die Einzige, die einen griesgrämigen rumänischen Zauberer besänftigen konnte, der unbedingt eine Einfuhrlizenz für Vampirzähne haben wollte. Ellen kam nicht umhin ihm zu erklären, dass er in der falschen Abteilung war und die Einfuhr von Vampirzähnen strengen Auflagen unterlag. Warum das auch immer der Fall war konnte sie dem Zauberer nicht erklären und hörte sich geduldig die Beschwerde über die britische Zauberergesellschaft an.

Lorrain war ebenfalls in ihrem Element. Sie bestand den Einführungskurs mit Bravour und hatte den Platz neben Newt Scamander sicher. Robert gab es nicht offen zu, aber es passte ihm nicht, dass er seine Freundin in die Dschungel der Welt ziehen lassen sollte, ohne das klar war zu wem sie gehörte. Na gut, sie waren erst seit zwei Monaten zusammen, aber was sagte das schon aus? Es hatte einfach gefunkt. Und so tat er das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Lorrain, möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Lorrain blinzelte ihn für 3 Sekunden lang an. „Wie bitte?"

„Möchtest du meine Frau werden?", fragte er erneut.

„JA!", fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Die Eltern wurden eingeweiht, sowie Lorrains Bruder und Roberts Schwester. Natürlich waren Leopold und Piata Hawkins nicht sehr begeistert von dem Vorhaben ihrer Tochter, doch was tat man nicht alles, damit sein Kind glücklich war. Es war eine kleine Feier auf dem Landsitz der McKinnons, weit oben in den Highlands. Nur die Familien Hawkins und McKinnon waren anwesend und worden beschworen alles für sich zu behalten. Lorrain reiste drei Tage später in den Dschungel von Honduras, doch wenn sie wieder kam wollten sie es offiziell machen.

*~*~*

James lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und unterhielt sich gerade mit seinem Ausbilder und Partner Timothy Gable, als ein Memo in den Raum geschwebt kam. Timothy fing es gekonnt und entfaltete es. Seine kleinen Augen schwebten über die Zeilen.

„Die Auroren brauchen uns. Hafenanlagen an der Themse!", sagte er und disapparierte.

James und ein paar andere blickten sich an.

„So Junge, jetzt wird es ernst", sagte Rebecca MacAlister, die einzige Frau der KET, und auch sie verschwand.

Prongs schickte noch einmal ein Stoßgebet an Merlin in den Himmel und disapparierte ebenfalls.

Mit allen anderen apparierte er hinter einer Halle. Der Geruch von Wasser, Salz und Fisch umfing ihn augenblicklich. Kein Zweifel, er war wirklich da, wo er hin sollte. Gabel bedeutete ihnen still zu sein. Rechts von ihnen, hinter einem Container sah er, wie Auroren apparierten. Aber es war niemand dabei den er kannte.

Mehrer Möwen kreischten und stießen in das trübe Wasser des Hafenbeckens.

Doch dann drangen Stimmen an ihre Ohren. Manche waren ängstlich, andere lachten schrill auf.

„Wer hat die Auroren alarmiert?", flüsterte James. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Was hatten Todesser am Hafen zu suchen? Hier waren kaum Menschen, oder andere interessante Dinge. Mal abgesehen von einem überragenden Blick auf die Tower Bridge.

„Psst", machte Timothy und spähte kurz um die Ecke. „Drei Todesser auf 12 Uhr!"

_Warum werden da gleich Auroren und KET alarmiert_, grübelte James weiter. Mit drei Todessern wären die Auroren auch alleine fertig geworden.

Timothy blickte hinüber zu den Auroren, einer von ihnen winkte nach vorne.

„Macht euch bereit!", flüsterte Mr. Gable.

James atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat mit den übrigen Auroren aus ihrem Versteck.

Eine Gruppe von Todessern stand um vier Hafenarbeiter.

_Warum ausgerechnet die_, schoss es Prongs durch den Kopf. Ihm wollte einfach nicht einleuchten, was Todesser mit Hafenarbeitern wollten, selbst wenn sie die nur zum Spaß quälten.

Ein Mann schwebte Kopfüber in der Luft. Er schrie unablässig. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, welches purpurn angelaufen war und von Schmerzen verzerrt. Die Anderen waren verängstigt und wagten sich keinen Laut, auch wenn sie den schwarz vermummten Gestalten in Stärke weit überlegen waren.

Die Auroren sandten Schocker in die Gruppe der Todesser. Es schien eine leichte Aufgabe zu sein, die Todesser in die Flucht zu schlagen. Die Zauberer in den schwarzen Umhängen wandten sich um und schickten augenblicklich Flüche zurück. James musste sich auf den Boden werfen, sonst hätte ihm ein orangener Lichtstrahl getroffen. Er war sich sicher, dass es kein einfacher Fluch war. Blitzschnell sprang er wieder auf und umgab sich mit einem „Protego"- Zauber. Auch wenn er nicht die starken Flüche damit verhindern konnte, fühlte er sich sicherer.

Auroren rückten vor, um die Muggel zu retten, während die KET die Todesser in Schach hielt.

Plötzlich sauste ein Fluch von hinten an James' Ohr vorbei und er wandte sich schnell um. Da waren noch mehr Todesser. Aus dem Nichts waren 5 weitere schwarze Gestalten appariert.

„Hinterhalt!", brüllte James und ging in Deckung. Die Anderen taten es ihm gleich und verbargen sich hinter zwischengelagerten Containern.

Rebecca suchte neben ihm Schutz. „Verdammt!", grummelte sie. „Ich hole Verstärkung", und weg war sie.

Höhnische Stimmen erklangen von den vereinten Todessern. Eine davon kam James bekannt vor. Er hatte sie schon so viele Male gehört, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern zu welchem Gesicht sie gehörte.

Augenblicke später ertönten mehrere ‚Knall' und weitere Auroren erschienen. Gemeinsam mit ihnen kämpfte sich die KET vor. Es waren nur acht Todesser und bestimmt 20 Auroren und KET Leute, doch die dunklen Zauberer fochten, als gelte es um mehr, als nur ihr Leben.

James war zuversichtlich, dass alles schnell vorüber sein würde und alles gut ausgehen würde, denn sie trieben die Todesser trotz deren Kampfesmut immer weiter zurück. Doch schon im nächsten Augeblick verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Er wurde grob zur Seite gestoßen als ein grüner Lichtstrahl auf ihn zukam. Prongs landete hart auf dem Boden und prallte mit dem Kopf gegen Metal. Wie in Zeitlupe blickte er zurück, als seine Augen einen Punkt fixierten. Da stand Timothy Gable. Sein Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck, als würde er es nicht glauben getroffen zu sein. Sein Zauberstab glitt aus seiner Hand und fiel zu Boden. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Dann sackte er zusammen.

Der Todesser, der den Fluch geschickt hatte, brüllte einen Triumphschrei, wurde aber im selben Augenblick von einem Auror mit einem Schocker getroffen und kippte um. Daraufhin zogen die anderen die Flucht vor. Anscheinend hatten sie ihren Trieb zu töten genährt.

Stille breitete sich aus. Die Zauberer und Hexen der KET versammelten sich um den Körper von Timothy Gable. Die Auroren eilten auf die Muggel und den geschockten Todesser zu und brachten sie weg.

Wieder schrien Möwen über den Hafenanlagen. James sah auf seinen Ausbilder herab. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

*~*~*

Lily setzte einen Topf auf den Herd. Sie hatte heute früher von der Arbeit gehen können, denn sie hatte theoretischen Unterricht gehabt und den Verwandlungstrank frühzeitig fertig gestellt.

Das Radio dröhnte. Sie hörte einen Muggelsender und Tom Jones schmetterte eines seiner Liebeslieder.

„She's a Lady...", sang sie mit und schälte Kartoffeln. James würde in einer Stunde daheim sein, überlegte sie, auf die Uhr blickend und versuchte, die Kartoffel in einem Ruck zu schälen, ohne das sie einmal absetzen musste.

Es gelang ihr nicht ganz und sie nahm sich vor es bei der nächsten zu schaffen.

Als sie gerade das Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank holte hörte sie die Tür. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn erstens war es viel zur früh für James und zweitens wäre er durch den Kamin gekommen.

„Lily? Wo bist du?", ertönte es leise vom Flur.

„Ich bin in der Küche!", rief sie zurück.

Nach einer Minute war er bei ihr.

„Hallo", strahlte sie und küsste ihn.

„Hallo", antwortete er und schaute ihr über die Schulter. „Du bist heute früh zurück", sagte er und sog den Duft des Abendessens ein.

„Ich war heute richtig gut in Zaubertränke", sprühte sie vor Freude.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", säuselte er und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Lily wand sich zu ihm um.

„Ist etwas?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Warum bist du nicht durch den Kamin gekommen?"

„Ich war spazieren."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. James Potter würde eher auf einem Besen fliegen, als spazieren zugehen. Etwas musste passiert sein.

Wortlos streichelte Lily über seine Wange. James umarmte sie und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. So standen sie eine Weile, bis Lily wieder zusprechen anfing.

„Möchtest du es mir erzählen?"

Kaum merklich nickte er.

Lily löste sich von ihm und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war weiß, aber seine Augen waren rot.

„Er hat mich gerettet", krächzte James.

„Wer?" fragte sie sanft.

„Timothy. Er hat mich zur Seite gestoßen und die haben ihn erwischt. Rufus Blatchley Senior, hat ihn getötet. Der Fluch war eigentlich auf mich gerichtet."

Lily drückte ihn an sich, so fest sie konnte. James' Kopf lastete auf ihrer Schulter. Sie spürte sein kurzes Atmen an ihrem Hals und seine Hände auf ihren Hüften.

„Du kannst nichts dafür", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und streichelte seinen Rücken.

Das Radio dröhnte weiterhin im Hintergrund und die Kartoffeln blubberten vor sich hin. Es schien sie nicht zu interessieren.

„Habt ihr die Todesser gekriegt?"

„Nur Blatchley."

„Es war ein Hinterhalt, Lily!", berichtete er, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Voldemort lässt Jagd auf die Auroren und die KET machen."


	11. Remus' persönliches Askaban

Kapitel 11- (Remus' persönliches) Askaban

November 1978

Noch am selben Abend kamen James Eltern vorbei. Ophelia nahm sich viel Zeit für ihren Sohn und sprach mit ihm über seinen ersten Einsatz. Sie taten dies unter vier Augen und Lily war dankbar dafür. Sie wollte ihn trösten, ihn alles gerne vergessen lassen, ihm die seelische Last abnehmen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte. Thaddäus warnte sie, dass ihr diese Erfahrung noch früh genug zuteil werden könnte und sie sich nicht um dieses Erlebnis drängeln sollte. James müsse damit alleine fertig werden, sagte er und Lily gab ihrem Schwiegervater widerwillig Recht.

In dieser Nacht lag James lange wach und schlief erst ein, als Lily ihn an sich drückte und unablässig streichelte. _Er kann so hilflos sein_, dachte sie und platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich James und Lily wie immer im Flur und gingen in ihre Abteilungen, aber schon am Eingang wurde sie von Alastor Moody abgefangen.

„Setz dich erst gar nicht, Mädchen.", knurrte er wie immer. „Du bekommst deinen ersten Auftrag. Bist ja schon sechs Wochen bei uns und ein kleiner Ausflug wird dir gut tun", grinste er, was irgendwie angsteinflößend wirkte.

„Jaah", antwortete sie nur.

„Du bekommst aber noch zwei Begleiter", grummelte er weiter und ging aus der Aurorenzentrale über den Flur in das Büro der Katastropheneingreiftruppe. Lily folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Die Zentrale der KET unterschied sich nicht viel von der, der Auroren, nur war alles ein großes Büro. Es waren keine Trennwände aufgestellt und machte alles übersichtlicher und freundlicher.

„Könnt ihr einen Mann entbehren?", fragte Moody lautstark in das leise Gemurmel, das sich anhörte wie das Summen eines Bienenschwarmes. Die ganze KET schien in dem Büro versammelt. Es erinnerte Lily sehr an eine Gedenkfeier.

Rebecca MacAlister löste sich aus der Menge. „Ihr könnt James haben. Vorläufig ist er ohne Partner und ohne Partner geht niemand raus", schluckte sie merklich und rief dann nach ihm.

Augenblicke später kam er auf sie zu geeilt und stellte sich neben Lily. Beide blickten Moody erwartungsvoll an.

_Er hat doch von zwei Begleitern gesprochen_, grübelte sie und erwartete eine neue Überraschung. Aber der Auror verabschiedete sich von Rebecca und ging wieder in den Flur. Die beiden eilten ihm nach.

Moody steuerte auf den Aufzug zu und drückte den Knopf. Geduldig standen sie und warteten bis er nach unten gerattert kam und sich die Türen krachend öffneten. Memos sausten aus dem Fahrstuhl und die drei stiegen ein.

„So, jetzt geht es rauf in den zehnten Stock", knurrte Alastor und drückte den Knopf für den neunten.

Lily war noch nie im zehnten Stock gewesen und dachte, dass der Auror langsam senil wurde, da es erstens keinen Knopf für den zehnten Stock gab und zweitens, wenn es ihn gegeben hätte, er den neunten gedrückt hatte. James sah Lily an und bemerkte ihren nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, doch er schloss und öffnete langsam die Augen, so als wollte er sagen warte nur ab. Beide standen ganz nah beieinander und suchten jeweils die Hand des anderen. Ihnen war klar, dass es nicht oft vorkommen würde gemeinsam einen Auftrag zu erledigen.

Der Fahrstuhl ratterte nach oben. In jedem Stockwerk hielt er an. Hexen und Zauberer stiegen zu. Memos schwirrten über ihren Köpfen und schossen in verschieden Etagen wieder hinaus. Immer wieder mussten sie bekannte Gesichter grüßen. Eine Hexe, die im sechsten Stock zustieg lächelte Lily zu und sie erinnerte sich, dass sie Madame Edgecombe von der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht war. Mit all den anderen verließ sie dann den Aufzug, als die Frauenstimme „Atrium" sagte.

Nur noch zu dritt schloss sich die Türe wieder und es ging noch einmal aufwärts.

„Mysteriumsabteilung!", kündigte die kühle Stimme an und Moody trat aus dem Fahrstuhl.

In dieser Etage befanden sich nur zwei Türen und aus der einen kam gerade Scott Shea.

„Oh, Moody. Was führt dich zu uns?", grinste er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Müssen hoch zu den Gerichtssälen", brummte dieser knapp.

Mr. Sheas Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst. „Bringt ihn weg?"

„Ja."

„Na gut, dann will ich euch nicht von der Arbeit abhalten. Ich muss jetzt erstmal in die Abteilung magischer Geschöpfe, es muss...", er brach ab. „Na ja, wir sehen uns.", und er betrat den Aufzug.

Moody gab ein Schnaufen von sich, was man als Abschiedswort werten konnte und steuerte auf die linke, der beiden Türen zu. Dahinter eröffnete sich eine Treppe, die einen dunklen Gang hinauf führte. Als sie oben angekommen waren dirigierte Alastor sie an mehreren Türen vorbei. Alles war aus schwarzem Stein und Lily fühlte sich recht unwohl hier oben. „Alles Gerichtssäle" flüsterte James ihr zu. Aber dann sagte sie sich, warum sollten sich Straftäter in Gerichtssälen auch wohl fühlen. Vor einem der hinteren Türen machten sie halt. Kurz darauf standen sie in einem großen, dunkeln Raum. Hölzerne Bänke zogen sich wie in einem Amphitheater die Wände hinauf. In der Mitte stand ein einzelner Stuhl, ein Mann saß darauf und war von eisernen Ketten umschlungen. Vor dem Gefangenen stand ein Zauberer, der auf sie zukam, als sie eintraten. Er hatte einen kleinen Bart über der Oberlippe, seine Haare waren penibel zurück gekämmt und sein Umhang warf keine Falte, die von einem unachtsamen hinsetzen hätte stammen können.

„Und Barty? Weiter gekommen?", fragte Moody knurrig.

„Nein", antwortete dieser in dem gleichen Ton. „Er wird uns schon noch sagen, was wir wissen wollen."

„Das wird er", stimmte der Auror zu. „Spätestens wenn die Dementoren vor seiner Zelle schweben."

„Bringt ihn weg", wies Mr. Crouch an und verließ mit einem kurzen nicken in Lily und James' Richtung den Saal.

„Also" begann Alastor. „Ihr werdet Blatchley nach Askaban bringen. Die Dementoren wurden bereits verständigt. Sie warten auf euch."

James runzelte die Stirn bei Moodys Worten.

„Ja, Junge?", fragte er.

Prongs räusperte sich. „Holen die Dementoren die Gefangen nicht normalerweise im Ministerium ab?"

„Schon Junge, aber den hier wollen wir persönlich abliefern", zeigte er hinter sich. „Außerdem hat uns _die Abteilung_ gemeldet, dass die Dementoren unruhig werden. Anscheinend streckt Voldemort seine Finger nach ihnen aus.", flüsterte Moody nun, was bei seiner Stimme eher klang, wie das Brummen einer fetten Hummel.

„Aber wenn wir Blatchley in Askaban abgeliefert haben sind doch weiterhin nur Dementoren um ihn", gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Wenn die Dementoren ihn aus Askaban flüchten lassen sitzen sie tief in der Schei... Patsche.", sagte James. „Das können sie nicht machen. Wenn sie Blatchley aber abgeholt hätten, hätten sie ihn auf dem Weg entkommen lassen können!", leuchtete es ihm ein.

„Clever, Junge!", Moody klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Warum bist du nur bei der KET?"

„Wegen Zaubertränke bin ich bei der KET", knirschte James.

„Mmpf", machte der Auror.

„Wir sollten Blatchley dann auch noch bis zu seiner Zelle begleiten", unterbrach Lily das gegenseitige verständnisvolle anstarren der beiden Männer.

„Ja", grummelte Moody wieder und ging auf den gefesselten Todesser zu.

„So, Blatchley. Askaban erwartet dich", schwenkte der Auror seinen Zauberstab und die Fußfesseln verschwanden, doch seine Arme waren weiterhin an seinen Körper gebunden.

Lily behielt den Gefangen im Auge. Mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab folgte sie dem ungleichen Dreiergespann.

Als James Blatchley am Arm packte um ihn fort zu führen durchfuhr ihn plötzlich ein Drang Verstand in den Todesser zu prügeln. Dieser Mann war schuld, dass ein ehrbarer Zauberer, Freund und Familienvater gestorben war. Prongs konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Zauberer auf Voldemorts Seite wechselten. Er hoffte, dass er nie erleben würde, dass einer seiner Freunde ein Anhänger Voldemorts war.

Moody ging auf der anderen Seite des Gefangenen. „In der Abteilung Transportwesen liegt ein Portschlüssel für euch bereit. Der bringt euch zum Boot das an der Küste vor Anker liegt. Ihr setzt euch nur rein und dann schipperte es euch nach Askaban", erklärte Moody und öffnete die Tür zum neunten Stock.

Wieder warteten sie auf den Fahrstuhl. Es schien eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich da war und dann abwärts hätte man denken können der Lift würde extra langsam machen. Im Atrium machten sie halt. Ein Zauberer wollte einsteigen, doch Moody zeigte kurz auf die Ketten Blatchleys und der Mann wich zurück.

„Sechster Stock. Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen.", sagte die kühle Frauenstimme und sie stiegen aus. Im Portschlüsselbüro kam ein Mann mittleren Alters auf sie zu.

„Lawrence", stellte er sich vor. „Kommen Sie bitte mit", und er führte sie in einen kleinen Raum.

_Das ist der, der mir die Verwarnung geschickt hat_, grübelte Lily und machte sich mit James bereit. Sie hatten Blatchley zwischen sich genommen. Der Zauberer des Portschlüsselbüros hielt ihnen ein altes Schloss hin.

_Wie immer passend_, dachte sie und berührte das halb verrostete Eisen. James tat es ihr gleich.

Lawrence zählte abwärts.

„IMMER WACHSAM!", sagte Moody plötzlich und alle anderen zuckten zusammen. Lily und James nickten, als sie sich von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatten und dann spürten sie das ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel. Der kleine Raum im Zaubereiministerium verschwand aus ihrem Blick und die Farben wirbelten um sie.

Kurz darauf landeten sie auf Stein. Lily und James standen aufrecht, doch ihr Gefangener hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war umgekippt. Zusammen hievten sie ihn hoch und blickten sich um. Sie waren auf einem steinernen Steg gelandet, der unterhalb rauer Klippen lag. Sie befanden sich ganz eindeutig am Meer. Die Möwen zogen ihre Kreise über die See und stießen gelegentlich hinab um einen Fisch zu fangen. Am Ende des Kais lag ein kleines Boot das Lily nicht geheuer vorkam. Nussschale hätte es besser umschrieben.

Als sie sich in dem Boot postiert hatten legte es von alleine ab und trieb auf das Meer hinaus. Erst hatten sie den Eindruck, als würden sie ziellos umher treiben, doch schon nach einiger Zeit erblickte James ein schwarzes Etwas am Horizont und sie steuerten kontinuierlich darauf zu.

Keiner von ihnen sprach. James blickte Lily nur an. Sie konnte sehen was in seinem Gesicht vor sich ging. Auf der einen Seite sah er aus, als könnte er Blatchley jeden Moment über Bord werfen, aber dann hatte er auch einen Ausdruck, als bedauerte er den Todesser nach Askaban geschickt zu werden.

Askaban lag auf einer kleinen Insel, wo kein Baum oder Strauch wuchs. Das Meer schäumte gegen schroffe, scharfkantige Felsen. Irgendwie schien alles grau und trist. Ein schwarzes, kolossales Bauwerk thronte in der Mitte.

Das Boot legte an einem halb verwitterten Holzsteg an, der bedrohlich knarrte. James zog Blatchley auf die Beine und zwang ihn vorwärts zugehen.

„Lasst mich gehen!", sagte er plötzlich. „Es soll euer Schaden nicht sein", der eigentlich stattliche Mann hatte ein Flehen in der Stimme, das es Lily und James eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Doch beide schwiegen und stießen ihn weiter.

„Ich bitte euch, ich habe eine Familie."

„Andere haben auch Familien", antwortete Lily eisig.

„Aber ich wurde gezwungen!"

„Sei still", zischte James und musste sich zusammen nehmen keinen Wutausbruch zu bekommen.

„Aber ich wollte das alles nicht!"

„Das kannst du den Dementoren erzählen, wenn sie es hören wollen", brüllte Prongs nun. „Du hast gestern auch jemanden getötet, der eine Familie hatte. Da fragt auch kein Todesser vorher nach, oder hat Voldemort einen Hilfsfond für Opfer gegründet?!"

Bei dem Namen seines Herren zuckte Blatchley zusammen.

„Angst vor einem Namen?", fauchte James drakonisch.

Lily ließ James seinen Ausbruch haben. Sie hätte ihn sowieso nicht davon abhalten können. Der Gefangene sagte daraufhin nichts mehr.

Je näher sie an die Festung kamen, desto bedrückender wurde alles. Die Umgebung, die Stimmung, das Leben. Einfach alles.

Sie schritten durch ein großes Tor und kamen in einen grauen Innenhof. Aus kleinen Fenstern drangen Schreie, wimmern und weinen. Als sie weiter gingen schwebten zwei Dementoren auf sie zu. James fühlte sich plötzlich sehr elend. Er fühlte sich unglücklich. Lily spürte große Kälte und Verlust.

„Wir bringen Rufus Blatchley.", sagte James trotz allem mit fester Stimme.

Die Dementoren schwebten vor ihnen auf und ab. Sie schnüffelten umher, als tasteten sie die drei Ankömmlinge ab. Dann packten sie mit ihren abartigen halb verwesten Händen nach dem Gefangenen und führten ihn vor sich her. Lily konnte hören, wie die schwarzen Gestalten ständig die Luft ein sogen und röchelten. Blatchley begann zu brüllen und weigerte sich weiter zu gehen. Erst als James ihm einen Schocker verpasste kamen sie vorwärts. Der Körper schwebte vor ihnen durch die Gänge. Hinter manchen Gittertüren standen Gefangene, ihre Augen leuchteten bei dem Licht auf, welches James' Zauberstab warf. Viele schluchzten unkontrolliert. Andere riefen um Hilfe oder fantasierten. Man konnte ganz deutlich hören, wie ein Mann seine Familie zum Tee begrüßte.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und Lily ließ den Körper hinein schweben. Dann entfernten sie die Ketten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatten beide Mitleid mit dem Mann, aber dann meldete sich der gesunde Menschenverstand wieder und Lily und James gönnten Blatchley Askaban von ganzem Herzen.

Schweigend gingen sie wieder hinaus. Die Dementoren folgten ihnen bis zum Torbogen der aus der Festung führte. Lily und James fühlten wie ihre Gedanken an glückliche Momente schwanden. Es war, als würde sie jemand stehlen, in dem Moment, als sie daran dachten.

Erleichterung machte sich erst bemerkbar, als sie mehr und mehr Raum zwischen sich und die Dementoren brachten. In dem Boot atmeten beide aus.

„Ich hoffe, da muss ich nie wieder hin", sagte Lily und fand sich Augenblicke später in James Armen wieder.

„Ich hoffe es auch", erschauderte er. „Ich habe richtig gemerkt, wie sie an meinen glücklichen Erinnerungen gezehrt haben."

„Mir ging es genauso", pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Es ist die richtige Strafe für ihn, Liebling. Der Tod wäre nur eine Belohnung", sprach sie kurz darauf weiter.

Aneinander gekuschelt, und froh darüber, weg von Askaban zu sein, brachte sie das Boot zurück zum Festland. Von dort aus disapparierten sie zurück ins Ministerium. Im Flur vor ihren Abteilungen verabschiedeten sie sich das zweite Mal an diesem Tag. Sie achteten darauf, dass niemand kam und sie küssten sich lange.

„Ich fühl mich schon wieder etwas besser", grinste James zum Abschied.

„Ich auch", lächelte sie.

„Dann sollten wir die Therapie heute Abend fortführen, oder?", erkundigte er sich.

„Gerne", sagte Lily und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihn zu seiner Abteilung schob. „Los, geh schon", lachte sie.

*~*~*

23. November 1978

Alex hatte ihre Hände vor seinen Augen. Sie lief hinter ihm und stupste ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung.

„Drängle mich doch nicht so.", beschwerte sich Sirius. „Ich sehe doch gar nicht wo ich hin gehe!"

„Das sollst du ja auch nicht", und sie schob ihn noch ein paar Meter weiter.

„So, jetzt kannst du gucken!", ihre Stimme war freudig erregt und sie nahm ihre Hände von seinen Augen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" erklang es von vielen Stimmen. Alle waren da, alle! Selbst Lilys Eltern waren gekommen! Padfoot war einfach nur verblüfft. Er bemerkte, dass Alex etwas geplant hatte. Aber wie groß die Feier sein sollte konnte er nicht herausfinden.

„Wow! Danke Leute", bedankte er sich.

„Bedank dich erst, wenn du dein Geschenk siehst", lachte James und alle rückten auseinander. Hinter ihnen stand ein Motorrad!

Sirius fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf. Er wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Schau an. Mr. Black weiß nicht was er sagen soll", feixte Remus gut gelaunt. „Das erlebe ich erst das zweite Mal, solange ich ihn kenne!"

Alle lachten und Padfoot betrachtete sich das Motorrad ganz genau.

„Es hat sogar einige Extras", zwinkerte Thaddäus verschwörerisch.

„Und die sind?", fragte das Geburtstagskind begierig.

„Fluggang", flüsterte Mr. Potter kaum hörbar.

„Warum flüsterst du?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Damit Ophelia es nicht hört. Sie war dagegen, dass wir es verzaubern. Aber James und ich sind der Meinung, dass du es gut gebrauchen kannst."

„So wie das schon damals mit dem Tarnumhang war?", grinste Padfoot.

„Psst", machte Thaddäus. „Wenn Ophelia das wüsste, würde sie mich für die vergangenen Jahre bestrafen."

Sirius lachte eines seiner ansteckenden Lachen. Die Party war in vollem Gange, als zwei weitere Personen aus dem Kamin traten.

„Lorrain, Robert!", freute sich Lily. „Schön, dass ihr es doch noch geschafft habt."

„Hallo!", grüßten beide und eilten auf Sirius zu und gratulierten ihm. Lorrain überreichte ihm einen kleinen Topf mit einer Blume. Die Blüte war wunderschön. Alex wollte gerade die Hand ausstrecken und die Blätter berühren, als Robert sie abhielt. „Würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht machen!", riet er und hielt einen verbunden Finger hoch.

Alex zog sofort ihre Hände zurück. „Fleischfresser?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Ja.", erklärte Lorrain. „Hab sie aus Honduras mitgebracht. Sind ziemlich nützlich."

„Wie war Honduras?", wollte Lily nun wissen und betrachtete die farbenprächtige Blüte.

„Oh, sehr warm und pünktlich nachmittags um vier nass."

„Habt ihr gefunden, wonach ihr gesucht habt?", gab Ellen ihr ein Glas Kribbelsekt.

„Nun ja, wir wollten herausfinden, ob es Acromantula auch in Honduras gibt, und nicht nur in Borneo. Ich meine, Gerüchten zufolge soll es eine Kolonie sogar in Schottland geben. Warum dann nicht auch in Honduras.", berichtete Lorrain.

James und Remus blickten sich wissend an. Das waren eindeutig keine Gerüchte mit der Kolonie in Schottland.

Lorrain erzählte mit Händen und Füßen von der Jagd auf ein Letifold, als Alex plötzlich ihre Hand fest hielt.

„Seit wann trägst du einen Ring?!", zog sie skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Alle Augen ruhten auf Lorrain.

„Das ist wohl meine Schuld", meldete sich Robert zu Wort und legte von hinten die Arme um sie.

„Beim Merlin!" entwich es Ophelia.

„Es bewahrheitet sich doch immer wieder, wer den Brautstrauß fängt heiratet als nächstes", lächelte Julie.

Die anderen konnten es einfach nicht fassen. Lorrain & Robert! Robert & Lorrain.

„Ihr habt ohne uns geheiratet!", beschwerte sich Alex lautstark und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

„Es ging alles ziemlich schnell", entschuldigte sich das Paar. „Aber wir wollten es euch heute erzählen und eine Feier wollten wir auch noch geben."

Dann brachen alle in Glückwünsche aus. Sirius war es ganz recht, denn seit seinem Eintritt in _die Abteilung_ war er sehr darum bemüht nicht aufzufallen oder versehentlich etwas auszuplaudern.

Lily hatte Remus bei dieser Offenbarung beobachtet. Kaum merklich hatte sie James angestoßen und ihm bedeutet in die Richtung seines Freundes zusehen.

Moony waren für einen kurzen Moment alle Gesichtszüge entgleist. Etwas schnürte ihm den Brustkorb ab, sein Herz raste, er atmete kurz und schluckte hörbar. Dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. Remus zwang sich zu einem freudigen Lächeln. Aber Lily und James sahen den Schmerz in seinen Augen, sein Gesicht war mehr die Maske eines Clowns, der unter seiner Schminke ein elendes Leben führte.

Lily rechnete jeden Moment mit einem Ausbruch, doch Remus wahrte sein Gesicht, auch als er Lorrain in eine Umarmung nahm und Robert die Hand gab.

James bewunderte ihn für seine Beherrschung.

Zu späterer Stunde verabschiedete sich Moony, mit den Worten, er müsse was für sein Studium tun. Er würde in Verteidigung hinterher sein, was natürlich glatt gelogen war. James und Lily begleiteten ihm zum Kamin.

„Remus, du bist ein schlechter Lügner", sagte Prongs.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber nur ihr scheint es bemerkt zuhaben."

„Es ist unser Job herauszufinden, wer lügt und wer nicht", lächelte Lily und sprach gleich weiter. „Ich weiß, dass du ablehnen wirst, aber du kannst jeder Zeit zu uns kommen. Klar?!"

James nickte zustimmend.

„Danke", und Remus wollte in den Kamin steigen.

„Hey, stopp. Ohne eine Umarmung gehst du nicht!", hielten sie ihn zurück.

Er lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln und ließ sich von Lily umarmen. James drückte ihn brüderlich und warnte ihn ja keine dummen Sachen zu machen.

Als er im Kamin verschwunden war sahen sie sich an. „Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn."

Remus trat aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer Mrs Gregors. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und alle schienen schon zu schlafen. Er wollte nur noch eines. In sein Zimmer, einen Schweigezauber auf den Raum legen und sich die Wut und den Schmerz aus dem Leib schreien.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und murmelte „Silencio." Und dann brach alles aus ihm heraus. „Warum machst du das?", fragte er die Leere in seinem Zimmer. „Ihr kennt euch noch nicht mal richtig! Er liebt dich nicht wie ich es tue!", schrie er nun und trat gegen sein Bett. „Er kann dich nicht glücklich machen! Er hat dich doch nur geheiratet, weil er Angst hatte du würdest mit einem Besseren auf und davon rennen, wenn er dir auf einer deiner Reisen begegnet. Er ist selbstsüchtig!"

Moony sackte auf sein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Warum?", sagte er immer wieder.

Ein sanftes Klopfen ertönte, aber Remus ignorierte es.

„Remus?", erklang Kays ruhige Stimme.

Er zögerte.

„Remus, ich habe dich gehört. Komm, mach auf."

Nach drei Sekunden öffnete er die Tür. Kay blickte ihn ernst an. „Deine Schweige -Zauber sind nicht gerade gut", sagte sie.

„Deswegen studiere ich neben Verteidigung auch Zauberkunst", antwortete er ruppiger, als er es eigentlich wollte.

„Oh, na gut. Wenn du so sauer bist lasse ich dich lieber in Ruhe", sie drehte sich um.

„Warte, Kay. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur so..."

„Frustriert?", beendete sie seinen Satz.

„Nein."

„Enttäuscht?"

„Mehr."

„Verletzt?"

„Ja."


	12. Als der Frost kam

Kapitel 12- Als der Frost kam

Dezember 1978

Als der Wecker für Ed klingelte war es noch dunkel draußen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm, das der erste Frost Einzug gehalten hatte, denn die Autoscheiben des Nachbars waren mit Reif überzogen.

_Wurde ja Zeit_, überlegte er und schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer, um Julie nicht zu wecken. Im Dunkeln ging er ins Bad und zog sich an.

_Jetzt kann ich es ja riskieren_, dachte er und schaltete das Licht im Flur ein. Es blendete ihn für ein paar Sekunden, doch dann entspannten sich seine Augen und er ging hinunter in die Küche. Wie jeden Morgen trank er seinen Kaffee, hörte die Nachrichten und den Wetterbericht im Radio. Ed stellte seine leere Tasse in die Spüle und nahm die Autoschlüssel von der kleinen Kommode im Flur. Wie üblich schaute er kurz auf die Bilder von Julie, Petunia und Lily, die im Flur hingen.

Eisige Luft schlug ihm ins Gesicht, als er aus dem Haus kam. Er startete das Auto und drehte das Gebläse voll auf. Mühselig kratzte er die Scheiben frei und schollt sich, dass er das Auto nicht in die Garage gefahren hatte. Dann konnte er endlich los fahren.

_Hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät_, Ed reihte sich in den spärlichen Berufsverkehr ein. Es war erst kurz nach fünf, doch er hasste es unter Zeitdruck zu sein. Seiner Meinung nach fuhren manche Autofahrer, als wären sie noch mit ihren Gedanken unter der Bettdecke.

Etwas außerhalb von Cranford fuhr er auf den Parkplatz des Werkgeländes. Aus jeder Richtung dröhne ein „Morgen!" Mit vielen anderen ging er durch das Werkstor und in die Kaue, um sich umzuziehen. Die Männer lachten und scherzten bereits, als sie in den Korb stiegen und es tief, tief unter die Erde ging.

Nun war Ed hellwach, jetzt war er in seinem Element. Gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen, Will, bestieg er eines der Autos und sie starteten ihre wöchentliche Kontrollfahrt. Beide wussten, dass an diesem Tag gesprengt werden sollte. Doch es war nicht in ihrem Sektor und so konnten sie beruhigt ihrem Zeitplan nachgehen. Sie rasten durch die Stollen, nahmen zahlreiche Abzweigungen und drangen immer tiefer in das dunkle Labyrinth ein. Immer wieder stiegen sie aus und überprüften die Gänge. Zusammen begutachteten sie gerade eine Wand, die feucht wirkte.

„Wasser!", sagte Will und schaute seinen Kollegen wissend an.

Ed leuchtete an die Decke, auch diese glänzte feucht.

„Das muss gesichert werden, oder der Gang stürzt ein", nickte er und ging ein Stück weiter um zu überprüfen, wie weit sich die Sole zog. „Hier hinten ist das Gestein wieder trocken."

„Was meinst du, wie viel Meter sind das, Ed?", rief Will.

„Ich schätze 15 Meter", antwortete dieser und tastete die Wand entlang.

Von fern dröhnte ein Horn durch die Gänge und kurz drauf gab es einen riesigen Knall.

„Ola", gab Will anerkennend zu. „Da haben es die Sprengmeister aber wieder gut gemeint."

„Tun sie das nicht immer?", lachte Ed und kam zurück. Weiter untersuchten sie das Gestein. Mit einem kleinen Hammer schlug Will dagegen. „Sehr porös."

Wieder erklang das Signalhorn und wieder dröhnte die Sprengung durch das weit verzweigte Labyrinth.

„Ich dachte heute war nur eine...", Ed stoppte mitten im Satz. Staub umwirbelte sie plötzlich. Kleine Steinchen prallten an ihren Helmen ab und landeten auf dem Boden. Über ihnen Knackte und ächzte es.

Will und Ed leuchteten sich gegenseitig an. Beide sahen erschrocken aus.

„WEG HIER!", brüllten sie, doch ihre Stimmen gingen im Lärm des herabstürzenden Gesteins unter.

*~*~*

Lily blickte an die Tafel.

_Man, ist das wieder kompliziert,_ stöhnte sie innerlich und machte sich Notizen, wie man sein Aussehen verändern konnte, ohne einen Zaubertrank brauen zu müssen. Verstohlen schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. _Oh, gleich Mittag, ich verhungere schon_, und ihr Magen unterstützte ihre Gedanken mit einem geräuschvollen Knurren, was sie beschämt auf ihr Pergament blicken ließ.

So bemerkte Lily auch nicht wie die Tür des Zimmers geöffnet wurde und jemand in den Raum schlüpfte. Als sie wieder auf blickte stand Thaddäus neben seiner Frau und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ophelia machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und wisperte ihm ebenfalls etwas ins Ohr. Mr. Potter schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sein Gesichtsausdruck schien bedrückt.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und Ophelia wand sich ihren Schülern zu. „Wenn ihr eure Aufzeichnungen beendet habt könnt ihr gehen. Lily, kommst du dann mal bitte zu mir?"

Als sie den letzten Satz abgeschrieben hatte, warum man gerade ausgerechnet diese Verrenkung mit dem Zauberstab machen musste um seine Augenbrauen zu verändern, packte sie zusammen und schlenderte zu ihren Schwiegereltern nach vorne.

„Hallo Thaddäus.", grüßte sie ihn, denn seit mehreren Tagen hatte sie James' Vater nicht gesehen.

„Lily", begann er ohne Umschweife. „Julie hat eine dringende Eule geschickt."

„Mom, sendet fast nie Eulen, nur wenn es nicht anders geht", wunderte sie sich und ihr Gesicht wurde plötzlich blank. „Was ist passiert?!", überschlug sich ihre Stimme fast.

Ophelia tätschelte ihr die Schulter. „Heute Morgen gab es in der Grube, in der Ed arbeitet, einen Stolleneinbruch", sagte sie mühevoll.

Lily schluckte, aber ihr Mund war trocken und sie tat es erneut. „Und was... was ist mit Dad? Geht es ihm gut?"

Die Potters schauten sie schmerzlich an.

Ihr Puls begann zu hämmern, Angst kroch durch ihre Adern und ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie stützte sich an einem Tisch ab.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Julie hat nichts Genaues geschrieben", sagte Thaddäus.

„Merlin, ich muss sofort zu Mom!", Und sie wollte davon stürmen, doch Ophelia hielt sie zurück.

„Warte einen Moment. James wird dich begleiten."

„Ich kann nicht warten! Dad ist bestimmt verletzt und Mom wird sich fast zu Tode sorgen!", begehrte Lily gegen das unheimliche Gefühl in ihrem Bauch auf.

„Es dauert nur eine Sekunde", sagte ihre Schwiegermutter und ging um James zu holen.

Lily stützte sich noch immer am Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Thaddäus betrachtete sie für einen Moment. _Sie ist sonst so stark_, überlegte er. _Merlin, bitte lass Ed nichts passiert sein._

Kurz darauf kehrte Ophelia mit James zurück. Anscheinend hatte seine Mutter ihn schnell in alles eingeweiht. Sein Gesicht war gefasst und er strahlte unheimlich Stärke aus, befand sein Vater.

„Können wir?", fragte er. Lily blickte auf. Erste Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie nickte.

„Wir schicken euch eine Eule", sagte James an seine Eltern gewandt und Lily und er disapparierten.

Als sie ihre Körper wieder spürten standen sie im Wohnzimmer der Evans. Leises schluchzen erfüllte den Raum.

Julie, die auf dem Sofa saß, blickte auf. Sie hielt ein Taschentuch in ihrer Hand und tupfte über rot geweinte Augen.

Lily machte einen Schritt nach vorn. „Mom?", stammelte sie und sah ihre Mutter hilflos an. „Was... was...ist los? Mom!? Was ist mit Dad? Wo ist er?!"

Julie stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Wortlos nahm sie ihre Tochter in die Arme.

„Mom!?", rief Lily schrill und machte sich von ihr los. Eindringlich und zugleich ängstlich schaute sie ihrer Mutter in die Augen.

„Er ...", Mrs Evans Stimme brach.

Lily schluckte hörbar. Ihre Lippen begannen zu beben, ihre Augen fingen an zu brennen. Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht. „Nein."

Ihre Mutter sah sie wissend an.

„Bitte nicht", wisperte Lily kaum hörbar und brach in unkontrolliertes schluchzen aus.

„Er war ...mit Will auf ...auf Kontrollfahrt", schluchzte Julie. „Durch eine Sprengung ist Gestein abgegangen."

„Bitte nicht", schüttelte Lily den Kopf. „Bitte!", flehte sie, als könnte sie durch ihr Bitten alles rückgängig machen. Weinkrämpfe schüttelten sie. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so viel Schmerz auf einmal gefühlt.

James stand neben Mutter und Tochter, die sich fest umklammert hielten und hemmungslos weinten. Er musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen. Also war es wahr. Der Mann mit den dunkeln Haaren, dem vollen Bart, den hunderten Lachfältchen um die Augen würde nie wieder sein dröhnendes Lachen erklingen lassen. Ihm nie wieder Löcher in den Bauch über die Zaubererwelt fragen und ihm nie wieder auf die Schulter klopfen und ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkern. Ed hatte nicht überlebt. Der Gedanke daran schnürte ihm den Brustkorb zusammen.

Er wand sich ab um sich irgendwie zusammen zu reißen und erblickte eine große junge Frau in einem der Sessel. Auch sie sah elend aus. Petunia weinte lautlos vor sich hin. Tränen kullerten ihre hohen Wangenknochen hinab und landeten auf ihrem Schoß. Sie sah nicht auf. Sie wollte keinen Trost von anderen, sie wollte für sich sein.

*~*~*

Die darauf folgenden Tage waren die schrecklichsten, die James je erlebt hatte. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und er wünschte, er könnte mehr für Lily tun, als sie nur in den Arm nehmen. Seine junge Frau war nun mehr ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie geisterte durch das Haus auf der Suche nach Ablenkung. Doch oft weinte sie lautlos vor sich hin. In der Nacht suchte sie James' Wärme und Geborgenheit. Sie liebten sich mit aller Zärtlichkeit die beide aufbringen konnten. Aus Trauer, aus Trost?

Ellen besuchte Lily ein paar Tage später. Die Freundinnen saßen nur schweigend nebeneinander, aber es gab Lily etwas Kraft für das schwerste, was ihr noch bevor stand. Ellen hatte sie wissend angesehen. Es musste nichts gesagt werden. Beide wussten was sie fühlten.

Zusammen mit Petunia half Lily ihrer Mutter. Alles musste für die Trauerfeier vorbereitet werden.

Die drei konnten nicht anders, als in Erinnerungen zu schwelge. Es waren zumeist komische Dinge, die Ed mal getan oder gesagt hatte. Aber mit dem Lachen kamen auch die Tränen zurück und der Verlust.

*~*~*

Wieder war es einer dieser kalten Dezembermorgen. Schon seit einer Woche beherrschte der Frost, doch noch kein Schnee war gefallen. Der Himmel war Wolken verhangen, die Sonne verbarg sich hinter dem Grau und es ließ sich nur erahnen, dass sie da war.

Kahle Bäume warfen dünne Schatten über die Gräber und Trauernden. Kleine Atemwölkchen schwebten über der Menge. Die klare kalte Luft stach wie tausend Nadeln, wenn man sie einatmete und machte einem begreiflich, dass man noch lebte.

Eine erdrückende Stimmung herrschte.

Petunia schnäuzte in ein Taschentuch. Vernon stand dicht neben ihr. James hielt Lilys Hand. Keiner von ihnen Trug Handschuhe und Prongs hatte das Gefühl, als wären Lilys Hände noch kälter als die Luft.

Julie stand zwischen ihren Töchtern und lauschte dem Pfarrer. Oder zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Ihr Blick schien weit abseits des Geschehens, als sei sie in einer anderen Welt.

James schaute auf das schlichte Holzkreuz, das bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hier stehen würde, bis der Stein seinen Platz einnahm.

Edward Harris Evans

Geb. 23.04. 1934

Gest. 07.12. 1978

Er war nur 3 Jahre jünger als Dad, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und ein unangenehmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. Der Drang seine Eltern alsbald zusehen wurde stärker.

Der Priester bekreuzigte sich.

Lily schluchzte neben ihm auf, als das dunkle Holz in die Erde hinab gelassen wurde. James legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

Der Sarg war vollkommen unter Blumen verschwunden, als sie den Weg zurückgingen.

*~*~*

Im Haus der Evans fand ein kleiner Empfang statt. In leisen Stimmen sprachen die Gäste miteinander, tranken und aßen etwas. Beileidsbekundungen wurde ausgesprochen. Viele Kollegen Eds waren gekommen.

Einer von ihnen vertraute Lily an, dass es eine Untersuchung geben würde. Aber das war kein Trost. Es würde Ed nicht wieder bringen.

Zwei Stunden später war alles vorbei. James trug eine leere Platte in die Küche. Lily trocknete Petunia Geschirr ab.

„Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich wieder in Askaban", sagte Lily und stellte den trockenen Teller auf einen anderen.

„Askaban?", fragte Petunia.

„Das ist das Gefängnis, wo alle schwarzen Magier hingebracht werden." antwortete ihre Schwester und schüttelte vergebens die Gänsehaut von sich.

„Was ist an diesem Gefängnis so anders?"

„Da sind Dementoren."

Petunia blickte sie fragend an.

„Das sind die Wachen in Askaban", sagte James nun. „Sie sind schrecklich."

„Warum? Wie sehen sie denn aus?", harkte Petunia nun nach.

„Sie tragen schwarze Umhänge und schweben etwas über der Erde. Sie stinken widerwärtig nach verwesendem Fleisch und du kannst sie röcheln hören, wenn sie alles Glückliche in sich aufsaugen. Dann fühlst du die Kälte, schreckliche Erinnerungen schweben durch deine Gedanken und du glaubst nie wieder fröhlich sein zu können", erzählte er.

„Sie saugen das Glück aus einem?", wollte Petunia, nun leise an Lily gewand, wissen. So als wollte sie sicher gehen, das James ihr keine Lügen erzählte.

„Ja, das erhält sie am Leben. Sofern du sie als lebend bezeichnen könntest", endete ihre Schwester schwer.

Petunia spülte weiter das Geschirr als sie wieder die Stimme erhob. „Warum warst du in Askaban?"

„James und ich mussten einen Todesser dort hin bringen."

„Warum?"

„Er hatte meinen Partner getötet", antwortete James zögernd.

Eine Pause entstand.

„Ich glaube, ich habe schon einmal von Dementoren in deinen Büchern gelesen", sagte Petunia plötzlich und poliert angestrengt eine Gabel.

Lily und James sahen sich perplex an. „Wann?"

„Letztes Jahr."

„Ja, letztes Jahr...", Lily stoppte, sie konnte sich ganz genau an letztes Jahr erinnern.

So viel war passiert. Sie erinnerte sich wie Ed sie getadelt hatte, sie solle keinen, wie sie James genannt hatte ‚Möchtegern- Zauberer', verhexen. Jetzt, da du Schulsprecherin bist, sagte er.

Viele glückliche Erinnerungen schwebten zu ihr. Wie hatte Ed sich auf die Schenkel geklopft, als er Lily erzählte, wie er James aus den Rosenbüschen geholfen hatte. Sie lächelte schwermütig.

Wie sie ihn vermisste.

*~*~*

Der Dezember kroch langsam vor sich hin. Immer früher brach der Abend herein. Schnee fiel und hüllte die Landschaft in ein unschuldiges Weiß. Doch der Alltag hatte sie bald wieder eingeholt. Immer mit einem Gefühl der Schwermut.

In der Zaubererwelt herrschte großes Chaos. Angriffe von Todessern wurden immer häufiger. Viele Familien hatten Verluste zu beklagen. Die dunkeln Zeiten wurden noch schwärzer und Unmut machte sich breit. Die Auroren und die Abteilung zur Katastrophenbekämpfung hatten alle Hände voll zutun. Alle wussten, dass etwas großes bevor stehen würde. Es zeichnete sich nur noch nicht ab was.

Lily und James sahen aus dem Fenster auf die kahlen Felder. Es war der 31 Dezember. Weihnachten war vorbei. Ruhig war alles abgelaufen, fast erdrückend. Alles schien so irreal. Als würde man träumen.

Der heutige Tag würde nicht anderes werden. Es gab kein strahlendes Fest, wie letztes Jahr. Keine fröhliche Musik, kein glückliches Lachen, keine festlich gekleideten Menschen.

Eine Zeit war gekommen, wo niemandem nach einem Fest zumute war. Es war zu hoffen, dass das nächste Jahr alles zum besseren wenden würde und etwas geschah das alles zum Guten kehrte.


	13. Offenbarungen

Kapitel 13- Offenbarungen

Frühjahr 1979

Lily saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und überflog den Bericht eines gewissen Mitarbeiters der _Abteilung Intelligenz und Abwehr_. Die Handschrift kam ihr sehr bekannt vor und sie konnte Sirius förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er diesen Erfolg nieder schrieb.

_Sieh an_, dachte Lily. _Er glaubt ein Versteck von Todessern aufgespürt zu haben!_

Im Büro der Aurorenzentrale herrschte wie immer große Geschäftigkeit. Auroren kamen und gingen. Federn kratzen über Pergament, Stimmen murmelten und Memos sausten durch den Raum.

Lily las gerade, warum Sirius glaubte, dass es ein Todesserversteck sein musste, als jemand einen Schatten warf. Sie blickte auf und sah Ellen vor sich stehen.

„Hallo Lily.", grüßte sie.

„Ellen!", rief sie überrascht und ackerte das geheime Dokument unter einen Pergamentstapel. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre. Wenig zutun?"

Ellen lächelte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich musste unbedingt mit dir sprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig."

„Ja, setz dich doch", und Lily beschwor einen zweiten Stuhl herauf. „Also, um was geht es?"

Ihre Freundin sah sie ernst an. „Ich bekomme in letzter Zeit Eulen", begann sie. „Aber keine normalen Briefe. Zeus hat gesagt ich soll dir das unbedingt zeigen", und sie reichte Lily einen Brief.

_Glaube nicht, dass du noch einmal entkommst, _stand darauf_._

„Wie lange bekommst du diese Briefe schon?"

„Seit ein paar Wochen."

„Hast du noch mehr davon?"

„Ja, hatte ich. Aber ich habe sie verbrannt."

„Was stand in den anderen?"

„So ziemlich das Gleiche", winkte Ellen gleichgültig ab. „So was wie, du bist des Todes oder zähle deine letzten Tage!"

„Dich scheinen die Briefe nicht gestört zuhaben", stellte Lily fest.

„Nein, tun sie auch nicht. Ich bekomme diese Drohungen schon seit der Ermordung meiner Eltern", erzählte Ellen als würden sie sich über die Arbeit unterhalten. „Aber jetzt bekomme ich sie fast täglich. Es nervt mich."

Ihre Freundin schluckte schwer. „Wie bitte? Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt?"

„Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig."

„Für nicht wichtig? Du hast Nerven!"

„Ich weiß, aber jetzt bekomme ich auch Heuler. Ich dachte, jetzt ist es genug. Denn Heuler kann ich nicht einfach wegwerfen. Außerdem bin ich es leid, immer die Rußflecken von den Wänden weg zu zaubern, nachdem sie explodiert sind", sagte Ellen, als wäre es schlimmer sauber zu machen wie einen Heuler zu bekommen.

Lily blinzelte sie an. „Dich haben die normalen Drohbriefe nicht gestört, aber jetzt wo du schon Heuler bekommst, kommst du zu mir?"

„Ja."

„Warum hast du dich nicht schon früher an einen Auror gewandt?"

„Ich hielt es nicht für nötig, aber Zeus quengelt schon die ganze Zeit und..."

Lily rang um Beherrschung. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du mir das hier erzählst und nicht irgendwo anders!", zischte sie. „Sonst könntest du jetzt was erleben!"

„Deswegen bin ich ja auch hier her gekommen", grinste Ellen. „In der Öffentlichkeit würdest du mich nicht verhexen."

„Ellen, das ist nicht witzig!", tadelte Lily sie. „Du solltest das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen!"

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Aber wenn ich mich über jede Eule so aufgeregt hätte wie du gerade, wären meine Haare bereits grau und ich hätte tiefe Falten."

Lily kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe umher. „OK. Ist ja gut."

„Also hilfst du mir nun, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich helfe ich dir!"

„Gut und was soll ich nun tun?", fragte Ellen gespannt.

„Wenn der nächste Heuler kommt sagst du mir unbedingt bescheid. Du nimmst den Brief nicht eher an, bis ich bei dir bin. Verstanden?"

„Wenn dir das weiter hilft", zuckte ihre Freundin mit den Schultern.

„Ja, das würde mir helfen", entgegnete Lily streng.

Doch sie brauchte nicht lange auf die Gelegenheit warten, in den Genuss eines Heulers zu kommen. Schon am nächsten Morgen erschien Ellens Kopf in den grünlichen Flammen im Kamin.

„Ich habe wieder einen", erzählte sie schläfrig und rieb sich die Augen.

Augenblicke später standen Lily und James in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Auf der Fensterbank saß ein schwarzer Rabe mit einem roten Umschlag im Schnabel. Ellen öffnete das Fenster und der große Vogel ließ den Brief in ihre Hand fallen, breitete die Schwingen aus und flog davon.

„Bringt dir immer nur der Rabe diese Briefe?", vergewisserte sich James. „Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Die Heuler bringt immer nur der Rabe", antwortete Ellen und öffnete den Umschlag. Mit einem Mal schallte eine Furcht einflößende Stimme durch den Raum.

„_Noch einmal entkommst du uns nicht! Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Erwarte das gleiche unsägliche Ende, wie das deiner unwürdigen Eltern!"_

Lily und James sahen sich an. „Die Stimme kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", überlegte Prongs.

„Ellen, ich finde du solltest unter tauchen", sagte Lily förmlich.

„Ich will mich nicht verstecken!", entgegnete sie trotzig.

„Es ist doch nur zu deiner Sicherheit."

„Meine Eltern glaubten sich auch in Sicherheit und sieh an was es ihnen gebracht hat! Von einem Freund verraten und von Todessern bestialisch ermordet. Ich verstecke mich nicht!"

Lily und James seufzten resignierend. „Wir dachten uns, dass du so reagieren wirst. Deswegen haben wir dir auch etwas mitgebracht", und sie überreichten ihr einen Spiegel.

Ellen blickte beide fragend an.

„Wenn du uns brauchst, dann sag meinen Namen", erklärte Lily. „Ich habe das Gegenstück. Eigentlich ist es Sirius' und James' Art sich zu unterhalten, aber uns ist nichts anderes eingefallen, wie du uns erreichen könntest ohne das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen. Außerdem ist es über die Spiegel sicherer und niemand wird die Nachricht abfangen können."

„Das ist besser als verstecken. Danke", sagte Ellen und steckte den kleinen Spiegel in ihren Umhang.

/o/

Alex ging mit ihrer Ausbilderin durch die Reihen der Kräutergärten.

„Oh, der Salbei sieht sehr gut aus, Miss Shea. Sehen Sie die Blätter?"

„Ja Madam Rowen. Ich habe ihn behandelt, wie Sie es gesagt haben. Der Mönchshut hat sich ebenfalls sehr gut entwickelt", antwortete Alex zufrieden, aber kleinlaut.

Ihre Mentorin beäugte sie kritisch. Normalerweise war ihre Schülerin lebhaft und aufgeschlossen. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Mh, mir ist etwas schwindelig", antwortete Alex und blieb stehen. Der Duft der vielen Kräuter, den sie eigentlich so mochte, kitzelte ihr unangenehm in der Nase.

„Wenn Sie das schon länger haben sollten Sie sich mal untersuchen lassen. Wir sitzen hier an der Quelle", witzelte Madam Rowen und entlockte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl", stimmte ihre Schülerin zu und ihre Ausbilderin begleitete sie aus den Kräutergärten bis in die Korridore des St. Mungos, wo sie Alex in die Obhut eines Heilers übergab.

Mehrere Stunden später trat Alex unbemerkt von Muggeln, durch die Glasscheibe des ewig geschlossenen Kaufhauses, hinter dessen Fassade sich St. Mungos verbarg. Die Straßen waren noch belebt, doch sie schritt langsam den Bürgersteig entlang. Der Himmel verlor sein trübes Februargrau und verschwamm zu einem dunklen kalten Blau. Menschen eilten an ihr vorbei, unbekümmert, fröhlich. Alex glaubte sich in einem Traum zu befinden, aber die eisige Luft, die durch ihre Lungen strömte belehrte sie eines besseren. Es war real, kein Traum aus dem sie aufwachen würde. Was der Heiler ihr gesagt hatte war ein Schock gewesen. Es war ein weiter Weg bis zu Sirius' Wohnung, aber sie wollte ihn gehen. Sie wollte Zeit gewinnen, doch als sie später vor seiner Wohnungstür stand wusste sie, dass ihr Versuch, der Wahrheit zu entfliehen, gescheitert war und sie der Realität ins Auge blicken musste.

Zögerlich schloss sie die Tür auf und trat ein.

„Alex? Bist du es?", rief Sirius aus einem der hinteren Zimmer.

„Ja", krächzte sie. „Ähm, ja. Ich bin's.", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme.

„Warum kommst du so spät? Ich habe dich schon vor einer Stunde erwartet", dröhnte seine Stimme unbekümmert.

„Ich war spazieren."

Sirius' Kopf erschien aus einer Tür. „Spazieren? Bei der Kälte?", und er betrachtete sie. „Du hast ganz rote Wangen", tadelte er sie und kam auf sie zu. „Warum kommst du eigentlich durch die Tür?", fragte er verwundert, umarmte sie und küsste ihre kalten Lippen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich wollte spazieren gehen und ich wollte nicht einfach her apparieren."

Sirius half ihr aus dem Mantel. „Geht es dir gut? Du siehst so traurig aus."

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte sie ernst.

„Ähm, klar. Aber erst wenn ich dir einen Tee gemacht habe. Du bist ganz durchgefroren!"

„Nein, jetzt sofort!", beharrte Alex, und zerrte ihn ins Wohnzimmer wo sie ihn auf dem Sofa platzierte.

Sirius schluckte. _Es scheint ernst zu sein_, dachte er, als sich Alex neben ihn setzte und ihre Hände in den Schoß legte.

„Willst du mich etwa verlassen?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Nein! Um Merlins Willen.", sagte sie schnell. „Nein, ich liebe dich. Das weißt du."

„Agrippa sei Dank", atmete Sirius erleichtert aus. „Da kann es ja nicht so schlimm sein."

Alex blickte hinab auf ihre Hände.

„Na ja, wie man es nimmt. Ich habe etwas raus gefunden", begann sie.

Sirius blickte sie erschrocken an. Hatte sie erfahren, dass er bei der _Abteilung_ arbeitete und ihr schon seit Monaten vormachte, er wäre glücklich darüber, nicht arbeiten zu müssen? Oh man, sie würde ihn dafür bis ins nächste Jahr hexen!

„Es betrifft dich und mich."

Padfoot wurde heiß und kalt. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er spürte wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen kroch. Die Scharade war vorbei. Er wollte es ihr lieber selber sagen, bevor sie ihn danach fragen konnte.

„Ich wusste, dass du es früher oder später raus findest.", sagte er bedrückt. „Es macht keinen Sinn dir weiter etwas vorzuspielen. Ich bin seit September dabei. Wie hast du es raus gefunden?"

Alex sah ihn fragend, verwirrt und zugleich besorgt an. „Von was redest du?"

Sirius blickte auf und schaute in ihre blauen Augen. Er sah sofort, dass sie nicht wusste wovon er sprach. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich, als wäre ein Griffin über ihn her gefallen. „Ähm, von was redest du denn?", fragte er gegen.

„Oh nein, ich habe dich zuerst gefragt", brauste sie plötzlich auf. „Über was lügst du mich schon seit September an? Sirius Black! Was verheimlichst du mir?"

Geschlagen ließ er die Schultern sinken und blickte zu Boden. _Benjy Fenwick würde mich für den Innendienst einteilen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mich so verplappert habe_, dachte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich arbeite", knirschte er.

„Wo?", fragte Alex streng.

„Abteilung Intelligenz und Abwehr."

„Beim Merlin!" entfuhr es ihr geschockt und sie rückte ein Stück von ihm ab.

Verletzt sah er sie an. „Hey, tu nichts Illegales."

„Ich weiß, dass die _Abteilung_ keine illegale Vereinigung ist! Ich bin nur so... so..."

„Geschockt? Enttäuscht? Verletzt, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe?"

„Nein. Ich bin..., puh, wow. Das ist Wahnsinn", sagte sie etwas neben sich.

„Du bist nicht sauer, dass ich es verheimlicht habe?"

Alex schaute ihn verständnisvoll an. „Erinnerst du dich bitte daran, dass mein Vater in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeitet!"

Er grinste. „Ja, du hast Recht."

„Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich sauer, dass du mir das nicht gesagt hast!", fauchte sie.

„Entschuldige, aber ich muss dich doch schützen. Wenn ich enttarnt werde und du verschleppt wirst und dann... hey, was wolltest du mir sagen?"

Alex rang mit sich. „Die Sache ist die", startete sie von neuem. „Ähm, ich war heute im Mungos und..."

„Liebling, du arbeitest dort", warf Sirius ein.

„Das weiß ich auch, bitte lass mich ausreden. Auf jeden Fall hat Madam Rowen gesagt ich würde nicht gut aussehen und ich sollte mich untersuchen lassen..."

„Was fehlt dir? Haben die Heiler dir helfen können?"

„Lass mich doch ausreden. Dagegen gibt es kein Heilmittel", entgegnete Alex genervt.

Sirius sah sie ängstlich und besorgt an.

„Bevor du weiter etwas sagst, ich bin nicht krank. Beruhigt?"

„Ja, sehr. Aber was hast du?"

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie schnell, so als würde es dann halb so schlimm klingen.

Padfoot blinzelte sie an. Und er blinzelte ein weiteres Mal.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Alex besorgt wissen.

„Wie... konnte das... passieren? Du hast doch regelmäßig den Trank genommen!"

„Ich weiß, es... es ist einfach passiert."

Beide sahen sich in die Augen. Dunkle, ja fast schwarze in himmelblaue.

„Merlin und Agrippa", stammelte Padfoot. „Was machen wir jetzt? Dein Vater wird mich umbringen!"

„Beruhige dich bitte!", sie nahm seine Hand. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so reagierst."

„Wie soll ich sonst reagieren? Alex, wir sind gerade mal 18!"

„Das weiß ich, Sirius! Das weiß ich!", sagte sie in einem Anflug von Hysterie und begann zu schluchzen.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken. „Wir schaffen das, Pumpkin. Das bekommen wir alles hin", sprach er auf einmal mit fester Stimme. „Du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass dein Vater nicht nach meinem Leben trachtet. Unser Kind soll doch nicht ohne Vater aufwachsen."

Alex löste sich aus seinen Armen und blickte ihn unter Tränen an. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Natürlich! Und, ähm. Alex..."

„Ja?"

„Würdest du mich heiraten?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Du fragst mich das jetzt nur, weil ich schwanger bin."

Padfoot blickte sie entrüstet an. „Nein, ob ich dich jetzt frage, oder in einem Jahr, wie ich es vorhatte, ist doch egal. Es bleibt dabei. Ich liebe dich und möchte, dass du meine Frau wirst, ob es dir passt oder nicht."

Nun blinzelte ihn Alex geschockt an.

„Du wolltest mich auch so fragen?"

„Ja, das wollte ich. Aber ich finde, unser Kind ist der beste Grund, dass ich meinen Mut zusammen nehme und dich jetzt schon frage ob du mich heiraten willst. Also würdest du mich nun heiraten?"

Die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht waren getrocknet und sie lächelte etwas. „Ja, das würde ich", strahlte Alex.

Sirius grinste sie an. Es war ein erleichtertes, glückliches Lächeln. „Wir bekommen ein Kind!", rief er und drückte sie wieder an sich.

„Ja, wir bekommen ein Kind", flüsterte Alex und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Wow, das ist einfach so... man, ich bin so glücklich!", sagte Sirius und küsste sie zärtlich.

Eine Weile lagen sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa, bis Alex den Kopf von seiner Brust hob. „Wir müssen es unseren Eltern sagen."

Sirius hörte auf ihren Rücken zu streicheln. „Meinen Eltern ganz bestimmt nicht. Obwohl,... es würde sie deprimieren mich glücklich zusehen", überlegte er.

Sie lächelte. „Ich meine, wir sollten es Leuten erzählen, die sich für uns freuen."

„Da kommen für mich nur Ophelia und Thaddäus in Frage", entgegnete Padfoot.

Alex strich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. „Die sind deine wahren Eltern und sie werden sich für dich freuen, wenn du es ihnen erzählst."

„Ja, das werden sie. Aber bitte nicht heute", schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Lass uns heute nur zu dritt hier liegen und unser Geheimnis genießen. Wenn ich deinem Vater gegenüber stehe, brauche ich alle Kraft, die ich habe."

Alex küsste ihn lange. „Wie du willst." Sie legte den Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und er streichelte weiter ihren Rücken.

*~*~*

Liebe Lily, lieber James,

wir möchten euch für diesen Samstag zu uns einladen.

Bitte seid pünktlich um 8 Uhr bei uns.

Alex & Sirius

James las die kurzen Zeilen noch ein zweites Mal.

„Lily?", rief er.

„Ja?", antwortete sie und kam aus dem Bad, mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf gewickelt.

„Padfoot und Alex haben uns für Samstag eingeladen."

„Zu was denn?"

„Keine Ahnung, steht nur da wir sollen diesen Samstag pünktlich 8 Uhr bei ihnen sein."

Lily las die Einladung. „Warum so formell? Sie sind doch sonst nicht so."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und seit wann unterschreiben sie mit Alex & Sirius.", stellte James verwirrt fest.

„Vielleicht ziehen sie zusammen", grübelte sie. „Alex wohnt theoretisch schon bei ihm. Sie ist kaum noch daheim."

„Wir werden es erfahren", seufzte er und zog ihr das Handtuch vom Kopf. Augenblicklich fielen lange, dunkelrote Haare über ihre Schultern.

„Ich liebe es, wenn deine Haare so sind."

„Du meinst nass?"

„Jupp", und er zog sie an sich.

„Aber Wasser tropft auf dein Shirt."

„Na und?", grinste er. „Das kann man alles wieder trocknen."

*~*~*

Pünktlich am kommenden Samstag traten Lily und James aus dem Kamin in Sirius' Wohnzimmer. Die ganze Wohnung war voll von Freunden und engen Verwandten.

„Was zum... Teufel ist hier los?", fragte Lily überrascht und nahm ihren Umhang ab.

„Ich kann es dir wieder einmal nicht sagen!"

„Ah, da seid ihr endlich!", kam Alex auf sie zu. „Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet, ihr seid fast die letzten. Es fehlen noch Ellen mit Zeus und die McKinnion's."

James schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war gerade mal eine Minute nach 8!

„Also, was geht hier vor?", bohrte er. „Warum das alles hier?"

„Das werdet ihr gleich sehen", wurde ihm geantwortet und Alex drückte beiden ein Glas Holunderblütenwein in die Hand. „Deine Eltern sind auch schon da", deutete sie in eine Richtung und rauschte wieder davon.

Thaddäus, Peter und Remus standen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich angeregt. An Moonys Seite war eine hübsche junge Hexe, die sich in einem Gespräch mit Ophelia befand.

James schlich sich von hinten an die Gruppe heran.

„Hallo Moony!", flüsterte Prongs ihm ins Ohr, was ihn zusammen zucken ließ und er verschüttete etwas Wein.

„James!", wirbelte Remus herum und sie begrüßten sich.

„Hallo Remus.", lächelte Lily und drückte ihn.

„James, jetzt zaubere wenigstens den Fleck weg", tadelte seine Mutter, während sie ihre Schwiegertochter begrüßte.

„Ja, mach ich, Mom", und mit einem Schwung waren die roten Spritzer verschwunden.

Die junge Hexe hatte sich alles amüsiert angesehen.

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir", sagte Remus plötzlich. „Ähm, Kay, das sind meine Freunde James und Lily Potter. Lily, James, das ist Kay Livingston. Sie lebt mit mir und Snape in einem Haus."

„Freut mich", grüßte Kay in ihrem amerikanischen Akzent und reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Schön dich kennen zulernen", sagte Lily freundlich.

„Ja, ebenfalls", grinste James. „Wie ist es so mit Schniefelus in einem Haus zu leben? Schon auf einer Schleimspur ausgerutscht?"

Kay blinzelte ihn unwissend an, während sie sich die Hände schüttelten.

„James!", sagte sein Vater ermahnend.

„Er meint Severus damit", erklärte Remus Kay. „Aber ich erzähl dir später warum. Das gehört nicht hier her."

„Warum musstest du wieder davon anfangen?", tadelte Lily James. „Die Schulzeit ist vorbei."

„Snape wird sich auch nicht verkneifen können über mich herzuziehen", lächelte James und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Das war das letzte Mal, dass es geklappt hat mich so zum schweigen zu bringen!" sagte sie kurz darauf.

„Das behauptest du jedes Mal", lachte er und zwinkerte den anderen zu.

„Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung warum wir alle hier sind", unterbrach sie Peter und ließ dann seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.

Lily und James schüttelten jedoch den Kopf.

„Aber wir werden es gleich erfahren", sagte Moony, als Ellen und Lorrain endlich auftauchten.

Kurz darauf standen sie alle beisammen und spekulierten über den Anlass, als ein sanftes Klingeln erklang. Alle blickten in eine Richtung. Mr. Shea hatte sich einen Platz gesucht von dem ihn jeder gut sehen konnte. Zu beiden Seiten standen Sirius und Alex, die nervös in die Menge schauten und angespannt lächelten.

Scott räusperte sich.

„Willkommen", begann er und alle lauschten gespannt. „Ihr werdet euch mit Sicherheit fragen was das hier alles soll und warum ihr alle hier seid. Nun ja, ich will es kurz machen. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, euch sagen zu können, dass sich Alexandra und Sirius verlobt haben", er lächelte, als Pfeifen und Applaus erklang. Jedoch bedeutete er allen Gästen wieder still zu sein. „Das ist aber noch nicht alles", lächelte er wissend.

„Noch besser kann es doch nicht werden!", rief jemand.

„Oh doch, dass kann es", antwortete Mr. Shea freudig. „Fortunata und ich freuen uns sehr darauf ... bald Großeltern zu werden!"

Der vorangegangene Applaus war nichts gegen das, was jetzt los brach! Leute drängten vor um Sirius und Alex zu beglückwünschen.

Lily, Ellen und Lorrain sahen sich fassungslos an. „Sie ist schwanger?", ertönte es im Chor.

„Scheint so.", grinste James und wartete darauf, Padfoot endlich beglückwünschen zu können. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis die kleine Gruppe zu ihren Freunden durchgedrungen war.

Thaddäus unterhielt sich derweil mit Scott, während Ophelia Fortunata in die Arme schloss.

„Mir scheint, deine Befürchtungen haben sich jetzt in Rauch aufgelöst, oder?"

Mr. Shea lächelte. „Ja, haben sie. Sirius ist ein guter Junge."

„Für einen Jungen ist er schon etwas zu groß", entgegnete Mr. Potter und wiederholte damit Scotts Worte von Lily und James' Hochzeit.

„Man sollte nicht immer nach dem Namen gehen. Sieh dir Alex an. Bald wird sie Black heißen und sie ist ja wohl das ganze Gegenteil, von der üblichen buckligen Sippe!"

Thaddäus grinste ihn an. „Und das habe ich dir damals versucht zu sagen! Nur über Sirius."

„Nun ja, spätestens jetzt weiß ich, dass Alex in guten Händen ist. Außerdem musste es mir Sirius schwören, sonst würde ich ihn verhexen!", lachte Mr. Shea plötzlich. „Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen müssen! Er war weiß wie ein Einhorn."

Mr. Potter schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Ihr von der Mysteriumsabteilung habt eine komische Art von Humor", und er stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

„Hey Padfoot!", lächelte Prongs. „Nicht nur heiraten wollen, sondern auch noch gleich Vater werden. Dir kann es ja nicht schnell genug gehen."

„Du kennst mich doch, ich bin gierig. Ich schreie immer gleich ‚hier'!"

Lily umarmte Alex. „Wow! Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das ist ja großartig."

„Danke, Lils. Ich bin froh, dass meine Eltern sich auch so gefreut haben, nachdem der erste Schock vorbei war."

„Dachtet ihr etwa, sie würden sich nicht freuen."

„Nein, nicht so ganz", gab Sirius zu. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin musste ich mich echt zusammen nehmen, um mit Scott zu reden."

„War es so schlimm?", wollte Lorrain mitfühlend wissen.

„Nein", winkte Alex ab. „Er hat es nur komplizierter gemacht als es war. Erst hat er meinen Eltern erzählt, dass ich schwanger bin und dann hat er erst gesagt, dass wir heiraten wollen. Mom ist bald in Ohnmacht gefallen und Dad hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab in der Hand."

James lachte lauthals.

„Ja, das ist Padfoot wenn er nervös ist. Den Moment solltest du dir gut einprägen. Der hat seltenheitswert", erklärte Remus.

„Wann ist es denn so weit?", fragte Ellen und lächelte von Ohr zu Ohr.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na wann kommt das Baby und wann wollt ihr heiraten?"

„Black Junior kommt im November.", sagte Sirius stolz und tätschelte den Bauch seiner Verlobten. „Ja, und heiraten wollen wir im Dezember. Dieses Frühjahr ist zu kurzfristig und im Sommer ist es für Alex und ihn einfach zu warm und zu stressig."

„Wer ‚ihn'?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Er redet von seinem zukünftigen Sohn", feixte James.

Lily wollte schon fragen, warum Sirius glaubte er würde einen Sohn bekommen, als Alex kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte und sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck ansah, der bedeutete. Frag einfach nicht, er glaubt es einfach.

An diesem Abend wurde viel auf das Wohl von Alex, Sirius und dem Kind angestoßen. Beinahe zuviel, denn weit nach Mitternacht mussten die letzten Gäste praktisch aus der Wohnung gekehrt werden.

Doch als endlich alle gegangen waren halfen Lily und James noch etwas beim aufräumen.

„Das war alles bestimmt nicht geplant, oder?", wollte Lily wissen und dirigierte drei Kissen an ihre richtigen Plätze.

„Nein", gab Alex zu. „Es war schon ein Schock für uns. Ich meine, wir sind erst 18 Jahre alt", sie lächelte plötzlich. „Aber Sirius hat sich verplappert und mir gestanden, er wollte mich nächstes Jahr fragen ob ich ihn heiraten möchte. Er sagte, unser Kind sei der beste Grund, dass er jetzt schon all seinen Mut zusammen nimmt und mich fragt. "

„Oh, dass ist so süß von ihm", schmachtete ihre Freundin und hob eine Flasche auf. „Ich wette er wird ein fabelhafter Vater."

„Lily?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. „LILY!?"

„Hast du mich gerufen?", fragte sie Alex, was eigentlich unwahrscheinlich schien, da sie direkt neben ihr stand.

„Nein, aber jemand hat dich gerufen. Ich habe es gehört.", sie blickte sich nach der Quelle der Stimme um.

„LILY!", rief wieder jemand.

„Ich glaube, dass kommt aus deinem Umhang!", sagte Alex irritiert.

Lily kramte in der Tasche ihres Umhangs und zog den Spiegel hervor. Ellen blickte ihr mit ängstlichen Augen entgegen.

„Lily", flüsterte sie und hielt die schwach erleuchtete Spitze ihres Zauberstabes näher an ihr Gesicht. „Der Zauber ging los, den James auf die Wohnung gelegt hat. Jemand ist hier!"

„Wo ist Zeus?", fragte Lily.

„In seiner Wohnung. Ich habe Angst", entgegnete sie mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Ich komme sofort. Wo bist du?"

„Im Schlafzimmer."

„Wir sind gleich da", beruhigte Lily Ellen und rief nach James. „James! Ellen braucht uns!" und er kam mit Sirius ins Wohnzimmer gerannt.

„Was ist?"

„Ellen glaubt, jemand ist in ihrer Wohnung. Sie ist in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Komm schnell!", beeilte sich Lily, alles Wichtige zu erklären und disapparierte.

James kramte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Sirius entschlossen, so das es James gerade noch hören konnte bevor auch er disapparierte.

„Ich komme auch mit", beschloss Alex.

„Nein, du bleibst hier! Dir darf nichts passieren!", hielt Padfoot sie zurück. „Wir sind gleich wieder da", und auch er disapparierte.

Lily apparierte neben Ellens Bett und ein leises Klingen ertönte. Der schwache Schein des Halbmondes leuchtete in das Zimmer und sie stieß sich ihr Knie am Nachtschrank.

„Aua!", sagte sie so leise sie konnte.

„Merlin sei Dank bist du da!", flüsterte Ellen und warf die Bettdecke zurück, unter der sie sich versteckt hatte.

Wieder machte es ‚Knall' und James stand im Raum. Wieder ein Klingen. Zwei Sekunden später auch noch Sirius. Wieder ein Klingen.

„Stell den Zauber ab", mahnte Sirius und der Ton verstummte kurz darauf.

„Na endli..."

Ellen legte einen Finger an die Lippen, um ihnen zu bedeuten still zu sein und alle vier lauschten gespannt. Wind zerrte an den Fenstern, eine Uhr tickte rhythmisch an der Wand und irgendwo entfernt bellte ein Hund.

James wollte schon fragen, ob sie sich alles vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte, als er ein Flüstern hörte und das Knarren des Parkettfußbodens.

Vielleicht waren es zwei, oder sogar drei Todesser.

Sirius bedeutete Ellen aus dem Bett zu kommen und sie erhob sich, so leise sie konnte und schlich hinter Lily.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür wurde weiterhin geflüstert und James fragte sich, ob das vielleicht nur einfache Einbrecher wären. Kein Todesser war so laut! Oder sie wollten sich einen Spaß erlauben und ihrem Opfer Angst einjagen. Was ihnen bisher auch geglückt war.

Gemeinsam mit Padfoot versteckte er sich hinter der Tür.

Als er zu Lily und Ellen blickte, erkannte er gerade noch, wie Ellens Körper verschwand und sie nicht mehr von der Wand zu unterscheiden war.

_Desillusionierungszauber_, dachte er anerkennend und horchte weiter auf die leisen Stimmen.

Lily konnte Ellen nun kaum noch erkennen und sie machte sich bereit zum Kampf.

Die Schritte verhallten plötzlich, sowie die Stimmen.

Jetzt, jeden Moment würde die Tür aus den Angeln fliegen und Rauchschwaden würden durch den Raum schweben. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Man hätte die Anspannung mit bloßen Händen greifen können.

Ganz langsam wurde der Türknauf gedreht, er knarrte und Lily duckte sich instinktiv. James und Sirius rückten hinter der Tür hervor, und das nicht zu spät, denn sie wurde plötzlich kraftvoll aufgestoßen und ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss auf das Bett zu. Es stand sofort in Flammen.

Eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt rückte in den Raum vor, gefolgt von einer zweiten. Schwacher Rauch entwickelte sich und es roch nach verbranntem Stoff.

„Sieh nach...", kommandierte eine vermummte Gestalt.

James sah seine Chance gekommen.

„Impedimenta!", rief er und traf den ersten Todessen auf die Brust.

Augenblicklich reagierte der zweite Todesser und dichter Nebel strömte aus dessen Zauberstab. Lily sah nichts mehr. Es war zu gefährlich weitere Flüche in die vermeintliche Richtung der Angreifer zu feuern. Vielleicht hatten sich Sirius und James schon auf die Todesser gestürzt und es bestand die Gefahr, dass Lily beide verletzte.

Doch sie hörte ein, „Finite Incantatem!" und zweimal ‚knall'.

„James? Sirius?", rief sie.

„Lily? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Bleibt wo ihr seid", sagte sie und tastete nach dem Fenster um es zu öffnen.

Kurz darauf verschwand der Rauch in die Nacht.

James und Sirius durchsuchten die Wohnung, während Lily das Feuer löschte und den Desillusionszauber von Ellen aufhob.

Ihre Freundin saß reglos auf dem Boden, das weiße Nachthemd um die Knie geschlungen. Lily hockte sich neben sie und nahm ihre kalte Hand. Ellen zitterte unkontrolliert und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

„Ellen", sagte Lily ernst und zwang sie, sie anzusehen. „Du musst fort von hier.


	14. Auf den zweiten Blick

Kapitel 14- Auf den zweiten Blick

März 1979

Die Dämmerung war schon lange vergangen und Rufus drückte sich an einer dunkeln Straßenecke herum. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er ihn bewacht. Keine Minute hatte er ihn aus den Augen gelassen, als er das Haus verlassen hatte. Nicht auf dem Weg zum Parlament und auch nicht während der Sitzungen. Wie er es hasste Leibwächter zu spielen, aber Thaddäus hatte ihn für diese Aufgabe abgestellt und er leistete Folge. Schließlich war er sein bester Mann.

Scheinwerfer leuchteten ihn kurz an, als der Wagen um die Ecke bog, an der, der Auror stand. Rufus sah sich aufmerksam um und horchte angestrengt, ob er Geräusche hörte die nicht der Muggelwelt entstammten. Doch er vernahm nur die Laute einer geschäftigen Großstadt, nichts was ihn beunruhigt hätte.

Das Auto kam zum stehen und ein adrett gekleideter Mann in einem maßgeschneiderten Muggelanzug stieg auf den Bürgersteig.

„Bis morgen", verabschiedete er sich und schlug die Tür zu. Der Motor heulte kurz auf und der Wagen bog auch schon wieder um die nächste Ecke.

Der Mann schaute sich einen Moment lang um und sah Rufus aus dem Schatten hervor treten. Er schien erleichtert zu sein und ließ ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu. Der Auror kratze sich am Kinn und drehte sich wieder dem Schatten zu, es war das Zeichen für keine Gefahr.

Der Fremde erklomm langsam die Stufen zu seinem Stadthaus und zog einen langen, ungewöhnlich gezackten Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche. Von weitem hätte man gut und gerne denken können, er würde das Tor zu einer Burg aufschließen, doch auf einmal verschwanden die Zacken. Es blieb nur noch ein langer Stab übrig und im selben Augenblick leuchtete der Türknopf auf. Das Schloss klickte mehrfach und die Tür schwang auf. Mit einem letzten Blick zu der dunklen Straßenecke verschwand er im Inneren des Hauses.

Rufus atmete erleichtert aus. Der Tag war geschafft. Jetzt würden die unzähligen Schutzzauber ihre Arbeit tun. Erst morgen Früh um Acht musste er wieder zur Stelle sein. Gemächlich wand er sich um und lief tiefer in die dunkle Gasse hinein um zu apparieren. Er hatte schon fast sein Ziel erreicht, als ihn ein mächtiger Knall von den Füßen riss. Sein Gehör schien ausgesetzt zuhaben. Steine, Schmutz und Holz prasselten herab, doch er hörte nicht ihren Fall. So schnell es seine Kraft nach diesem Schock zuließ rappelte er sich auf und sprintete die Gasse zurück, zur Straße.

Er fürchtete was er sah und doch war es Wirklichkeit. Das Obergeschoß der Stadtvilla war zerstört. Flammen und Rauch quollen aus jeder Öffnung. Scheiben von angrenzenden Häusern waren ebenfalls geborsten, Autos waren durch die Druckwelle, die Rufus nur schwach gestreift hatte, durch die Luft geschleudert worden. Anwohner kamen trotz dieser Szenen aus ihren Häusern gelaufen. Manche schrien, andere weinten oder blickten Fassungslos auf das Chaos.

Der Auror stand unter ihnen und warf einen flüchtigen Blick gen Himmel auf den Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch, bevor er ins Ministerium apparierte.

*~*~*

James stand mit verbliebenen Kollegen der Katastropheneingreiftruppe in einem kleinen Wäldchen. Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt um von allen Seiten angreifen zu können. Es war kalt und er glaubte seine Zehenspitzen würden abfallen, wenn sie sich nicht bald bewegten. Sie hatten bis zum hereinbrechen der Dunkelheit gewartet um ihre Operation zu starten, doch es war schon einige Zeit pechschwarz und sie hatten sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt. In stattlicher Entfernung, wo eine andere Gruppe postiert war flackerte ein Licht auf. Allen war sofort klar, dass es nicht von den Kollegen sein konnte. Es war kein Haus, das sie beobachteten. Ihr Ziel war nur schwer auszumachen, denn es hob sich nicht von der Landschaft ab. Am Fuße eines Berges lag zwischen Findlingen, Geröll und braunem Gras eine Felsspalte. Der schwache Schein vom Licht eines Zauberstabes wurde immer deutlicher bis sich eine Gestalt an die Erdoberfläche drängte.

Ich frage mich wie Padfoot das in dieser verlassenen Gegend gefunden hat, grübelte James und stellte sich vor, wie Sirius in seiner Animagusform durch die Landschaft schlich.

„Macht euch bereit!", flüsterte Rebecca McAlister. „Wir warten auf das Signal. Heffron und Winters dringen in die Höhle ein, wir Schocken und sichern den Bereich. Wenn es geht keine Verletzten oder gar Toten. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden!", dröhnte es geflüstert von allen und sie blickten wieder nach vorn.

Eine zweite leuchtende Zauberstabspitze tauchte plötzlich auf und ein Grollen zog über den Himmel, gefolgt von einem Blitz.

„Das Signal!", sagte Rebecca ohne Umschweife. „Zugriff!", und ihre Gruppe stürmte aus dem Gebüsch.

„Stupor!", riefen sie und die roten Strahlen schossen über den dunklen Heideboden. Die Flüche beleuchteten die Umgebung und James erkannte, wie die beiden erleuchteten Zauberstabspitzen zu Boden sackten und verloschen. Keine Sekunde später kletterten zwei Personen in den Felsspalt und andere flankierten den Eingang. Die erste Gruppe zog die geschockten Todesser vom Platz des Geschehens und weitere suchten die Umgebung ab.

Es verging einige Zeit bis Heffron seinen Kopf aus der Höhle streckte. „Rebecca, das musst du dir ansehen!", sagte er dringlich.

„Komm mit James.", kommandierte sie ihn und er kletterte nach ihr durch den Eingang.

„Ducken!", rief Heffron von vorn, doch James hatte sich schon den Kopf gestoßen. Brummend und die Stirn reibend rutschte er einen kleinen Schuttabhang hinunter bis er vom Licht einer Öllampe geblendet wurde.

In dem Hohlraum standen drei Schreibtische, mehrere Stühle und zwei Regale. Pergamente lagen verstreut über jedem freien Platz. Ein angebissener Apfel bräunte neben einer Schreibfeder vor sich hin und über Rebecca seilte sich eine kleine Spinne ab.

„Was gibt es so dringendes?", stützte sie ihre Hände auf einen Tisch und besah sich das Chaos.

„Hier ist eine Karte von Hogwarts", zeigte ihr Winters aufgeregt. „Mit fast allen Details!"

James blickte seiner Gruppenführerin interessiert über die Schulter. Da waren nicht nur fast alle Details drauf. Er hatte immer geglaubt, nur die Marauderer wüssten alles über Hogwarts, doch wie hatte er sich in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn geirrt.

„Es sind mehrere Geheimgänge eingezeichnet", meldete er sich zu Wort und zog einige Linien nach, die vom Schloss weg führten.

„Woher...?", begann Heffron, aber beendete nicht seinen Satz. Stattdessen begann er in dem Wust etwas zu suchen. „Hier war noch eine Notiz", und er plättete ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament.

_Mehr weiß ich von Hogwarts nicht_

_Rabe_

Stand darauf.

„Es wird immer seltsamer. Jetzt geben sich Todesser schon Tiernamen! Ich denke der Schulleiter sollte informiert werden und wir müssen Barty Bericht erstatten", überlegte McAlister. „Gibt es sonst noch was?"

„Ja, es gibt noch Notizen über die Mysteriumsabteilung und St. Mung..."

Wieder schlitterte jemand den Schutthaufen hinunter und strauchelte am unteren Ende.

„Ja, Hector?"

„Thaddäus ist hier, vor einer Minute ist das Haus von Airey Neave explodiert. Das Dunkle Mal schwebt darüber", erzählte er gehetzt.

„Okay, Heffron, Winters, Hector. Ihr sichert die Höhle und alle Dokumente. James, mir nach!", und sie kletterte in rasender Schnelligkeit den Hügel hinauf und außer Sichtweite.

Die Heide war mittlerweile von vielen Zauberstäben erleuchtet. Sein Vater stand neben Rebecca und bellte Befehle. „Ihr müsst die Gegend absichern und haltet die Augen offen. Die Muggelauroren können schon vor Ort sein. Modifiziert die Gedächtnisse der Anwohner. Unsere Auroren sind schon eingetroffen. Los geht's!"

Geräusche ertönten, als würden mehre Flaschen Kribbelsekt geöffnet werden und ein Zauberer nach dem anderen verschwand. James machte den Ansatz einer Drehung und dann wurde er zusammen gepresst bis er dachte er würde zerquetscht. Doch als er sich fühlte, er würde es nicht mehr aushalten löste sich der unsichtbare Klammergriff und Sauerstoff strömte in seine Lungen. Ihm wurde die Sicht genommen, weil er hinter einem Müllcontainer stand, aber er konnte deutlich die Rufe hören. Erst vor einer Minute war alles passiert, der Platz konnte noch von Todessern wimmeln.

Ob Lily auch hier war? Doch er zwang die Gedanken an seine Frau in den Hinterkopf und konzentrierte sich auf die Szenerie, die sich nun vor ihm auf tat, denn er war auf die Straße getreten.

Das Haus brannte lichterloh, Anwohner die sich mit schockierten Gesichtern die Katastrophe ansahen wurden von Auroren und KET Angehörigen zurück gedrängt. James reihte sich ein.

„Bitte treten Sie zurück", ermahnte er eine Frau mit Lockenwicklern in den Haaren. „Gehen sie nach Hause."

„Was ist passiert?", ignorierte sie seine Anweisungen.

Anderen Kollegen erging es auch nicht besser. Die Muggel blieben einfach wo sie waren, es war unglaublich!

„TRETEN SIE ZURÜCK, ES KANN ZU WEITEREN EXPLOSIONEN KOMMEN!", brüllte ein Mann und James erkannte den Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. „TRETEN SIE SOFORT ZURÜCK!"

Nach dem Ausbruch des Auroren bewegte sich die Masse schon gefügiger. Sirenen heulten auf und kündigten die Ankunft der Feuerwehr und Polizei an. In Windeseile wurden Gedächtnisse modifiziert und Anwohner in ihre Wohnungen gebracht. Die Abteilung für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen war bereits vor Ort. James glaubte Robert McKinnon in Begleitung eines hoch gewachsenen Mannes gesehen zu haben, der ein Clipbord unter dem Arm hatte und Muggelkleidung trug.

Gleich ist es geschafft, dachte er erleichtert. Doch schon holte ihn eine Druckwelle von den Beinen. Schützend hielt er die Arme über den Kopf und wartete in Sekundenbruchteilen, dass noch etwas passierte. Aber er vernahm nur schreien, stöhnen und weinen. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Seine Brille lag ein Stück von ihm entfernt und er setzte sie wieder auf. Ein kleiner Sprung war am unteren Rand entstanden, aber er ignorierte ihn, und sah sich um. James glaubte jemanden in der Gasse gesehen zu haben in der er appariert war und er rappelte sich auf.

Ihm war es egal ob er gesehen werden konnte, das Chaos war in vollem Gange und keiner würde auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand achten, dachte er. Sein Ziel im Blick schritt er auf die Gasse zu. Etwas hatte sich bewegt, das wusste er genau und so trat er langsam in die Dunkelheit. James konnte keine weiteren Geräusche in der Seitenstraße ausfindig machen, zu sehr übertönte das Ereignis vor Airey Neave ehemaligem Haus. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, das ihm jemand ganz nah war und dieser jemand stand direkt hinter ihm! Den Zauberstab gezückt wirbelte er herum und richtete ihn in das Gesicht des Neuankömmlings.

Große grüne mandelförmige Augen blickten ihm entgegen.

„Lily...", keuchte er.

„Psst", legte sie einen Finger an ihre Lippen und deutete dann hinter ihn. Auch sie hatte ihren Zauberstab griff bereit und schlich langsam an ihm vorbei.

_Ich habe es mir also nicht eingebildet, jemand muss hier sein,_ dachte er und ging ebenso leise neben ihr her.

Keiner von beiden wusste wo diese Gasse hin führt und für einen Moment fühlte sich James an den Tag vor Weihnachten erinnert, als sie auf Voldemort getroffen waren. Es war schon über ein Jahr her...er hatte es fast vergessen.

Die Seitenstraße machte einen Bogen und er hockte sich an die Ecke. Vorsichtig spähte er in eine Sackgasse und erblickte zwei Personen. Lily knuffte ihn in die Schulter und er sah sie an.

„Wie viele?", flüsterte sie und er streckte zwei Finger hoch. Gemeinsam lugten sie erneut an das Straßenende.

Einer von ihnen hatte den Kopf gesenkt, während der Zweite reglos da stand. Beide trugen lange, schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen. Todesser, eindeutig. Der Zauberer der sich erst nicht bewegt hatte zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Zweiten. Keine Beschwörung ertönte doch Lily und James war klar welcher Fluch es sein musste, als der Todesser zu Boden fiel und vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

„Ich dulde kein Versagen!", hisste der, der noch stand. „Der Befehl war eindeutig! Leben, hieß es", und er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

Der Mann hörte auf zu schreien und er keuchte. „Er wollte mich töten..."

„Dann hättest du dich töten lassen! Neave war wichtig."

James stand wieder auf. Sie hatten genug gehört. Da war der Mörder von Airey Neave. Sie konnten ihn fassen. Es war praktisch ein Todesser gegen Lily und ihn. Das wäre kein Problem. Sie blickte ihn erst skeptisch an, doch als der Mörder Neaves erneut aufschrie nickte sie. Askaban wäre besser für ihn und gemeinsam traten Lily und James aus ihrem Versteck.

„Stopp!" riefen sie. „Ein Antiapparierzauber ist auf die Umgebung gelegt, es gibt keinen Ausweg!", warnte Lily.

Der Todesser hielt inne mit seiner Folter.

„Nein wirklich?", fragte er amüsiert und drehte sich zu ihnen. Der andere keuchte noch immer, richtete sich aber mühsam auf und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ergebt euch, wir sind euch weit überlegen", dröhnte James mit fester Stimme.

„Gibt es noch mehr Kinder von euch?", erkundigte sich der Anführer, wie es schien.

Doch Kinder konnte man Lily und James kaum nennen, denn sofort schossen zwei Zauber auf den geschwächten Todesser, der sofort umkippte.

„Was nun? Rennst du jetzt zu deinem Meister?", spottete nun James. „Denn jetzt bist du alleine und wir sind zu zweit."

„Ich denke nicht, dass mich das stören sollte", entgegnete der noch verbliebene kühl und zog die Kapuze von seinem kahlen Schädel.

James hielt die Luft an, ebenso Lily.

Das schmale Gesicht, die flache Nase, die roten schlitzigen Augen, hohe Wangenknochen... diese Stimme!

„Voldemort", sagte Lily kaum hörbar, doch anscheinend laut genug für den Dunkeln Lord.

„Wie mutig...aber das wird dir auch nicht weiter helfen."

„Ihnen allerdings auch nicht", keifte James zurück.

Voldemort legte bedächtig einen langen Finger an die schmalen Lippen, als würde er überlegen.

„Das letzte Mal hattet ihr Glück, mehr noch als Verstand. Aber das wird euch nicht weiter helfen. Avada Kedavra!"

Es wurde immer gesagt, dass der Todesfluch ein gleißend grüner Lichtblitz war. James wollte es vorher nie richtig glauben, aber als er nun den kleinsten Funken davon gesehen hatte ahnte er den Schaden, den er anrichten konnte. Er wusste nicht wie, doch das grüne Licht erreichte Lily nie. Die Reaktion eines ehemaligen Jägers tauchte aus der Versenkung auf und er schleuderte eine umherstehende Mülltonne in den Weg des Fluches. Absolut nicht das Werkzeug eines Zauberers, aber er erreichte damit sein Ziel.

Lily hatte ebenfalls reagiert und sich zu Boden geworfen, noch im Fall sandte sie einen Fluch gegen Voldemort der ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Jedoch nicht den Saum seines Umhangs der sofort Feuer fing.

Der andere Todesser war aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht und sprang auf. Seine Kapuze war verrutscht und entblößte weißblondes langes Haar. Er löschte den Umhang seines Meisters umgehend und richtete das Wort an James und Lily.

„Das werdet ihr büßen, besonders deine Muggeleltern, Evans!", fauchte der Blonde. „Deine Mutter wird nicht mehr lange Sein!"

„Sie heißt Potter!", schrie James zurück. „Und Angst haben wir vor euch schon gar nicht!", und er schickte einen Fluch auf die beiden.

Aus dem Nichts heraus fiel Gestein aus dem Himmel und auf Voldemort und seinen Lakaien nieder. Sie waren gezwungen zu disapparieren, denn nun kam ein ganzer Schauer von großen Brocken herunter, die selbst einem Schildzauber nicht lange standgehalten hätten.

„Verabschiede dich von deiner Familie!", rief der blonde noch, bevor er nach Voldemort verschwand und Lilys Drohung, eines Antiapparierzaubers, lügen strafte.

James beendete den Zauber und betrachtete den stattlichen Geröllhaufen, der sich angesammelt hatte. Lily lag noch immer am Boden und atmete schwer.

„Bist du verletzt?", wollte er besorgt wissen und kniete nieder.

„Nein, aber... oh scheiße... Voldemort... Das war Voldemort!"

„Mit einem Todesser der uns kennt."

„Und mit einem Todesser der uns kennt."

Lily richtete sich auf und umarmte James wortlos.

„Schon ein zweites Mal!"

„Aller guten Dinge sind drei!", witzelte James und sie blickte ihn tadelnd an.

„Entschuldige, ich bin nur so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", und sie küssten sich.

Zusammen standen sie auf und liefen zurück zur Hauptstraße. Die Polizei war mittlerweile eingetroffen und die Feuerwehr löschte was von dem Haus noch übrig war. Kein Auror war weit und breit zusehen, keine KET drängte die Anwohner zurück und kein anderer Ministeriumsangestellter drückte sich am Schauplatz umher.

„Wir müssen uns bei unseren Einheiten melden", sagte James entschlossen.

„Was ist mit Voldemort?"

„Das bleibt unter uns."

Lily nickte zustimmend und sie disapparierten.

*~*~*

Die Sonne schien und Vögel zwitscherten ausgelassen in den Bäumen vor der Veranda. Ellen saß an einem kleinen Glastisch und frühstückte genüssliche, während sie die Zeitungen aufschlug. Auf dem Titelblatt des amerikanischen Gegenstücks zum Tagespropheten prangte ein großes Bild von einem brennenden und zerstörten Haus, das Dunkle Mal schwebte darüber und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab.

Sie las nur die Schlagzeile

_Airey Neave von Todessern hingerichtet,_

_Große Trauer um den Muggelrechtler_

Auf einer anderen Zeitung war das gleiche Bild abgedruckt, doch es bewegte sich nicht und es schwebte kein Dunkles Mal darüber. Der Titel war fast der gleiche.

_Airey Neave durch eine Bombe der IRA getötet_

_Das britische Parlament trauert um einen seiner Abgeordneten_

Ellen fand diese Überschrift wesentlich angenehmer und vertiefte sich in den Artikel.


	15. Nur ein falscher Schritt

Kapitel 15 – Nur ein falscher Schritt

März/ April 1979

Es war dunkel im Zimmer und man konnte die Geräusche des Hauses wahrnehmen. Ein Fenster knackte, eine Leitung gurgelte und irgendwo auf dem Dachboden raschelte etwas. Vielleicht ein Guhl? Aber der wäre wahrscheinlich lauter.

James drehte sich auf die linke Seite. Er dachte an die Ereignisse der Nacht und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Als Lily und er zurück im Ministerium appariert waren wurden sie mit Fragen bestürmt wo sie gewesen wären. Im Gesicht seines Vaters wechselten die Emotionen von Erleichterung und Ärger.

„Warum seid ihr nicht mit euren Einheiten zurückgekommen?!", fragte er streng, doch seine Augen verrieten seine Erlösung.

„Wir haben die Umgebung abgesucht", erklärte sein Sohn wahrheitsgetreu. Dass sie jemanden aufgespürt hatten musste sein Vater nicht unbedingt wissen. James wusste das Thaddäus versteckt alles dafür tun könnte, dass sein Junge etwas aus der Schusslinie genommen wurde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie ein zweites Mal Voldemort begegnet waren.

James drehte sich wieder auf die rechte Seite. War es töricht nicht die Wahrheit gesagt zuhaben? Sie hatten ihre Vorgesetzten belogen, ihre Freunde und seinen Vater. War es gerecht? Was hätte es ihnen gebracht zu sagen „Wir sind ein zweites Mal auf Voldemort getroffen."

Frustriert ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen.

„Du kannst auch nicht schlafen?", ertönte Lilys sanfte Stimme neben ihm.

„Nein... zuviel Aufregung."

„Ja, mir geht es genauso", seufzte sie und drehte sich zu ihm. „Glaubst du wir haben richtig gehandelt?"

Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis James antwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn wir morgen mit dem ganzen raus rücken bricht Dad in Harakiri aus!", war er sicher.

„Nicht nur Thaddäus, glaub ich. Rebecca wird dich in den Innendienst versetzen und ich werde ins Archiv übersiedeln müssen."

Ein kurzes Kichern ertönte aus der Dunkelheit.

„Das ist nicht witzig Jamie!"

„Entschuldige. Aber was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen will. Willst du etwas wegen der Drohung unternehmen?"

„Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit", seufzte Lily erneut. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Drohung ernst nehmen soll. Mom ist von keiner Bedeutung für die magische Welt und..."

„... sie ist deine Mutter Lils. Das genügt schon. Der Todesser kannte uns. Nur leider ist an ihm vorbei gegangen das wir verheiratet sind", grummelte James.

„Du hast dein Bestes getan es ihm zu verklickern, Schatz."

„Ich wollte nur die Verhältnisse klar stellen. Also was willst du nun tun?"

Für ein paar Sekunden trat stille ein. Wieder machte das Haus auf sich aufmerksam und spielte ihnen eine gewöhnliche Nacht vor. Es ließ sich von keinen herausragenden Ereignissen beeindrucken.

James suchte ihre Hand und drückte sie zuversichtlich.

„Ich muss mit Petunia sprechen", sagte sie letztendlich. „Ich muss sie alle in Sicherheit bringen."

„Warum jetzt auch noch deine Schwester? Sie wurde nicht genannt."

„Wenn sie von Mom wissen wird es nicht lange dauern und sie wissen auch von Petunia", schlussfolgerte Lily.

„Aber deine Schwester will mit uns nichts zutun haben und ich wette mit dir, sie wird sich nicht von dir helfen lassen."

Sie schwieg wieder einen kurzen Moment, holte dann aber viel Luft um ihre Befürchtungen zu diskutieren.

„Gut, du wirst Recht haben, aber ich kann Mom nicht einfach weg bringen und Petunia kein Wort davon erzählen. Es würde zu einem riesigen Krach kommen!" Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und zog die Beine an ihren Körper.

„Und wenn Petunia dem Ganzen nicht zustimmt?", fragte James berechtigt. „Was willst du dann tun?"

„Dann bringe ich Mom alleine und ohne ihre Zustimmung in Sicherheit", stellte sie sich selbst vor vollendete Tatsachen. „Auch wenn es einen riesigen Streit mit Petunia bedeutet. Aber sie wird mir im Endeffekt dankbar sein, ich weiß es."

„Schatz, das Verhältnis zu deiner Schwester kann sich nur minimal verschlechtern. Denn noch weniger als jetzt könnt ihr gar nicht mehr mit einander reden", gab James zu bedenken und setzte sich auch auf.

„Danke für deinen gefühlvollen Hinweis."

„So bin ich nun mal. Ich will nur, dass du dem Ganzen realistisch gegenüber stehst."

„Ich bin realistisch und ich weiß, dass es schwer wird. Wenn ich Mom alles erkläre wird sie mir zustimmen. Das weiß ich."

„Gut, und wo willst du sie hin bringen? Du kannst sie in kein Versteck bringen, wo sie abgeschieden ist. Sie kann sich nicht alles herbei zaubern."

„Ich weiß wo sie sicher ist und Gesellschaft hat", sagte Lily bedächtig, als würde sie alles genau abwägen.

„Und wo soll das sein?"

„Bei Ellen."

„Du willst zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

„Ich will es beiden nur erleichtern."

James nickte bedächtig, obwohl er sich nicht sicher sein konnte das sie es in der Dunkelheit sah. Doch er hatte das Gefühl das sie seine Zustimmung auch ungesehen und ungehört wahrnahm.

„Ich werde morgen nach der Arbeit mit Petunia sprechen. Wir müssen schnell handeln."

„Ja, das müssen wir", und er streichelte aufmunternd über ihr Haar, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte und ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub.

Nicht weit entfernt in Godric's Hollow schlug die Kirchturmuhr. War es drei oder vier Uhr früh? James hatte nicht genau mitgezählt.

„Schlaf jetzt, Lily", flüsterte er und drückte sie näher an sich.

„Du auch, James", und sie platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Wange.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Tag herrschte noch immer große Aufregung im Ministerium über den Vorfall der vergangenen Nacht. Jeder sprach, hörte oder las davon.

Lily konnte einen scharfen Blick auf Rufus Scrimgore werfen, der völlig übernächtigt an seinem Schreibtisch saß und mit schwerer Hand auf ein Pergament schrieb. Der Verlust wog schwer auf den Schultern von Thaddäus bestem Auror. Noch nie hatte er einen Schützling verloren und jeder konnte sehen, dass sich Rufus den Kopf darüber zerbrach wie die Todesser an ihm und sämtlichen Schutzzaubern vorbei gekommen waren.

Thaddäus stand nicht unweit von ihm und studierte drei große Karten, die an einer Wand hafteten. Neben ihm wippte Mr. Crouch auf und ab, ungeduldig tippte er mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden, als warte er auf eine wichtige Antwort. Doch Mr. Potter schwieg, schüttelte nur hin und wieder leicht den Kopf und blickte weiter auf die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Keine zwei Stunden später saß Lily in Muggelkleidung auf dem Rücksitz eines Taxis und auf dem Weg zu Petunia. Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. _Seit Dads Beerdigung,_ dachte sie und verschränkte schützend die Arme. Noch nie war sie in Petunia's Haus gewesen und doch war sie neugierig wie ihre Schwester lebte. Bestimmt konnte man vom Boden essen, sinnierte Lily oder Petty liegt von morgens bis Abends im Fensterbrett um die Nachbarn zu bespitzeln. Noch während sie dieses Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge sah bog der Fahrer in eine Straße ein wo ein Haus neben dem anderen stand, adrette Vorgärten die Nachbarn neidisch machen sollten und mindestens ein Auto in der Einfahrt parkte. _Wie bei Mom und Dad_, schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf. Sie wollte sich nicht korrigieren und bezahlte den Fahrer als er vor Nummer 8 Privet Drive anhielt. Etwas zögerlich stieg sie aus und blickte auf den penibelsten Vorgarten der ganzen Straße. _Sicherlich putzt Petty die Pflastersteine mit der Zahnbürste_, konnte sich Lily nicht verkneifen und lächelte nun doch etwas. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie vor der Haustür. _Warum bin ich nervös_, schollt sie sich. _Es ist nicht nur ihre Mutter, meine auch und ich weiß wie gefährlich es ist. Aber Petunia wird mich verstehen_, sprach sie sich Mut zu.

Mit neuer Energie klingelte Lily und wartete einen Augenblick bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und sie erstaunte Augen aus einem schmalen Gesicht anblinzelten.

„Hallo Petunia.", grüßte sie freundlich.

„Lily...was machst du hier?"

Sie spürte genau wie ihre Schwester sie musterte und wohl erleichtert schien, dass sie allein kam und dazu noch normal aussah.

„Es ist auch schön dich zusehen, darf ich rein kommen?", ließ sich die Jüngere nicht beirren.

Petunia zögerte einen Moment, öffnete dann aber weiter die Tür. Lily trat sich gründlich die Schuhe ab bevor sie eintrat, da sie nun bemerkte dass Petty Putzhandschuhe trug.

„Gib mir deinen Mantel", kam endlich ein normaler Satz und schon hing er auf einem Kleiderhacken mit etwas Seifenblasen versetzt.

Lily folgte ihr den Flur hinunter in die Küche und setzte sich auf den zugewiesenen Stuhl. Ohne ein Wort stellte Petunia einen Teekessel auf den Herd und zwei Tassen bereit. Sie sprach kein Wort, während sie noch etwas Gebäck auf einem Teller drapierte und setzte sich erst als der Tee das klare Wasser färbte und sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihr zusammen braute.

„Weswegen bist du gekommen?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife und blickte Lily scharf ins Gesicht.

„Ich muss dich um etwas bitten."

„Mich um etwas bitten?", sagte sie erstaunt. „Welche Bitte soll ich dir erfüllen können."

Es musste gesagt werden, darüber war sich Lily im Klaren. Aber sie musste es Petunia erklären warum sie es tun musste, nur auf diesem Weg würde sie ihr Verständnis erlangen, so hoffte sie zumindest.

„Es ist so" begann ihre Schwester. „James und ich hatten vor kurzem einen Einsatz und wie ich schon erzählt habe wird meine Welt von einem Schwarzen Magier bedroht..."

„Was hat das mit mir zutun?"

„Bitte lass mich ausreden, Petty", warnte ihre Schwester. „Die Anhänger von Voldemort, dem Schwarzen Magier..."

„Ja, den Namen weiß ich doch, du klingst wie ein Märchenerzähler...komm zum Punkt."

„Ein Anhänger von Voldemort hat uns gedroht, dass er uns töten wird."

„Dich und deinen Mann?", wollte die Ältere wissen, die bewusst nicht James' Namen genannt hatte.

„James und mich auch, aber er meinte Mom und DICH!"

„Mom und m....", die Worte drangen nur langsam zu Petunia vor. „Mich? Aber ich habe nichts mit euch zutun, rein gar nichts. Ich bin nicht wie ihr!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich habe niemandem etwas getan, ich bin kein Freak! Ich bin normal!" Das ihre Worte kränkend sein könnten schien sie nicht zu bemerken, sie war viel zu aufgeregt um daran zu denken. So glaubte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß, dass du keine Hexe bist!", unterbrach sie. „Aber du bist meine Schwester und Mom...wir sind eine Familie, es ist egal ob magisch oder nicht. Das interessiert DIE nicht. Ein guter Muggel ist für sie ein toter Muggel."

„Rede nicht so mit mir!", brauste Petunia auf. „Jetzt sag endlich was du willst."

Lily stellte die Teetasse wieder ab, die sie die ganze Zeit umklammert hatte. „Ich will Mom und dich in Sicherheit bringen bis alles vorbei ist", antwortete sie dennoch ruhig.

„Wo sollen wir hin? Wie lange soll das sein? Und was ist mit Vernon, er wird niemals...und ich... ich werde mich auch nicht verstecken. Wir haben nichts mit euch zutun."

Lily hörte ihre Worte, sie waren erst zögerlich doch dann mit fester Stimme gesprochen. Petunia war der Meinung, dass sie nichts mit ihrer Schwester zutun hatte. So stand sie also zu ihrer Familie, egal ob sie alle in Gefahr waren.

„Und was ist mit Mom?", fragte Lily nun. „Sie wird das Ganze anders sehen. Sie hat nämlich mit mir zutun, sie will mich in ihrer Familie und sie hat keine Probleme den Namen meines Mannes auszusprechen", fauchte sie nun und ließ ihrem Ärger freien Lauf. „Ich will euch schützen! Verstehst du das nicht?"

Ihre Schwester blickte sie durchdringend an. „Ich verstehe dich, aber wir wollen deinen Schutz nicht."

„Du kannst nicht für Mom sprechen!", verlor Lily nun die Beherrschung und sprang auf.

Auch Petunia erhob sich. „Das kann ich sehr wohl! Wir sind uns näher, ich weiß was sie will."

„Das reicht Petunia! Ich bin in guter Absicht gekommen! Ich bin sogar auf dem Muggelweg hier her gekommen und jetzt das. Du verstehst nicht wie gefährlich es für euch ist. Ihr seid so gut wie tot, wenn ich nichts unternehme."

„Immer nur du. Du kannst natürlich alles, schaffst alles. Alles wird so gemacht wie du es willst, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Hörst du, vorbei. Wir wollen deine Hilfe nicht und jetzt geh!"

Lily stand da und wusste für einen Moment nicht was sie sagen sollte. Petunia warf sie hinaus?

„Was soll das?", fragte sie letztendlich.

„Ich will mit deiner Welt nichts zutun haben, gar nichts. Verschwinde und wage es dir ja nicht irgendetwas hier zu verzaubern", schrie die Ältere.

„Jetzt sage ich dir noch was" brüllte Lily zurück. „Ich kann einschätzen wie wichtig das ist und was in meiner Welt das Beste für euch ist. Du willst meine Hilfe nicht, denn ich gehöre nicht zu deiner Familie, aber ich gehöre zu Mom. Ich schütze sie und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst", damit disapparierte sie.

*~*~*

Wutentbrannt war Lily daraufhin im Haus ihrer Mutter appariert. Mrs Evans kam sofort zu ihr gelaufen um zu erfahren was geschehen war, denn ihre jüngere Tochter hatte einen zornigen Gesichtsausdruck wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Der Grund ihres Ärgers war schnell erzählt und Julie bedachte sie mit einem traurigen Blick über den Zwist ihrer Töchter.

„Aber Mom, verstehst du wie wichtig es ist, dass du fort gehst?", fragte Lily etwas verzweifelt.

„Ja, natürlich verstehe ich es, aber ist das wirklich nötig?"

„Ja Mom, es ist wirklich nötig. Ich möchte lieber, dass du sicher bist, als das ich mir später Vorwürfe mache!"

Mrs Evans sah sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um und seufzte. „Wie lange werde ich weg sein?"

„Ich hoffe nicht für lange, Mom. Ich kann dir keine Zeitspanne sagen."

„Und wo werde ich dann sein?"

„Am sichersten Ort und in der besten Gesellschaft die du dir vorstellen kannst", lächelte ihre Tochter und drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand. „Alles wird gut werden und Petunia wird auch sicher sein, das verspreche ich dir."

„Das weiß ich Lily, das weiß ich", seufze Julie erneut und sog weiter die Umgebung ihres vertrauten Wohnzimmers in sich auf, das sie für lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde.

*~*~*

Lily wischte sich eine weitere Träne aus den Augenwinkeln, als sie die Tür hinter sich zu sperrte und das Türschloss mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte. Es leuchtete auf und sie vernahm mehrere Geräusche, die sich wie zahlloses klicken von Riegeln anhörte. Es war zwar nicht nötig alles zu verriegeln, aber sicher war sicher, sagte sich Lily. Sie war vorsichtig gewesen, hatte mehrere Portschlüssel benutzt und nur der Angestellte des Portschlüsselbüros wusste ihre Reiseroute.

Lily dachte für einen Moment daran, wie sie ihre Mutter durch das Ministerium geführt hatte und Julie sich begeistert umgesehen hatte. Sie würde ihr eine Tour geben, wenn sie wieder zurück war. Ja, das würde sie tun.

Nur Augustus Rockwood würden sie aus dem Weg gehen, den fand Julie unsympathisch. Das hatte sie schon festgestellt, als sie ihm im Portschlüsselbüro begegnet waren.

_Mom ist gut bei Ellen aufgehoben_, sagte sich Lily erneut und lief in den Hinterhof des Hauses. Dort zog sie den Kugelschreiber heraus, den ihr der Angestellte des Portschlüsselbüros übergeben hatte. Kurze Zeit später gab es einen Ruck und dann war sie weg.

*~*~*

Sie war unbemerkt geblieben, soviel war ihr bewusst, sonst hätte sie sie angegriffen. Es war nicht leicht gewesen mit ihnen Schritt zu halten, doch sie hatte es vollbracht. Sie würde Lob ernten, erhoffte sie sich. Sie würde in seiner Gunst steigen, weil sie auch noch Ellen Baggins gefunden hatte. Sie würde es nicht verderben wie ER in Hogwarts.

Sie würde ihr Ziel erreichen. Nicht heute, aber vielleicht morgen. Und ganz sicher wenn der Mond ein zweites Mal erschienen war


	16. Der Beginn

Kapitel 16- Der Beginn

Mai/Juni 1979

Flammen schlugen meterhoch in den Himmel und stillten ihren Durst nach Zerstörung. Hell tanzten sie über den Baumwipfeln und ließen die Nacht zum Tag werden. Anwohner drängten sich in gebührendem Abstand und betrachteten das Inferno ungläubig. Das kleine Haus war so unscheinbar gewesen, niemand hatte ihm wirklich Beachtung geschenkt.

Der Dachstuhl brach mit lautem Getöse zusammen. Funken kletterten zischend empor und verschwanden lautlos im Nachthimmel. Ob sich noch Leute in dem Haus befanden? Niemand wusste es genau und so konnte der Morgen erst Gewissheit bringen.

Die Männer der Feuerwehr sahen machtlos zu, wie das Holz von der Hitze verschlungen wurde, Fensterscheiben barsten und die Statik des Gebäudes weiter nachgab. Sie konnten nichts mehr tun.

Gänzlich unbemerkt, weit hinter den neugierigen Bewohnern stand eine Frau im Schatten einer Buche. Ihr langes dunkles Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht fast vollständig, doch ihre Augen glänzten im Schein des Feuers, als würden sie alles in sich hineinsaugen um sich ewig an diesen Anblick zu erinnern und von ihm zu zehren. Es war vollbracht, die Jagd war zu Ende, hatte es sie doch fast einen Monat gekostet. Sie wusste er würde sie für ihre Zuverlässigkeit und Loyalität belohnen. Nur sie ganz allein. Ein flüchtiger genießerischer Blick schwebte über die Muggel als wären sie eine Delikatesse. Die Versuchung war groß, sehr groß. Aber sie musste widerstehen und riss sich von der betörenden Ansicht los. Eine neue Aufgabe würde sie erwarten, wenn sie zurückkam. Von weitaus größerer Wichtigkeit. Es würde der erste Schritt zum empor steigen des Dunklen Lords sein und wenn noch etwas Zeit übrig war, würde sie sich um die Prewett's kümmern, die Blutsverräter.

*~*~*

Die Fenster waren geöffnet und warme Luft zog durch das Wohnzimmer. Sonnenstrahlen schlichen über James nackte Füße und er wackelte genießerisch mit den Zehen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und besah sich das Bild eindringlich. Das war sie also. Die neue Muggelministerin. Margareth Thatcher. Seit Mai war sie im Amt, aber erst einen Monat später hatte sich der Tagesprophet hinreißen lassen ein Bild von ihr zu veröffentlichen. Auf der vorletzten Seite, ein Artikel von gerade einmal 5 Zeilen mit einem winzigen Bild. Einer Anzeige wäre diese Veröffentlichung näher gekommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Der Tagesprophet war einfach nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand. Doch seit wann war das so, überlegte James an sich zweifelnd. Schleichend hatte sich die Veränderung vollzogen, unheimlich. Gerüchte kursierten schon seit längerem, dass es einen geheimen Machtkampf in den Räumen des Tagespropheten gab. Der Einfluss des Ministeriums gegen den von Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Doch eines hatten die gegensätzlichen Parteien gemeinsam, zurück halten von Nachrichten.

James war klar, dass er nur halb soviel gewusst hätte, wenn er nicht bei der Abteilung Katastrophenbekämpfung arbeiten würde. Der durchschnittliche Zauberer ahnte nicht was in der Welt da draußen vor sich ging.

Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte Xenophilus Lovegood beim Tagespropheten gekündigt, weil er einen Artikel nicht veröffentlichen durfte. James hatte zu seinem Bedauern nicht in Erfahrung bringen können um was es genau ging. „Zu schade!" seufzte er und malte sich aus wie Lovegood mit wirrem Haar und mörderischem Blick aus den Büroräumen stürmte.

Auf einmal hörte er Flügelrauschen und eine Eule landete auf der Armlehne des Sessels, in dem er gerade lümmelte.

Dawn hatte eine Pergamentrolle am Bein das sie ihm entgegen hielt. Doch James ignorierte sie und vertiefte sich wieder in den Tagespropheten. Er wollte keine Post an einem Samstagnachmittag annehmen, er war einfach zu faul dazu. Plötzlich schlug Dawn mit den Flügeln und tänzelte über das Polster, kurz darauf klackerte ihr Schnabel.

„Aua! Warum hast du mich gebissen?", fragte er verwundert und suchte nach einem Taschentuch um frisches Blut von seinem Finger zu wischen. Wieder schlug Dawn mit den Flügeln. Es schien, als wollte sie den Brief schnellstmöglich loswerden

„Nur langsam, meine Braune", beruhigte er sie, weil der Vogel auch jetzt nicht still hielt und er die Schleife nicht lösen konnte.

„Willst du das Ding nun abliefern oder nicht?"

Selbst ein Eulenkeks brachte sie nicht zur Ruhe und so musste James einiges Können beweisen bis er das Pergament in den Händen hielt.

Er entrollte den Brief und blickte auf ein leeres Schriftstück.

„Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"

Nach einem Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab füllte sich das Pergament mit Buchstaben und James erkannte Lilys zarte Handschrift.

Hallo Ellen,

hi Mom!

So begannen die ersten Zeilen. James las weiter und erkannte den Brief, den Lily vor ein paar Tagen abgeschickt hatte. Dawn konnte ihn nicht zustellen! Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Doch er zweifelte gleichzeitig an seinen Gedanken. Das war unmöglich, sicherlich nur ein Missverständnis, schließlich war es ein weiter Weg und Dawn war nicht mehr die Jüngste und...

„Lily!", rief er die Treppe hinauf.

„Ja? Was gibt's?"

„Dawn hat deinen Brief nicht abgeliefert."

Schritte ertönten und Lilys Oberkörper beugte sich über die Brüstung.

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden", fragte sie und strich sich Haare aus dem Gesicht, die nach vorne gefallen waren.

„Dawn hat deinen Brief zurück gebracht, den du vor ein paar Tagen an Julie und Ellen geschickt hast."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", entgegnete er und hielt zum Beweis das Pergament hoch. Er blinzelte nur ein Mal und schon stand Lily neben ihm und entriss ihm den Brief.

„Das kann nicht sein..., starrte sie darauf. „Glaubst du...?", der letzte Teil des Satzes hing unausgesprochen im Raum.

„Nein", schüttelte James den Kopf. „Dawn ist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste...es ist schon ein ziemlich weiter Weg..."

„Wir müssen nachsehen, vielleicht sind sie verreist...," überlegte Lily weiter. Jeder Gedanke der ihr in den Sinn kam, warum Dawn mit dem Brief zurückgekehrt war schien einleuchtender und weniger beängstigend als der Nächste.

Die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums war wie ausgestorben und ihre Schritte hallten in einem schnellen Rhythmus von den Wänden. Natürlich waren Auroren im Ministerium, doch die hatten wichtigeres zutun als auf den Gängen zu lungern und zu warten, das Besuch vorbei kam. James konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand im Portschlüsselbüro befand und noch dazu jemand der ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Doch sie hatten Glück, Mr Lawrence hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich zu gezogen als Lily und James eintrafen.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig! Ich brauch einen direkten Portschlüssel nach Tenafly!", flehte Lily fast, als sich der Angestellte des Portschlüsselbüros gesetzlich begründet dazu weigerte, ihr einen Transport zu organisieren.

„Ist es eine Frage des Goldes?", erkundigte James sich plötzlich, als frage er nach dem Wetter von morgen.

Lawrence sah ihm emotionslos aus stahlgrauen Augen entgegen, drehte aber den Schlüssel zurück und öffnete kommentarlos das Büro.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Angestellte wieder kam und ihnen einen Trinkhalm entgegen streckte.

„Wie immer passend", konnte sich James nicht verkneifen und ließ einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus seiner Hand auf den Tisch gleiten.

Mr Lawrence sprach noch immer kein Wort, sondern sah nur zu wie der Trinkhalm aufglühte und die Potters verschwanden. Erst dann schlich seine dürre Hand über die polierte Arbeitsfläche des Schreibtisches und ergriff das Gold, welches augenblicklich in den Tiefen seines Umhanges verschwand.

Mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit, die die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel bei Lily hinterließ, landeten sie und James hinter dem Flachbau eines Rathauses. Mit einem kurzen Blick nahm Lily die Umgebung in sich auf.

„Wir müssen die Hauptstraße entlang, den Hügel hinauf gehen", deutete sie nach Osten und setzte sich in Bewegung.

James war vorher noch nie hier gewesen und so folgte er ihr eilig. Die Sonne war erst seit ein paar Stunden am Himmel, doch sie stach erbarmungslos auf beide herab und quälte zusätzlich mit Hitze das schon angespannte Gemüt.

Je näher sie der Kuppe des Hügels kamen, desto schneller wurden Lilys Schritte, bis sie außer Atem an der Kreuzung ankam und auf das Haus blickte, welches dort nicht mehr stand. Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten apparierte sie auf die andere Straßenseite. Sie stand fassungslos vor den Grundrissen eines ehemaligen Hauses. Ein gelbes Absperrband war großzügig darum gezogen und markierte gleichzeitig die Grundstücksgrenze.

Das Stechen in ihren Hüften ebnete ab und wurde von einem Schmerz ersetzt der ihren ganzen Körper durchflutete. Er war heiß und brannte durch ihre Venen zum Herzen hin. Sie hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können, ihre Beine zitterten und sie japste vergeblich nach Luft. Es brannte in ihren Augen und sie spürte die Tränen aufsteigen.

„Atme Lily!", sagte eine Stimme und sie wurde vom Boden hoch gezogen. Wann war sie zusammen gesunken? „Lily schau mich an!", verlangte die Stimme wieder. „Schau mich an!"

Ihr Kopf wurde mit sanfter Kraft nach oben gezwungen und ihr verschwommener Blick war auf James gerichtet. „Atme ein, Lily! Atme ein!"

Sie konnte nicht, alles hatte sich zusammen geschnürt. Sie glaubte in dem Moment den Schmerz der ganzen Welt in sich zu tragen.

„EVANS!", schrie er sie plötzlich an und Lily schnappte nach Luft.

„So ist es richtig" wies James sie an. „Ein und wieder ausatmen", und er streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken, während er die Augen schloss und um Beherrschung rang.

Das Haus...nur die Grundmauern standen noch, jeglicher Schutt war bereits geräumt und Spuren von menschlichem Leben beseitigt worden. Alles sah unschuldig aus, als hätte nicht das stattgefunden, was Lily und James erahnten.

„Ist noch nicht lange her", ertönte eine quäksige Stimme hinter ihnen und James wand den Kopf um.

Eine ältere Frau stand vor ihnen in einem schockenden rosa Trainingsanzug mit passendem Lippenstift und Gehstock.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte er etwas ungeschickt und verdeckte Lily so gut es ging vor ihren gierigen Augen.

„Na der Brand", zeigte sie auf die Ruinen.

„Oh, ja..."

„Mitten in der Nacht" erzählte die Alte ungefragt weiter. „Bamm, ein lauter Knall und es stand lichterloh in Flammen. Wusste gar nicht, dass da jemand gewohnt hat", gestikulierte sie wieder mit ihrem Gehstock.

Lily schluchzte auf.

„Geht's ihr nicht gut?", wollte der rosa Trainingsanzug wissen und versuchte an James vorbei zu schauen um einen guten Blick auf die junge Frau zu haben, die weinend an ihm lehnte.

_Offensichtlich nicht_, dachte er. _Warum würde wohl sonst jemand weinen_.

Er blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig, richtete jedoch eine Frage an sie.

„Was meinten Sie, Sie wussten nicht, dass da jemand gewohnt hat?

„Mir ist das Haus irgendwie nie so richtig aufgefallen", sinnierte sie. „Hab auch nie gesehen das Leute dort aus- und eingegangen sind. Aber am nächsten Morgen haben sie sie gefunden." und sie bekreuzigte sich.

„Wo wurden sie hin gebracht?" rutschte es James heraus.

Die Alte blickte ihn misstrauisch an. „Wer sind Sie noch mal?"

„Nicht so wichtig", wiegelte James sie ab und ein kurzer Lichtblitz zuckte auf.

„Lass uns gehen", bat er Lily sanft und schob sie neben sich her.

Er führte sie zu einer nahe gelegenen Baumgruppe wo sie sich verstecken konnten, aber von wo sie einen freien Blick auf die Überreste des Hauses hatten und auf die alte Frau, in die wieder Leben kam. Sie blickte sich suchend um und rieb sich kopfschüttelnd die Stirn. Dann bückte sie sich nach ihrem Gehstock, der aus ihrer Hand gefallen war und wackelte in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen war.

„Sie ist weg", sagte James leise und richtete seinen Blick zurück auf Lily. Sie stand an einen Baumstamm gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Keine Träne rann mehr über ihre Wangen, aber ihr ganzer Körper bebte unkontrolliert als eine neue Welle des Schmerzes über sie rollte.

James stand mit hängenden Schultern vor ihr, er wusste nicht was er hätte sagen können. Er wusste nicht was er hätte tun können, nur damit sie sich besser fühlte. Seine Hände hingen kraftlos herab, obgleich er sie benutzen wollte um über ihr Haar zu streicheln und ihr zu zeigen dass er da war. Sie wollten seinem Willen nicht gehorchen.

Zorn stieg in ihm auf, als ihm sein Körper diese Schwäche vorgaukelte. Diese Art von Wut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt und seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten, so dass die Haut über die Knochen spannte und weiß erschien. Mit ein paar Schritten stand er vor Lily und zog sie an sich. Er hielt sie fest und streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Ich kann es nicht tun", schluchzte Lily plötzlich auf und hob den Kopf von seiner Brust. Ihre Wangen waren rot gefleckt, ihre Augen leicht geschwollen und ihr Gesicht war eine Grimasse aus Angst und Schmerz.

James sah sie alarmiert an. „Was kannst du nicht tun?" Er wusste nicht wovon sie sprach und wieder kroch das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit an ihm hinauf, was er so hasste.

„Petunia", wisperte sie, als wäre es eine verbotene Parole und Schock schwebte über sein Gesicht. „Zeus."

Er mochte nicht daran denken was passieren würde wenn Petunia davon erfuhr, wenn Zeus davon hörte. Wenn sie es überhaupt erfuhren, klang eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf die er sofort ignorierte. Das kam nicht in Frage. Niemals, das würde Lily nicht tun und er würde es nicht akzeptieren, wenn sie den Gedanken in Betracht zog ihrer Schwester und Ellens Freund alles zu verheimlichen. Konnte man den Tod einer Mutter gegenüber ihren Kindern überhaupt verheimlichen? Konnte man verschleiern, dass ein geliebter Mensch wie es Ellen war, nicht mehr _war_? Wohl nicht, dachte James und er war sich sicher, dass Petunia und Zeus mit beiden in Kontakt waren.

„Du musst!" Antwortete er mit fester Stimme, die für ihn selbst harsch erklang. Lily blickte wieder zu ihm auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Emotionen die sich gerade in ihrem Gesicht spiegelten raubten James fast den Atem.

„James." Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass man seinen Namen mit solcher Verzweiflung, Angst, Schmerz und Trauer aussprechen konnte.

„Du musst", sagte er erneut und zu seiner Erleichterung war seine Stimme sanft. „Und du bist nicht allein. Vergiss das nicht", James drückte wie zum Beweis ihre Hand.

Wieder schloss sie die Augen. „Ich will nicht, dass du mit dabei bist."

„Was?!", schrie er fast und hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg um sie richtig ansehen zu können.

„Ich will nicht, dass du das mit ansiehst. Ich will nicht, dass du hörst was sie sagen", entgegnete Lily und senkte ihren Blick.

„Ich..."

„Nein James.", jetzt klang ihre Stimme hart und unnachgiebig.

„Aber..."

„James...", sagte sie erneut, doch diesmal empfand er seinen Namen wie eine Bitte die er nicht abschlagen konnte und nickte resignierend.

Lily kramte in ihrem Umhang und zog den Trinkhalm hervor mit dem sie hierher gekommen waren. Er war verknickt aber das würde seine Fähigkeiten nicht beeinflussen und so streckte James die Hand danach aus und zählte abwärts. Er sah noch einmal in die Richtung des nicht mehr existierenden Hauses und dann waren auch sie verschwunden.

Alles schwamm vor ihren Augen, als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte und die bekannte Übelkeit sie ergriff. Eine Hand bewahrte sie davor zu straucheln und half ihr sich aufzurichten.

„Bist du dir sicher Lily, dass...", begann James erneut, doch als sie ihn an sah verstummte er augenblicklich und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Sie machte den Ansatz einer Drehung und dann war sie mit einen plopp verschwunden. Er blickte auf den polierten Marmorboden des Ministeriums und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er musste mit seinen Eltern reden und so machte auch er den Ansatz einer Drehung und disapparierte ebenfalls.

Lily öffnete die Augen und sah die Straße hinunter. Ein Haus reihte sich an das andere, ein Vorgarten verschmolz mit dem nächsten und mindestens ein Auto parkte in jeder Einfahrt. Privet Drive. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Zögerlich machte sie die ersten Schritte, als sei sie schon lange Zeit nicht mehr gelaufen und doch stand sie, für ihren Geschmack, viel zu schnell vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 4. Langsam hob sie ihren Zeigefinger und deutete auf die Klingel, wieder zögerte sie. Ich kann das nicht, dachte sie verzweifelt und drehte sich um zu gehen.

Du musst es ihr sagen, erklang eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sich sehr nach James anhörte.

Lily wand sich wieder zur Tür, eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Ich muss es tun, sagte sie sich und wischte den Tropfen von ihrer Haut. Sie klingelte. Es dauerte nicht lange und die pummelige Gestalt von Vernon Dursley erschien im Eingang. Er musterte sie einen Moment, als müsste er überlegen wen er vor sich hatte. Lily mochte nicht an das erste Zusammentreffen denken und überspielte die angespannte Szene mit einem kläglichen Lächeln.

„Ist Petunia da? Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr sprechen", zwang sie sich endlich zusagen und spähte in den Flur hinter ihm.

Noch immer schaute Dursley sie an, doch nun wechselte sein Gesicht die Farbe von einem leichten rosa zu einem kräftigen Rot.

„Du bist hier nicht erwünscht", bellte er plötzlich und Lily schrak zusammen.

„Ich muss dringend mit Petunia reden", versuchte sie es erneut, doch die Tür wurde vor ihrer Nase zugeschlagen.

Lily sah sich um ob jemand in der Nähe war, doch kein Nachbar war zusehen und so tat sie, was sie eigentlich vermeiden wollte, sie apparierte ins Wohnzimmer der Dursleys und wurde mit einem ängstlichen Schrei begrüßt.

Petunia stand nur ein paar Meter neben ihr und klammerte sich an das Putztuch, mit dem sie eben noch eine Vitrine abgestaubt hatte. Vernon kam eilig ins Wohnzimmer gepoltert. „Tunia was hast du?", fragte er besorgt und eilte zu ihr. Erst dann erkannte er, das Lily neben dem Fernseher stand und die Gold- und Cremefarbene Samttapete betrachtete.

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?", schnauzte er. „Hab ich nicht eben gesagt, dass du hier nicht willkommen bist?!"

Lily ignorierte ihn. „Petunia, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen", richtete sie das Wort an ihre Schwester. Angst stieg in Lily auf und wieder musste sie mit den Tränen kämpfen. „Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Petunia studierte für einige Sekunde ihr Gesicht, als versuche sie es zu lesen wie ein Buch. Plötzlich löste sie sich von Vernon und schritt langsam zum Sofa, wo sie sich ebenso bedächtig nieder ließ. Ihr Gesicht war nun Aschfahl, ihre Lippen nur noch dünne Striche und ihre Hände waren fest ineinander verschlungen.

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangte Vernon, doch keine der beiden antwortete ihm. Er sah nur wie den ungleichen Schwestern Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Lily hatte den Impuls auf Petty zuzugehen und sie in den Arm zunehmen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", schluchzte Petunia und suchte nach einem Taschentuch.

„Seit ein paar Stunden", wisperte Lily.

Ihre Schwester schaute auf und ihr Blick bohrte sich in den der Jüngeren. „Und da kommst du erst jetzt!" Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Anschuldigung.

„Ich konnte... nicht eher, ich bin sofort zu dir gekommen", antwortete Lily stockend. „Wir ... mussten ...nachsehen...wir mussten..."

„Du hast sie gesehen?", wollte die ältere jetzt wissen.

„Nein..."

„Woher willst du dann wissen das Mom...", sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

„Ich weiß es einfach", flüsterte Lily und eine Stille entstand die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Plötzlich erhob sich Petunia und ihr Gesicht sprühte vor Zorn. „DAS IST ALLEIN DEINE SCHULD. DU HAST SIE UMGEBRACHT!", schrie sie, wie Lily es noch nie gehört hatte.

Perplex blickte sie, sie an. Hatte sie gerade richtig verstanden?

„Petty, das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Du hast sie so gut wie umgebracht. Du wolltest das Mom sich versteckt, du wolltest das Vernon und ich...", sie stockte und Lily malte sich den Rest des Satzes aus, der nun ungesprochen in der Luft hing.

„Denke diesen Satz nicht einmal zu Ende", warnte sie.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Die Trauer, die die Schwestern eben noch verband war verschwunden und Wut entzweite sie.

„Weil es lächerlich ist", entgegnete Lily und in ihrer Stimme lag Verachtung.

„Bei deines Gleichen weiß man nie", beschuldigte Petunia sie weiter. „Ihr hasst uns."

Der Jüngeren fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. Deutete ihre Schwester wirklich gerade das an, was sie vermutete.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich diese Leute nicht unterstütze", knurrte Lily und trat ein Stück auf sie zu.

„Komm ihr nicht zunahe!", meldete sich Vernon nun zu Wort, der als stiller Zuschauer der Szene beigewohnt hatte.

„Lass das Vernon" sagte seine Frau ruhig und sah ihrer Schwester tief in die grünen Augen. „Geh...und komm nie wieder."

Lily wollte etwas sagen, wollte um die Familie kämpfen die ihr noch geblieben war, doch plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Petunia schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Damals auf dem Spielplatz hatte es angefangen und vollkommen entglitten war ihr ihre Schwester, als der Brief gekommen war, wie es Severus vorher gesagt hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne eine weitere Geste verschwand Lily aus dem Haus und aus dem Leben von Petunia Dursley. So glaubten es die Schwestern, die nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können.

*~*~*

James öffnete hastig die Tür zum Haus seiner Eltern. Die Ruhe, die er eben noch für Lily ausgestrahlt hatte war sofort verwunden, als sie disapparierte.

„Mom!", rief er in der Eingangshalle. „Dad! Wo seid ihr?"

„James?", tönte es aus den hinteren Räumen des Flures.

„Ja! Habt ihr etwa noch einen Sohn?", fragte er irritiert, da Verwunderung in den Stimmen seiner Eltern lag.

Ophelia kam lächelnd aus der Küche. „Hallo mein Liebling.", sie schloss ihn in die Arme, was James mehr als bereitwillig über sich ergehen ließ und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie, da ihr Sohn sie nicht los ließ und sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhte.

„Julie und Ellen. Das Haus steht nicht mehr."

Er spürte wie sich der Körper seiner Mutter versteifte. „Beim Merlin, wo ist Lily?"

„Bei ihrer Schwester. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich mit komme."

„Und wie geht es ihr?", fragte Ophelia dennoch, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte.

James erwiderte nichts, stattdessen fragte er nach Thaddäus.

„Er ist oben im Arbeitszimmer. Aber Arthur ist bei ihm."

„Arthur Weasley?"

„Natürlich Arthur."

„Umso besser", entgegnete James und erklomm die Stufen, Ophelia ihm auf den Fersen.

Als er das Zimmer betrat sahen Thaddäus und Arthur auf und das Lächeln seines Vaters floss von seinem Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?!", fragte er alarmiert und machte den Eindruck das er jeden Moment aus dem Raum rennen würde um zum Ort des Geschehens zu kommen.

„Das Haus von Ellen und Julie ist zerstört", berichtete seine Frau. „Sie wurden getötet."

James zuckte zusammen. Seine Mutter hatte den Mut gehabt das unausweichliche laut auszusprechen und ihm wurde bewusst, das alles real war was er heute erlebt hatte.

Sein Vater schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Ich glaube das Ministerium wird von Voldemorts Spionen infiltriert", sagte James ruhig und beachtete nicht, das Arthur schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog als er Voldemorts Namen genannt hatte.

„Wir vermuten das schon länger", atmete Thaddäus tief ein und setzte sich in einen der großen Sessel. „Es gibt Anhaltspunkte, aber keine Beweise. Sie sind noch vorsichtig."

„Aber ich glaube ich kenne einen von ihnen", brauste James auf. „Lawrence, aus dem Portschlüsselbüro. Er war der einzige, der Lily die Portschlüssel gegeben hat. Er wusste jeden Ort, in dem Lily halt gemacht hat. Selbst mir hat Lily nicht verraten wo Julie und Ellen waren! Sie hat es niemandem gesagt! Nur Lawrence hatte Anhaltspunkte! Außerdem ist er korrupt!"

„Das deckt sich mit Fabian und Gideons Vermutungen.", sprach Arthur plötzlich.

„Der alte Lawrence?", fragte Ophelia ungläubig und James nickte. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab ihn heute selber bestochen", sagte er kleinlaut. „Aber nur um den Portschlüssel zu bekommen! Sonst wüssten wir es wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht."

„Dann können wir vorerst nichts tun", schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. „Gideon und Fabian müssen einfach weiter nach Anhaltspunkten suchen."

„Was meint ihr? Spionieren, oder..?" James blickte verwirrt zwischen seinen Eltern und Arthur Weasley. Alle drei sahen sich wissend an und es trieb James fast in den Wahnsinn, nicht zu wissen was seine Eltern wussten.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte er erneut.

„Molly's Brüder holen Erkundigungen ein", antwortete Arthur leise. „Es ist so einiges passiert in letzter Zeit. Einige sind spurlos verschwunden, andere geflohen, andere tot. Die Bedrohung wächst. Nicht jeder Zauberer vertraut einem Auror etwas an. Und wie du schon sagtest sind Spione im Ministerium."

„Ihr handelt auf eigene Faust?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll, James", erwiderte Thaddäus. „Es ist ein Versuch, eine Idee."

„Wessen Idee? Ich will auch bei der Idee mit machen. Ich will auch etwas tun!", sprudelte es aus ihm hinaus.

„Das wirst du nicht, Jamie", sagte Ophelia bestimmend. Ihr Sohn wollte etwas entgegnen. Schließlich war er volljährig! Er war aus der Schule! Er war bei der Katastropheneingreiftruppe. Verdammt noch mal, er war verheiratet und lebte mit seiner Frau alleine! Mit Lily...

„Aber von wem kommt das alles?", wollte er erneut wissen.

„Dumbledore war vor ein paar Wochen bei mir", sagte Thaddäus. „Wir sind der Meinung, dass gehandelt werden muss. Und es wird immer offensichtlicher, nachdem was du uns jetzt gesagt hast. Bald werden auch Außenstehende zu dem Schluss kommen und dem Ministerium kein Vertrauen mehr entgegen bringen. Das würde alles noch viel schwerer machen."

„Ihr wollt eine Vereinigung gründen. Ihr wollt das Ministerium hintergehen", stellte James geschockt fest.

Mr Potter rieb sich wieder die Stirn. „Verstehe das nicht falsch James. Ich bin für das Ministerium, aber nicht wenn es unterwandert wird und Dinge in meinem Namen geschehen für die ich nicht stehe. Da ist noch mehr!", sagte sein Vater eindringlich. „Weit unter der Oberfläche. Wir müssen herausfinden was es ist und das geht nicht im Namen des Ministeriums. Nicht offiziell. Verstehst du?"

Die Informationen drangen langsam in James ein und er nickte.

Die Zeit würde nur zeigen ob sich Dumbledores Idee als gut erweißen würde. Vorerst lag alles in Fabian und Gideons Hand.


	17. Der Rabe von Hogwarts

Kapitel 17 – Der Rabe von Hogwarts

August 1979

Unbehagen schwebte über Sirius, als er den mit Bildern behangenen Flur entlang ging und durch die einzige Tür schlüpfte, unter der ein schwacher Lichtschein hervor drang. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, einmal im Haus des Zaubererministers zu sein, egal aus welchem Anlass. Doch als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und den Raum besah verwandelte sich sein Unbehagen in Übelkeit. Schränke waren durchwühlt, Bilder von den Wänden gerissen und Möbel umgeworfen. Ein See aus Blut trocknete in der Mitte des verwüsteten Zimmers und ein Geruch nach Metal lag in der Luft.

Sein Blick huschte über die Szenerie und fast verborgen hinter dem schweren Schreibtisch aus Eiche erblickte er eine graue Hand. Er trat näher und betrachtete flüchtig das fahle Gesicht mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen. Obwohl er nur kurz das stahlgrau gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich, als hätte er die letzten Sekunden dieses Mannes soeben miterlebt.

Southland war tot und die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer stand erneut am Abgrund!

Benjy Fenwick schlich mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Raum umher als erwarte er, dass jeden Moment ein Todesser durchs Fenster sprang und sie angriff. Doch nichts geschah als er seinen Zauberstab schwang und sich ihre Schatten an den Wänden aufbäumten.

„Ich will gar nicht an die Schlagzeilen denken", sagte Fenwick schließlich und Sirius nickte. Er konnte sich die Titelseite des Tagespropheten schon vorstellen.

_Zaubereiminister tot! Auroren versagt!_

Plötzlich polterten Schritte den Flur entlang und die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Mit einem Mal standen ihnen fünf Männer mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber.

„Gebt euch zu erkennen!", verlangte der Vorderste.

„Ich bin Benjy Fenwick, Leiter der Abteilung Intelligenz und Abwehr und in Hogwarts hast du mir mal Steak und Nierenpastete ins Gesicht geworfen, Thaddäus!"

Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf Sirius.

„Ich bin Sirius Black, Mitarbeiter der _Abteilung_, Freund von James Potter und habe von dir Thaddäus ein Motorrad zum Geburtstag bekommen das mehr kann als nur fahren."

„Ich musste fragen", sagte dieser und die anderen ließen erleichtert ihre Zauberstäbe sinken.

„Wir sind so schnell gekommen wie wir konnten. Es hieß der Minister sei nicht im Land!" sagte Thaddäus und besah sich das verwüstete Zimmer. „Hattet ihr einen Tipp? Wie konnte das nur passieren?!", seine Stimme war kurz davor sich zu überschlagen.

„Wir haben Eckholme gefunden." antwortete Fenwick. „Tot, er war sein Geheimniswahrer."

Mr. Potter fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Er musste Crouch verständigen und nach Southlands Frau und Sohn suchen.

Erst Stunden später konnte Sirius dem Grauen des Hauses entfliehen. Gemeinsam hatten sie das Haus durchsucht und den kleinen Jungen gefunden, der neben seiner Mutter lag. Er sah die leblosen Gesichter der Familie immer wieder vor sich, wenn er die Augen schloss.

Eine Gänsehaut überlief ihn, die nichts mit dem lauen Nachtwind zutun hatte, der über ihn hinweg wehte. Sein Blick richtete sich vorwurfsvoll gen Himmel. Warum, fragte er sich als er die einsamen Straßen entlang ging, die ihn nach Hause führen sollten. Er musste den Kopf frei bekommen, um seines und Alex' Willen.

Die nächsten Tage würden viel von ihm abverlangen und so bemerkte er _ihn_ nicht. Mit keinem Schritt spürte er, dass ihm jemand folgte und so lief er unbekümmert weiter durch Muggel London.

Die Anspannung fiel teilweise von ihm ab als er die Stufen nach oben hastete, die Tür aufschloss und aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte. Musik erklang aus dem Wohnzimmer und er folgte dieser Melodie bis er neben Alex kniete und einen Kuss auf ihrem Haar platzierte, dann auf ihre Stirn, Nase und schließlich ihren Mund.

„Du kommst spät", sagte sie und betrachtete sein sorgenvolles Gesicht. „Was hast du?"

„Nicht jetzt", wies er behutsam ihre Frage ab und setzte sich neben sie. Sanft streichelte Sirius über ihren gewölbten Bauch. „Später. Wie geht es euch?", fragte er stattdessen um ein Lächeln bemüht.

„Uns geht es sehr gut", antwortete Alex und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen braucht."

„Gut...", atmete Sirius erleichtert aus und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er zwang die schrecklichen Bilder aus seinem Kopf und das Gefühl von Unverwundbarkeit überkam ihn, jetzt wo er bei Alex war.

Die Dunkelheit erlaubte es ihm unentdeckt zu bleiben und er betrachtete die Szene im Wohnzimmer. Sein Zeitpunkt der Rache war gekommen. Es gab keinen Dumbledore, der schützend die Hand über ihn hielt. Jetzt war er auf sich alleine gestellt und niemand war da um zu helfen.

Alex lehnte sich an ihn, während er weiter über ihren Bauch strich. „Der Minister ist tot", sagte er und spürte wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten.

„Oh...", flüsterte sie und blickte ihn an. Sirius öffnete die Augen und schaute zurück. Er sah Angst in den hellblauen Pupillen kreisen, gefolgt von Schmerz und Terror.

„Vol...er wird es nicht wagen das Ministerium zu übernehmen", beruhigte er sie. „Er hat zu wenig Gefolgsleute dort...und da ist immer noch Dumbledore! Er würde es nicht wagen."

„Es ist nur...", begann Alex doch der Rest ihres Satzes ging im klirren der Scheibe unter die durch einen Fluch zu Bruch ging. Sirius riss sie mit sich zu Boden als der Lichtblitz auf sie zukam und zückte gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab.

Wieder zuckte etwas über ihn hinweg und es roch nach angesengtem Haar. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Alex die okay zu sein schien, richtete er sich auf und sah die Gestallt vor dem Fenster.

Wortlos schoss ein erneuter Fluch auf ihn zu, doch er blockte ihn lässig. Die Figur war plötzlich verschwunden und er sah sich suchend um. Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern und er fühlte sein Herz kräftig gegen seine Rippen pochen. Dann hörte er ein _plop _hinter sich und fuhr herum. Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Er sah wie Alex sich aufrappelte und aus dem Wohnzimmer rannte, doch gerade als sie die Schwelle zum Flur überquert hatte traf sie ein Fluch in den Rücken. Sie schrie auf und stürzte zu Boden, wo sie reglos liegen blieb.

Jedes Gefühl wich aus seinem Körper und seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er konnte sie nicht verloren haben, nicht jetzt! Und Wut stieg in ihm empor auf alles, was schwarze Magie und vor allem Voldemort angerichtet hatten. In diesem Augenblick kamen ihm Worte über die Lippen, die er nie geglaubt hatte einmal aussprechen zu können. Der grüne Lichtblitz schoss auf die Gestallt zu und traf sie ins Gesicht. Die Kapuze rutschte nach hinten und die Maske verschwand.

Sirius blickte in ein Gesicht, dass er Jahre lang tag ein tag aus gesehen hatte. Es lag jemand vor ihm auf dem Boden den er schon immer in Verdacht hatte ein Todesser zu sein und doch schien es ihm unglaublich.

Der Augenblick verging und er rannte zu Alex. Vorsichtig rollte er sie auf den Rücken.

„Alex...Alex!", sie reagierte nicht. Mit zitternder Hand versuchte er ihren Puls zu fühlen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sirius spürte nur seinen eigenen, der verzweifelt für zwei Leben schlug. Er musste Hilfe holen! Sirius kramte in seinem Umhang und holte den Spiegel hervor.

„JAMES!", schrie er. „JAMES!", er musste ihn einfach hören.

Ein Gesicht erschien, jedoch blickten ihm grüne Augen entgegen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie alarmiert. „Was ist?"

„Wo ist James? Er muss sofort kommen! Thaddäus, wir brauchen Thaddäus!", rief Sirius hektisch. „Es ist...es ist Alex! Sie braucht Hilfe.....Sie... Randall...Todesser...!", stammelte er weiter und sein Gesicht schien vor Verzweiflung zu schreien.

„Thaddäus...", setzte Lily an „Wir sind gleich da!" und ihr Gesicht verschwand. Sirius sah nur noch seine Reflektion im Spiegel und erschrak bei seinem Anblick. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen einmal solche Furcht in seinen eigenen Augen zu erblicken.

Es waren wohl nur ein paar Minuten, doch für Sirius fühlten sie sich wie Stunden an, bis seine Hilfe eintraf. Der Körper von Randall lag für ihn vergessen im Wohnzimmer, es zählte nur eines, dass es Alex gut ging.

„Sirius...", sagte Lily sanft und kniete neben ihm. „Sie muss ins Mungos...ich bringe sie hin... lass ihre Hand gehen...", und mit sanfter Kraft löste sie seine Finger aus denen von Alex. James legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte leicht. „Sie wird wieder... Alex ist zäh", sagte er.

Beide sahen zu, wie Lily Alex in die Arme schloss und mit einem plop verschwand. Hinter ihnen ertönten Schritte und sahen wie Thaddäus um Randall herum schlich. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und zog seine Bahnen. „Es ist unglaublich...", stöhnte er letztendlich. „Das erklärt so einiges... ein Todesser... in Hogwarts... Jahr um Jahr..."

James und Sirius traten zu ihm herüber und in letzterem stieg unsägliche Wut auf. Abgrundtiefer Hass erfüllte ihn, aber auch Furcht. Er hatte Alex in Gefahr gebracht.

„Das muss unter uns bleiben", ächzte Mr. Potter und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Keiner darf davon erfahren. Ich sorge dafür, dass ihn niemand vermisst."

„Aber jemand wird wissen, dass er hier war", entgegnete sein Sohn. „_Die _werden ihn vermissen. Ganz Hogwarts wird sich wundern wo einer ihrer Professoren abgeblieben ist."

„Niemand außer uns weiß, dass er ein Todesser war und so soll es auch bleiben", zischte Thaddäus.

„Dad..." sagte James bestürzt. „Das kannst du nicht!"

„Doch Junge, es muss sein. Alles muss weiter laufen wie bisher. Es ist wichtig, dass es den Anschein hat. Der Minister ist tot, wenn auch noch raus kommt, dass ein Todesser in Hogwarts war...nein...geht ins St. Mungos! Ich werde Dumbledore von allem unterrichten." Und weg war er, mit samt dem nun vermummten Körper.

Kurz darauf liefen sie die ruhigen Korridore entlang und ihre Schritte hallten unheimlich von den Wänden. Die Geschäftigkeit am Tage war einer unheimlichen Stille gewichen, die den jungen Männern den Rücken hinauf kroch. Vor der Anzeigetafel blieben sie stehen.

„Flüche... Flüche...", flüsterte Sirius. „Ah, dritter Stock!", und er rannte davon. James hatte Mühe Schritt mit ihm zu halten und kam erst zum stehen, als sie Lily auf einer Bank sitzen sahen.

„Was sagen sie?", stürmte Sirius auf sie ein. „Geht es ihr gut?"

Lily deutete nur auf eine Tür hinter sich und schon war er verschwunden. James setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Was für ein Fluch Randall auch immer verwendet hat... Alex lebt... aber ...", eine Träne ran ihre Wange hinunter und sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

Sirius hastete in den Raum und erblickte Alex bleich in einem Bett liegen. Für einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem, doch er überkam den Augenblick und zog einen Stuhl leise zu ihr. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand, sie war warm... wie immer und er atmete etwas erleichtert auf. Sie lebte... doch etwas fehlte. Behutsam streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie auf ihren Bauch...noch hatte es ihm niemand gesagt, doch es beschlich ihn eine unangenehme Wahrheit.

Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich und Fortunata und Scott Shea betraten das Zimmer. Ihre Mutter eilte zu ihm und drückte ihn kurz an sich, dann wand sie sich ihrer Tochter zu. Scott blickte ihn mit einem quälenden Ausdruck an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Thaddäus hat uns informiert. Danke, dass du sie gerettet hast."

Sirius fehlten die Worte und sah nur zu, wie Alex' Vater an ihrer Seite platz nahm. Er fühlte sich plötzlich als sollte er die Sheas nicht stören und verließ den Raum. Draußen nahm er auf der Bank platz und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Hände. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und James konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn jemals so gesehen zu haben.

„Wie...", setzte Lily an, doch Sirius unterbrach sie.

Er hob sein Gesicht und er hatte einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Trauer und Hass in sich barg das es jeden verstummen ließ.

„Er hat mich um meine Frau und MEIN KIND GEBRACHT!", schrie er und sprang auf. „ER hat einen Teil meiner Familie zerstört!"

„Sie ist nicht Tod!", sagte Lily.

„Aber sie wird es sein, wenn wir weiter zusammen bleiben", erwiderte er leise und ging mit hängenden Schultern, auf denen eine schwere Entscheidung lastete, davon.


	18. Der Orden

Kapitel 18 – Der Orden

September/Oktober

Graue Wolken zogen über den Himmel und kündigten einen Schauer an. Sein Blick war starr auf das reparierte Fenster gerichtet als die ersten Tropfen gegen die Scheibe prasselten. Das Wetter glich seiner Stimmung, kalt, nass, unwirklich. Erneut stieg die Leere in ihm auf, die ihn die letzten Wochen heimsuchte und nie ruhig schlafen lies. Die Wohnung wirkte leer, seit sie ihre Sachen geholt hatte, obwohl es nur ein paar Dinge waren. Die Pflanzen standen halb verdörrt an ihren Plätzen oder faulten vor sich hin, weil er es mit dem Wasser, im Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens zu gut gemeint hatte.

Sirius wand sich vom Fenster ab als sich die Tropfen auf dem Glas mehrten und hinab glitten. Sie erinnerten ihn an Tränen... an Alex' Tränen, als er mit ihr sprach und ihr erklärte was nötig war um sie zu schützen. Sie schien gefasst, obwohl sie ihre Trauer um das Kind und ihn nicht verbarg.

Sein Blick traf auf den Tagespropheten der verstreut über dem Couchtisch lag.

_**Neue Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold**_

Lautete eine Schlagzeile, doch die zweite große Story handelte von einem neuen Erlass

_Auroren mit neuen Befugnissen ausgestattet_

_Im Rahmen der jüngsten Ereignisse traf sich die Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold mit den Leitern der Aurorenabteilung sowie der Katastrophenbekämpfung. Aus diesem Treffen ging ein neuer Beschluss hervor, Auroren und KET Mitarbeiter mit neuen Befugnissen auszustatten. War es bisher nicht erlaubt, so können nun im Kampf gegen Schwarze Magier, auch bekannt als Todesser, die UNVERZEILICHEN FLÜCHE eingesetzt werden, ohne das bisherige Strafen angewandt werden, die...._

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen als er die Zeitung zusammensuchte und in den Mülleimer warf. Als er aus der Küche kam saßen zwei Eulen draußen im Regen und pickten vehement gegen die Scheibe.

Er ließ sie sofort ein und befreite sie von ihrer Post. Neugierig betrachtete er die Umschläge. Auf einem prangte das Siegel der Potters, der zweite Brief jedoch war nur mit einem Klecks Wachs verschlossen. Es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt wer ihn geschrieben hatte.

Sirius befand, dass es keine guten Nachrichten sein konnte und öffnete diesen zuerst.

_Dein Vater Orion Black ist heute Nacht gestorben._

Er blinzelte überrascht. Was stand da? Er las die Zeile noch einmal und setzte sich. Sein Vater, den er schon über zwei Jahr nicht gesehen hatte war tot. Konnte es wahr sein?

Es schwappte keine Welle der Trauer über ihn, sein Herz schlug in seinem normalen Rhythmus und seine Hände zeigten keine Spur eines Zitterns. Stattdessen fragte er sich, wer ihn benachrichtigt hatte. Die Eule war ihm nicht bekannt gewesen und auch die Schrift konnte er nicht zuordnen. Es konnte niemand aus seiner leiblichen Familie gewesen sein, denn seit er vom Stammbaum entfernt worden war gehörte er offiziell nicht mehr dazu. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er wie sein Vater gestorben war. Eine Krankheit oder ein ruhiges dahin gleiten? Oder ein gewaltsamer Tod?

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, was kümmerte es ihn. Er hatte über wichtigere Dinge nachzudenken, doch es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis er das Siegel des zweiten Briefes brach.

_Padfoot, sei da wo der Wolf nicht mehr heult wenn die zweite Stunde des neuen Tages angebrochen ist._

Sirius zog die Stirn kraus. Die Zeilen waren eindeutig von James, aber trotzdem gaben sie ihm ein kleines Rätsel auf. Er sollte zwei Uhr früh wo sein?

Genervt von all den Briefen und dem Tag überhaupt stieß er einen frustrierten Schrei aus. Wo heulte kein Wolf mehr? Das konnte überall sein... James mit seinen blöden Rätseln. Remus würde ihm natürlich sofort sagen können, wo der Wolf nicht mehr heulte und überhaupt.... Remus! Die heulende Hütte! James wollte, dass er heute Nacht zur Heulenden Hütte kam!

*~*~*

Die lange Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade lag verlassen da, als Sirius seinen Umhang enger zog um sich gegen den kalten Nachtwind zu schützen. Eilig schritt er voran und passierte geschlossene Geschäfte, die Erinnerungen in ihm weckten, die Jahrzehnte vergangen schienen. Er bog in einen ungepflasterten Weg ein und umging mehrere Pfützen. Teilweise sanken seine Schuhe in Schlamm ein und er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Beine schwerer wurden, als sammelte sich Blei an seinen Füßen. Es war ein schwerer Gang, er war auf dem Weg in etwas ungewisses.

Langsam ließ er das Dorf hinter sich und passierte ein kleines Wäldchen. Es knackte laut, als wäre jemand auf einen Zweig getreten und Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich überlegte er in eine Falle geraten zu sein, es gab eine Person die seinen Spitznamen kannte und auch von Remus' haarigem Problem wusste, wie James es nannte. Vorsichtig schlich er auf die Bäume zu als er ein „Verdammt noch mal...schon wieder ein Kaninchenbau!" hörte.

„Moony?", fragte er und bemerkt wie sich seine Anspannung löste.

„Padfoot? Bist du's?", erklang es erstaunt zurück.

„Ja..."

„Merlin...du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!", beschwerte sich Remus und kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor.

„Frag mich mal! Ich dachte, ich wäre in eine Falle gegangen!"

„Na ja, du nicht. Aber ich schon", und er putzte seinen Schuh an einem Flecken Gras ab.

„Ich nehme an, du hast dieselbe Nachricht bekommen?"

„Also, wenn du auch gebeten wurdest dahin zugehen, wo du deine animalische Seite ausleben kannst, dann ja", lächelte er.

„Mh, nicht ganz", grinste Sirius das erste Mal seit Wochen.

„Es tut gut dich zusehen", gestand Remus und sie umarmten sich wie Brüder, die einander Jahre nicht gesehen hatten.

„Ja, es ist schon zu lange her...", säuselte sein Freund und blickte um sich. Er versuchte weitere Geräusche auszumachen, doch es drang kein weiterer Laut an seine Ohren.

Sie fielen in einen schnellen Schritt, bis vor ihnen ein halb verfallenes Gebäude auftauchte, welches ganz gegen seinen Namen still in der Landschaft stand. Remus seufzte kurz und machte es Sirius nach, der über den Zaun geklettert war. Er bemerkte keinerlei Fußabdrücke im Matsch und entschloss sich ihre Spuren zu verwischen.

Als sie auf der Türschwelle standen lauschten sie erneut auf Geräusche, doch wieder drang kein Ton an ihre Ohren. Gemeinsam stemmten sie sich gegen die Tür, welche augenblicklich nachgab.

Eine dünne Schicht aus Staub bedeckte den Boden und erneut konnte man keine Anhaltspunkte dafür finden, dass vielleicht schon andere vor ihnen hier waren. Sirius deutete mit dem Zauberstab nach oben, als ein knarren zuhören war. Jemand war im Zimmer über ihnen.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf, bemüht niemanden von ihrer Anwesenheit wissen zulassen. Sie zuckten jedoch fürchterlich zusammen, als im nahegelegenen Hogsmeade die Turmuhr 2 schlug. Im oberen Stock angekommen sahen sie einen Lichtschein in einem der hinteren Zimmer von dem sie wussten dass es das größte des Hauses war. Sie positionierten sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor der Tür und waren gerade dabei sie aus ihren Angeln zu schleudern, als sie geöffnet wurde und ihnen funkelnde blaue Augen hinter einer halbmondförmigen Brille entgegen sahen.

„Ah...Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin, schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten", sagte Dumbledore, als wären sie seiner Einladung zum Tee gefolgt. „Treten Sie ein, wir haben Sie schon erwartet."

Remus und Sirius traten mit verdutzen Gesichtern in das hell erleuchtete Zimmer, in dem sich viele Zauberer und Hexen drängten. Sie erkannten Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes sowie Edgar Bones. Auch entdeckten sie neben ihren Freunden noch weitere bekannte Gesichter wie die Prewett Brüder, Alastor Moody und die Longbottoms. Sirius war erstaunt wie viele weitere Zauberer noch anwesend waren, die er nicht kannte und die er nie in seinem Leben so eingeschätzt hätte sich im geheimen zu treffen. Für was auch immer sie hierher gerufen wurden.

Stille trat ein als Dumbledore die Tür geschlossen hatte und sich vor die Anwesenden stellte.

„Ich freue mich, dass Ihr den gefährlichen Weg auf euch genommen habt um heute Nacht hier zu sein", begann er, als sich Sirius und Remus zu Lily, James und Peter gesellt hatten.

Dumbledore lächelte, als würde er sie zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres willkommen heißen.

„Einige von euch werden sich fragen, warum wir uns hier versammelt haben und doch ist es euch im Innersten bewusst." setzte er fort. „Die Zeiten in denen wir uns befinden geraten immer mehr außer Kontrolle und es wird vielen klar, dass unser derzeitiges System nicht viel dagegen ausrichten kann."

Ein Murmeln machte sich breit, das vornehmlich aus den Reihen der Ministeriumsangestellten kam.

„Ich sage nicht, dass das Ministerium untätig ist. Jedoch sind die Auswirkungen ihrer Maßnahmen gering. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen, der Tod des Zaubereiministers und die Aufdeckung eines Todessers hat mich bewogen euch alle zusammen zurufen." Er sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen an. Moody stand in einer Ecke und nickte grimmig. „Endlich!", grummelte er und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht untätig sein wollt. Ich weiß, dass ihr Dinge beobachtet habt die sich, wenn wir sie zusammen tragen, wie Mosaiksteine zu einem großen Bild fügen und Erklärungen zu unseren Fragen und Befürchtungen liefern."

Dumbledore legte eine Pause ein und es vermittelte den Eindruck, als gab er ihnen Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ihnen war bewusst, dass es schwerste Konsequenzen mit sich trug einer geheimen Organisation anzugehören, die gegen das angestrebte Regime von Voldemort ankämpfte. Als niemand etwas sagte sprach er weiter. „Jeder von uns kann einen Beitrag leisten. Jeder von uns wird dinge erfahren die anderen nützlich sein werden. Die uns alle voran bringen, und den Untergang von Voldemort herbeiführen." Er hatte seinen Namen genannt und niemand war zusammengezuckt. Es wurde klar wie ernst es jedem war. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen wusste worauf er sich einlassen würde und nach diesem Treffen gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Wir werden heute Nacht drei weitere Redner haben, die uns von ihren Erfahrungen berichten. Fabian & Gideon Prewett, sowie Marlene McKinnon. Bitte fahrt fort", und er machte eine einladende Geste neben sich. Marlene trat nach vorne, nachdem Fabian ein „Ladies first" gemurmelt hatte.

„Hallo", sagte sie etwas unsicher und räusperte sich. „Also...ich habe im Laufe der letzten Monate Informationen sammeln können das Voldemort die Riesen auf seine Seite ziehen will..."

Die Anwesenden lauschten ihr gespannt und was sie sagte war für alle absolutes Neuland. Die meisten hatten keinen Gedanken an Riesen verschwendet, obwohl sie eine starke Kraft waren, die zu unterschätzen, schlichtweg fatal war.

„... meinen Einschätzungen zufolge wird es nicht mehr lange dauern und Riesen werden durch dieses Land ziehen und alles zerstören, was ihnen in den Weg kommt", endete sie nach einer halben Stunde. Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Hexen und Zauberer und erstarb erst, als Fabian und Gideon nach vorne traten.

Sie berichteten über die Zustände im Ministerium. Das Voldemort versuchte das Ministerium zu unterwandern, die Korruption in den einzelnen Abteilungen und das es immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen gab, die unter dem Imperius Fluch standen. Aber auch wie schwer es war dies heraus zu finden.

Als die Turmuhr in Hogsmeade 3 Uhr schlug verließen sie in kleinen Gruppen die Heulende Hütte. Es lag eine Euphorie über ihnen, die unmöglich zu beschreiben war. Sie wehrten sich endlich, sie würden alles tun um Todessern jeglichen Erfolg abspenstig zumachen. Sie waren alle dazu entschlossen, nichts würde ihnen passieren, denn jedem von ihnen lagen ihre Freunde und Familie am Herzen. Sie waren durch einen Wunsch vereint und der war die Freiheit für alle.

*~*~*

Es waren 2 Wochen vergangen und es gab keine neue Eule, die zu einem Treffen rief. Peter seufzte und befestige einen Brief seines Arbeitgebers Grisnock an eine Schleiereule. Der Brief war an Dumbledore adressiert und Peter brannte darauf zu wissen, was darin stand. Doch er wagte es nicht, denn er wusste, dass Grisnock den Brief mit einem Zauber belegt hatte. Peter wollte es nicht riskieren, dass ihm die Hände unter qualvollen Scherzen abfaulten.

„Pettigrew!", krächzte es aus dem Büro hinter ihm und er fuhr herum.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Kommen Sie gefälligst her, wenn ich nach Ihnen rufe!"

Peter trabte in das Büro mit seinen vielen Büchern, Pergamenten und Goldmünzen, welche sich in hohen Türmen stapelten. Der Kobold thronte hinter seinem Schreibtisch und funkelte ihn an.

„Sie machen eine Besorgung für mich."

„Ja, Sir."

Grisnock schob einen kleinen Beutel mit Münzen über den Tisch. „Geh zu Pendrake und hol ein Päckchen ab", und er wandte sich wieder einem Pergament zu.

„Sir", setzte Peter an. „Wo ist Pendrake?"

„In der Nockturngasse."

Für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Die Nockturngasse? Dort trieben sich dunkle Zauberer umher und andere zwielichtige Gestalten.

„Aber Sir, da..."

„Sie gehen dort hin, und wenn Sie sich weigern, war das ihr letzter Tag bei mir!", fuhr er ihn an.

Peter wagte es nicht noch ein weiteres Mal etwas zu sagen und ergriff den kleinen Beutel, der schwerer in seiner Hand lag, als er es vermutet hatte.

„Es ist alles abgezählt", rief der Kobold ihm nach und es stieg unsägliche Wut in ihm auf. _Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein_, ging es Wormtail durch den Kopf. _Er war vertrauenswürdig, wann begriff er das endlich._ Doch ein Kobold würde einem Zauberer niemals vertrauen und er schalt sich für seine Naivität. Aber seine Wut blieb, denn langsam hatte er genug jeden Tag wie ein Hauself behandelt zu werden.

Peter verließ Gringotts und lief die Winkelgasse entlang. Es war schon dunkel und in den Geschäften waren Kerzen entzündet worden, die einen schwachen Schein nach außen trugen. Nur wenige Leute kreuzten seinen Weg, die bemüht waren schnell nach hause zukommen und so fiel es nicht auf, als er in der dunklen Seitengasse verschwand.

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er unbeholfen durch die Dunkelheit strauchelte und den Laden suchte. Er spürte die Blicke auf sich, hörte sie alle tuscheln und sah, wie sie mit langen, hageren Fingern auf ihn deuteten.

Peter musste zugeben, dass er nicht das erste Mal in der Nockturngasse war, dennoch war es etwas anderes alleine unterwegs zu sein. Damals waren Sirius, James und Remus bei ihm gewesen und sie hatten sich über das Schaufenster von Borgin & Burks lustig gemacht, bis sie verjagt wurden. Mit einem bedächtigen Blick auf den dunklen Laden ging er weiter und war erleichtert, dass seine Schritte auf ungewohntem Terrain nun zu Ende waren. Über einer schwarzen Tür prangte in grünen, halb verwitterten Lettern

_Pendrake_.

Die Glocke machte beim eintreten ein seltsames Geräusch welches Peter nicht zuordnen konnte und bei genauerem überlegen gar nicht wissen wollte. Eine alte Hexe mit krummen Rücken kam aus den hinteren Räumen gewackelt und beäugte ihn kritisch. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten das Gespräch zu eröffnen und so gab sich Peter einen Ruck.

„Ich komme um etwas abzuholen. Es ist ein Päckchen für Grisnock. Ich weiß leider nicht was es ist, aber..."

Die Hexe watschelte hinter den Tresen und hob etwas auf. Es war eine kleine Schachtel, in die eine Kette gepasst hätte.

Peter streckte die Hand danach aus, doch die Alte zog es zurück.

„Ach so, das Gold", sprach Peter, obwohl er keine Antwort erwartete und ließ den Beutel auf die Ablage gleiten. Diesmal bekam er das Päckchen und schon war er aus dem Laden.

Er raffte seinen Umhang enger und zog die Kapuze auf, denn so würde er nicht mehr auffallen. Er war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er gegen jemanden stieß und seine Kapuze zurück fiel. Peter blickte auf und sah in ein bekanntes Gesicht. Schwarzes Haar, graue Augen, feine Haut und hohe Wangenknochen. Doch ihm fehlte der Charme, den sein Bruder besaß. So kannte er ihn, aber jetzt war sein Gesicht eingefallen. Er wirkte gehetzt, oder als hätte er etwas Grausames gesehen, das ihn in Gedanken verfolgte.

Regulus Black starrte auf ihn hinunter. Abschätzend, wie er annahm, doch er sagte nichts und Peter nutzte die Chance und eilte davon. Er hatte den Schreck gerade etwas verdaut, als ihn jemand am Umhang packte und zur Seite zog.

„Sieh an, wer mir da in die Arme gelaufen ist", höhnte die eisige Stimme von Lucius Malfoy und er lächelte überlegen. „Pettigrew in der Nockturngasse... Jemand wie du sollte sich nicht an solchen Orten herum treiben."

„Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier!", bot Peter all seinen Mut auf. „Ich mache Besorgungen für Grisnock."

Etwas flammte in Malfoy's Augen. „Der Kobold...Grisnock...wie interessant..."

Wormtail trat einen Schritt zurück, Malfoy flößte ihm Angst ein. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn er spürte ein Ziehen an seinem Umhang und dann fühlte er sich durch Raum und Zeit gequetscht. Er wusste nicht wo er war, aber er ahnte, dass es ein sehr gefährlicher Ort sein musste. Jemand stieß ihm in den Rücken und er fiel auf den Boden.

„Wen hast du da?", erklang eine Stimme.

„Pettigrew, mein Herr. Er arbeitet für Grisnock. Ich habe ihn in der Nockturngasse aufgegriffen", antwortete Malfoy bestimmt.

„Grisnock...", säuselte der Mann, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Peter spürte seinen Puls rasen, ihm gingen tausende von Gedanken durch seinen Kopf und sein Mund wurde trocken. Er schluckte, verzweifelt um etwas Feuchtigkeit in seinem Rachen bemüht, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Peter wusste wer da stand und er wusste auch, dass seine letzte Stunde geschlagen hatte.

„Du weißt wer ich bin", sprach Voldemort und drehte sich zu ihm. Seine Schlangen ähnlichen Augen fixierten ihn an und Peter spürte wie jegliche Hoffnung aus ihm floh. „Erzähl mir von Grisnock!", befahl er und strich über seinen Zauberstab.

Peter konnte nicht antworten. Angst hatte ihm die Stimme genommen und er starrte vor sich hin. Plötzlich spürte er Schmerzen in seinem Körper die er noch nie erfahren hatte. Er krümmte sich auf dem Boden und schrie. Er hoffte, nein er flehte das es schnell zu Ende war. Das er schnell sterben würde und alles hinter sich ließ. Freunde, die nicht mehr für ihn da waren und einen Arbeitgeber, den er hasste.

„Hört auf!", schrie er noch immer unter Schmerzen und dann war es weg.

„Wie ich sehe kannst du reden", höhnte Voldemort.

„Ich tue alles!", keuchte Peter. „Alles, nur lass mich leben."

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du mir berichtest. Was weißt du über Grisnock."

Peter wischte sich Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und hielt sich den Bauch, der wie Feuer brannte. „Grisnock macht krumme Geschäfte in der Nockturngasse..."

„Das weiß ich...", zischte Voldemort. „Aber mit wem steht er in Verbindung? Wer steht mit ihm in Korrespondenz?!"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht genau...", stammelte Peter.

„Dann überleg genauer", und um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen brach Peter erneut in Schreie aus. Er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch...sterben...und dann war es wieder vorbei.

„Er... er...", Peter schluchzte. „Er hat einen... Briefwechsel mit Dumbledore...aber ich weiß nicht worüber...ich kann sie nicht lesen..."

„Dumbledore versucht sich mit den Kobolden zu verbünden", sprach Voldemort leise. „Als würde es ihm helfen..."

„Darüber hat er nichts gesagt", antwortete Peter und gewann Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit.

„Über was soll Dumbledore schon mit dir reden", verspottete er ihn.

„Ich weiß mehr als Ihr glaubt", sprach Wormtail und sah den Hauch einer Chance lebend aus allem raus zukommen.

„Du stellst keine Bedingungen!", fauchte Malfoy.

„Still!", orderte der Dunkle Lord. „Sprich" verlangte er von seinem Gefangenen „Und ich lasse dich vielleicht am Leben."

Peter sah für einen Augenblick seine Freunde vor sich und bekam Zweifel. Was würden sie tun? Eher sterben, als etwas zu verraten? Oder ihr Leben retten? Er wusste es in diesem Moment nicht. Aber er wusste, wie alleingelassen er sich fühlte seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Wie wenig sich seine Freunde um ihn sorgten...

„Es gibt einen Geheimbund. Dumbledore hat ihn gegründet. Er will den Kampf gegen Euch aufnehmen..."

Voldemort starrte ihn an und Peter erriet, dass das eine absolute Neuigkeit für ihn war.

Peter wusste später nicht wie er es geschafft hatte zurück in die Nockturngasse zukommen, nur das er lebte. Das Päckchen für Grisnock lag noch genau da, wo er es hatte fallen lassen und er hob es langsam auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte und er spürte wie sich blaue Flecken auf seinem Körper bildeten. Das Leben hatte ihm eine neue Chance gegeben und wenn es ihn auf die dunkle Seite drängte, würde er sich seinem Schicksal beugen.

*~*~*

Die Eule pickte unablässig gegen die Fensterscheibe und James befürchtete sie würde zu Bruch gehen.

„Blöder Vogel!", schimpfte er und ließ sie ein. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn gehört und versetzte ihm einen Schlag mit ihren Flügeln.

„Aua!", beschwerte er sich und rieb seinen Kopf. Schnell kramte er ein paar Knut heraus und steckte sie in den Beutel, der am Bein der Eule befestigt war bevor sie ihn noch weiter drangsalieren konnte und nahm ihr den Tagespropheten ab.

Ein großes Bild prangte auf der Titelseite, das ein Haus zeigte über dem das Dunkle Mal schwebte. Es war leider ein alltägliches Bild, doch wen es betraf schlug dem Kessel den Boden aus.

_Koboldfamilie ermordet_

_In der Nacht vom 15. auf den 16. Oktober ereignete sich ein Blutbad in der kleinen Stadt Nottingham. Wie nun bekannt wurde überfielen Todesser das Haus eines Leitenden Gringotts Koboldes und ermordeten diesen mit seiner gesamten Familie._

_Augenzeugen zu urteilen gab es einen heftigen Kampf, der zu dem Brand führte, welcher nur geringen Schaden am Haus anrichtete._

_Ein Auror, der ungenannt bleiben möchte, versicherte uns jedoch, dass er „so ein schreckliches Gemetzel" noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Es bleibt abzuwarten wie das Ministerium mit diesem Vorfall umgehen wird und wie die Koboldgemeinschaft auf diese Tat reagiert._

_Ein Rätsel wird dennoch bleiben, warum Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf den Kobold töten ließ, da sich die Koboldgemeinschaft in Neutralität übt. Lesen Sie weitere Hintergrundinformationen über den grausamen Mord von Nottingham und Fakten über die vergangenen Koboldkriege auf den Seiten 2, 3 und 4!_

9


	19. Kein Zurück

Ich entschuldige mich für die wahnsinnige Verspätung. Wir nähern uns allmählich dem Ende... in kleinen Schritten... natürlich. Danke für euren Beistand. Reviews wären natürlich sehr willkommen. Aber nun lest und macht mich glücklich. :D

_**Kapitel 19 – Kein Zurück**_

_Dezember 1979_

Lily ließ sich auf die kalten Fliesen sinken und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie atmete tief durch, bemüht Ruhe in ihren aufgewühlten Verstand zu bringen. Doch eine erneute Welle der Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf und sie beugte sich über die Toilette. Sie hatte davon gehört, es sich aber nie so schlimm vorgestellt. Lily hatte es für eines der vielen Klischees gehalten. Doch hier war sie, erschöpft lag sie auf dem Fußboden des Bades und wünschte sich, dass alles schnell vorüber war. Sie blickte zum Fenster hinauf und musterte den mit Schnee bedeckten Ast. Alles sah so groß aus, wenn sie es aus dieser Perspektive betrachtete. Furchteinflößend. Gefährlich. Keine Welt für ein kleines Kind. Ihre Hände wanderten unweigerlich zu ihrem noch flachen Bauch.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Hatte nichts gespürt, keine Veränderung bemerkt. Ganz unbefangen war sie in St. Mungos gegangen. Sie fragte sich für einen Moment ob das ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass sie nicht dafür geboren wurde Mutter zu sein. Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr sie noch immer Schock.

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst!", hatte sie den Heiler gefragt. Doch der ältere Mann nickte geduldig und ließ an seiner Feststellung keinen Zweifel.

„_Das ist der Grund für das ausbleiben. Der Stress Ihres Berufes hat damit nichts zutun", sagte er erneut und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich lasse ihnen einen Trank gegen eventuelle Übelkeit mit geben." Und er reichte ihr einen Zettel mit seiner krakeligen Unterschrift darauf. „Bitte kommen sie in 4 Wochen wieder. Oder eher, wenn Schwierigkeiten aufkommen sollten." Der Heiler schlug ein großes Buch auf. „Ist ihnen der 14 Januar recht? Sagen wir 10 Uhr", fragte er._

_Lily konnte nur nicken und er notierte ihren Namen._

„_Sie sollten Ihre Vorgesetzten informieren", riet der Heiler weiter. „Sie dürfen keine Außeneinsätze mehr erfüllen."_

_Lily brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Gefühle und unzählige Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. Was sollte sie nur tun?_

„_Gehen Sie erstmal nach Hause", war das letzte was der Heiler sagte und geleitete sie hinaus. Er tätschelte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd die Schulter und entschwand in dem langen Korridor. Lily blickte ihm noch immer nach, als er schon lange verschwunden war. Wie auf Autopilot steuerte sie auf die Apotheke zu um den Trank abzuholen. Zu spät erblickte sie Alex mit einem Bündel Kräuter hinter der Ausgabe._

„_Was machst du hier? Geht es dir gut", wollte Alex ohne Umschweife wissen und lehnte sich besorgt über die Theke. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Inferi gesehen", flüsterte sie noch._

_Lily hatte ihre Sprache noch immer nicht wieder gefunden und hielt ihr den Zettel hin. Sie betrachtete das Gesicht ihrer Freundin, wie es sich von Verwirrung zu Verständnis wandelte. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten._

„_Bei Merlins Bart! Lily", rief sie plötzlich und ließ die Kräuter fallen. „Du bist...."_

„_Psst!" zischte Lily. „Sei ruhig."_

„_Aber..."_

„_Ich weiß es erst seit eben... ich ... ich weiß noch nicht was ich darüber denken soll", gab Lily zu und strich durch ihr Haar._

„_Aber das ist fantastisch", sagte Alex und ihre Freundin konnte viele Emotionen in diesen vier Wörtern entdecken._

„_Ich weiß Alex...aber die derzeitige Situation...und... bitte... verrate es niemandem. Sage nichts zu James. Er soll es von mir hören. Okay?"_

_Alex blickte sie einen Moment misstrauisch an. „Du wirst es nicht lange für dich behalten können."_

„_Das weiß ich...aber bitte...", fleht Lily und ihre grünen Augen glitzerten von zurück gehaltenen Tränen._

_Ihre Freundin nickte. „Okay."_

Dieser Tag war nun zwei Wochen her. Lily starrte weiter auf den Ast vor dem Fenster. Die Triebe des letzten Jahres reichten bis an die Glasscheibe und klopften bei Wind dagegen. Gerade jetzt hörte es sich wie das Ticken einer Uhr an. James wusste es noch immer nicht. Sie hatte den Mut nicht aufgebracht durch eine Begebenheit noch am selben Tag.

_Die Fahrstuhltüren hatten sich krachend hinter ihr geschlossen und Lily lief widerstrebend auf die Aurorenzentrale zu. Die üblichen Memos rauschten über ihren Kopf hinweg, manche streiften ihr Haar und andere machten einen weiten Bogen um sie. In dem großen Büro wimmelte es wie in einem Ameisenhaufen. Federn kratzen über Pergamente, Stimmen murmelten und von den Wänden funkelten sie gesuchte Verbrecher an. Lily schlug den Weg zu Thaddäus' Büro ein. Sie nickte verschiedenen Kollegen zu, lächelte mit großer Überwindung und blickte sich zögernd um als sie ihr Ziel erreichte. Der Türgriff lag in ihrer Hand, kühl und glatt. Als sei er ein Versprechen, dass alles schnell vorüber war. Doch die Tür wurde geöffnet und Alice Longbottom trat heraus, dicht gefolgt von Thaddäus Potter. _

„_Tja, herzlichen Glückwunsch noch mal, Alice." Er schüttelte ihre Hand. „Wir werden gut auf euch aufpassen."_

„_Ja, danke", lächelte sie etwas gequält und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie zögerlich platz nahm._

„_Ah, Lily." Riss sie ihr Schwiegervater aus ihren Beobachtungen._

„_Hi, ähm. Was ist mit Alice?"_

_Thaddäus zögerte einen Moment. „Ach was soll's", sagte er überschwänglich. „Es ist offiziell. Alice und Frank werden Eltern."_

_Lily blickte erstaunt. „Wow, das ist ja...wow."_

„_Ja, toll oder", strahlte der Auror, und wurde gleich wieder ernst. „Jetzt fehlt uns aber ein Auror bei den Außeneinsätzen."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Zu gefährlich, Lily. Ich hoffe nur, wir müssen nicht noch auf jemanden verzichten." Und Thaddäus musterte die anderen weiblichen Auroren in seiner näheren Umgebung. „Wir haben genug Leute die den Papierkram erledigen. Die Nächste, die schwanger wird muss ich ins Archiv abschieben."_

_Lily wurde heiß und kalt als sie diese Information hörte._

„_Die Abteilung Abwehr und Intelligenz hat mir gesagt, dass etwas ins Rollen kommen soll. Wir brauchen jeden Auror!", flüsterte Mr. Potter eindringlich. „Aber was führt dich zu mir", fragte er sie plötzlich._

_Lily strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und zwang sich erneut zu einem Lächeln. „Ich wollte euch zum Essen einladen."_

Lily erhob sich etwas wackelig vom Fußboden, putzte ihre Zähne und wusch sich das Gesicht. Sie blickte in ihr Spiegelbild. „In was hast du dich hier verstrickt!" schallt sie sich und band ihr Haar in einen Knoten. „Immer tiefer rutscht du rein." Sie kniff sich in die Wangen um sie mit etwas Farbe zu beleben und verließ den Raum.

*~*~*

_Januar 1980_

Der silberne Patronus landete geräuschlos in ihrem Schlafzimmer und erhellte den Raum.

„Kommt sofort zu Marlene!", rief der Dachs und James schreckte auf. „Eindringlinge bei Marlene!", schrie die Stimme von Hestia Jones und auch Lily setzte sich auf. Noch ganz benommen saßen sie im Bett nur um dann blitzschnell aufzuspringen. Beide suchten in Windeseile nach Kleidern die sie hastig überstreifen konnten.

„Komm schon Lily!", drängte James und griff nach ihren Zauberstäben.

„Ich komme schon!", fauchte sie und schloss endlich den widerspenstigen Knopf an ihrer Hose. Mit einem sanften ‚plop' waren beide verschwunden

Es war sehr dunkel als sie den Rand des Parks erreichten, der das Herrenhaus der McKinnons umgab. Jahrhunderte alte Bäume boten ihnen Schutz und sie schlichen durch das Unterholz.

„Ich höre nichts", flüsterte Lily, als sie nah genug waren um das Haus zu sehen. Kein Fenster war erhellt und es gab kein Anzeichen für Zauber.

„Komisch", wisperte James und spähte um den Baum herum.

Etwas silbriges tauchte hinter ihnen zwischen den Bäumen auf und flog auf sie zu. Sie erkannten die Libelle von Alice „Wir sind gleich da", sagte ihr Patronus und schon hörten sie mehrere Schritte. Kurz darauf tauchten die Longbottoms auf, sowie Moody, Hestia, Benji Fenwick und Sirius.

„Marlene hat mich alarmiert", keuchte Hestia und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite.

„Keine Anzeichen", deutete Lily hinter sich.

„Das wird sich zeigen", raunte Moody und trat vor. Er tippte sich mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und verschwand vor den Augen der anderen. Sie hörten seine Schritte dennoch über den Kies knirschen. Die schwere Eingangstür öffnete sich geräuschlos und blieb offen stehen.

„Na los", trieb James die anderen an und tat es Moody gleich.

Die gespenstische Stille hielt an als sie das Haus durchsuchten. Die unteren Etagen waren unberührt, nichts deutete auf einen Kampf. Doch als sie sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnten war sofort klar das etwas nicht stimmte. Eine Vase lag zerbrochen vor einem kleinen Tisch, die Blumen verknickt auf dem Boden. Alle Türen standen offen und nicht weit entfernt lag ein Paar nackter Füße halb im Flur. Es waren die einer Frau. Lily wandte den Blick ab und kämpfte mit aufsteigender Übelkeit. _Nicht jetzt,_ dachte sie und strich sanft über ihren Bauch. Ein Geruch lag in der Luft den sie nicht vollkommen zuordnen konnte. Er war süßlich und metallisch. Moody, wieder sichtbar, trat an ihr vorbei und ging auf den Körper zu. Er beugte sich hinab und drehte sie sanft auf den Rücken.

„Oh nein", stöhnte James und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, als könnte er den Anblick einfach weg wischen. Die anderen traten zu Moody und ihm hinüber. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, das dunkelblonde Haar lag ausgebreitet wie ein Fächer, die bleiche Haut wirkte wächsern gegen den dunklen Fleck, der sich auf ihrem Nachthemd ausgebreitet hatte. Lorrain.

Nicht weit entfernt lag Robert.

Ein bekanntes Gefühl überkam James und er legte einen Arm um Lily. Auch ihr stand die Hilflosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Fassungslosigkeit über die Tat. Unverständnis über die Grausamkeit zu der andere Zauberer und Hexen fähig waren.

„Die ganze Familie", flüsterte Hestia und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Marlene ist in ihrem Zimmer", sagte Sirius leise und deutete den Flur hinunter. „Sie muss einen von ihnen erwischt haben. Da ist Blut, aber nicht ihres."

In dem Augenblick rannte Alice aus einem anderen Raum heraus und an ihnen vorbei. „Vor dem Haus ist jemand!"

„Alice, nicht!", wollte Frank sie aufhalten doch sie war schon die ersten Stufen hinunter.

„Sirius, Hestia, Benji. Ihr bleibt hier" raunte Moody erneut. „Informiert Dumbledore und Potter. Und ihr", er zeigte auf Lily, James und Frank „flogt mir."

Blitzschnell waren sie die Treppe hinunter gelaufen und in der Eingangshalle. Alice hielt sich seitlich des Türrahmens. „Da sind vier. Sie müssen zur anderen Seite der Bäume, sonst können sie nicht disapparieren."

Sie beobachteten wie die Figuren im Dunkel der Bäume verschwanden. „Los kommt", befahl Moody und eilte davon.

Sie suchten Deckung hinter den Bäumen und folgte den Gestalten lautlos. Ihrem Gespräch nach waren es Zauberer und sie waren unaufmerksam, denn Zwei von ihnen stützten einen Dritten, während sie dem vierten in gebührendem Abstand folgten.

„Wie konntest du dich nur von der Blonden verletzen lassen", raunte einer der Helfer. „Wir hätten dich zurück lassen sollen."

„Sie war plötzlich hinter mir!", verteidigte sich der Verletzte.

„Schweigt", sagte der Anführer und drehte sich zu ihnen. „Keine weiteren Fehler! Verstanden!" Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und die Drei wichen ängstlich zurück. Anscheinend hatten sie schon Bekanntschaft mit ihm gemacht. Doch dann richtete der Anführer seine Hand gen Himmel. „Morsmorde!" Der Totenkopf schoss nach oben und schwebte über dem Haus. Die Schlange wand sich aus seinem Mund und kringelte sich um den Schädel. Es war so groß, dass man es Meilenweit sehen konnte.

Lily traute ihren Beinen nicht als sie die Worte hörte und verharrte in ihrer Position. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Sie hatte sie schon mehrfach gehört und bei dem Gedanken an Voldemort stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf. Sie bemerkte eine Hand auf ihrer und wusste, dass James den gleichen Gedanken hatte. Sie sahen sich an, tiefe Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in den Augen ihres Mannes wieder. Doch sie glaubte, in ihren eigenen Furcht zu haben.

Plötzlich erhellte ein roter Lichtblitz das Wäldchen. Frank, zu ihrer linken, hatte einen Stupor Zauber auf den verletzen Todesser geschickt, der augenblicklich zu Boden fiel. Die anderen wirbelten herum und schossen ebenfalls Flüche auf ihre Angreifer. Die Mitglieder des Ordens arbeiteten sich von Baum zu Baum vor und drängten die Todesser zurück.

„Tötet sie!", schrie der Anführer seinen Untergebenen zu. „Tötet sie alle!"

„Holt euch die Bastarde!", bot Moody Paroli. „Sie sollen in Askaban verrotten!"

Ein Aufschrei folgte und der Anführer beteiligte sich nun ebenfalls am Kampf. Lily wich immer wieder aus, ein paar Mal nur um haaresbreite. Ein Fluch schlug neben ihr in einen Baumstamm und fing Feuer. Sie erstarrte. Plötzlich wurde ihr die Verantwortung bewusst, die sie trug und sah wie Frank Alice immer wieder in den Hintergrund drängte. James hatte noch immer keine Ahnung und sie nahm sich vor ihm alles zu sagen, wenn sie den Kampf gewonnen hatten.

„Potter!" rief Moody und beide wirbelten herum. Lily sah noch, wie der Todesser einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab machte. Der Fluch traf sie am Arm. Sie fühlte etwas Warmes ihre Kleidung durchtränken und erblickte den größer werdenden Fleck. Er erinnerte sie an Lorrain und dann wurde alles schwarz.

James sah wie Lily zu Boden fiel, doch hatte keine Möglichkeit zu ihr zu gelangen. Um Millimeter sauste ein grüner Blitz an ihm vorbei und versengte ihm das Haar. Er suchte hinter dem nächsten Baum Schutz. Sein Magen schnürte sich zusammen, als er Lily nicht weit entfernt liegen sah. Er schaute sich um, und sah wie Blut Moody's Gesicht hinunter lief. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde ein Stück seiner Nase fehlen!

Die drei verbliebenen Todesser kämpften verbissener denn je, als sie den blutenden Auror sahen.

„Lasst euch nicht abschrecken", rief Moody und bedeutet Frank und Alice in verschiedene Richtungen zugehen, während er einen Zauber aussprach der die Feinde blendete. James nutze die Chance und zog Lily hinter einen Baum. Er beschwor eine Binde herauf und band ihren Arm ab. Er fühlte ihren Puls, er war ebenmäßig und stark. Es ging ihr gut! Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Die Todesser versuchten noch immer ihre Augen gegen das grelle Licht zu schützen und bemerkten nicht, wie sie von den Auroren eingekreist wurden. Und plötzlich war die Lichtquelle verschunden. Grüne Blitze zuckten aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf und die zwei Todesser fielen zu Füßen ihres Anführers.

Es herrschte Totenstille. Keiner bewegte sich von ihnen und dann machte es ‚plop' und der letzte verbliebene Todesser war verschwunden.

Moody tauchte hinter den Bäumen auf und hielt sich ein Taschentuch an die Nase, welches zusehends von Blut getränkt wurde.

„Moody", sagte Alice und zog das Tuch weg. „Lass mich das mal ansehen."

„Schon gut, Longbottom. Nur ein Kratzer. Wie geht es Potter", wollte er an James gewandt wissen.

„Wunde am Arm, wir hatten Glück."

„Das kann man von denen nicht sagen", wies Frank auf zwei der drei Todesser. Er zog ihnen die Masken vom Gesicht.

„Rosier!", grummelte Moody. „Endlich, nach sechs Monaten!"

„Und Wilkes", nickte Alice.

„Und wen haben wir da", stupste James den bewusstlosen Todesser an. Sie fesselten ihn und entfernten auch seine Maske. Es war Igor Karkaroff.

*~*~*

„Warum hast du sie nicht ins Mungos gebracht?" fragte Sirius und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Sie wollte nicht", antwortete James. „Was hätte ich machen sollen? Sie gegen ihren Willen hin schleifen?" Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie das ausgesehen hätte. Lily strampelnd über seine Schulter geschlungen würde er zum Empfang gehen und nach einem fähigen Heiler fragen der sich mit offenen Wunden auskannte.

„Ja", sagte Sirius stattdessen. „Moody hat die Wunde etwas schließen können, aber ein Heiler muss es sich ansehen, oder wenigstens jemand der etwas Ahnung hat. Alex zum Beispiel.", gab er zu bedenken. „Sie kann ihr eine Salbe machen, oder so."

James sah in prüfend an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Klar, wir kennen sonst niemanden der im Mungos arbeitet."

„Nein", widersprach James. „Ich meine, bist du dir sicher, dass du Alex sehen willst."

Sirius rang mit seinen Händen. „Ja... das geht schon in Ordnung. Irgendwann müssen wir uns ja wieder sehen."

James nahm eine Priese Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. Dann steckte er seinen Kopf in die Flammen.

„Entschuldigen sie die späte Störung Mrs Shea. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber könnten sie wohl Alex bitten zu mir zu kommen, Lily hatte einen kleinen Unfall... Nichts ernstes. Wir brauchen nur mal ihren Rat... Ah, danke."

Er zog den Kopf zurück und richtete sich wieder auf. „Kommt sofort."

Es vergingen jedoch ein paar Minuten, bis die Flammen in die Höhe schossen und Alex ausspuckten. Sie richtete sich sofort auf, trat zu James und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Geht es ihr gut? Beim Merlin, was ist passiert? Was ist mit dem Baby?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

James blickte sie an als sei sie verrückt. Alex bemerkte Sirius, der vom Sofa aufgestanden war und auf sie zu trat. Sie ließ James los und ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah scheu zwischen beiden hin und her.

„Lily hat nur einen Kratzer am Arm, wir möchten, dass du ihn dir mal ansiehst", sagte James langsam. „Aber was meinst du mit Baby? Was für ein Baby?", seine Stimme wurde lauter.

Alex wich noch einen Schritt zurück und stieß an den Couchtisch.

„Alexandra Shea! Sag sofort was du weißt!", orderte James und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

Sirius trat zwischen beide. „Ruhig Prongs. Ganz ruhig! Sie kann nichts dafür."

„VERDAMMT RICHTIG KANN SIE NICHTS DAFÜR!", brüllte er und rannte die Treppen hinauf.

„Lily ist wirklich schwanger?", fragte Sirius und drehte sich zu Alex. Seine Stimme klang traurig. Sie schaute ihn eingeschüchtert an und nickte. Sie konnte nichts sagen, denn ihr Herz überschlug sich fast bei seinem Anblick und ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Er trat auf sie zu und breitete die Arme aus. Es verging keine Sekunde und er fühlte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter und versuchte die Stimmen auszublenden, die immer lauter wurden.

James stieß wütend die Türe auf und sie krachte gegen die Kommode. Lily setzte sich auf und verzog das Gesicht, als sie ihren Arm belastete.

„Wie konntest du nur!", grollte James und baute sich vor ihr auf.

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt genau wovon ich spreche", beschuldigte er sie.

„Nein, dass weiß ich nicht. Sonst würde ich nicht fragen", und ihr Ton glich sich seinem an.

„DU BIST SCHWANGER UND SAGST MIR NICHTS!", schrie er.

Lily fühlte wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Genau das hatte sie vermeiden wollen. Deswegen wollte sie nicht ins St Mungos. Zumindest nicht dann, wenn James dabei war. Schließlich sollte er es endlich von ihr erfahren und nicht von einem aufgebrachten Heiler. Sie schwieg.

„WIE LANGE WEIßT DU ES SCHON?"

„Seit drei Wochen", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich zurück.

„DU VERHEIMLICHST MIR MEIN EIGENES KIND!"

„Ich wollte es dir sagen", verteidigte sie sich. „Noch am selben Tag, aber..."

„WAS ABER...? Wolltest du es ignorieren und den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten?"

„NEIN! Eigentlich... Ja...Aber... Alice ist auch schwanger und dein Dad hat gesagt sie brauchen jeden Auror und...versuche mich zu verstehen...", flehte Lily.

„Das kann ich nicht", antwortete er und machte einen Schritt zurück. Der Zorn war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, doch nun nahm Enttäuschung diesen Platz ein.

„James, bitte. Ich wollte nicht das du es so erfährst." Lily krabbelte aus dem Bett und ging auf ihn zu. Sie spürte wie er sie musterte und zog ihr Shirt etwas nach oben. Er wollte ihren Bauch sehen.

„Man sieht noch nichts", sagte sie und strich über die weiche Haut.

„Doch etwas", entgegnete er und streckte die Hand aus. Doch plötzlich zog er sie zurück und seine Lippen formten sich zu einer dünnen Linie.

„James. Es tut mir leid", hauchte sie und ließ ihr Shirt wieder über ihren Bauch gleiten.

„Das machen die letzten Wochen nicht ungeschehen", antwortete er und disapparierte.


	20. Die Prophezeiung

**Kapitel 20 – Die Prophezeiung**

_Februar 1980 _

Lily schloss eine Akte und sah sich um. Dutzende von dunkelgrünen, monströsen Metalschränken reihten sich in der Dunkelheit auf und ließen den Raum unendlich wirken. Die Luft war stickig und trocken. Staub wirbelte bei jeder Bewegung auf und die Kerze neben ihr flackerte unaufhörlich; es bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Sie stand auf und nahm ihren Zauberstab. „Lumos maxima", sagte sie und der fensterlose Raum wurde in helles Licht getaucht. Langsam schritt sie die Reihen hinab bis sie bei R angelangt war. Lily besah sich den Namen, neben dem ein schwarzer Strich gezogen war. Es bedeutete, dass der Zauberer verstorben war. Ihm hatte sie es auch zu verdanken, das sie hier war und verstaute die Akte „Rosier" in der korrekten Ablage.

Sie war im Archiv. Wie Thaddäus es ihr prophezeit hatte. Mit Schaudern dachte sie daran, als sie die Aurorenzentrale betreten hatte. Thaddäus hatte sie sofort in sein Büro gerufen und sie zur Rede gestellt. Es war ein hässlicher Morgen und er wurde noch hässlicher als der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung sie ins Archiv versetzte. Lily hatte darauf hin, unter den neugierigen Augen ihrer Kollegen, ihren Schreibtisch aufgeräumt, ausstehende Berichte Thaddäus ausgehändigt und die Ablage mit den Anforderungen fürs Archiv geleert. Sie antwortete Alice fragendem Blick wahrheitsgemäß, beglückwünschte sie noch einmal zu ihrer Schwangerschaft und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem zukünftigen Arbeitsplatz der Langeweile.

Ihr war sofort klar gewesen, dass James seine Eltern aufsuchen würde als er disapparierte. Und als Alex später die Treppen hinauf kam löste sich auch das Rätsel woher James es wusste. Lily machte ihr keinen Vorwurf.

James kehrte in dieser Nacht nicht zurück und erst am nächsten Abend kam er schweigend nach Hause. Sie wechselten kein Wort und lagen still nebeneinander. Es war erdrückend wie sie die nächsten Tage nebeneinander her lebten.

Lily seufzte und sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast 10. Heute hatte sie einen weiteren Termin bei dem Heiler. Sie ließ den ungeliebten Raum hinter sich und trat in den Flur. Sie war unsicher ob sie James bitten sollte mit ihr zu kommen. Es packten sie Zweifel, denn Lily wusste wie sehr sie James verletzt hatte. Seine spärlichen Worte zeigten ihr wie sehr. Unentschlossen stand sie im Flur. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, sie ertrug diese Situation nicht mehr. Letztendlich nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und schritt Zielstrebig die langen Korridore entlang. Als sie das Büro der KET betrat zögerte sie kurz und grübelte erneut. Einige Mitarbeiter rissen Lily aus ihren Gedanken als sie sie begrüßten und wandten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Ihr Blick wanderte im Raum umher und ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie James an einem der hinteren Tische erblickte und auf ihn zu steuerte. James schien sie nicht zu bemerken, als sie neben ihm halt machte. Er schien vertieft in seine Gedanken, denn es lag nichts vor ihm was seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Der Gedanke, dass er sie ignorierte schien Lily zu abwegig.

„James", sagte sie und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er blickte erschrocken auf, doch seine Gesichtszüge wurden augenblicklich ausdruckslos, abwartend.

Lily's Hals schien sich zu verkrampfen. Sie bereute es so, nicht sofort alles erzählt zu haben. „Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir kommst", wollte sie wissen.

Sie erhielt keine verbale Antwort, nur einen durchdringenden Blick. Lily bemerkte wie ihre Augen anfingen zu brennen. Sie fühlte die Wärme auf ihren Wangen und den ersten Tropfen hinunter fallen.

„Ok, es tut mir Leid, James.", brach es aus ihr heraus. „Du ahnst gar nicht wie Leid. Aber dann war das mit Alice und was Thaddäus gesagt hat... und ich wollte euch nicht im Stich lassen. Und dann war das mit den McKinnons und da wollte ich es dir sofort sagen..."

Arbeitskollegen sahen neugierig zu ihnen hinüber.

„James", bat Lily. „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich es dir sagen wollte. An dem Abend. Ich hatte Angst...", schluchzte sie. Ein Taschentuch wurde sanft in ihre Wangen getupft und dann in ihre Hand gelegt.

„Wohin?", antwortete er und sie sah in sein Gesicht. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Wut, aber auch Verletzung. Es ließ Lily einen Schritt zurück treten.

„Wir haben einen Termin im St. Mungos", antwortete sie zaghaft.

„Wir?"

„Das Baby und ich. Und du auch, wenn du willst."

Er musterte sie lange, studierte ihr Gesicht und sah wie sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. James hasste es sie so zu behandeln, doch er war verletzt. Tief. Sie sollte fühlen, was er empfand. Unsicherheit. Verlust von Vertrauen. Doch letztendlich stand er auf und zog seinen Umhang über.

„Dann lass uns gehen", sagte er ruhig und führte sie hinaus.

Der Regen peitschte auf seinen Umhang nieder, während er in die dunkle Seitenstraße einbog. Wind zerrte an den Fensterläden, die laut klapperten und in den Donner mit ein stimmten der über den Himmel grollte. Kurz darauf zuckte ein Blitz auf und erleuchtete das schwere Holzschild über seinem Kopf, welches bedrohlich schwankte. In so einer Nacht war niemand gerne draußen, und so öffnete Albus Dumbledore die Tür des Eberkopfes.

Die Bar war erfüllt von Tabakrauch und mischte sich mit einem dezenten Geruch nach Ziege. Einige Öllampen schimmerten auf die wenigen Gäste nieder, doch das wenige Licht was sie spendeten reichte aus um den schmutzigen Boden zu sehen. Den Dreck an den Gläsern und den Staub auf dem Tresen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und trocknete seinen Reiseumhang. Er behielt seine Kapuze auf, denn das hätte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Denn jeder in der Bar hatte den Stoff seiner Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Albus nickte dem Barmann zu, der mit einem speckigen Tuch ein Glas bearbeitete und schritt auf die Treppe zu, die ihn nach oben führte. Die Stufen ächzten unter seinen Schritten, wobei er sich sicher war das sie die gleichen Geräusche gemacht hätten, wäre eine Maus die Treppen hinauf geschlüpft.

Für einen Moment zweifelte er an seiner Entscheidung heute Nacht hier her gekommen zu sein. Schließlich hatte er nicht vor, den Schülern von Hogwarts die Kunst des Wahrsagens weiter nahe zu bringen. Auch das Lehrerkollegium war erleichtert gewesen, als Professor Apollo seine Stelle kündigte. Es war einfach kein Fach das auf Fakten beruhte und selbst wenn die Bewerberin eine Ur- Urenkelin der berühmten Cassandra Trelawney war. So war es doch nicht sicher, dass Sibyll Trelawney diese Gabe besaß. Er bog nach links und blieb vor dem Zimmer mit der Nummer 13 stehen. Er wollte gerade klopften als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Guten Abend, Professor", hauchte die Frau mit den großen Augen und schlang das Ende eines ihrer unzähligen Tücher um ihren dürren Hals. „Mein Inneres Auge hat mir mitgeteilt, dass sie gleich klopfen würden."

„Wie aufmerksam", entgegnete Dumbledore und schmunzelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie an der Tür gelauscht. Trelawney bat ihn herein und er nahm auf einem wackeligen Holzstuhl platz. Sie selber zog es vor zu stehen. Bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen klimperten die vielen Halsketten und sie drehte unablässig einen der Ringe an ihren dünnen Fingern. Das Bett hinter ihr war unberührt und Albus fragte sich, ob es wirklich Bettwanzen im Eberkopf gab wie es die Gerüchte besagten.

„Nun Professor", begann sie. „Wie ich sehe hat sie das Schicksal zu mir geführt", und sie sah ihn an ohne zu blinzeln.

„Man könnte es so nennen, oder ich wollte einfach bezüglich Ihrer Bewerbung mit Ihnen sprechen", antwortete der Schulleiter ruhig.

„Ich habe die Karten für sie gelegt", sprach sie und deutete auf den Tisch hinter ihm. „Es kommen große Gefahren auf uns zu", ihre Stimme sollte wohl mystisch klingen, doch sie verschluckte sich und hustete herzhaft.

Dumbledore beschwor ein Glas mit Wasser herauf und reichte es ihr. Sie nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Mein Inneres Auge hätte einen Sherry vorgezogen."

„Dann das nächste Mal, meine Teuerste", sagte Dumbledore. „Und weiter", deutete er auf die Karten.

„Ah ja", sie räusperte sich und ihre Stimme nahm wieder eine sanfte Note an. „Es kommt große Gefahr auf uns zu. Die Zeichen deuten auf einen Krieg."

Der Schulleiter ließ sich seine Belustigung nicht anmerken. Wäre Professor McGonagall mit ihm gekommen, wie sie es gerne wollte, Minerva hätte Trelawney schon längst gesagt, dass sie dann wohl auch eine Seherin sei.

„Interessant", sagte er amüsiert.

„Und ... ach... ich sehe so viele die sterben werden... hunderte werden hinüber in die andere Welt gleiten und uns für immer verlassen." Theatralisch hob sie die Arme nach oben.

„Ah ja...", nickte Dumbledore. „Das war ja ziemlich allgemein", sagte er letztendlich. Sie zog ein Gesicht als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Aber können Sie auch eine persönliche Voraussage machen?", fragte er weiter. Den Spaß wollte er sich noch gönnen.

„Ich kann es versuchen..." Und sie kramte in einer ledernen Tasche. Trelawney platzierte eine Kristallkugel auf dem Tisch und wedelte mit den Fingern umher. „Ich hoffe, dass die Schwingungen in diesem Etablisment ausreichen. Zu viele negative Einflüsse stören mein Inneres Auge."

„Nun, lassen sie sich Zeit", sagte der Schulleiter und lehnte sich zurück. Trelawney fuchtelte weiter mit ihren Ring besetzten Händen und starrte auf den Nebel, der sich eifrig drehte. Die Zeit verging und das Gesicht der Seherin bekam die Farbe einer Tomate. Sie schien sich ziemlich anzustrengen und Albus hatte das Gefühl, als suche sie krampfhaft nach neuen Schreckensprophezeiungen. Er war kurz davor aufzustehen und zu gehen, als sie plötzlich die Augen öffnete. Doch sie waren trüb und starrten auf etwas, das weit entfernt schien. Sie sprach, und es war nicht mehr die mystische, ätherische Stimme. Nein, sie war rau, heiser konnte man fast sagen

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran...jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..."_

Plötzlich erhob sich im Flur eine laute Stimme.

„OI! WAS MACHTS DU DA, WEG DA, DU...", brüllte Aberforth, doch Albus stand nicht auf und sah nach. Nein, er starrte Sibyll Trelwney an. Er hörte eine echte Prophezeiung, oder sie war noch schräger als er angenommen hatte.

„DENK NOCH NICHT MAL DRAN, JUNGE!"

„_...und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt...und der Eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt..."_

Dumbledore starrte sie an, als sie geendet hatte. Trelawney kam wieder zu sich und blickte sich um. Der Lärm vor der Tür dröhnte noch immer und sie stürzte davon um sie zu öffnen.

„Findet man in diesem verdammten Loch denn keine Ruhe!", kreischte sie in den Flur. „Ich versuche mich hier zu konzentrieren!"

Die beiden Männer im Flur sahen sie abschätzend an. Zwar machte sie kurzzeitig den Eindruck einer wilden Furie, entschieden sich aber schnell, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellte. Der Mann der plötzlich neben ihr stand schon eher.

„Aberforth?", fragte er und sah in blaue Augen die seinen so ähnlich waren.

„Er stand vor der Tür und hat gelauscht", wies er auf den jungen Mann neben sich. Er blickte Dumbledore trotzig an.

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht. Ich bin die falsche Treppe hoch gegangen. Ich habe gerade gemerkt das ich vor dem falschen Zimmer stand", und er machte sich von Aberforths Griff los.

„Guten Abend, Severus", und Dumbledores Augen hafteten auf seinen.

„Sir", nickte er ihm zu und mied seinen Blick. Er musste stark sein, sich konzentrieren und verräterische Gedanken weit weg schieben und in seinem Innersten verschließen.

Trelawney flitterte unruhig zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Diese Aura...nein...schrecklich... diese negativen Schwingungen!"

„Warten Sie bitte, Sibyll. Ich bin gleich wieder bei Ihnen", sagte Albus, schob sie sanft ins Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür.

Snape starrte von einem um anderen.

„Danke Aberforth.", richtete sich Dumbledore an den Wirt und dieser verschwand nach einem kurzen nicken.

„Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen mich nicht zu unterschätzen", warnte der Schulleiter und durchbohrte ihn noch immer mit seinem Blick. „Ich weiß wem Sie dienen."

Snapes Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Nicht ein Muskel bewegte sich bis er sprach. „Ich wiederhole es, Professor. Ich bin die falsche Treppe hoch gekommen und dann hat mich der Wirt auch schon angegriffen!"

Dumbledores Gesicht schien unbeeindruckt. „Gehen Sie, Severus", und er sah ihm nach wie er verschwand.

Zurück in Trelawneys Zimmer sprach er einen Schweigezauber aus und setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber.

„Nun, Sibyll..."

„Die Schwingungen hier sind einfach zu schlecht, hier kann man keine richtigen Vorhersagen treffen", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und sie klammerte sich an ihre unzähligen Schals. Sie wirkte unsicher.

„Nun, das macht nichts. Sie haben mich auch so überzeugt", lächelte er.

„Wirklich?" Ihre Wimpern blinzelten unglaublich schnell.

„Ja", antwortete Albus ruhig. „Ich möchte, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich anfangen. Sagen wir nächsten Montag?"

Der Vollmond war kurz vor seinem Aufgang, doch seine Strahlen würden nur vereinzelt durch das dichte Blätterdach dringen und auf den Waldboden fallen. Die Erde war feucht und ihr Geruch überdeckte den der Bäume und Sträucher. Es war sein Vorteil, oder vielleicht auch sein Nachteil, wenn er nicht aufmerksam war.

Sirius blickte sich um. Er war auf dem richtigen Pfad, denn er sah abgeknickte Zweige und zertretenes Gras. Die Männer waren unvorsichtig gewesen und er fragte sich ob sie dafür bezahlen würden, wenn er entdeckt wurde. Eine seiner Pfoten tapste in eine Pfütze und es durchfuhr ihn ein kleiner Schock. Das Wasser war kalt! _Reiß dich zusammen, Padfoot, _dachte er. _Das darfst du nicht verbocken. Das ist wichtig! _Er schüttelte seine Pfote und schlich weiter.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er an den Rand einer Mulde kam und duckte sich hinter einem Strauch. Srius presste sich an den Boden um nicht gesehen zu werden. Ein großes Feuer brannte in der Mitte des Platzes und mehrere Männer hatten sich dort versammelt. Es waren vielleicht 15 oder 20. Einige hatten ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, und so konnte er ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen. Doch einer unter ihnen stach heraus. Er war groß, hatte wildes graues Haar, ein grob- kantiges Gesicht mit vielen Narben und eine laute, rauchige Stimme. Er stand auf einem Stein und sprach zu den Anwesenden. Er wirkte fast wie ein Pfarrer, mit seinen erhobenen Armen, die zuerst einladend schienen, wären seine groben Hände nicht mit spitzen, langen Fingernägeln verziert gewesen. Er bellte unablässig Parolen, dass sich die Werwölfe über die Zauberer erheben sollten. Das sie so viele Zauberer wie möglich beißen sollten und jeder Werwolf ein Recht auf Blut hatte. Seine Forderungen wurden immer durch das Grölen der Männer unterstütz.

Sirius beobachtete wie alle plötzlich verstummten und auf den Vollmond sahen, der sich in den Himmel geschwungen hatte. Dann begann die Verwandlung. Sirius hatte die von Remus schon dutzende Male gesehen, und dennoch erschauderte es ihn jedes einzelne Mal. Die Schreie von Schmerz gingen in heulen über und schon bald tenselte ein Rudel Werwölfe um das Feuer.

Plötzlich erstarrte Sirius und sah genauer zu den Flammen. Das hatte er sich sicherlich nur eingebildet. Das konnte nicht sein. Und doch... da stand ein Werwolf, abseits der anderen, während diese miteinander rangelten wie junge Hunde. Sirius kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und fixierte sie dann wieder auf den Werwolf. Das braun-graue Fell. Die Ohren und die Schnauze. Er hatte diesen Werwolf schon gesehen.

Sirius kroch zurück in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte kaum klare Gedanken fassen. Nur einen, dass er sich sicher war Remus gesehen zu haben.

_2. März 1980_

Lily setzte sich neben James auf das Sofa und legte die Beine hoch. Ihr Bauch hatte schon eine stolze Rundung angenommen, doch es behinderte sie noch nicht in ihrem Alltag. Aber bald... das wusste sie schon. Langsam öffnete sie den Brief und nahm das Pergament heraus.

„Ah, das ist ja toll", entfuhr es ihr.

James blickte von seinem Buch auf. „Was denn?"

„Molly und Arthur haben einen Sohn bekommen. Ronald Billius. Ach das arme Kind. Zum Glück haben sie ihn nicht anders herum genannt."

„Dann wird er mit Harry nach Hogwarts gehen", sagte James und streichelte über ihren Bauch. Lily stutzte.

„Harry?"

„Gefällt dir der Name nicht?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment.

„Doch, hört sich gut an. Harry James Potter.", und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine.


	21. Epilog

**Kapitel 21 – Epilog**

_August 1980_

Zwei bunte Seifenblasen tanzten noch immer über der Wiege als Harry bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte. James legte den Zauberstab beiseite und betrachtete seinen drei Wochen alten Sohn. Er hatte bei der Geburt kurze dunkle Haare gehabt und mit aufgerissenen, mandelförmigen Augen in die Welt geblickt. Er hatte aus Leibeskräften seinen Protest kundgetan, dass er aus der warmen und gemütlichen Umgebung gerissen wurde, in der er sich monatelang befunden hatte. Erst, als er in ein warmes Tuch gehüllt und auf der Brust seiner Mutter lag, schien er sich zu beruhigen. Die blauen Augen blickten irritiert in die neue Welt.

„Er sieht dir so ähnlich", hauchte Lily erschöpft und reichte Harry an James.

„Willst du damit sagen, ich habe auch so ein zerknautschtes Gesicht?"

Lily lachte leise. „Ja."

„Gar nicht wahr", protestierte er und das Kind in seinen Armen knötterte.

„So ist es richtig, Harry", gurrte James. „Wir zwei Männer müssen jetzt zusammen halten."

Als er aufblickte erwartet er ihr lächelndes Gesicht zu sehen, doch Lilys Augen waren geschlossen und sie atmete ruhig. Sie hatte einen sehr anstrengenden Tag hinter sich.

Ein paar Tage später hatten sie das Krankenhaus verlassen und Harry wurde in Godrics Hollow von Remus und Sirius begrüßt.

„Er sieht... niemandem von euch ähnlich", sagte Sirius und blickte sie irritiert an.

„Sag doch nicht so was" , tadelte ihn Remus und versetzte ihm einen Knuff.

„Aber stimmt doch!"

„Remus wird also alleiniger Pate", sagte Lily und legte Harry in seine Arme. „Der weiß wenigstens was sich gehört."

Remus blickte sie perplex an. „Pate?"

„Ja. Warum nicht", erwiderte James. „Wir wollten euch zwei", sagte er auch an Sirius gerichtet.

„Das geht nicht", sagte Remus entschieden und Harry begann bei seinem Tonfall zu weinen. Lily nahm ihn wieder und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.

„Warum nicht, Moony?"

„Ja, warum nicht, Moony", fragte auch Sirius.

Remus wand die Hände. „Ihr wisst sehr wohl warum."

„Nein", tönte es im Chor.

„Ich kann einfach nicht. Wenn herauskommt, dass ... mein haariges Problem. Okay?"

„Remus, du weißt das es für uns kein Problem ist." versuchte James ihn zu überzeugen. „Das war es nie."

„Das weiß ich."

„Wo liegt das Problem?" Hakte Sirius nun nach. „Ich verstehs' nicht. Erklärs' mir."

„Harry wird sozial geächtet sein, wenn heraus kommt, dass sein Pate ein Werwolf ist."

„Du bist unglaublich", rief James empört und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft. „Das ist das dümmste, was ich von dir je gehört habe!"

„Aber es stimmt!"

James bemerkte wie Sirius Remus eindringlich studierte. Es waren wieder ein paar graue Strähnen in seinem aschblonden Haar aufgetaucht und auf der linken Wange eine neue Narbe. Wenn er es recht bedachte wusste er nicht mehr viel aus Remus Leben. Er hatte sonst immer vom Studium erzählt und Snape. Hatte von Kay berichtet, der amerikanischen Studentin. Waren sie nicht wie eine Familie? Die besten Freunde? Was war schon dabei die Patenschaft gemeinsam zu übernehmen?

„Remus...!" James sah ihn herzerwärmend an. Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist besser, wenn Sirius alleiniger Pate wird. Mein Leben ist zu gefährlich für ein Kind. Auch nur als Pate." Er tätschelte die Schulter seines Freundes. „Aber ich Danke euch sehr, dass ihr den Gedanken hattet."

„Es war Lilys Wunsch."

Und so hatte es sich entschieden. Die Taufe war in einem kleinen Rahmen abgehalten worden. Nur Sirius, Ophelia und Thaddäus waren in der kleinen Dorfkirche versammelt und Zeuge des Ereignis.

Die blaue Seifenblase zerplatzte mit einem „blop" und ein Tropfen fiel in die Wiege. Harry bewegte ein paar Finger und machte Schmatzgeräusche im Schlaf. James lächelte.

„Das machst du schon fast so gut wie Onkel Sirius. Bis du in Hogwarts bist hast du das perfektioniert und dann kannst du es auch Neville zeigen."

Die letzte Seifenblase, eine grüne, schwebte direkt über Harrys Kopf. James traute seinen Augen nicht als sie plötzlich blau wurde.

_1981_

Er hatte die Hände tief in seinen Ärmeln verborgen und lehnte an der dunkel getäfelten Wand. Alles lag im halbdunkel. Unzählige Zauberer waren in diesem Raum und warteten, dass das Wort an sie gerichtet wurde. Der Todesser neben ihm trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Er machte ihn nervös. Warum hatte der Dunkle Lord sie alle her beordert? Etwas Entscheidendes musste passiert sein.

Voldemort beendete seine Runde. Er hatte jeden von ihnen angesehen. Jeden stillschweigend begrüßt. Es lag etwas triumphierendes in der Luft.

„Ihr alle, die sich hier versammelt haben. Hört!", begann er laut. „Es hat sich entschieden."

Ein Raunen flackerte auf und verstummte augenblicklich, als der Dunkle Lord die Hand hob. „Vor Monaten wurden 2 Kinder geboren, dass eine den Auroren Longbottom. Das andere den Potters. Erst heute erfuhr ich davon aus einer sicheren Quelle." In seiner Stimme lag Zorn.

„Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen! Es sind die Potters."

* * *

_Es tut mir Leid, dass es so enden muss und das ich keinen würdigen Abschluss für die Geschichte gefunden habe. Das RL hat mich seit Jahren fest im Griff und ich vermisse es schmerzlich nicht mehr in diese Fantasiewelt eintauchen zu können und meine eigenen Gedanken mit euch zu teilen. Ich danke den vielen Lesern._

_Alles Liebe!_


End file.
